Enigmatical
by wired2damoon
Summary: As I stared up into his beautiful hazel eyes, I did the first thing that came to mind, not even stopping for one second to think of how incredibly, one hundred per cent, utterly stupid it was. I kissed him. QuilxClaire, JacobxNessie, EmbryxOC. Post BD
1. Prologue

**Enigmatical **

**By wired2damoon**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wired2damoon here, with a brand new story. This is my first Twilight fic so I hope it lives up to people's standards. It is primarily Quil/Claire but has little specks of Nessie/Jacob and Embry/OC here and there too.**

**- Just a side note: I am an Irish girl attempting to write in an American manner so I hope it turns out alright. I know there will be some spelling and grammatical differences but bear with me, I hope I still manage to get the vocabulary etc. right.**

**Some of the chapters, (like the following) will be monologues of certain characters. Then, the rest will be just ordinary plot chapters.**

**This is the very short prologue. Hope you enjoy!! -wired2damoon- xx**

**Prologue **

I never could do anything right.

My whole damn existence has been one, big, massive blunder after another.

When I was four I was always the goose in "Duck, Duck, Goose."

When I was eleven I was the one that Stacy Moreno chose to embarrass on front of my entire school by picking me as her ballroom partner…needless to say I…well…sucked.

(Flapping your arms like a headless chicken and jumping across the room is not a form of ballroom dancing it would appear…)

When I was twelve and at my first hockey game, it was MY head the puck decided to slam into and knock unconscious for ten freaking minutes. Did I mention I was one in three hundred?

I always hated statistics…

When I was thirteen I was the one who decided to fill in my comrades on the amazing-ness that is the female anatomy. Although, I must admit, pulling the "Facts Of Life" book out in the middle of the school yard and pointing and laughing hysterically at it whilst a large group of girls played volleyball just five meters away, may not of been my best idea.

It sure as hell cost me a lot of free time.

I can count how many tiles there are in the detention room.

1935.

I can also tell you how many time Mr Warner picked his nose whilst supervising.

78. Gross…

Do you want to know how many times he ate it?

Probably not…

Anyway, all these pitiful moments were quite memorable blunders but it wasn't until I turned sixteen did I really make one of the biggest, most unforgettable blunders of my entire existence.

I met Claire Young.

Now, those of you out there may not understand what I mean by this. I mean surely a young man meeting a young woman at the age of sixteen can't be classed as a blunder can it?

Well…yes…it can.

Especially if you happen to be a little more then just a young man and that young woman happens to be a lot less then a young woman.

Oh…I probably should of mentioned two things earlier.

My name is Quil Ateara and I am a werewolf.

Wow…why did that sound like something out of an AA meeting?

But, yeah, you heard me right. A werewolf.

Well, actually, more of a shape-shifter, but we won't get down to the technicalities.

Being a werewolf or shape-shifter or whatever there is one thing that you either anticipate or dread once you join the pack.

_Imprinting. _

Such a scary, impressive, exciting word don't you think? Well…maybe not…I probably should explain what it means, humm…let's see if I can do this right, I never was the best with words.

Imprinting: basically it means when a werewolf finds his perfect mate. Okay, I know that sounds…weird…but believe me in my case it gets weirder.

Remember Claire Young I was telling you about? The 'young woman' I met when I was sixteen?

Well…I sort of…imprinted on her. You know, she was my perfect mate.

What's so weird about that? I hear you ask.

Uh…well…she wasn't exactly a young woman. She was just young. Very young.

Two years old to be exact.

Now, now don't freak out and run for the hills just yet! I'm not a total pervert or anything I swear!

I know, I know, it sounds like I'm a lost cause when I say I met my perfect mate when I was sixteen and she was two, it sounds downright disgusting if I were to be truly honest with myself.

Unfortunately that's how my Alpha (at the time), Sam Uley saw it too. He nearly took my head clean off my shoulders.

I guess there was something else I forgot to mention.

Claire, my angel, my perfect mate, my imprint, was Sam's niece.

Wow…I'm just so lucky aren't I?

Not only did I imprint on a little girl that was fourteen years younger than I, but she also had to be the niece of a guy who could kick my ass and kick me out of the pack simultaneously.

But luckily, Sam understood how imprinting worked.

It wasn't that I was _attracted to _or _in love _with Claire, not at that moment, no.

I felt more like, I was born to protect her from all the harms in the world.

Like she was the only reason for my existence, my main job was to keep her safe.

And I felt like that, for a long, long time.

Then, when she hit about twelve, I started to view her differently.

She was no longer my 'little sister'. She was my 'best friend'.

And that was fine with me.

That is, until my feeling changed again, three years later.

When Claire Young, my baby Claire-Bear, hit sixteen, something dramatically changed in our weird, little relationship.

It was like the world had shifted, the confusing fog that once surrounded us, lifted and the sun shown through…

And I fell in love with her…

Damn. I told you I never could do anything right.

**A/N: Well there you go, that is the prologue. Next, is a plot-filled chapter, no more monologues, not yet anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to click the cute, purple button! -wired2damoon-**


	2. Dirty Minds And Drama Queens

**Enigmatical **

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 2: Dirty Minds And Drama Queens**

**A/N: Okay, this story is going to work a little differently to my other ones. Each chapter may not be in order according to Claire's age. For example, this chapter is based when Claire is 16 whereas the next one may be a flashback of when she was 4. They will all intertwine though, according to plot so hopefully it won't get too confusing! **

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned this then I guess I wouldn't need a disclaimer would I? Hence…it's not mine!!**

**Enjoy!! wired2damoon xx**

Soft flickers of sunshine beamed through the slit where the violet drapes met, casting grim shadows on the shiny, mahogany floor.

Within the small single bed a figure stirred, shifting back and forth, a frown line appearing between the faint eyebrows as they fought to linger on the edge of sleep.

"CLAIRE MARIE YOUNG! YOU GET DOWN THESE STAIRS THIS INSTANT!" came an irritated voice, cracking through the tranquil silence within the small, cosy room.

A loud groan omitted from the girl as she heard her mother's voice pierce through the barriers of sleep, rousing her annoyingly.

"But Mom…" she moaned softly, knowing fully well that her mother would fail to hear her in her haste to get ready for work.

"NO BUTS CLAIRE! IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN TEN MINUTES SO HELP ME GOD…" Lana Young trailed off, knowing that her hanging threat had successfully been driven into her sixteen year old daughter's brain.

Claire's soft, sky-blue eyes snapped open and rolled instantly to the ceiling.

Her mother really did have ears like a bat.

"Okay Mom, I'll be down in a minute", she called, trying not to sound too irritated as she didn't want her mother to spontaneously combust with annoyance.

This was just typical. Quite unlawful. A sin. It was a Saturday morning for God's sake!

And yet, here she sat, sixteen year old Claire Young, getting dressed and ready for the worst day of her life.

Well, not THE worst, but it was definitely somewhere in her top ten.

Sighing, she stood up and paced over to her wardrobe, snatching out clothes without a second glance and throwing them on.

She turned to her mirror, her deep, almond-shaped eyes piercing as she inspected her attire.

Black jeans and a lavender shirt seemed respectable, and if it wasn't? Well…honestly she didn't give a damn.

"CLAIRE? CLAIRE! HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The young girl gritted her teeth and clamped her hands into air-tight fists, reciting to herself in the mirror, "deep breaths Claire, deep breaths…just get through today…"

"Do you enjoy talking to yourself?" a familiar, amused tone asked from the doorway.

Claire rolled her eyes and didn't bother turning around to greet her visitor.

"Yes, I do actually, better then talking to some people around here", she replied gruffly, ignoring the loud, barking laugh that erupted from her friend.

"What are you doing here Quil?" she sighed warily, delving into her wardrobe again, searching for a jacket.

The insanely tall, dark, muscular man with deep-chocolate eyes, Quil Ateara, placed his palm over his heart, feigning hurt. "Oh Claire how you wound me", he cried dramatically before 'recovering' and smirking "does your amazing, most bestest friend in the wholest widest world need a reason to visit you?"

Claire snorted at her friend's speech, turning around to face him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Bestest, wholest? What are you four?"

Quil grinned down at her silently as he stepped into her room and took the seat at her desk.

Claire's eyes followed his every movement, yet her gaze did not meet his. She knew he could feel her impending nervousness.

Quil silently watched as she fidgeted and bolted around her room, tidying and gathering belongings only to put them back in the same place, oh how he'd seen this reaction before.

"Nervous Claire-bear?" he asked quietly, as she stilled noticeably whilst reaching again for her hairbrush.

A shrill, hurried laugh fell from her lips, as she turned back to the mirror and began combing her hair, for the second time in the last three minutes.

"Me? Nervous? Hell no…just a little…uh…" she trailed off, her terrible lying making a deep, crimson blush rush to her cheeks.

A small grin crept onto Quil's lips as he watched her fight for an explanation for her skittishness, but he remained silent and stared at her long, flowing, hazel locks of hair spilling over her shoulders as she ran her comb through them.

_God she's beautiful, _he thought, his heart rate increasing slightly, his breath quickening. He really could just stare at her all day.

Claire, utterly unaware of her friend's staring, continued muttering lowly to herself as she fixed her hair on front of the mirror.

Quil fought back a laugh as he saw her face scrunch up in annoyance, as a particularly stubborn knot refused to be brushed out.

He just loved the way her cute nose would crinkle and her gorgeous eyes would sparkle as she grew impatient with herself.

Her pale skin positively glistened against the sunlight that was basking through the now uncovered window, her voluptuous cheeks growing crimson as she grew more irritable.

"Ugh! Stupid hair!" she grumbled, her temper rising as she flung the hairbrush from her with all her might, wincing slightly as it made rough and loud contact with her desk.

Quil, who had just missed the brush by inches, flew out of the chair and raced over to Claire, arms outstretched.

"C'mon Claire-Bear, calm down", he cooed, taking her into his arms and stroking her back gently with his palm.

Claire buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, (he was far too tall for her to properly wrap her arms around his shoulders) and let out a deep sigh.

She knew today was not going to be easy. But she just didn't expect she would let it get to her this much. She was a strong, level-headed, clever, determined young woman who never let anything get to her.

All her life she was told that she had wisdom far beyond her years and was a complete non-conformist, making her stand out from the crowd. She had views and values that would make the most intellectual individual bite their tongue and was widely known for her witty remarks and cheeky demeanour.

But why did it have to be now that she suddenly lost all that and began behaving like a sulking toddler?

"Ugh! I'm pathetic!" she groaned into Quil's chest, fighting back tears angrily, biting down on her lower lip.

Quil's large hand reached up to stroke her silky, brown hair tenderly as he murmured softly, "you're not pathetic Claire. This is a hard time for your Mom and Suzie too you know…"

Claire scoffed, bringing her hands around from his waist and placing them on his chest, shoving him off her.

"Fine, lay the guilt trip on me Quil!" she spat, whirling around and storming towards her door.

Quil reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back gently.

"Claire, wait, look I don't mean to make you feel guilty or anything I-I'm just letting you know that you're not alone in this…your Mom and Suzie hurt too…" he trailed off, not looking her in the eye.

Claire sighed for what felt the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

Quil was right, as always. She knew she wasn't the only one who was getting the crummy deal, so she would just have to stop acting like it.

"As much as it pains me to say this Ateara, you're right…" she smirked, rolling her eyes as she saw her friend's face grow smug.

"Well, isn't this one for the books, does this mean you're wrong?" Quil asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he threw his arms around her shoulders and began walking her out of the room and down the stairs before her mother could scream another profanity.

"I wouldn't go that far Quil, you know me, I'm hardly ever wrong, this would be just one of the very few times you aren't mistaken", Claire grinned, a familiar cheeky beam in her expression.

_That's my girl, _Quil thought appreciatively.

"So what's on the agenda today then? Helping Embry engage in more voyeurism?" she asked conversationally, as if she were commenting on the weather.

Quil's arm tightened around Claire's shoulders as they descended the stairs.

_Does she really have to have such a dirty mind? She and her ways will be the death of me…_

"Embry is not voyeuristic, he just-"

"-Watches a lot of porn?" Claire interrupted with a laugh, breaking away from Quil at the end of the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

Quil followed her, determined to get his point across.

"Embry hasn't imprinted, so it's not like-"

"-You haven't imprinted either, and I've never had to endure walking into your living room and seeing you sitting on front of the TV with your hand down your-"

"-CLAIRE! ARE YOU READY YET?"

Quil's heart was thumping so loudly in his chest he was surprised the neighbours couldn't hear it.

Thank god for small blessings when Lana stopped her daughter's terrifying, sexually explicit rant.

Claire huffed and glared at the door which concealed her mother in the next room.

"Yes Mom, I'm up, dressed, and am having my breakfast", she called, trying to sound as calm as possible when really she wanted to yell and kick things.

Quil began his favourite hobby of quietly observing his friend as she made herself and he some breakfast.

"So…I've heard about this foreign exchange student your mom's taking in, when's she arriving?" he asked, hoping that she could stay on topic and not drift to more uncomfortable conversations.

Claire swung around to face him as she was adding the maple syrup to the pancakes.

"Yeah she's coming this weekend, you know, after all this madness dies down…" she trailed off, another little frown creasing her forehead as she thought about what was to happen today.

"Hey, hey, hey, no more worrying now you hear me? We're all about not letting 'the man' keep us down right?" Quil smirked, reaching forward and enveloping her hand with his.

Claire couldn't help but laugh as she looked into her friend's deep chocolate eyes.

_Typical Quil, he always knew what to say to her to make her feel better…_

The two just stood staring at one another, hand in hand, neither willing to break the calm, tranquillity of the moment.

"Claire, are you - oh, hi Quil, I didn't hear you come in", Lana Young remarked as she walked into her kitchen, ignoring how he detached himself from her daughter abruptly.

"Hey Lana, I just got here, I let myself in, the door was open," he replied politely, knowing well that Claire's mother had no problem with him just "dropping in" as that had been the case for a large number of years.

Lana nodded, flashing Quil a grin, before turning to her daughter, "Suzie is waiting for us in your Aunt Emily's house, all set?"

Claire sighed and took one fork-full of her pancakes before sliding the rest onto Quil's plate.

"I am now…" she grumbled, flashing her friend a look of pure and utter angst.

Quil shook his head, offering her a small smile, before muttering her words of encouragement.

"You'll be fine Claire-bear, remember, its not the end of the world, it's just a dress fitting…"

The young girl folded her arms stubbornly, her lips pouting slightly. "It's much more then that and you know it Quil!" she hissed.

Lana rolled her eyes (a trait Claire obviously picked up from her) and tutted, "Claire, listen to Quil, he's right. It is just your final bridesmaid dress fitting, not the apocalypse. Now I want you to be extra nice to Valerie and don't put a damper on her day, you promised your father."

The teenager gritted her teeth at the mention of her father. That _traitor_.

"Why should I be nice to her mom? She's only ever nice to me when there's 'important people' around! Her and her idiotic, narcissistic son", she spat, her nails digging into her forearms as she wrapped them around herself.

"Now Claire, don't be so rude, William is a fine young man, and will be your step-brother soon enough, so you better start warming up to him and quit being a drama queen", Lana huffed, grabbing her coat off the rack, turning and striding out the door, not bothering to see if her daughter was following her.

Claire hung her head lowly, her eyes glistening.

Quil's heart ached as he looked at her, he really hated seeing her like this. He missed his laughing, teasing, bubbly, sarcastic and outspoken Claire that had been drowned upon hearing the news of her father's re-marriage.

"C'mon Claire-bear, brave face now, it'll be all over in a few hours and then you can stop over at mine and we'll order a pizza and watch some terrible late-night TV", he smiled softly, reaching forward and grabbing her coat, hoping his bribe would work.

Claire turned to him as he began helping her put her coat on, "okay Ateara, you have a deal. But no bad TV, rent a movie, something with lots of blood and guts and gore, I'm in the mood for some good old torture", she smirked, her eyes flashing as she looked into his eyes.

Quil glanced down at her, before giving her a gentle push out the door.

"You really are an evil, little monster aren't you?" he laughed as she walked towards her mom's car.

Turning around she gave him an evil smirk before replying loudly, "and don't you forget it wolf-boy."

**A/N: Well there you have it, second chapter done. Next will be Claire's monologue, and don't worry, she's not all self-pitying and angsty all the time, mostly she's just cheeky and fun, it's just today is a gloomy day for her. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to push the button! Go on, you know you wanna!! -wired2damoon- xx**


	3. Bloated Marshmallows And Best Friends

**Enigmatical **

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 3: Bloated Marshmallows And Best Friends**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm so chuffed that my feedback so far has been lovely, thanks so much. Thanks especially to Clear Plastic who likes my Claire (you probably noticed I made her a little different to the conventional Claire) so thanks for that, this chapter is dedicated to you Clear Plastic. -wired2damoon- xx**

-Claire's POV-

I'm an enigma.

Wow…what a statement eh?

I always loved a dramatic opener…guess it's the writer in me. I'm a sucker for histrionic statements.

I'm an enigma shrouded in mystery. That's a mouthful huh? And yes, I am aware I'm practically repeating myself, but just go with it, it's for theatrical effect.

You're probably wondering why I'm making such declarations, I could really waste my time explaining these little rants I go on every so often, where I feel frustrated with myself because I just don't understand anything about me or my abnormal mind most of the time, but now, unfortunately is not a good time or place to discuss such matters.

No, now is a time, to stand on front of a gigantic, intimating mirror, in a hideously pink bridesmaid dress whilst you're future step-mother-from-hell gushes around you like an irksome fly, with her fake nails and fake smile and fake tan and fake boobs, as her mother, that stony-faced gargoyle, grumbles about how I look _bloated_.

"Well, what do you think Claire-bear?" Valerie, AKA (Queen Bitch) asked, in her sickly sweet, fake-ass tone of voice that made her sound like she actually gave a damn about my opinion.

God I hate when she calls me Claire-bear. There's only one person (apart from my mother) that gets away with that…and unfortunately she does not match up to _him_ in the slightest.

I plastered on the most bogus grin I could master whilst gushing in an equally nauseating tone, "oh its lovely! I can't wait to stand up on front of my entire town dressed like an overweight, embarrassed marshmallow."

Valerie's demeanour changed so dramatically at my utterance that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"Well that's just too bad Claire! That's your dress, so deal with it!" she scolded, all traces of her honey-laced tone banished as she adapted her mother's gargoyle silhouette, folding her arms indignantly.

I couldn't help but smirk with triumph as I noticed the sudden disappearance of 'bear' at the end of my name.

Mission accomplished.

Now, how the hell am I going to convince her that the marshmallow look was so last season?

Hell, its not like I know a whole lot about fashion…

Wow…for once I wish my all-knowing, half-vampire, best girl-friend was here to aid me in my sinfully ignorant fashion sense, courtesy of her Aunt Alice's 'fashion-genius' of course.

Oh…I suppose that description was a bit confusing eh? Oh well…try keep up.

"You can take it off now!" Valerie exclaimed loudly as she watched me drift off in my own little fantasy world, she never did get used to that 'quirky' side to me.

"Oh…right…" I mumbled, utterly distracted, shaking my head slowly.

It took five people, twenty agonising minutes, and a lot of gritting my teeth to help remove me from my marshmallow doom, and when I was released I was happy to hear my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I practically yelled down the phone, utterly over-excited at the thought of been rescued from the torture that was this activity for a few moments.

"Claire? It's Nessie…" came the angelic tone of my all-knowing, half-vampire, best girl-friend, Reneesme.

"Ness!" I boomed, completely exuberant upon hearing her voice. Hey, don't blame me okay, I just spent the whole morning with the spawn of Satin.

"Ha, you sound happy to hear from me", Nessie laughed, her voice positively heavenly. Man was I envious.

"Oh Ness, you've no idea", I groaned, side-stepping Valerie's glare and making my way to the back of the store, away from prying ears.

"So, how's the she-devil?" Nessie asked, her curiosity and concern laced into the one question.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face tiredly before replying softly, "as evil as ever. I swear, hell is on earth, right here in this bridal store actually…anyway when are you coming home? I miss you like crazy you know."

Reneesme has been my best friend (excluding Quil) since before I can remember. Quil told me that when she and I were little, Jacob brought her to the beach to play with me and we just hit it off ever since.

Unfortunately, her family moves around a lot, never too far mind you (they couldn't as Jacob's pack has to stay near La Push), but she never seems to stay in the one place for more then a year, but her place in Forks still belongs to her family, and at certain times of the year they venture back - staying in hiding of course.

I was told all about the history of the Cullen family, back when I was very young. It was the stuff of legends now really. All about how the werewolves and vampires united as one to fight these 'Volturi' and how a vampire and a human fell in love and reproduced a beautiful baby named Reneesme which later a werewolf (Jacob) imprinted on. It was a truly amazing part of the history of Forks and La Push and was a frequent and most epic part of the bonfire tales nowadays.

But to me, Reneesme, was not merely a semi-unique phenomenon, but like the sister I never had…uh…I mean…always wanted…Suzie was hardly sister-material.

"Aww I miss you too Claire…I'm seriously getting bored of the Louvre now, I mean, there's only so many times I can look at a painting", she mumbled and I could practically see her roll her eyes.

"Wow…it must be such a bummer to be vacationing in France, I feel so sorry for you", I smirked sarcastically.

Nessie huffed, "well, you don't have to spend all day going to museums and looking at towers and other stuff that you've already seen a million times when all you really want to do is lounge around and watch TV with your own personal space-heater."

I grinned at that, "so does that mean you're coming home soon?" I asked hopefully.

Nessie laughed her goddess-like laugh again, "yep, we should be home for the weekend, I'll make sure of it! I can't wait to meet this foreign exchange student."

My eyes lit up as I remembered the student that was going to be staying in my house until Christmas, I really couldn't wait to meet her either.

"Yeah, I know it's all really exciting, I was emailing her the other day, she sounds awesome, it should be cool when she starts high school with me", beaming and grimacing simultaneously as I thought about the excitement of a new person but the utter terribleness of impending school doom.

Nessie feigned ignorance, "oh yeah, you're a junior this year right? Wow…I can't believe you're seventeen in October."

I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend. She was always going on about my age. I always found it rather funny that she was in fact two years younger then me and yet, she had gone to high school twice already in two different states and looked about eighteen/nineteen.

"Yep, I'm the big one-seven in a few weeks, do you wanna put Alice on so she can tell me what people are getting me as presents?"

Okay, so I know I was chancing my luck a little bit, but you can't blame a girl for trying can you?

"Ha, not a chance! As if she'd tell you anyway, oh, hold on, Jake wants to say something", Nessie mumbled, her voice fading.

"Hey Claire-kid, what's up?" came the voice of Jacob Black, Quil's pack Alpha.

"Hey Jake, not much, just the usual crap you know, how's your once-in-a-blue-moon-vacation?" I asked, still sort of stunned that Jake took a break from patrolling for a whole week to go on a vacation in France with the Cullens.

But then again, wherever Reneesme went, Jacob followed.

"Its good, too artsy for me I think but the sights are good. Weather isn't too sunny so we're always out and about. Still can't wait to get back to La Push though, maybe I'll finally have a decent meal", he laughed throatily, sounding more like he was barking.

I shook my head, typical werewolves, always thinking of their stomachs.

Suddenly out of peripheral version I saw Valerie motion wildly to me from the other end of the shop.

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I mumbled, "sorry Jake but I gotta go. Queen Bitch is summoning me, say hi and bye to everyone from me".

"Sure, sure, Claire-kid, see ya soon", Jake replied, before Nessie's voice over-powered his, "bye Claire!"

I laughed, "bye Ness!"

As soon as the line went dead I felt the familiar sense of dread over-whelm me.

Great, I had another gruelling hour with the mother of all evil before I could finally break away and seek refuge in Quil's house.

_This was going to be one long day… _

**A/N: Okay, originally I continued on from here to make a gigantic chapter but I've decided to split this and the following chapter in two instead of having it as one big chapter. Please forgive me but when you read the next chapter you'll realise why I did what I did. Feel free to press the button, it's loads of fun I promise!! -wired2damoon- xx**


	4. Hunks And Hot Chocolate

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 4: Hunks And Hot Chocolate**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews, it means so much to me. Hopefully I'll get some more soon, enjoy! -wired2damoon-**

- Claire's POV -

I always said it would never happen to me.

I would not dare resort to such antics, I was smarter and more socially independent then that.

But unfortunately, some jackass (fate? Not that I believed in such things) with a sick sense of humour - thought differently.

And so…I fell in love.

Or rather, I fell in lust, at the tender age of sixteen, with a guy named Cody, (oh yes you heard me right), Cody Daniels.

Now, the reason I always swore I would never fall in love (or lust - the juvenile, teenage equivalent) was the sheer fact that deep down, I knew, it would never last.

I mean really, who finds their "true love" when they're barely old enough to drive?

But amazingly, it did happen, beginning on that horrid, disastrous day of dress-fitting with my step-monster-to-be.

There I was, just minding my own business, bobbing my head to my iPod's "rock classics" play list when out of nowhere, (not literally - he actually came from across the street) I smacked head-first into an extremely solid surface.

Seriously, I must of looked like such an idiot, exclaiming what sounded like "oomph!" before falling flat on my ass.

It's official, I'm a klutz.

But hey, I'd never admit it aloud.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're walking you -"

Now to be brutally honest, never, in all my sixteen years, have I ever found myself at a loss for words…until now.

There I sat on my ass on the cold, wet, (hello its La Push), stone pavement, looking up at the closest thing to a God I've ever seen in my entire life.

And no, I did not hit my head when I fell, he really was that good-looking.

So, now you know why I broke off mid-rant.

So I was having a shitty day? There was no need to inflict my rare-bout of rudeness on the dreamy stranger.

_Eww did I just say dreamy? Oh God. _

"Oh I'm sorry, here," Mr Handsome (well I have to call him something) said, extending his beautifully tanned hand for me to take.

I was always jealous of tanned people. I guess I was never destined to have a tan, my father being from Alaska and my mother being half-Irish.

"Uh thanks", was the only "intelligent" thing that came out of my mouth as my hand clasped his.

We had managed to avoid eye-contact up until that point, but now that I had been pulled to my feet, (my hand still resting in his) I felt my eyes being drawn to his.

They were the most vivid lime-green eyes I had ever seen and I almost gasped at their intensity.

_Oh wow, I'm really hitting Cheeseville now aren't I?_

_Ok, I'll lay off on the mushy crap._

"Are you okay?" he asked, his angelic, (sorry) voice asked, his grip tightening slightly.

Now, if I had been "normally functioning" Claire I would have had some witty or sarcastic remark up my sleeve but unfortunately that Claire seemed to have taken a sudden vacation.

And in came, awkward, embarrassed, fumbling Claire.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Uh s-sure, I-I'm fine", I smiled a little too widely, stumbling over my words (and hating myself), clutching his hand in a death-grip unbeknownst.

A small smile graced his face (making him appear even more God-like) as he replied, "good, good. I was afraid my clumsiness might of hurt you. I'm Cody by the way, Cody Daniels."

"Uh, I'm Claire, Claire Young."

And so, with that little ice-breaker, our conversation took off.

Of course, I apologized for yelling at him, assuring him that I was the clumsy one, but he would have none of it.

Such a gentleman.

_Oh Jesus, I think I'm actually going to throw up._

_I hate chivalry._

_It's just a bunch of sexist crap! I mean for Christ's sake, a girl can open her own damn door and pull out her own damn chair!_

_So, why was I feeling hypocritical when he asked me to the diner to buy me an "I'm sorry I walked smack into you" hot-chocolate?_

_Dammit Claire! Get a grip!_

"So have you been hiding under a rock or something? I've never seen you around before", I stated casually, beginning to feel more like the old-me once I was steadily sat down with a steamy cup of goodness on front of me.

Cody laughed his gorgeous laugh (gag), "I just moved here three weeks ago actually, was just out for a walk, you know, getting my bearings. What about you? You live here all your life."

It was too easy to talk to him - completely effortless.

So I was only a little surprised when during our conversation I took a glance at my watch and realised we had been talking for over an hour.

"Oh shit, Quil!" I exclaimed suddenly, my eyes bulging as I remembered I told him I'd drop by his place for a pizza and a movie.

"Quil?" Cody asked, frowning slightly.

_Was it just me or did he sound a little disappointed?_

_Or am I just delusional?_

_Maybe it's a bit of both…_

"Yeah, he's just a friend of mine." _Seriously, why was I explaining my relationship-status with Quil to a complete stranger?_

"I promised him I'd meet him and a few others for a movie at seven", I gushed, my cheeks reddening.

_Others, what others? Stop lying Claire!_

"Oh okay, well it was nice meeting you Claire", Cody smiled, standing up from the booth as I put my coat on.

"Yeah, you too Cody", I replied, a little disappointed to be leaving.

Fortunately, Cody seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hey, uh, maybe we can do this again sometime?" he suggested off handily, pulling it off well - I might add.

I grinned, the words were like music to my ears (more gagging), "yeah sure, I'd like that."

_Geez Claire, why don't you just invite him over to your house for some hot, raw sex while you at it? You don't even know this guy! _I scolded myself, except the voice sounded more like a certain werewolf then it did me.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid, I carry around a can of mace in my purse at all times and have awesome self-defence mechanisms, so I didn't really sense any danger with having a hot chocolate with a guy in a public diner.

But maybe it wasn't time to exchange phone numbers just yet…

"How about we meet back here, what time's good for you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't pressure me for my number. If he did, he'd get a good ass-kicking, public place and god-like hot or not.

"Yeah sure, that's great, how about same time tomorrow?" he beamed, flashing me a glimpse of his pearly-whites.

Fortunately, I was dignified enough not to go weak at the knees, just barely though…

"Y-Yeah, tomorrow's good," I mumbled, trying to fight the fogginess that was now ensnaring my brain.

"Guess I'll see ya then", he replied as we walked out the door.

"Yeah, bye," I responded, watching silently as he gave me a small wave and walked away, around a corner and out of sight.

_Oh dear God._

_I have a date! Well…sort of._

_How the hell am I going to tell Quil?_

* * *

"And seriously, I looked like a fairy wrapped in cotton candy", I spat bitterly between bites of my cheese pizza as Quil put in the DVD and pressed play.

Quil turned his head to look at me as we sat side by side on his enormous, seriously comfortable couch, a small smirk playing about his lips. "Aww c'mon Claire-bear, it can't have been that bad."

I snorted loudly as the movie credits began, "yeah well, you weren't there…"

Quil only nudged my shoulder and fell quiet, focusing on the TV.

I turned my head too, beginning to get engrossed already, so much so that I almost didn't hear his reply: "yeah well, I'm sure you looked beautiful anyway."

I felt a rush of blood spread to my cheeks, a little grin gracing my face.

_Why was it that only Quil could get away with saying something like that?_

_Well, I'm sure Cody could get away with it too, _my mind answered coyly.

Shaking my head, I banished the thoughts that had begun forming, this was not the time or place for my adolescent musings…

And definitely not the time to tell Quil that I'd finally found a boy I was interested in…

* * *

Ever since I can remember, the most protective person in my life was not my mother, my father (as if), or my sister, no, it was Quil Ateara.

He went crazy over everything.

_Claire, don't run too fast you might fall and hurt yourself!_

_Claire, don't eat that cookie yet, its too hot!_

And when I got a little older…

_Claire, put something over that top, its like an igloo outside!_

_Claire, put on your helmet, it could save your life one day._

But the most annoying type of protectiveness had begun as soon as I hit around thirteen and began to take mild interest in the phenomenon that was boys.

_Claire, never give out your number to a guy you just met, they could be anything, stalkers, rapists, murderers…_

_Claire, guys your age only want one thing, never let them pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do._

But the one that always takes the cake for me is…

_Claire, you'd tell me if a guy ever hurt you right? Because I'd knock them from into next century if they did. Never forget that._

_Good, old Quil, always looking out for me, like a best friend should._

But seriously, up until now, he never had to worry about me and the opposite sex.

I never was all that interested and as far as I knew, the feeling was entirely mutual with every guy in my high-school.

But Cody Daniels was the new kid.

And was taking somewhat of an interest.

Probably a purely platonic one though, I mean who am I kidding?

What would a model-look-alike want with a chubby Plain-Jane like me?

I'm not anything exceptional.

Especially when it comes to physical appearance.

But still, the fact still remained, I had a "social gathering" with a boy.

My only problem, (apart from the obviousness that was he was way out of my league) was that I had an insane over-protective brother-type, ready to maim any guy that ever had the potential of harming me, emotionally or otherwise.

How the hell was I supposed to tell him? Quil, my personal bodyguard.

And suddenly, as if I had been struck by a ton of bricks, it hit me!

I had the perfect plan to get Quil Ateara to stop worrying about my love-life (non-existent or not).

I, Claire Young, was going to get him his own love-life.

I, Claire Young, was going to find my best friend, Quil Ateara, his _dream woman_.

Even if it _killed_ me.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Ooh, what's Claire going to do? Will she ever realise that Quil is so over-protective for a reason that goes beyond best friend and older-brother habits? Stay tuned to find out! Wow...that sounded like the ending to a cheesy sitcom. Oh well, review please and you will get a virtual hug!! -wired2damoon- xx**


	5. Dublin Airport And Discussing Dates

**Enigmatical **

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 5: Dublin Airport And Discussing Dates**

**A/N: Thankies to all that's reviewed so far, they've been lovely, hope to get some more too! **

**-wired2damoon-**

_- General POV -_

"_Flight 3A to Forks Washington departing in ten minutes from Gate 24B."_

The mass of black hair with purple-streaked highlights, flew about the shoulders as the head swung around.

That was the announcement they were waiting for.

With a sigh escaping the lips, the shoulders hunched, the young woman made her way through Dublin airport and towards Gate 24B.

_It was going to be one hell of a long flight…_

_

* * *

_- Quil's POV -

Claire was up to something, I could feel it.

I've been sitting in her kitchen now for twenty minutes and she has not spoken to me once.

Never, has she ever, been silent for more then twenty seconds, never mind minutes.

There was definitely something amiss, and I was going to find out what.

"Claire…" I started coyly, "what're you gonna get up to today?"

_Wow I'm transparent…_

"Oh…um…n-not much…thinking of going out with Ness, she's home at two-thirty and you know Erin the exchange student will be here at seven so…uh…I'll just, probably, hang out till then," she smiled, before turning away from me to dry some dishes.

I frowned. That was weird, she sounded too hesitant, too unsure, too suspicious.

_Or I am just being paranoid?_

"I thought Jake and Nessie were home this morning?" I couldn't help but ask, knowing that I was prying too much but felt a bit aggravated at the thought that Claire might be lying to me.

I saw Claire's shoulders stiffen suddenly as my words sank in and I instantly knew that was suspicions were right, she was hiding something from me, lying to me.

_Damn, it's like I've been slapped in the face! What can she possibly not tell me? Does she not trust me? Is she in trouble? Did someone hurt her? Could I help her?_

Oh God, I sound like an over-emotional girl don't I? I can't help it, worries like this always flow through my mind when it comes to Claire. I'll never forget when she fibbed and told me she wasn't allergic to peanuts and ended up in the emergency room. I made her promise me on that day never to lie to me again, otherwise I'd never forgive myself.

"Oh yeah…she is home already, what I meant was that I'm going to see her at two thirty, you know, give her some time to rest before I drop by," she murmured, her back still turned as she moved around the kitchen, putting the dishes away.

I nodded silently, over-analysing her response as per usual, "alright cool, hey you mind if I come? You know, see the boss and all?" I smirked inwardly, knowing Jake hated it when I called him boss.

Claire whirled around suddenly, her eyes widening, "no you can't come!" she exclaimed wildly.

_Ow, my heart's taking such a hit right now…_

I frowned, trying my best to look utterly confused, "uh…why not?" I asked, not knowing whether I wanted her to know that I'm hurt or not.

Claire flushed a deep crimson colour, her eyes trailing the ground, her hands clasped firmly behind her back, "uh…you know…it's just, just that I'm you know, going to be having girl-talk with Ness and like it's strictly, no boys allowed and that…that includes werewolves. Hey why don't you head over to Sam's and I'll send Jake over to meet you there?" she asked, lifting her eyes from the ground, but still not glancing in my direction.

I felt my face still, my jaw set.

_What the hell is she hiding from me!? If I don't find out now, I'll go insane!_

"Hey Claire is there something you hiding 'cause -"

" - Quil, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

I gasped. Well that sure as hell caught me off guard.

"W-What?" I asked unsteadily, fearing where this conversation may lead.

She hesitated for a moment, glancing at the floor again, but gently she shook herself, looking like she was inwardly arguing something, before stepping closer to me, leaning over the counter, resting her palm in her hand and staring straight into my eyes, her nose an inch from mine.

"I said, why don't you have a girlfriend? Or date?" she asked clearly, her eyes shinning brightly with determination.

I blinked, my breath hitching at the intense stare she was giving me, a little unnerved by our close vicinity. To be honest, I was feeling a little hot under the collar.

_Damn hormones! Why do they have to kick in now? No, why does she have to be so beautiful? No, why did I have to imprint on her! Grr!!_

"Uh…I…I do date Claire, what makes you think I don't?" I rambled, seriously not knowing what else to say. I mean, would I actually be able to convince her that I am actually interested in a woman? You know…that isn't _her_?

She leaned back and folded her arms indignantly, it would seem she wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"Oh really, you date do you? So how come I've never heard of all these fantastic women?" she snapped, her demeanour changing suddenly, from curious to downright demanding.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean, what exactly did she want to hear? God, why can't she be three years old again, her scariest question being why chickens and penguins can't fly even though they're birds and I'd think of her just as my little sister?

Rolling my eyes, I took my safest bet and went with something I knew couldn't fail. "Because Claire-bear, I didn't think you'd be interested in my love-life", I replied matter-of-factly, folding my arms and mimicking her every movement.

Her eyes narrowed, her lip pouting in the most adorable look that I hadn't seen since she was five.

_I'm such a sucker._

"Of course I'd want to know about the women in your life Quil! You're my best friend, why the hell didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking a bit hurt now, probably feeling like I left her out.

_Oh hell, I've gone and upset her now, good going Ateara!_

"No, no Claire, it-it isn't that I didn't want to tell you or anything it's just that, well, I thought you wouldn't…like care and you know you have your own teenage stuff," I grumbled, my heart sinking as the lies just kept flowing from my lips.

This, of course, seemed to infuriate her more.

"What do you mean 'teenage stuff'? Do you think I can't handle 'adult' dating-issues or conversations? I'm not a kid anymore you know Quil!" she spat, striding around the counter and right up to where I sat, gob- smacked on the kitchen stool.

I couldn't help but smirk as I was still towered over her whilst sitting.

"Claire-bear, I'm well aware you're not a kid anymore", I replied, blocking from my thoughts the fact that I've been dwelling on Claire's continued 'growing up' more then what some would call healthy, "I just didn't want to bore you with the details".

_Yeah, that and the fact these woman are completely imaginary._

Claire slowly raised her hand and pointed her finger at me, "so tell me now Quil, I've got a little time before I've gotta go."

My eyes stared at her pointed finger for a moment, completely panicking, before fabricating the most believable story I could manage.

"Uh well, I uh, dated a woman a few months ago, named uh, Blaire…"

_Oh holy mother of fuck, did I just say Blaire?_

Claire, thankfully, didn't see the resemblance and egged me on impatiently, "and…?"

I let out a sigh of relief, "and uh, she was nice and had uh, blonde hair and brown eyes and was very tall and had really long legs and -"

" -Okay, okay, I get it, she was beautiful," she cut across, sounding a little annoyed.

_No one is more beautiful then you, _my mind replied automatically.

"Well I wouldn't say she was amazingly beautiful but you know she was pretty, modest, quiet…" I replied, trying to make this imaginary woman sound a little like Claire but not too much.

I mean Claire isn't pretty - she's beautiful and she definitely modest about that, but she's far from quiet - she's opinionated and I love her for it.

"Why did you guys break up?" she asked, her tone softening all of a sudden.

I frowned at her, "uh, differences of opinions I guess…"

She stared at me blankly, "meaning…?"

_I really am racking my brains now, what the hell could I tell her about my fake break-up?_

"Was it the sex? Was it terrible? Was she not imaginative enough?" she blurted suddenly, her cheeks completely pale, with no trace of a flush.

I shifted uncomfortably on the stool before standing up, walking around her (being careful not to touch her), and got a drink from the fridge.

_Dear God this girl is tricky! I mean, how the hell do you tell a 16-year-old that you're a near 30-year-old virgin without them getting suspicious or laughing in your face?_

_I'd better think of something, and fast!_

"Uh…well…no it wasn't the s-sex really, but uh…it was more that we fought a lot over my job", I finished, rubbing my neck nervously, my back still turned to her.

"Quil, you're a mechanic, how did you fight about cars?" Claire asked, sounding bewildered.

I turned to her and laughed, saying the first thing that came to mind, "she hated cars."

She looked astounded by my reply, "what!? How could she hate cars? That has to be a sin!"

I smirked, _that's my girl!_

"She said that I cared more about the cars then I did about her", _wow, this lying thing is getting easier…_

Claire nodded, "well I can understand where she was coming from…"

I squinted at her, "what? What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged as I sat back down on the stool, gazing down at her, my interest peaked for her response.

"Well…I mean, it is like those cars mean everything to you. There's nothing you love more."

As soon as the words left her mouth I was on my feet in a split second, a mere inch from her.

"That's not true Claire! I can think of one thing I love more then cars!" I almost snarled, insulted at Claire's ignorance at not knowing she would always be the most loved and cherished in my whole life.

As she craned her neck upwards to look at me, her sea-blue eyes shown with interest, "oh yeah Quil, and what would that be?"

_Was it just me or did she sound hopeful? Yeah right Ateara, its more like you're hopeful…_

_You Claire, only you, _I wanted desperately to say.

"Y-uh Mac 'n' cheese", I replied, nervous at my near slip-up.

Claire smiled wirily and it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny", she responded sarcastically.

I nodded, a little twitch attacking my eye but I just waited for her to continue.

"So…" she started hesitantly, "would you, you know…ever, like, date again?"

My eyes widened, this caught me completely off guard. Was she saying what I always _hoped _she would say?

"Well…uh that all depends on the woman…" I murmured, not looking at her.

This, it seemed, was exactly what Claire wanted to hear.

She smiled the smile I loved and laughed happily, "well that's good then Ateara, because I've got you the perfect date!"

My heart stopped.

No, scratch that, the whole universe came to a halt.

Did she just say what I think she just said? She found me a…a _date_?

"W-What do you mean Claire-bear?" I asked, hoping I sounded braver than I felt.

She threw me her 100 watt grin, "I said, I got you the perfect date, this Saturday in Port Angeles."

A million questions flowed through my mind in that second.

_How did she find me a date so suddenly? Why did she want me to date? What was the sudden interest in my love life all about? _But instead of asking all these I went with my safe bet…

"What's her name?"

It was out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

_What the hell is the matter with me? Why would I want to know what this woman's name is, its not like I'd have any interest in her! Maybe I just wanted to humour Claire._

"Oh, her name is Courtney, and she's a…uh…well…it's not important what she does…" she trailed off, fumbling with the hem of her shirt, her head bent lowly.

That caught my attention, why was it not important what she did for a living?

"Uh Claire listen, I think its uh…nice of you to set me up and all but uh…I'm not really looking to date right now you know?"

_I really hoped that sounded sincere, I'm terrible at being firm when it comes to Claire._

Just like I thought, Claire looked set to kill.

"But Quil…" she almost whined, "I went to a lot of trouble setting this date up you know! Please, all I want is for you to be happy…"

_I'm happy with you._

I sighed and ran my hand over my face tiredly.

"Please Quil…" she begged, her beautiful, melodic voice, sending tremors through my veins, "c'mon just go on the date, please, for me…"

_Oh hell. She really knows how to play me._

I groaned, knowing I was defeated, "alright Claire-bear, I'll go on the date."

Laughing, she clapped her hands and bounded towards me, enveloping me in a large, tight hug.

I stood up from the stool and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her off her feet.

It was much easier to hug back if she was a little closer to my level, which was near impossible usually as I was nearly two feet taller than her small frame.

"Oh Quil, you won't regret this, I promise, I'm going to find you your dream woman," she murmured, resting her head in the nape of my neck.

_You're my dream woman._

Feeling her soft breath against my skin made me grip her waist tighter, and Claire giggled heartily.

"Quil! Quil stop you're…you're tickling me!" she gasped, her body shaking as she laughed.

I smirked and gently poked her, laughing loudly as she let out a very girlish squeal.

"Quil! S-Stop! P-Put m-me down!" she stuttered through giggles, pulling her arms from around my neck and slapping me lightly on the back.

"Okay, okay", I sighed, leaning down and placing her back safely on the floor.

Stepping back and staring up at me, she flashed me her beautiful grin, "well, I gotta head out now Quil, but I'll see ya later and we can talk about Alice jazzing you up a little for your big date."

I frowned at her, I did not like the sound of that.

Unfortunately, Claire did not want to talk more about it, as she was now flailing about and flinging her coat around her shoulders.

"Claire what do you mean 'jazz me up' exactly?"

She just kept walking towards the door.

"Claire?"

"I'll see you later Quil."

"Claire what did you-"

"-BYE Quil."

"Claire-"

She closed the door with a dignified snap, without as much as a backwards glance.

_Crap…what had I gotten myself into now?_

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Up next, bloopers where Quil's date is concerned, a nice (or terrible) moment with Cody and Claire AND the mysterious exchange student arrives!! Feel free to review, guaranteed warm fuzziness in your hearts with every click of the button!! -wired2damoon-**


	6. Arrangements And Arrivals

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 6: Arrangements And Arrivals**

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I'm a little disheartened that I've so few but hey what ya gonna do? I may discontinue, but I enjoy writing too much at the moment! So please, if you like what you read, let me know. -wired2damoon-**

- Claire's POV -

Okay, so I'm feeling a little guilty right now, and who could blame me really?

I just spent the entire morning, lying and convincing Quil to do something he obviously doesn't want to do.

Not to mention the fact, I told him I was going to see Nessie when in reality I got her to cover for me (something she was not entirely over-joyed to do) whilst I really snuck off to rendezvous with some random stranger.

So yeah, I'm feeling pretty shitty right about now.

That is, until I saw…_him_…

Alright, call me a big, swooning girl if you want but c'mon, in fairness, you have not seen this guy.

Okay, okay, so I'll be the first to admit, he has nothing on the muscles front compared to a few wolf boys I know, but apart from that, he is 100 per cent god-like (and believe me, it kills me to say something like that).

I never really was the type to swoon or gush over the opposite sex, I found it pathetic and a huge waste of my time, (that and the fact that there was no one to swoon or gush over) but now, now I can kind of see why some sickeningly giggly girls do that sort of thing. Well, kind of.

But I will not let his drop-dead-gorgeousness distract me, he is just a _guy_ after all, not a _god _Claire, remember that, I mean for the love of Pete, you don't believe in any Gods!

"Hey Claire," he smiled, his perfect, straight…_STOP IT CLAIRE!!_

"Oh, hey Cody", I replied, smiling as I heard the uber-casual tone flow from my lips.

_Oh yeah, I have this casual, 'calm-the-hell-down-he's-just-a-guy' thing mastered!_

And the ball started rolling, we were off to another wonderful start…

It's like I said, he's too easy to talk to!

Now if only I could stop thinking about my guilt over Quil…

* * *

- General POV -

"_Good day and thank you for flying with us. We hope you enjoy your stay."_

The young girl breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up and stretched. That had to have been the longest flight she ever had to endure.

It was horrible enough sitting for eight hours with absolutely nothing to do, without having to listen to a screaming baby and a moaning, impatient business man the entire time!

She was just glad it was over.

All she had to do now, was get off the plane, gather her luggage at the airport, look for a woman holding a sign with her name on it and then she could finally start enjoying herself!

She just hoped that what Claire had told her in her emails about Forks and La Push were true, otherwise, she'd be seriously pissed off after the day she's had…

* * *

- Claire's POV-

"So…this was nice," Cody smirked across the table at me, drinking the last of his coffee.

"Yeah, it was", I said, sounding almost dreamy. _Oh for the love of crud I think I actually am going to puke soon._

He leaned a little bit closer to me, his elbows pressed on the table and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. His aftershave was sending my brain into a downward spiral.

"So, hey, I'd really like it if, you know, we could do this again sometime, but, maybe in a different setting?"

_Wow. Am I actually being asked out on a proper date? This is one for the books…_

"I'd like that," I replied, seemedly incapable of a lengthier response.

Cody flashed me another one of his award-winning smiles, looking pleased by my response, how ever brief.

"Good, good, I hear there's an awesome cinema near by in Port Angeles, how about we go there next Saturday?"

I was so excited by this, I could hardly think straight.

"That sounds great, I can't wait", _oh fabulous, now I'm speaking in rhyme_.

He laughed lightly as I blushed a deep crimson, my eyes darting to my lap.

"Hey…" he cooed, leaning even closer to my face and forcing me to look at him, "why don't you show me around a little before you've to head back? There's still quite a few places I haven't had the pleasure of seeing yet."

I laughed at his attempt to rid me of my embarrassment, "yeah sure, just don't get your hopes up too high now…we're not Hollywood you know."

_Oh my God, such a bad joke. Such a very, very bad joke Claire!_

Claire Young walking around La Push with a hot guy beside her is like Paris Hilton walking down Beverly Hills making kissy faces with Donald Thrump on her arm…everyone stares, their mouths hanging open, inwardly screaming "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Fortunately, I was too engrossed in conversation to notice much around me, from the death glares and astonished expressions I was receiving from some of my female classmates to the look of sceptical apprehension and expressions of mild interest from my male classmates.

Cody, it seemed, failed to notice these glances too, either that or he was just being polite and not acknowledging them.

As we finished off our ice-creams, I glanced around at the people near us.

My eyes went wide when I saw someone very familiar walking in our direction.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, dumping the rest of my ice-cream in the trash can and grabbing Cody's arm, pulling him off the bench and over towards the bushes.

"Claire what're you-"

"-No time, just come on!" I exclaimed, knowing well I must of sounded like a lunatic, but not caring.

_Quil can not see me with Cody. Quil can NOT see me with Cody!! Thank frick he had his head turned or he would have seen us, meters away or not!_

"Quick, get behind here!" I hissed, pulling Cody down with me as I kneeled down behind the shrubs.

"Claire what-"

"-Shh!" I whispered, putting my finger to my lips as Quil drew closer to the bench that we just occupied moments before.

I sure as hell hoped he wasn't in the mood to put his bionic hearing to the test.

I saw Cody peer through the bush and frown, before leaning so close to me I almost felt faint.

"You don't have a boyfriend or something, do you Claire?" he murmured, sounding both a little disappointed and frustrated.

I looked out at Quil, who seemed like he was waiting for someone, my heart sinking a little, "no, no I don't have a boyfriend."

_Why did I sound so disappointed? I should be happy I don't, shouldn't I? _

"Well, is he like an ex-boyfriend or something?" Cody asked softly, gesturing to Quil warily.

I could tell he was a little put off by Quil's…uh…stature.

"N-No, he-he's not an ex-boyfriend or anything, he's my best friend", I replied, feeling a little uneasy.

Cody frowned at me, "if he's only your best friend, then why are we hiding from him?"

_Well, he sure got me there._

"Uh…well…its kind of hard to explain, I guess its because he uh…is VERY over-protective and kind of thinks that I'm at my friend Nessie's house", I replied, feeling stupider by the second.

_But honesty is the best policy right?_

"So you lied to him? Why?"

_Geez this boy asks some seriously awkward questions._

"Uh…"

_Why exactly was it that I lied to him again? I can't remember making a conscious decision, it was almost involuntary. I didn't want Quil knowing I was dating, I knew that for sure. All I wasn't sure of was exactly WHY I didn't want him to know._

_It's because you don't want him to be all over-protective, _a voice reminded me.

_Yeah, yeah that's it, I don't want him to be over-protective and worry about me!_

_Then why do you suddenly feel so guilty? Like you're betraying him? _The voice asked, sounding like Nessie all of a sudden.

My heart lurched painfully. I was so not ready to answer those questions.

_You have to stop lying to yourself Claire! Don't even try and deny how good and content you felt today when he picked you up and hugged you -_

_- Stop! I inwardly yelled at the Nessie voice, my eyes growing wide at the implications she was planting in my brain._

_Wow…I'm having an inner-argument with myself, yep, Quil was right all along, I am nuts._

_Quil…_

I could see Cody in my peripheral vision, glancing at me as I stared in a trace-like way at Quil.

"Claire?"

"I don't know why I lied to him, I just did. Look, can we just go?" I whispered or more like tried to whisper but it came out more as a snap, not looking directly at him, my eyes still darting to the solitary Quil on the bench.

Cody shrugged his shoulders, "yeah sure, let's go," he mumbled.

_Oh great, this must be a world record, I have him wary of me in two whole days. Oh joy. Well done Claire!_

"I'm sorry Cody, I didn't mean to snap at you or anything, I just…I've been under a lot of stress lately with the exchange student coming today and getting ready to go back to school and all, please just feel free to tell me to shut up at any time", I added jokily, a wave of relief washing over me as he cracked a smile.

"I'd never tell you to shut up Claire, but I may just have tell you to be quiet every so often", he whispered back and the two of us fought not to laugh.

Slowly, we stood up (stay a little hunched) and walked off in the opposite direction. I had to continuously remind myself not to look back at Quil and stop wondering what he was doing sitting on the bench on his own and not letting who the hell he might be waiting for, get to me…

We were safely out of view and hearing range of Quil when my cell-phone rang.

I threw Cody a apologetic smile before answering.

"Hello?"

"Claire its Mom."

"Oh hey Mom, what's up?"

"Honey, have you forgotten what time it is?"

I frowned and looked at my watch.

_Oh shoot, it's 6:15. Had I really just spent the better half of the day with Cody? Wow…time really does fly._

"Oh right sorry, are you going to collect Erin now?" I asked, chancing a glance at Cody who was walking by my side, looking off in his own little world.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now, her plane should be landed by now and I don't want to keep her waiting. Tell Nessie she can come over tonight and meet her if she wants and be home in the next ten minutes please Claire, just to give the house a last look over", my mom said sweetly, but really meaning, get the hell home right now or you're in trouble missy!

"Alright, I'll be home soon, bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Sighing, I hung up and saw that Cody was now looking at me expectantly.

"Gotta go?" he asked, and I couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eyes.

_Geez, I really think this guy is too good to be true…_

"Yeah…Erin's plane just landed, my mom is gone to collect her at the airport and I gotta get home and make sure you could eat off the floor before she gets here."

Cody smirked and shook his head, "so…can I call you or is it too soon to exchange numbers?"

I pursed my lips, jerking my head to the side as I observed him silently.

Did I trust him enough to give him my number so soon? He seemed like a good-guy, but then again, appearances can be deceiving…

"How about…we just meet up on Saturday and take it from there. What time is good for you?"

We were better off staying in public places and not knowing any major personal details for now. Some may call me suspicious and paranoid yet I just call myself cautious.

_There are some weirdos around. Humph! Says the girl who hangs around with vampires and werewolves in her everyday life._

"Yeah sure, that's fine, how's eight for you? We could go see that new horror movie that's out", he suggested off handily.

_Ha! If he thinks I'll cuddle up to him at the 'horror' movie, he's gonna be sooo disappointed. It takes a lot to scare me buddy!_

"Yeah sure, that's awesome, so I'll…see ya then?" I asked, beginning to walk backwards towards my street.

"Yeah, meet you in the lobby. Bye Claire", he waved, heading in the opposite direction, around the corner and out of my sight.

I heaved a sigh, turned back around and headed for home, I'd have to do a speedy check around the house, Erin would be here any minute!

* * *

- Quil's POV -

_I hate this. _

_Why the hell did I ever agree to this?_

_Oh yeah, I remember, because Claire asked me to._

_Claire, Claire, Claire, the reason for my existence._

_And so, I sit here now, on a park bench, waiting on the one guy that could possibly help me with this mess._

_Jacob Black._

As if on cue, I see him walking towards me, and shift over to make room for him on the bench.

"Hey man, how was Paris?"

Jacob smirked and sat down, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Ah it was alright, a little too artsy fartsy for me but you know, Nessie was there so…anyways what's this I hear about Claire finding you a date?"

And so I launched into the horribleness that was this morning, explaining in detail, exactly what Claire had made me agree to.

Jacob nodded in understanding, not interrupting once.

When I had finished, he took a deep breath and squeezed my shoulder.

"It's just a teenage girl thing Quil, she'll come around. You're her best friend and she thinks that this will make you happy, she'll soon realise her mistake when she sees you with another woman."

I groaned, "but Jake, I don't think I can do this! I mean how would you feel if Nessie made you date someone else instead of her and you had to do it because it made her happy?"

A dark look came over Jake's face all of a sudden, making me frown deeply.

"She suggested it once, I almost got sick at the thought of being with someone else…" he murmured, looking away from me.

I rolled my eyes, "exactly. That's what I'm talking about! I mean how the hell am I supposed to get through this?"

Jake sighed, "look Quil, trust me, as soon as Claire sees you with another girl, I mean actually having fun with her, she'll immediately regret ever trying to set you up. Imprinting practically works both ways you know, she'll feel like the woman is stepping on what's her's."

I looked down at my hands, "I dunno Jake, Claire isn't like most girls, she thinks differently to them. Maybe she won't care at all, maybe we were only ever meant to stay friends…"

I heard Jacob inhale a large breath at my exclamation, "Quil, when has it ever happened that an imprint hasn't returned the appropriate feelings?"

_Okay, so I know that it had never happened, as far as the two packs were concerned. Every imprint (so far) had returned the werewolves feelings without question, but whose to say that it would never happen? There's a first time for everything…_

When I expressed my views to Jake, he shook his head, "why wouldn't she return your feelings Quil? You're perfect for her in every way. Look, I know you wanted to wait until she was eighteen to tell her everything, but you know, I think Claire is a smart girl and would take it all in her stride. Why don't you tell her on her seventeenth?"

_I'll admit, the man had a point. Okay, so what if I had been putting off telling Claire that I imprinted on her? That wasn't cowardly, it was clever. The question now though was, is Claire ready to hear it?_

"Hey Jake, why did Nessie suggest to you that you date?" I asked, still feeling a little confused as to why Claire would want the same for me.

The alpha-wolf now looked a little uncomfortable, twisting his hands together in his lap, "uh well…she was thinking about dating herself, and I guess she didn't want me to be alone. I soon convinced her out of dating though", he finished, smirking knowingly at me.

_Oh god, I think I just died._

"HOLY FUCK! YOU DON'T THINK CLAIRE'S DATING DO YOU?" I yelled, utter panic rising in my chest, not caring that I was attracting some very concerned looks from the few people a little away from us.

"Calm down Quil, she's probably not", he hissed, looking around us.

I did as I was told and tried to slow down my rapid pulse and breathing deeply.

Then, something occurred to me.

"Wait, what do you mean probably?" I asked fearfully.

Jacob ran his hand over his face for a moment, rubbing his eyes, "well…Rachel was dating a guy for a while when she met Paul and continued dating him for at least two weeks before breaking it off. So yeah, it definitely is possible considering that Claire is completely oblivious to your imprinting, that she could date another guy, at least, for a while, before realising that no one apart from you is any good for her."

My heart sank into the depths of my stomach as he said that.

_Could it be? Could my Claire-bear actually be secretly dating someone and trying to pawn me off on another woman to stop me investigating her love-life? Yeah…that definitely sounded like something she would do…_

"Yeah, that definitely sounds possible," I admitted, gritting my teeth, "that doesn't make it any easier."

"Well of course it doesn't Quil, but you just have to be patient with her. She has to figure out how she feels about you on her own terms, you don't want to spring this on her suddenly. Only tell her when she's seventeen if you think she's ready to hear it."

I nodded, taking in everything Jake had said and thanking him for it.

I wanted to engage in more conversation but I found my mind wandering, the same question torturing me.

_Who the hell was my Claire dating?_

I may not know now, but I was sure as hell going to find out…

* * *

- General POV -

Lana Young smiled across to the young girl sitting in the passenger seat.

She seemed like a lovely girl, so nice and polite, but her appearance was a little startling in Lana's opinion.

She had dark, black hair with purple highlights that went down to her waist, she had her lip pierced and wore very outlandish clothes and black nail polish on her nails.

But Lana didn't hold this against her, for her own daughter wore quite strange clothes and listened heavy rock music and she knew it was just all the range this decade. (A?N: Wow, I'm making Lana sound so "un-cool" aren't I? She's not really.)

She was very beautiful, this girl, Erin O'Connell. She had the most startling green eyes Lana had ever seen and the clearest skin that was obviously the envy of most girls.

The older woman couldn't help but smile as Erin continued talking a mile a minute (she was so like Claire) even as they pulled into the driveway.

"Wow…you have a lovely house Lana", she spoke, her eastern-Irish accent awestruck.

"Well thank you Erin, you come on in and make yourself at home, I'll grab your bags out of the car…" Lana replied as the exited the car.

"Oh no, no, there's no need I'll do it. The exercise will do me good," she laughed, already pulling her bags out of the back and up the lawn.

Lana let out a steady breath, that girl was strong.

Erin waited patiently at the door as Lana fished out her keys.

Once the door was open, she ushered her in and called out, "Claire, Erin is here!"

There was a bound of footsteps heard over-head, steadily quickening as they raced down the stairs.

Erin turned just in time to see Claire skid to a halt in the living room, mere feet from her.

"Hello Erin, it's nice to finally meet you", she said politely, inching closer and extending her hand.

Erin shook it heartily, replying, "it's nice to meet you too Claire."

The two girls embraced, giving each other a quick, tight hug, before stepping back.

"So…" Claire started, "how was your flight?"

A look of annoyance passed over the Irish girl's face before she sighed, "ugh it was long!"

The three woman laughed lightly, but were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh, that'll be Nessie," Claire exclaimed, racing out to answer the door.

Erin threw Lana a look that clearly said, _'Nessie?' _but Lana just shook her head and smiled.

"Of course, he insisted on coming and meeting the new girl", came a beautifully melodic voice from the hallway, steadily growing nearer to the living room.

"Embry, you're so nosy!" Claire muttered and Erin could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Well, I try", answered a male voice, presumably the young man called Embry.

Claire and Nessie came into view first and Nessie headed straight for Erin.

"Hey Erin, I'm Reneesme, but you can just call me Nessie, everyone else does", she smiled, shaking her hand.

Erin was gob-smacked. Reneesme, or Nessie as she liked to be called, had to be one of the most beautiful young women she had ever seen in her entire life.

"It's nice to meet you too Nessie", she murmured, turning to the young man Embry who hung back and failed to say anything.

She frowned as she saw he was just staring at her with the oddest look on his handsome face.

Claire and Nessie saw Erin's frown and they too turned to look at Embry with interest.

"Uh…hi, I'm Erin", the Irish girl said a little nervously, extending her hand to shake his.

Embry just continued to stare directly into her face, his mouth hanging slightly open, looking as if he hadn't heard a word she just said.

"Oh boy…" Nessie mumbled, looking a tad uncomfortable.

Claire was gaping now, looking at her new friend and back to Embry with an astonished look on her face.

"No…Ness, please don't tell me-"

The beautiful girl cut her off with a curt nod.

Erin looked back at Embry, dropping her hand which he failed to shake, feeling a little uneasy, "uh…are you okay?"

Suddenly, Embry roused from the little staring trance he was in, and jumped, exclaiming a little loudly, "uh…uh y-yeah, I-I'm good…"

Erin frowned and looked away from him, "okay…"

Lana was now fidgeting nervously, her eyes moving from Embry and back to Erin rapidly, "uh…Erin why don't you and I take your stuff upstairs and I'll show you your room?"

Erin nodded silently and threw a small smile in Nessie's direction, avoiding Embry's gaze, a blush attacking her cheeks as followed Lana out of the room, but not before hearing Claire exclaim, "oh shit, how the hell are we going to explain this?"

**A/N: Mawhaha I'm evil I know! Embry imprinted on the Irish girl! Sigh…wish it was me…ha! I got this idea as I'm heading to Florida on Friday and thought it'd be interesting to drop an Irish girl into the story. Just to clear things up, Erin is not my name, its Lyndsey, that is not a physical description of me (although there are similarities, such as I have a lip piercing, have had purple hair in the past and a similar dress sense) but that's it. Hope you're enjoying things so far, I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but maybe I might get one more chapter in before I go on vacation. Thankies again to all the lovely reviewers! **

**-wired2damooon-**


	7. Mates Found And Mercedes Owed

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 7: Mates Found And Mercedes Owed**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back from my vacation in Florida (had a great time) and while I had some relaxing time away I wrote three new chapters, starting with this one! Hope you like it! And please, let me know what you think. ****-wired2damoon-**

- Claire's POV -

"Embry? Embry! Snap out of it!" I snarled, slapping his shoulder roughly, only hurting my hand in the process.

Nessie frowned at me, "they don't just snap out of it Claire."

"I know, I know," I grumbled, folding my arms and glaring at the tall man on front of me.

He looked like he'd recently been clubbed over the head.

"She-She's beautiful," he murmured softly, his eyes glazed over, a far away look appearing in them.

I rolled my eyes and Nessie bit her lip, "I think I better call Jake…"

This caught my attention, "where is Jake?"

Nessie took out her phone and began dialling, "he's out with Quil," she replied before holding the phone up to her ear.

It felt like only seconds when the doorbell rang and I led two more very tall gentlemen into the living room.

"Where is she?" Jake asked as he looked from me, to Nessie, to Embry and back.

"She's upstairs, I think my mom is keeping her occupied," I responded, feeling a little edgy.

Jake nodded, looking sympathetically at Embry for a moment before saying in a deep, commanding voice, "c'mon Embry, we're going to Sam's."

Embry's gaze merely flickered to Jake for a nano-second before gazing back towards the ceiling, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

The others and I looked at each other expectantly.

Jake's face became irritated and I knew he hated to do what he'd have to do next.

"Embry, go to Sam's now, that's an order!"

With a pain-stricken face and an aching heart by the looks of it, Embry stood up and walked towards Jake, frowning deeply.

"I don't want to leave her, I want to keep her safe and-"

"-She will be safe Em, Quil can stay behind and keep an eye on things, but for now we gotta get you outta here. We don't want to freak the girl out in her first few minutes in the States now do we?" Jake asked, sounding a little condescending but seemedly getting his point across.

Embry nodded hastily, "I just want her to be happy," he murmured.

Jake and Quil both clapped him on the back as he walked out the door.

"We should get him calmed down soon, the first few uh…days of imprinting can be a bit intense and over-whelming but as soon as we straighten him out she'll have to come around to Sam's", Jake told me as he walked to the door.

"You coming Ness?" he asked hopefully.

Grinning, my half-vampire friend shook her head, "no, I think I'll stay and get more acquainted with the girl who'll try and tame Embry."

Jake smirked, walking towards her and planting a soft kiss to her cheek, "see you later then," he whispered, before waving and disappearing out of the house.

The three of us that were left in my living room barely glancing at one another before a voice came from upstairs.

"Okay, well you just come down stairs when you're ready Erin", my mother said sweetly, trudging heavily down the stairs.

I winced as I heard her storm into the room and close the door with a loud snap before turning to glare at us.

"Will someone please tell me," she hissed, "what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Okay, its official, Erin kicks some serious ass!

Me, Nessie and Erin spent all day together and I gotta tell ya, she is just awesome.

We clicked and I could tell she is going to enjoy her time here.

But like all good things, there's something that has to come in and fuck up the fun, and that was when unbeknownst Erin asked this question:

"So what's up with that guy Embry? He looked like he was havin' a stroke or somethin'."

Ness and I broke off mid-laugh (at one of Erin's hilarious dirty jokes) and glanced at one another nervously.

"Uh…he-he's just nervous around new people, that's all," I mumbled, looking away from her and out of the window.

"Ha! Funny, someone as tall and muscular as him would be nervous around someone like me," she replied, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Nessie and I exchanged knowing glances.

"Yeah, Embry is very muscular, good-looking too," I smirked evilly as I saw Erin's blush magnify.

"So…Erin, do you have a boyfriend?" Nessie asked innocently. (She always was better at that then me.)

Erin shifted in her chair for a moment before replying a little hesitantly, "uh, no actually, me and the opposite sex don't really go together."

Boy does she remind me of someone…

Nessie and I exchanged another knowing glance, "well maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet," we replied in unison.

Erin laughed at us, oh yeah, we're smooth…

A throat was cleared in the doorway and I swung around and saw Quil standing there, leaning against the door-frame.

My heart jumped in my chest…only because I saw what he was holding, not for any…other reason.

"Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt, but Lana sent us in some cookies," he spoke, his voice utterly suave as was the usual case when he was around new people.

We all dug in, Nessie included, after some coaxing from me and Jake, Nessie decided that human food was nice too, she still took attentive bites though.

"Whoa, slow down girls, you'll choke," Quil grinned, eyeing me.

I snorted, "well I'm surprised there's cookies left to choke on with you around Quil."

He smirked at me, "ha, ha, very funny. So, what's on the agenda today?"

It seemed like today we were going to take it easy, after all Erin's had a big day, you know with the nightmare flight, meeting new people and being imprinted on and all.

Granted she was unaware of the latter, but still…phew!

Yeah, we were going to keep it easy, after all, tomorrow was an even bigger day.

Tomorrow, we visit Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam.

* * *

- Quil's POV -

"Are you sure its not too soon?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"One hundred per cent?"

"Yes! Claire, stop worrying will you? I was talking to Jake last night and he said Embry's doing fine and he'll be as good as gold today," I assured Claire for what felt like the millionth time.

"But I mean, he only imprinted yesterday, and he hasn't gotten over it yet."

_Damn my Claire for being persistent. God I love her._

"We never really get over it Claire, we're always going to be intense when it comes to our imprints, just in different ways."

"We? Have you imprinted and forgotten to tell me Quil?" Claire asked, sounding curious, annoyed and oddly hurt simultaneously.

My eyes widened as I realized my slip up and my hands gripped the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Uh…n-no, I haven't, but you - you know what I mean, I was talking about werewolves in general, not me in particular," I rambled nervously, keeping my eyes on the road.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Claire glare at me, her eyes narrowed, arms folded as she mumbled, "oh…okay…"

Phew, that was close! Another bullet dodged!

Unfortunately, I wasn't out of the woods yet, I told you she was persistent.

"So…do you think there's still hope for you Quil?" Claire asked softly, glancing out the car window.

My brow furrowed, I'd have to be extremely careful here. Looks like the "playing dumb" trick will have to do.

"What do you mean Claire-bear?" I asked innocently.

Even though I couldn't see her properly, I could practically feel her roll her eyes.

"You know Quil, is there a chance you'll imprint soon? I mean, you're like one of the only ones left in the two packs that hasn't yet now that Embry has…" she trailed off.

My frown deepened, just what the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"W-Well, uh, we never truly know when its going to happen, if at all. But if it does, its like one day you randomly meet your soul-mate, your other half and that's that, so I don't know really…"

I'm really skating on thin ice now…

Claire looked as if she was deep in thought before she replied almost bitterly, "yeah well I don't believe in that soul mate and other half crap. I mean, if there are six billion people in the world, what are the odds of meeting that supposed one person who truly gets you, that one individual that lights up your life and makes you whole?"

Now, I know it was a rhetorical question but I just couldn't help myself.

"The odds are higher than you think Claire-bear," I smirked as we drove into her driveway and I killed the engine.

Claire's eyes caught mine and it felt like all the oxygen had abandoned the car.

Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her cheeks were a little flushed, but she remained silent.

Inwardly I was panicking, feeling like I just confessed something huge and was desperately re-tracing my words.

Suddenly, as I was just at my breaking point and about to take flight from the car, Claire snorted.

"Trust you to believe in something so girly Ateara," she said teasingly.

She took off her seat-belt and leaned forward so close to me that I could smell that sweet perfume she wears that makes me almost drool, "I'll tell ya what Quil. You find me the one guy in the entire world that would put up with me and I'll buy you a Mercedes."

I turned my head and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes, silently counting the freckles on her nose, drinking in the beauty that was her pale complexion and soft, brown hair.

_You're looking at him, _I wanted to say desperately but my voice failed me.

_She's too young, only turning seventeen, she's not ready yet…_

Smirking, she took my silence as opportunity to jump out of the car, grab the groceries we got from the store out of the trunk and skip her way into the house without a backwards glance.

I was left, sitting in the car, my head still spinning.

Sighing deeply, I got out and made my way to follow her, but not before mumbling, "looks like you owe me a Mercedes Claire-bear."

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I actually split it from the next one to make two as it would be far too big, hope you don't mind. Please let me know what you thought! -wired2damoon- xx**


	8. Fights And Firsts

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 8: Fights And Firsts**

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to post all my new chapters on the one day, aren't you guys lucky? I'm still a little disheartened about the lack of reviews, so I'm asking am I doing something wrong? If you think there's anything I can improve on, constructive criticism is appreciated. Hopefully review-wise things pick up. Thankies to all the loyal people who have reviewed, it means so much to me! Love, wired2damoon. Xx**

- Claire's POV -

Erin had been quite excited all day about going to Sam and Emily's and I had a sneaking suspicion why.

"So…who'll be there?" she asked me, trying to sound nonchalant.

She certainly wasn't fooling anybody, considering the fact that we spent all last night discussing exactly who will be there, and somehow the conversation kept reverting back to Embry.

"Well…" I paused, pretending to think, "Sam, Emily, their son Daryl, Quil, Seth, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Colin, Leah, some miscellaneous others, me, you and uh…who am I forgetting?" I paused again, just to add dramatic (if not cruel) effect, Erin's eyes bulged, "oh and Embry of course."

Her eyes lit up at the sound of his name and yet again I was mesmerised at the wonder that was imprinting.

Imagine, being so attracted to someone so deeply within only knowing them twenty-four hours, its quite remarkable really, if not a little creepy.

I'm so glad I'm not imprinted on.

_Liar, _a voice rang in my head.

Okay, okay, I admit, once, maybe twice, alright a few times, I've imagined what its like to be imprinted on, to have someone care for me so much, for Quil to love me that much…

Whoa, wait, hold up. I didn't mean that, Quil has got nothing to do with this.

Moving on…

Whether I want to or not, I find myself already drifting away from Erin into my own little dream world where I'm not going on dates with hot guys to try and distance myself from my best friend (who I fall deeper in love with every frickin' second) so I won't end up getting crushed when he imprints…

Oh, wait, I haven't mentioned that before have I? You know, the whole finally admitting to being insanely attracted to Quil, if not head over heels for him?

There's one thing you have to remember, I bathe in denial.

Well…up until last night that is.

Yep, up until last night I was perfectly happy to remain "ignorant" to the fact that I'm falling in love with my best friend.

But unfortunately for me, last night is when Quil got the faithful phone-call…

**-Flashback-**

_Nessie, Erin, Quil and I were all eating pizza (Erin marvelling at the speed and the quantity Quil ate) and watching a movie, when I decided I desperately needed a glass of coke._

_I stumbled into the kitchen and was pouring myself a glass when I heard someone shuffle around in the backyard._

_I craned my neck to the side, listening for who it was._

_The voice was hushed and obviously talking on the phone._

"_Hey Courtney," I stilled, it was Quil, talking to his…date._

"_Oh yeah I'm great, not much up, just hanging out. Yeah sure, Saturday's still good, yeah and I can't wait to meet you either. Alright, see you soon, bye."_

_My heart panged painfully in my chest as I heard the excitement in his voice._

_He was really looking forward to this date, the date I set him up on._

_A rush of blood flew through my veins as a chill ran up my back._

_What the hell was I thinking?_

_Had my sanity taken a leave of absence?_

_Who in their right mind would set up their amazing, gorgeous, funny, sweet, kind best friend on a date with a girl they don't know and could end up being a crazed serial killer?_

_Me that's who. Ok so, right mind may not be an accurate description._

_Before I could further contemplate my impending insanity however, I heard a rustle from the doorway as Quil stepped into the kitchen._

"_Oh, Claire, I didn't know you were in here," he mumbled, obviously startled and looking like a deer caught in head-lights._

_I kept my backed turned to him as I spoke, "oh yeah I was just grabbing a coke for me and the girls, who was that on the phone, Jake?"_

_There was a pause in which I could hear Quil shuffle his feet back and forth, "uh no, it wasn't Jake, it was Courtney, you know the girl you set me up with."_

_Yeah don't remind me._

"_Oh really? Cool, what was she saying?" I asked before I could stop myself._

_I could feel Quil's stare burning into the back of my head, "oh well, y'know, she was just confirming our date on Saturday, that kinda thing."_

_He sounded like he was trying too hard to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal._

_Maybe this meant more to him than I thought._

_Shit._

"_Oh cool…" was the only thing I managed to say and I couldn't even make them sound enthusiastic._

_This is where I began questioning myself, why was this bothering me so much? I set Quil up with a girl so I could successfully date Cody without a seven foot werewolf breathing down my neck._

_But this is not what I expected._

_This was not what I was ready for._

_What if he actually liked this woman?_

_What if he imprinted on her?_

_But wasn't that the plan?_

_What am I freaking out now that the plan is working?_

_Because, you want to his dream-woman, a voice sang in my head, Nessie's of course._

_My eyes widened and my hands reached out to clutch the sink as the shocking revelation turned my legs to mush._

_I heard Quil leap forward, "Claire! Are you alright?" his arms were around me, turning me to face him before I could even take a breath._

_So, there I was, trapped between the sink counter and my best friend's very warm, very muscular, very inviting chest, breathing erratically, as I further thought about my recent discovery._

_Had I really been living in denial all this time?_

_How long had I fooled myself, two, nearly three years now?_

_Wow…that must be some sort of record, even for me._

_Slowly, I dragged my eyes upwards, craning my head so I could look into those gorgeous chocolate orbs - oh leave me alone, it's not sickening when I'm talking about Quil - and said with a shaky voice, "y-yeah, I-I'm fine, I just-just stumbled that's all."_

_His hands were like a roaring fire, burning my back and leaving hot flames against my skin as he brought them around my waist._

"_You sure?" he asked, his voice sounding husky as his eyes gazed into mine, alight with something I couldn't quite put a name to._

_Concern was there yes, but there was something else behind his gaze…_

_Suddenly, all of it began to get over-whelming, his looks, his touch, his voice, everything and I did the first thing that came to mind, became defensive and irritable._

"_Yes I'm sure Quil, geez stop being so annoying," I snarled, laying my palms on his chest and giving him a rough shove._

_My force didn't move him an inch of course, but he stepped back automatically, his hands jumping from my waist as if wounded. I desperately tried to ignore the look of hurt on his face, failing miserably._

"_Right, sorry, uh, I'll be going now, pack stuff, you know," he mumbled, his eyes adverted from mine, making his way towards the back door._

_I frowned as I watched him go, guilt eating away at my insides, my heart heavy as I realized he forgot to give me his usual good-bye hug._

_Well, he probably didn't forget, it wasn't like I deserved one…_

"_Wait, Quil," I half-shouted as he stepped outside._

_I saw him still immediately, turning to face me as I frantically thought of what to do next._

_But it seemed my body had a mind of its own and I needn't have thought at all._

_I was at the door in a nano-second, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. I felt him tense for a moment before relaxing and hugging me back, lifting me off my feet, pulling me even closer to him and resting his chin on top of my head._

_I always loved Quil's hugs, you know, even before I fell in love with him or anything, they were always so warm and made me feel…loved._

"_I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm grateful you look out for me, please forgive me," I mumbled into his shirt as I brought my arms around his neck._

_I felt his chest rumble as he laughed, "of course I forgive you Claire-bear, and you're not a bitch."_

_I snorted at that and was about to tell him how very wrong he was, when suddenly the kitchen door burst open._

"_Claire there's someone - oh."_

_My head whirled around at the voice and I saw that both Nessie and Erin now stood in my kitchen, Erin with a look of embarrassment and shock on her face and Nessie with purely knowing eyes and smug smirk._

"_There's someone what?" I almost growled as Quil set me back on the ground, stepped away and shoved his hands in his pockets. _

"_At the door for you," Nessie finished, looking from me to Quil and back again._

_My brow furrowed, who could be calling for me? At this hour?_

"_Uh sure, thanks Ness, I'm coming," I mumbled, my eyes darting everywhere, mainly the floor._

_I could feel Quil's gaze following me until I was safely passed Nessie and Erin and out of the kitchen._

_Frowning, I made my way into the hallway towards the door._

_The shuffle of feet dragged my eyes upwards and I stopped in my tracks._

"_Cody?" I whispered, peering against the dim light._

_He flashed me his pearly white smile, but all of a sudden, it did not seem as attractive as before._

_I wonder why…_

"_Hey Claire, sorry to just drop in like this," he murmured, looking slightly uneasy._

"_How-how did you know where I live?" I asked, not knowing whether or not to be creeped out._

_He looked a little sheepish, "uh, well, I-I live three doors away actually."_

_My face must of conveyed some sort of pissed expression because he was suddenly apologetic, "oh, I would have let you know sooner its just that I didn't want you to think of me as-"_

"_-Wait, did you sat your house is three doors down?" I interrupted him loudly._

"_Um…yeah…" he replied nervously._

_I realized now why he was reluctant to tell me where he lives…_

"_So you live in that massive, new house by the Johnston's?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow." _

_A slightly uncomfortable silence engulfed us then, before I realized the draft that was coming from the open door._

"_Oh it's cold Cody, why don't you come in?" I asked politely, stepping aside._

"_Oh no, no thanks it's fine, I just wanted to stop by to let you know I'll be a little late meeting at the cinema on Saturday 'cause my car's in the shop, so is eight okay instead?"_

_I was stumped. To be perfectly honest, I completely forgot about my date this Saturday._

"_Uh, yeah, sure that's fine," I muttered, offering him a small smile._

_He smiled back and we said our goodbyes, his gaze lingering a little longer than mine._

_I shut the door with a dignified snap._

"_Who was that?" came a cool voice from behind me, startling me violently._

"_Geez Quil, don't do that!" I exclaimed loudly, whirling around to face him, my hand on my heart._

_He didn't look sorry, in fact his expression was quite hard, "who was that Claire?"_

_His voice didn't sound too pleased._

_Hello Mr Over-Protective, nice to have you back._

"_Just a guy I know," I replied shortly, making my way to the kitchen._

_He stepped in my way, successfully blocking me._

"_Does 'this guy' have a name?" he asked, his tone edgy._

_I couldn't refrain from rolling my eyes, "that is his name. ' This' is his first name, and 'Guy' is his surname."_

_Quil's face hardened and I sighed, "of course he has a name, it's Cody, Cody Daniels."_

"_And what does Cody Daniels want with you?"_

_Jesus, this was getting more and more like the Spanish Inquisition by the second._

"_He wants me to help organise trips to UFO landing sites to see if we can hitch a ride to Mars," I said sarcastically trying to push past him._

_Unfortunately, he's like a boulder. _

"_Claire…" he hissed sharply, his eyes like slits._

_I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him, pushing up my chin and standing on my tip-toes. It really is hard to look menacing when the person you're trying to intimidate is over two feet taller then you, a lot heavier and a hell of a lot stronger._

_But I do my best._

"_What!?" I snarled, jaw set._

_His eyes burned into mine but his voice was oddly calm as he asked quite clearly, "are you dating him?"_

_Well, that was the 64000 dollar question wasn't it?_

_I mean, up until recently I had been hell-bent on going out with Cody to get my own love-life. The only thing I didn't realize was the real reason why I wanted to go out with him was to take my mind of someone else, and now, that same someone else was asking me if I dating._

_Wow, had my life turned into a soap opera over night?_

"_I'm going out with him Saturday night if that's what you mean…" came my clear cut response._

_I eyed him intensely, almost grimacing at the thought of whatever lecture I was about to receive but yet again, Quil surprised me._

"_Why didn't you me?"_

_Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected._

_Humm…now, how the hell do you let your friend down gently when you also have to get the point across that he's majorly, annoyingly, embarrassingly over-protective and you'd rather tell your grandmother you were pregnant with genital herpes from sleeping with your English teacher who's married with kids then tell him that you were going on a casual date with seventeen year old boy from California?_

"_Uh…I didn't tell you because you already have your own dating stuff going on with Courtney and you know, I didn't think you'd care about my stupid teenage stuff."_

_Okay, so I know I'm being a bit unfair here but I tend to say the automatic thing that springs to mind, and unfortunately my automatic mind is a bitch so, sue me…_

_Quil frowned at my words, "but…you were the one that set me up on the date?" he mumbled, posing it as a question._

"_Yeah…" I replied slowly, not really knowing where he was going with this._

"_So, does that mean that you set up on a date so I would be too wrapped up in my spending time with Courtney to bother to ask you about your stupid teenage stuff?!" he snarled all traces of his eerily calm tone gone._

_I gulped. Oh shit, how the hell was I going to get out of this one?_

_Might as well bite the bullet kid, he'll know if you lie to him, he always knows._

"_Uh well, yeah, I mean Quil you do need a little bit of a life you know, so I thought it would be nice to set you up."_

_Stupid, stupid plan Claire._

_His eyebrows arched in disbelief._

"_But eh…I-I also think that sometimes…just sometimes, you can be a little, um, a little over-protective when it comes to me and guys and I didn't want to worry you so…" I was getting more pathetic by the second._

_Quil seemed to think so too._

_He folded his arms and glared down at me, his teeth clenched tightly, a sure sign he was majorly pissed._

_Oh fuck._

"_So basically what you're saying is, now stop me if I get anything wrong, a sixteen year old thinks I've no life and need to get out more so she sets me up on a date. But, its not all out of the kindness of her heart, oh no, not only is she setting a poor, lifeless, pathetic guy up, but she's also getting him off her case so she won't have to put up with him being protective and caring so she won't get her heart broken by some jackass with a boner who promises her the world just to get her in bed. Is that about right?"_

_Ow, he really did paint some picture._

_I wanted to defend Cody, tell Quil that he wasn't like that and that I'm not stupid, but the thing is, I don't really know Cody and well…I'm hardly a genius when it comes to guys so instead I minutely nodded my head as words stung me._

"_Even though minutes ago you told me you like the fact that I look out for you?"_

"_There's a thin line between looking out for and completely controlling," I mumbled bitterly before I could stop myself._

_When I saw his face I instantly regretted it._

"_Quil I-"_

"_-Well if that's how you feel Claire, I won't bother in future," he said, his voice dangerously quiet._

"_Quil what-"_

"_-You know, I should've known better coming from you."_

_Okay, now I'm pissed._

"_And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, stepping forward and angling my head so I could glare right up into his face._

_He stepped forward and jerked his head down so our faces were mere inches apart._

"_What I mean is, I should of known better where you're concerned Claire. Of course you'd act like a spoiled, immature, selfish little girl because that's exactly what you are."_

_The world stopped. The universe crashed down around me as his words echoed in my ears._

_Never, not once in my entire life had Quil ever had anything bad to say about me._

_But boy, for a first-timer, he sure knew the right buttons to push._

_It bought some satisfaction to me that as soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them, his face twisted with guilt._

_Good, then this will feel even sweeter._

"_Claire I-"_

"_-Get out," I said, adopting his once cool tone._

_He looked like I just slapped him, hard across the cheek._

"_What?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. _

"_You heard me, I said get out, go, now," I repeated in the same calm tone, stepping away from him and pointing to the door._

_His eyes shifted from me to the door and back again._

"_Claire-"_

"_-I won't ask you a-again Quil," my voice broke, this was getting harder by the second._

_With his head bent, he trudged towards the door and put his hand on the door knob. I saw him hesitate for a fraction of a second, his head turning ever so slightly, before opening it and stepping outside, closing the door with a snap._

_I blinked. I was now alone._

_The phrase retreating with his tail between his legs came to mind._

_Suddenly, I was over-whelmed and one solitary tear rolled down my cheek._

_Well, isn't this just fantastic?_

**-End Flashback-**

And so I crawl back to the present where I'm sitting in my Mom's car with Nessie and Erin, babbling on either side of me.

Nessie, (somehow predicting my fight with Quil) brought Erin outside into the garden during it so she was none the wiser, thankfully my mother was at her bridge game too, but I still couldn't escape Reneesme's knowing glances.

And by now, the packs more then likely know.

Perfect.

As if my life wasn't dramatic enough, I'd now have to endure hours at Sam and Emily's with nearly everyone in the room shooting me either sympathetic or teasing glances.

Better suck it up now.

"We're here," my mother called happily as we pulled up the driveway.

The dread clenched in my stomach.

Nessie gripped my hand for a moment, reassuring me with her pleasant thoughts.

Sighing, I squeezed her hand back and stepped out of the car, walking up to the front door.

Mom rang the doorbell and me, Nessie and Erin hung back.

I shifted uncomfortably and my mother threw me a questioning look but had no time to ask as the door started to open.

And my scared but beautiful Aunt Emily was revealed, her lob-sided smile beaming.

"C'mon in," she practically sang, stepping aside to let us pass.

This was going to be the longest three hours of my life…

**A/N: And that's the second chapter I wrote on vacation. More to come, probably in a few hours so keep checking back, I'm being speedy with my updates for once ha! -wired2damoon- xx**


	9. Forgiving And Forgetting

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 9: Forgiving And Forgetting**

**A/N: And finally, here's the third chapter I wrote whilst on holiday. Thankies again to all the lovely reviewers, enjoy! -wired2damoon- xx**

- Quil's POV -

"I hate you."

Each tiny, solitary word shattered my heart into a million pieces. I kept hearing her voice over and over in my head, echoing in my ears. I had been having that dream, correction - nightmare, for three nights now.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw the furious, hurt, beautiful face of Claire, except my guilty conscious kept adding certain scary histrionics.

Okay so she didn't tell me she hated me but that's definitely what it felt like when she banished me from her home. But, it's not like I didn't deserve it…

I scrunched up my eyes in the darkness as I lay flat out on my bed. My heart lurched painfully as the harsh words I spoke to her was replayed over and over like a broken record.

"_Of course you'd act like a spoiled, immature, selfish, little girl because that's exactly what you are."_

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Never, in all the years I'd known her have I ever directly (or indirectly come to think) insulted Claire.

But something happened to me the other night, something that made me furious enough to say such horrible, insulting, unforgivable things to the most important person in my life, my world, my universe.

I was concerned.

I was hurt.

But most of all, I was jealous.

Jealousy is almost a natural feeling to a werewolf where their imprint in concerned.

Especially if their imprint is universally beautiful. Like Claire.

Now I'll admit, I'm a bit biased but I can honestly say that imprint or not, Claire Marie Young, is amazing. Now only is she beautiful, but she's the smartest, funniest, kindest girl I've ever met. And it kills me that some other guy gets to notice all these things about her, gets to spend time with her, gets to kiss her…

I shot bolt upright in my bed at that last thought, my whole body shaking.

No, there was no way I was going to get some hormonal, teenage, sexually frustrated boy anywhere near my Claire.

Okay, so I'm a little territorial but can you blame me?

So I know that Claire would chastise me slowly and painfully if she ever heard the words "my" and "Claire" in the same sentence but I can't help it.

So I'll just keep that little snippet of view to myself.

Cody, Cody Daniels. Ugh, I mean what sort of name is that?

Seriously, it sounds like something I'd name my dog.

Hey…that gives me an idea…

No, no, I won't, Claire would hate me, and I can't live without her.

Call me soppy if you want. Whatever.

I put my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes vigorously as I now pictured Claire and Cody together, that slime ball's arm wrapped around her waist.

A low growl rumbled in my chest as the day-dream Claire leaned up and pecked him on the cheek (something she'd never be able to do with me without great difficulty due to the height issue) and he turned to smile down at her before clasping her chin and pulling her up, his lips grazing hers.

My eyes snapped open.

I hadn't realized that throughout my little awake-nightmare that I had gripped my sheets so tightly that as I shook, they ripped.

I had to talk to Claire about this, I had to apologize, get back in her good books, stir her away from this Cody guy…

And I had to do it now!

I was throwing on a pair of jeans and bolting out my door before I could think about anything further.

I just hoped she was still awake.

* * *

- Claire's POV-

I scrunched up my nose in annoyance as I stared at my reflection in my full-length mirror.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm far from being vain and the mirror was my mother's addition to my otherwise mirror-free zone but this is an occasion where anything reflective is a necessity.

This is Friday, one day before my big date with Cody and I'm getting major cold feet. And I mean they're like frickin' icicles!

It just got worse as I stared longer at myself.

I always say that its pointless dwelling over flaws and I never gave a crap about how I look before but now I found my exception: going out in public, with an extremely good-looking guy.

I mindlessly raked over my body, my eyes: boring blue and too close together, nose: too small and has too many freckles, hair: too thin with split ends and that's just from the neck up.

Don't even get me started on my wide hips, my chubby thighs, spare tire and too big, ill-proportioned boobs.

I groaned and ran my hands over my face as I grew impatient with myself. It annoyed me to no end that all this shit was actually starting to get to me now, but hey who am I kidding?

What would Quil ever see in a girl like me?

Uh, I mean, what would Cody ever see in a girl like me?

I removed my hands from my face and continued my inspection, turning around in circles and glancing back at my simple outfit, always analysing.

And frowning deeply.

"You're beautiful."

I whirled around, alarmed, and nearly knocked over my lamp.

"Whoa, easy, it's just me," Quil murmured softly, perched on my windowsill, half in and half out the window.

"QUIL! Why do you always do that? You scared me half to death!" I hissed, hand on my chest, striding over to help him through the window.

Then I remembered.

I let my arms drop to my sides and veered off to sit on my bed, trying desperately to ignore his bare chest glistening heavenly in the moonlight.

I saw him frown. Good.

"What do you want Quil?" I demanded, arms folded, eyes adverted.

"I don't want you dating Cody."

Wow, he really does just cut to the chase doesn't he?

"Well, unfortunately, it's not up to you who I can and cannot date Quil," I replied stiffly, still looking at the floor.

Through my peripheral-vision I saw him tense before bringing the other half of his body into the room and sliding the window shut.

"You're too young," he mumbled, beginning to pace back and forth, stepping over a number of clothing, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"I'm too young to what? Date?" I asked, my temper already boiling.

That stopped Quil in his tracks and for a moment I thought he was going to turn to face me, but instead he just stood with his back to me, shook his head vigorously and muttered to himself "too young to know."

I frowned at that.

"Too young to know what Quil?" I asked my anger slowly changing to curiosity. He was completely ignoring me however as he continued to pace.

My anger slowly built back up.

"Look, its too bad that I'm interrupting your lunatic ramblings and race pacing and all but would you mind leaving? I've gotta get to sleep."

Okay so I didn't sound half as furious as I wanted, merely pissed off, but it did the trick. He stopped pacing and slowly turned.

_Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him!_

My eyes met his. Damn.

"I'm sorry."

I let his words hang in silence for a moment, putting on my best poker-face.

"For what? Not letting me date calling me a spoiled, immature, selfish, little-girl?"

I almost smirked as I saw him wince with discomfort.

"Both."

We were engulfed in silence once more, our eyes refusing to look away from each other.

"Apology accepted," I mumbled, breaking the staring match, standing up and walking back over to my mirror. I could feel Quil's gaze following my every move. Undoubtfully he thought that that was way too easy.

"It doesn't sound like you forgive me," he replied softly, his voice still laced with worry.

I turned once again and picked at my clothes, sucking in my stomach, standing up straighter, my shoulder back, head up…

And I still felt and looked like crap.

I let out a groan of frustration and before I could draw a breath to make another, I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders, turning me around.

"I said you're beautiful Claire."

"Yeah just a spoiled, immature, selfish, little-girl though. Flattery will get you no where Ateara."

As soon as the words escaped my mouth, Quil's face morphed into that of a tortured man.

"I'm so sorry Claire, please believe me I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry that's all, people say things they don't mean when they're angry, you know that."

I had my head lowered, my eyes adverted from this as I felt him draw nearer to me.

"Claire…" he murmured, his eyes seeking mine, his hand reaching toward my face and cupping my chin with his thumb gently. "Look at me," he pleaded, nudging my chin upwards.

Sighing, I accepted defeat and pulled my head up as far as I could without hurting my neck and stared up into his chocolate-brown eyes.

And then it hit me. The sheer hopelessness of the situation.

I'll elaborate shall I?

The situation? Me being in love with Quil. The reason why its hopeless? Well lets give you a list…

Firstly, Quil is my best friend and has been since before I can remember. If we dated and then broke up, we'd never get our friendship back to normal, and there's no way I could live without Quil as my friend. Secondly, now I'm not sure by how much and Quil has avoided telling me all this time but one thing I am certain of is that he is quite a few years older then me. How do I know this? Well, he told me he started phasing when he was sixteen and in all my old pictures he still looks exactly the same, and some of those snaps are from back when I was two. Considering I was two fourteen years ago, that would suggest that he's fourteen years older then me, even if he looks as if its only five. For some reason people may look down on us for that, I won't give a shit but you heard the man yourself, he sees me as a little girl. Sigh. Lastly (and most importantly) Quil is a werewolf. A werewolf who can imprint on someone else in a heart beat and leave me emotionally damaged, and hey, personally, I don't want to be the next Leah, that would a nightmare.

So as my eyes met his, I made myself promise that I, Claire Marie Young, would do everything in my power to fall out of love with Quil Ateara. For the greater good and for my heart's (and dignity's) sake, I mean, hell its not like he'd ever love me back now is it?

Geez…

"I forgive you Quil, I do, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but…I'm still going to date Cody," I replied, staring him right in the eyes unblinkingly.

There is no way this girl's backing down. Even if she's facing a near seven foot giant wolf-man.

I saw something flash in Quil's already dark orbs and for once I felt a little uneasy.

But, in a split-second it was gone and his pearly-white grin replaced it.

"Okay Claire-bear, whatever makes you happy."

Humph. He wasn't complaining now I see.

"And you're not going to be all crazily over-protective are you?" I enquired, in an accusing tone.

Quil threw me an innocent grin that silently said, "who me? Never!" and shook his head.

I folded my arms across my chest, standing to my full height of five-foot-one.

Impressive, eh?

"I don't believe you," I muttered, stepping away from him to sit on my bed.

Quil snorted. I mean he actually snorted like a barn yard pig.

"Claire, I was a little pissed that you didn't tell me you've started dating me but that doesn't mean I have to know every detail. I hate my own dating to worry about now, remember?"

_Yeah, it's kinda hard to forget._

"Wow…you've changed your tune," I responded, a little quietly, as what he was saying began to sink in.

Quil wasn't going to be checking up on me as much. He wasn't going to be hanging out with me as much…

_I couldn't even bare to think of a sarcastic yay. What the hell is wrong with me!? I should be happy…right?_

"Yeah well, I figured you need your space, you know."

_Yeah space, that's what every teenage girl dreams of right? Space? Big, long, lonely space. Perfect._

"Oh, okay, cool," _wow, I'm just amazing with words aren't I?_

Quil nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking uneasy. "So…how did it go with Erin at Sam's the other day?"

Now, I knew it was only a ploy to help us move away from the awkward topic that was dating, but I jumped at the chance. "Oh it was great! Embry wasn't too over the top and everyone loves her. I think she really enjoyed herself."

Now what I really wanted to ask was _"how come you weren't there?" _but instead I asked this:

"How's Embry doing at home?"

An aggravated expression crossed Quil's handsome face. "Oh God, he never shuts up! Erin this, Erin that, seriously, I can't wait for them to get together just so he'll leave me the hell alone."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah and I'm just gonna have a party when you imprint Ateara, you'll be more annoying than usual."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Quil tensed visibly for a moment before responding joking (which was painfully transparent) "I'll never be more annoying to you Claire."

There was a slightly awkward silence after that and I noticed Quil casually glance at his watch.

"Oh, is that the time?" I better go, up early in the morning," he rambled, getting ready to climb out the window.

As the soft moonlight gleamed against his bare chest, I bit my lip.

_I have to get over this, I have to get over him…_

"Good night Quil," I murmured softly.

He nodded once and was gone.

My heart sank, how exactly am I going to make myself fall out of love with him?

* * *

- Quil's POV-

"S, how'd it go?"

"Well, first I told her how I felt, saying I didn't want her to date Cody. Then after she told me that it wasn't up to me who she dates, I apologized."

"And how did that work out?"

"Well, then of course, she did the whole guilt-trip thing about me calling her a-"

"-Spoiled, immature, selfish, little girl? Yeah she and Jake told me."

"Don't be so judgemental Nessie, its not like you and Jake never fight," I snapped, plonking down on my "monster-couch" (as Claire christened it) and rubbing my eyes.

"Alright, alright, so we do fight, I'll drop it," Nessie replied apologetically, "did you do everything I told you?"

I glared at the cell phone in my hand for a moment before replying through gritted teeth, "yeah I did do everything you told me. I apologized, I begged, I grovelled, and when she told me she was still going to date that dweeb, regardless to what I think, I took your advice and said, 'whatever makes you happy'."

"And did she believe you?" Nessie asked, even though she obviously knew the answer.

"No. She didn't. So, I did what you said, against my better judgement," I muttered, feeling sick when I thought about it.

"You told her you were just annoyed that she didn't tell you, not actually at the fact that she's dating?"

"Yep."

"You told her you've your own dating to worry about?"

I grimaced, "yeah…"

"You said she needed her space?"

I bit my lip, "yes."

"And you changed the subject, and left quickly?"

This, I felt most sick about, "yes, Nessie, I did everything you said."

Man, I feel dirty.

I could practically feel her smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Well, it's a good thing I called you before you jumped through her window and confessed your undying love to her or you'd really be screwed," she laughed softly.

I felt like screaming and kicking things.

"But with your way I still have to date some girl and Claire gets to kiss some jackass," I complained, trying not to sound whiny.

I heard Nessie sigh.

"Quil, we've been through this. Claire just needs to accept the fact that she's hopelessly in love with you no matter what she does and you will only ever be the right man for her. This, is a sure way of making that happen."

Somehow, I wasn't convinced

"So what? Do I just let her go on date after date after date until she realizes its hopeless? I don't want her to do through all them break-ups Ness, her self-esteem is fragile enough as it is," I replied with a frown as I remembered her standing in front of the mirror, judging her body.

Nessie mumbled in agreement, "yeah I know, no matter how much she denies it and no matter how much I tell her otherwise she still thinks she has a million flaws. But no Quil, you don't have to let her go on endless dates because you are going to tell her the whole truth soon."

Wow…why did that last bit sound like an order?

"I-I am?" I choked, feeling nauseas at the very thought.

I visualised the half-vampire rolling her eyes, "of course you're going to tell her! And soon!"

I chewed my bottom lip over and over, "how soon exactly? 'Cause you know, I wasn't thinking of telling her until she turns eighteen and that's a whole year away."

I could almost hear the distant sounds of chickens clucking.

Nessie, it seemed, was thinking along the same lines, "what is it exactly you're afraid of Quil? You've waited almost fifteen years to tell her, why keep putting it off?"

"She's too young."

"She's two years older then me! And I'm hardly childish am I?" she argued.

I considered that, I always tended to forget Reneesme's age as she been looking the same for nearly eight years now.

"That's not the same! You knew almost from day one about you and Jake in one way or another, but it was different for me and Claire. Her views and mine have changed regarding each other over the years but I can't rush her. If she's not ready to make that transition from best friend to…something more then I can't take that risk. And hey, who's to say she'll ever want to make that transition?"

Damn my own insecurities.

Nessie let out a huge sigh of annoyance.

"Now you're just being dramatic Quil! Of course she'll make the transition, why wouldn't she? You're perfect for her in every way as is she for you. You just have to convince her of that Quil, you know, before she convinces herself that some…oh, how did you word it? Oh yeah, some 'jackass with a boner that'll promise her the world just to get her in bed' is the man of her dreams."

I smirked softly.

"So you're with the boss on this one are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She laughed heartily, "you know Jake doesn't like being called that Quil! And yes, I agree, make Claire as jealous as hell!"

I shook my head. The girl on the other end of the phone was Claire's best girl-friend in the whole world and yet, here she was, telling me to deliberately make her jealous by flaunting another woman in her face.

Girls are strange creatures. Especially half-human, half-vampire ones.

"You're evil you know that?" I laughed.

Nessie giggled, "sure, sure."

I rolled my eyes, "later Ness."

"Bye Quil. Oh and Alice says watch out for Courtney, she's a weird one."

I frowned, perfect.

"I thought Alice couldn't…wait…what does she mean by weird?" I asked worriedly.

"She said you'll have to wait and see."

The line went dead.

Oh shit, I did not like the sound of that. Not one bit.

But then again, I'm a super-strong, telepathic werewolf taking advice from a girl who can project mental images to others and happens to drink blood on a regular basis.

I mean how much more weird can this Courtney girl be compared to that anyway?

**A/N: And there you go. Hope you liked it. Oh and yes, Quil is in for some surprise! Hehe -evil smirk- xx**


	10. Plans And Extra People

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 10: Plans And Extra People**

**A/N: This is a belated birthday present for me (virtual hugs and cookies if you can figure out when my birthday was) so here's something for you Jacob/Nessie fans! Hope you like! xx**

- General POV -

The soft morning clouds passed over the waking sun, casting shadows in the modest, lightly-coloured room. A soft tapping was coming from outside the window, effectively stirring the girl that lay in the soft, cushion-covered bed.

"Its too…early…" she mumbled, turning her head away, her bronze-coloured curls spilling down over her shoulders and down her back.

Faintly, she could hear her name being called, and she recognized the voice immediately.

"Ness…c'mon Nessie I know you can hear me, let me up."

Gritting her teeth, Reneesme Carlie Cullen sat up, slid off the bed, pranced towards her bedroom window, threw open the curtains and stared down, directly underneath her window where her early-morning visitor was standing, ready to throw another pebble.

"It's 6am Jake! What the hell is the matter with you? Some of us do like to sleep in an odd time you know," she called as she slid open her window and stood back, placing her hands on her hips.

There was a soft whoosh as the tall, tanned, muscular young man jumped through the open window and landed with a thump on her bedroom floor.

"Sorry Ness, but you said come over ASAP," he grinned, running a hand through his long, dark hair.

Nessie rolled her eyes, "well I kind of meant after dawn you know, the time normal people get up."

"Are you included in that category Ness? 'Cause you're far from normal…" Jacob Black replied cheekily, knowing he'd be in trouble for that one.

"Jake!" she exclaimed hotly, hitting him hard on the arm.

Jacob winced as a flicker of pain shot up his arm but he didn't have time to retaliate as he could now see that Nessie was planning on going back to bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" he smirked, reaching forward and wrapping his arm around her waist, effectively dragging her back into his embrace.

"Jaaaake…" she whined, "I'm tired…"

He turned her around gently to face him and wrapped both his arms around her waist. "Yeah well you should of thought about that before you decided to call Quil to help him with his hopeless romantics in the middle of the night," he laughed, planting a chaste kiss on the nape of her neck.

Nessie's eyes fluttered closed for a fraction of a second as his lips grazed a sensitive spot just below her ear lobe before she bit her lip and pushed her palms against his chest.

"Jake, I have to get to Claire's in two hours to help her pick out an outfit for her date tonight and I still have to have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and stop over at the bakery for Lana and fill the car with gas and-"

"-Shh…Ness…take a breath. Why are you so tense all of a sudden?" Jacob asked, his voice filled with concern as he pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hand against her back comfortingly.

A shy smile passed over Nessie's face as she buried her head in his chest, "because I'm kinda nervous about something I did."

Jake's hand stilled, "what did you do Ness?" he asked, almost fearing the answer and dreaming up worst case scenarios.

Nessie laughed at the seriousness of his tone, he always was the worrier, "it's no big deal or anything Jake…I just…um…" she trailed off.

Jake stepped back and held her at arm's length so he could stare down into her eyes, "you just what Ness?"

A sheepish grin spread across her beautiful face, "remember the girl Claire set Quil up with, Courtney?"

Jacob frowned, "yeah…"

"Well, I kinda made a few calls, set Courtney up with another guy, who Alice tells me has a great chance of being Courtney's future husband, and instead hired another girl I know named Rachel to pose as Courtney."

Jacob's jaw dropped, "you what? H-How?"

A sheepish grin passed over Nessie's beautiful face, "well…she's a native French girl, an aspiring actress who owes me a favor and well, the way I see it is that she would do a way better job at making Claire jealous."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "and won't Claire know the difference? Hasn't she met this Courtney girl?"

Nessie frantically shook her head, "nope, Claire hasn't actually seen her in about five years. She used to work in a hair salon and she and Lana are still on good terms. The reason Claire picked Courtney is because her mom mentioned she was going through a bad time after a break-up, Claire really can be sweet sometimes…" she trailed off, snuggling into Jacob's chest.

"So it was Lana who actually set this up?" Jake asked, feeling more confused by the second.

Nessie grinned evilly, "yep. She was the one that asked me to check with Alice and then basically demanded that I find someone else. Lana's totally pro-Quil and Claire."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief, "seriously, I think you're all crazy. Do you really think this plan will work?"

Nessie stepped back, folded her arms and stared pointedly up at him with shining brown eyes, "of course it'll work! When do my plans never work?"

Jacob sighed, knowing she was right, as per usual, and mumbled, "alright, alright, so what's in for Quil exactly? This girl isn't going to be completely psycho is she?"

Nessie's lips screwed up for a second, as her eyes darted to the floor, "no, no, she's not psycho per se, just a little…odd. Or at least, she'll act a little odd. Claire will just hate her, it'll be great!"

Jacob shook his head again , "you do know she'll be severely pissed when she finds out about this, don't you?"

A dark look passed across Nessie's eyes, "you know, for such a small, fragile human, she deeply scares me sometimes…" she paused for a moment, "but, it's all for the greater good, and I can more than handle Claire's tantrums."

Jake nodded in understanding, "well, I just hope you know what you're up against Ness…there's nothing more terrifying then Claire Young scorned," he laughed, leaning down and kissing Nessie's nose.

Nessie tilted her head, smirked, leaned up on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck and mumbled, "it's not me who should be worried, it's Quil," before she pecked him softly on the lips.

She knew that Jacob was still hesitant around her, she was only technically still fourteen after all, but she just couldn't help herself.

Jacob let out a soft groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, his tongue gently tracing her bottom lip - begging for entrance. Nessie happily complied, her fingers clutching his hair.

It was days like this, where they were entirely alone, when they could finally relish in each other's bliss.

You know, until the return of Edward Cullen that is.

Then, the romance…stops…

Luckily the two will be too busy playing "match-maker" with their best friends to worry about their own certain frustrations…

* * *

- Quil's POV -

"She's from Dublin, she loves electric guitar, her favourite animals are dogs and-"

"-Embry! Shut the hell up!" I roared, gritting my teeth as I ran my comb through my hair. My rambling friend scowled at me, "no need to yell Quil, what's got your panties all in a twist anyway?"

I glared in the mirror at him, "you know well Em! How many times do I have to tell you, I have a date tonight!"

A frowned passed over his face, as he struggled to remember me telling him such things, but no doubt his head was way too full of "Erin-thoughts" to possibly pick out my "useless information."

Sighing, I ran a hand over my face and began pacing back and forth.

Embry, watching my every move, quietly asked, "so…when's she gonna get here? Or do you have to pick her up?"

I stopped in my tracks, my fists clenched at my sides. I was already hating this and I hadn't even stepped out the door yet.

"She rang me earlier, asking me if she could come here and get a ride with me, so she'll be here in…" I paused to look at his watch, "oh about two minutes."

Embry's eyebrows rose, "wow…so what're you gonna do?"

I started to laugh bitterly, "I've absolutely no idea! I mean, I dunno how long Claire wants me to 'date' for and I don't wanna hurt an innocent girl in the process by suddenly saying 'actually no, I don't think we can go out anymore because you see I'm actually in love with someone else and only dating you because she asked me to.' So I'm really in the deep end here Em."

Embry frowned and looked up at me from where he sat on our living room arm-chair, "well…you could always just tell Claire you went on a date with her but just ring the girl and tell her you're sick or something…"

I considered that. But there were two blatantly obvious faults with Embry's suggestion, one, I hated lying to Claire (not to mention extremely bad at it) and two, I didn't want to disappoint Courtney, I mean even though I'm not interested, she sounds like a nice girl and I didn't want her to think I'm a jerk for not even trying to go on one date with her.

After voicing my thoughts to my friend, he murmured, "well, then go on one date with her. Then, at the end of the night, just say that you don't think it'll work out, she's a nice girl and will find someone better than you…girls like it when you say something bad about yourself when you're breaking up with them…"

Wise words spoken from the "Dating Master."

I have to say, that sounded like a better plan. It would mean, I wouldn't hurt Courtney by stringing her along and I'd keep Claire happy by showing her that I made an effort with the whole dating scene.

Perfect.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do, thanks man," I murmured, grateful that Embry had some time to date before he imprinted.

"Hey no problem, that's what-"

The doorbell rang, effectively interrupting him.

"HEY GUYS, THE DOOR!" came the yell of Seth Clearwater from down the hall.

"Yeah Seth, we heard," Embry replied, rolling his eyes.

I clenched and unclenched my fists nervously. I haven't felt this nervous since I went on my first date with Lauren Masterson in sixth grade.

Why was it only hitting me now that I have absolutely no idea how to act around women? You know, women who aren't Claire?

"Oh shit, oh shit, SETH GET THE DOOR!" I yelled suddenly before turning to Embry, "I can't do this Em. I can't spend time with a woman who isn't Claire with her expecting it to go places it clearly won't, I just can't do it…" I rambled, furious with myself that I sounded like such a wuss.

I could hear Seth trudging down the hallway now, huffing and moaning, saying something about "lazy fucks" before halting at the door, outstretching his hand to pull the handle.

I took this opportunity to look engrossed in my blank cell-phone screen, my eyes clearly adverted from the door as it swung open.

"Uh…hi…I-I'm looking for Quil?" came a soft, uncertain voice.

Seth smirked, "hey honey, I'm Quil."

Man, Seth has some serious sleaze issues…

Rolling my eyes I shoved Seth aside, "don't mind him, he's an idiot. I'm Quil," I extended my hand to shake hers. I could feel her eyes rake over my body, starting from my feet and travelling upwards. So, I decided to do the same - try and look at her (and actually see her) just for curiosity's sake.

She was tall, by my standards so that's pretty tall, about 5'10" maybe 5'11" - still dwarfed by me though. She was slim - too slim in my opinion (I'm a curves kinda guy) and had the longest legs I've ever seen in my life.

"Nice to meet you Quil, I'm Courtney," she responded, breaking my silent inspection of her.

There came an abrupt, awkward silence where we stared at each other, and I saw Courtney blush under my gaze. Suddenly, I was reminded of Claire and my heart sank.

This girl was no Claire Young.

"Well…have a good night then," Embry chimed in, giving me a soft shove out the door. "Dude, that girl is as hot as a supermodel! You lucky dog!" Seth hissed as I turned my back to them.

I ignored him.

As I stumbled out to the driveway, led Courtney to the car and opened her door, I chanced a look back and my friends. Seth was staring at me enviously with a hint of amusement and Embry looked slightly worried.

Crap. There really was no going back now.

* * *

-Claire's POV-

"Ok, so, one more time. Purple or black?"

"Purple."

"Black or blue?"

"Black."

"Purple top and black jeans, yeah that looks ok."

I'd been modelling clothes for Ness and Erin since early this morning and I think I've finally got myself an outfit (with little time to spare).

"This is ridiculous, I've never spent this long getting dressed in my entire life!" I groaned, flailing my arms about as Erin and Nessie smirked at me, sitting relaxed on my bed.

"Claire, it's your first, proper date, of course you've to spend time deciding what to wear," Nessie cooed, rolling her eyes.

I sighed. I guess you could say I'm not that kinda gal.

Nessie giggled, "but won't it be worth it in the end? To look nice for…Cody."

I glared at her. That little pause at the end of her sentence made me very uneasy. I've been getting the feeling for a long time now that Nessie suspects something, but I've always managed to 'dodge' those particular conversations.

"Yeah well, we're only going to the movies, it'll be dark," I reasoned, muttering to myself.

Nessie and Erin exchanged fleeting glances.

Apparently, I've a lot to learn about the art that is the 'dating'. Yay for me!

I sighed, looking at my two friends with a frustrated look. "So…who wants to help me with my hair?"

* * *

I was finally dressed and appropriately groomed with about a half-hour before I had to meet Cody at the movies.

"Well, I'll be going now…" I murmured in the hallway, trying to ignore my mother's smirk.

"Alright sweetie, have a nice time, behave yourself now…" she smiled smugly. I glared at her, she was enjoying this way too much. I suddenly remember partly why I don't go on dates.

"Ok, bye Mom, Ness, Erin," I muttered dispersing hugs, offering them a soft smile that hopefully didn't turn out like a grimace, before opening the door and walking down the driveway.

As I got into my car and started the engine I glanced up to see the three of them staring out at me.

Well, this should be_ interesting_…

* * *

- Quil's POV -

"-and I said, no way, and she said-"

"-So what do you Courtney?" I cut across the rambling blonde, my head already beginning to hurt. Man, this girl was just a long run of constant dialogue. Granted, Claire is too but like I said, this girl isn't Claire.

The girl took a deep breath, "oh…uh…well I used to be a hairstylist but recently I've made a career change into dog-grooming."

I snorted. Oh the irony.

"Dog grooming eh? Interesting…so how do you know Claire?" Okay, okay, I know I promised myself I would mention her tonight but I was getting desperate to make conversation at this point. We were nearly in Port Angeles now, just five more minutes of conversation…just _five more minutes_!

"Oh, I know Claire from when I used to style her mom's hair a few years back," she mumbled off-handily, before leaning forward in her seat and resting her hand on my knee, "so…tell me more about you, Quil," she smirked in what I seriously hoped wasn't a seductive way.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I let my eyes travel down to where her hand was placed on my knee for a fraction of a second, and instantly felt uncomfortable.

"O-Oh look w-we're here…" I stuttered, pulling to a stop and parking before wrenching my door open sharply and practically running from the car. Oh would it be more appropriate to call it fleeing? Humm…

I could tell that this would not go well…

* * *

- Claire's POV -

I took a deep breath as I shaking wrenched open the door to the movie theatre. I was just feeling slightly nervous now, as it hit me that I had no idea how to behave on a date, never mind a first date. I was practically running to the restrooms now, for one last glance in the mirror before I had to meet Cody in the lobby but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

"Claire, Claire over here," came a loud voice from my left. I scrunched up my eyes, silently hoping that I looked half-way decent before turning slowly.

And there he was, in all his handsome glory. Cody Daniels.

_If only he was Quil…_

I shook my head, after all I made a pact with myself that I'd leave those particular thoughts about my best friend at home tonight and try to get on with having a normal life…

"Hey Cody," I murmured softly, making my way over to him.

And so our date began. We chattered easily as always and made our way to the popcorn stand where there was quite a long line. It seemed Cody didn't mind, he was already to engrossed in telling me all about his day.

As his voice rang in my ears I let my mind wander to the people around me. I saw two people standing to my left, a tall, long-legged blonde and a muscular, tanned, insanely tall…like over 6'7"…wait…

"Quil?" I exclaimed loudly before I could stop myself.

The couple turned towards me and my thoughts were confirmed.

There stood Quil Ateara, with a model-esque babe hanging out of him.

His eyes widened, his mouth hanging open.

"Claire…?"

I felt Cody stiffen beside me.

Like I said, this should be very interesting indeed…

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I'm actually thinking of re-writing it but this is how it'll stay for now. Let me know what you think. -wired2damoon-**


	11. Double Dates And Double Trouble

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 11: Double Dates And Double Trouble**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been swamped with work for University. Please forgive me! -wired2damoon-**

- Claire's POV -

"Oh hey, you're Claire right? Wow…you look so different from the last time I saw you!"

I blinked. I was minutely aware that the blonde girl had begun talking to me, but I was far too busy gaping at Quil to form any response.

"What're you doing here Quil?" I asked, gritting my teeth and trying to control the urge to kick something. This was definitely not a good start to my night.

Quil stared down at his feet, looking quite sheepish, "I'm on my date with Courtney."

It was only when that name rang in my ears that I turned my attention to the tall woman whom (I couldn't help but notice) had her arm linked tightly through Quil's.

"Courtney?" I gasped in surprise, shock rendering every fibre of my being. This was not what I expected Courtney Norton to look like after five years, not at all.

A high-pitched giggle pierced my ear-drums, "yes silly! Oh its so good to see you again Claire, and my, you've grown so much! Who's your little friend?" she asked, being painfully obvious, condescending and irritable.

What amazing qualities eh?

I almost jumped as I remembered Cody standing mute next to me, "oh sorry, uh, Courtney, Quil, this is Cody."

Courtney leapt forward and eagerly shook his hand, but Quil seemed to still when Cody's palm outstretched to him. I almost glared up at Quil, but I found his gaze was too intensely locked on Cody's as he clasped his hand in his.

I felt myself hold my breath as they slowly shook, neither one willing to break the intense staring match.

"Nice to meet you, Cody," Quil muttered a little stiffly, his jaw set.

"You too Quil," Cody replied in the same robotic tone.

I stood in the middle, looking back and forth, mouth open. I was getting frantic now. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, no, scratch that, you'd need a frickin' chainsaw!

Courtney, it seemed, was completely oblivious to the utter drama that was beginning to unfold in our midst and proceeded to ramble on to me.

"So, Claire, what movie are you guys going to see?"

Thankfully, Courtney's piping up seemed to break the trance between the two guys and they instantly broke contact.

My eyes snapped away from them nervously, before I replied, "uh…we're seeing the new horror, uh…Death Mania or something…"

Courtney's eyes lit up in only a way I knew meant something very bad was going to happen.

"Oh wow! What a coincidence! That's the one me and Quil are going to see too! Hey, why don't we go together?"

I grimaced at the eager look on her make-up plastered face and gave a horrified half-smile.

I didn't dare look at the two guys as I frantically weighed out the pros and cons of the situation. After a few minutes, I gave a curt nod, (almost to assure myself) and replied softly, "sure. Why not?"

Well, I could give you a hell of a lot of reasons why not! But something was more important. This, girl-woman-whatever was spending quality time with Quil. Quil Ateara, MY best friend. And as my eyes travelled up and down her "super-model" body I couldn't help but shiver with nerves. She was gorgeous. To the highest degree! So…at least this way I could…maybe…keep an eye on them?

Oh okay, so I know it's not very honest, practical, or nice but jeez c'mon, give me a break. I can't help it. This mess is all my fault anyway, so why don't I just try and help by over-seeing the date? There's nothing wrong with that!

Wow…why do I sound like I'm trying to convince myself?

"Oh hey guys, why don't you two get the popcorn and me and Claire will go to the little girl's room to freshen up?" Courtney murmured in her sickly-sweet tone, batting her eyelashes at Quil before grabbing my arm and practically dragging me away.

Little girl's room? Freshen up? Like 'powdering my nose'? Is this girl serious?

Just as we reached the restroom mirror's Courtney began rummaging through her enormous purse as she rambled on about how good of an evening she was having.

I could just about take it, that is, up until she said this:

"So, Claire, isn't Quil just so dreamy? I mean seriously, he is sooo sexy! I have no idea how he needed you to help him find a date I mean, look at him! But, boy, I'm glad you did though, or otherwise I'd never been able to meet my potential future-fiancé!"

As she let out another squeal of giggles, my heart stopped. Future fiancé? WHAT THE FUCK?

This is bad, this is very bad. Maybe this girl is a psycho after all…

Oh hell, someone please, just shoot me!!!

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I shifted nervously in my seat, eagerly awaiting the beginning of whatever low-budget, badly-directed movie that was about to waste the next two hours of my life. Sooner it starts, the sooner it ends right?

I felt Courtney shift closer to me and instantly felt like jumping up and fleeing from the movie theatre. Okay, I know that sounds harsh, but I really can't help it, so, in order not to lose it completely, I tilt a little so I can smell the sweet fragrance of Claire…who just so happens to be sitting on my right.

My fingers clench the arm-rest as I notice she's giggling away to some dumb joke Mr Jackass just whispered in her ear, his lips dangerously close to her delicate skin.

Damn! The whole reason for tonight was for me to make Claire jealous, not the other way around! But what the hell could I possibly do? The thought of flirting with this Courtney girl was near repulsive let alone kissing her or God's knows what else…

Usually, the sound of Claire's melodic laughter brought a smile to my face, but now, now the reason for said laughter was in response to some hormonal, sexually-frustrated sleaze-bag just made my jaw clench with frustration. She really did have no idea what this was doing to me…

"I-I'm just going to the lobby," I mumbled, when I couldn't take anymore of Claire's shrieks and snorts.

I could feel three sets of eyes following me out of the theatre but I just kept my eyes straight ahead and walked briskly out. I didn't care at this point if I was being rude or not, all I could think about was the sheer fact that if I didn't calm the hell down right about now, I'd have some serious explaining as to why I just morphed into a gigantic wolf in the middle of a movie.

As the familiar scent of buttery popcorn filled my nostrils, I breathed a sigh of relief. It worked as a calming agent, and my head (that was once filled with very murderous thoughts concerning a particular boy) was now clear and I could think straight. Slowly, I reached for my cell-phone in my back pocket and dialled the one number I knew I could call in a crisis like this…

"Hey…Lana?"

* * *

- Claire's POV -

I watched silently as Quil left. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest, my head reeling a million miles an hour. I really didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay with me and watch the gore of a bad movie like old times, but then I remembered, we were both on a date.

I turned my head to my left and saw Courtney sitting two seats away, her coat resting on Quil's chair. She really was breathtakingly beautiful, so much so that it almost made me cry. She had long, wavy blonde hair, lightly tanned, glistening skin, a perfect supermodel body with legs up to my forehead and well proportioned boobs - just an all round beautiful woman. The operative word here being woman, not girl, like me.

Just when I couldn't take anymore glances at Courtney and fake-laughing with Cody, I murmured, "I'm just going to the restroom", before leaping up and following the direction where Quil just left.

As soon as I stepped out, I was met with the sight of Quil's turned back, standing beside the popcorn line. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say to him, but I marched over determinedly anyway.

He must of sensed me because before I could tap him on the shoulder, he turned around, closing his cell phone with a snap, a guilty look on his face.

"Hey Claire-bear," he said softly with a coy smile, yet his eyes looking nervous. I pursed my lips, "don't hey Claire-bear me Ateara. You've got a lot to answer for. Firstly, what was with fleeing from the movie like that? Secondly, who were you talking to? And thirdly, could you not think of a better place to take Courtney instead of following us?"

He gaped at me, his mouth hanging open. Okay, so I was being a little erratic and noisy, sue me.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "to answer you in order miss-I-must-know-it-all, I was not fleeing - I had every intention of coming back, I was just talking to Embry about a deal on a car for work on Monday and the movies was Courtney's idea, I didn't have a clue you'd be here…"

I folded my arms and glared up into his face, "so you…didn't follow me and Cody?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

He snorted, "no, why would you think that?"

I tried to think of an answer that wouldn't make me look stupid or he annoyingly over-protective, but came up with zilch.

Quil took my silence as opportunity to speak, "anyway, I think we should get back, our…dates will be wondering where we're gone."

I nodded, "yeah, dates…right."

I no more wanted to go back into that movie then Alice wants to wear knock-off-designer clothes but I knew Quil had a point. So I followed him back into the movie, where it was just starting.

Well, at least I can be happy that I've two hours of silence to sit through…

* * *

Oh, my, God. I have never heard so much screaming in my entire life! We're only half way through "Death Mania" and I've already shoved all my popcorn in my ears.

Geez, that Courtney has some set of lungs, I've spent most of my evening plotting how to successfully gag her. So far, I've come up with shoving a sock down her throat or distracting her with something shiny.

Maybe both will do the trick…

"Can I look now?" I hear her mumble into Quil's shirt as her face is pressed into his chest. I grit my teeth, this girl is really something…

What's worse though is the fact that Quil has spent the whole movie comforting her, instead of laughing at her idiocy.

I mean if it were me…

_But its not you, that's the problem,_ came the good, ol' voice of Nessie, in the back of my mind.

Sometimes I fear for my sanity…

_You're just pissed at the fact that she's cuddled up to him in a darkened movie theatre while she hasn't so much as spared a glance entire thing. You're worried he actually likes this girl…_

_"Oh please! She screams like a banshee and doesn't eat buttered popcorn, trust me,_ _she won't last five minutes with Quil,"_ I answered "mind-Nessie" smugly.

_Oh yeah? Then why exactly have you been spending all night obsessing over her and Quil and hardly uttered a word to Cody?_

Oh shit.

"Mind-Nessie" is right.

Just then, an idea struck me that would help me to get away from the ear-splitting screeches and would solve my Cody problem.

"Hey Cody, this movie bites wanna go get some ice-cream?"

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I heard Claire mumbled something to Cody as I "consoled" Courtney with an awkward tap to her back as she sniffled into my shirt.

I tried to ignore the cheeky smile she threw him and the one he returned but I found myself clutching the arm rest tightly.

Cody, it seemed was going somewhere. I watched intently, gob smacked, as Claire suddenly threw me a "see ya" smile before leaping out of her chair and following Mr Jackass out. My fingers on the gripped tighter on the arm-rest and on Courtney's shoulder, but she was too busy screaming her head off to notice.

I kept telling myself over and over that Claire is old enough to make her own decisions and its her date but I couldn't fight the urge to follow her. I just had to know where she was going with that…boy and if he is trustworthy enough to be in her company.

Slowly, a plan began to form…

"Hey Courtney, I think I've had just about enough of this, have you?" I could feel her head nodding as her face rubbed against my shoulder.

"Alright then, how about you and me go grab some ice-cream?" I replied softly, smirking as she was already gathering her things before I even finished speaking.

If I know Claire, (which believe me, I do) then the ice-cream parlour is exactly where she's headed. So, naturally it would be the perfect place to suss this Cody guy out - in hiding of course, I can't see my beloved Claire being too happy if she caught me spying on her date.

Luckily, that's where having werewolf-enhanced senses comes in particularly handy…

* * *

- Claire's POV -

"So that movie really sucked huh?" Cody smirked as we stood in line for our ice-cream.

I snorted, "well that's the understatement of the century!"

He laughed as he paid for the ice-cream. (I argued, but he kept insisting - stupid chivalry!) We then went and found a table in the middle of the parlour.

We chattered for a few minutes, I took my time savouring my amazing double-chocolate-chip ice-cream with glee. Suddenly, Cody broke into my thoughts, "so, tonight's not been too bad, right?" he asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

My eyes snapped up and met his, a small smile tugging at my lips, "no, tonight's been good, you know, except for low budget flicks and a gate crashing couple. Sorry about that by the way, I didn't know they were coming here on their date too. I mean if I'd known I-"

"-Claire!" Cody cut across me, laughing a little, "its fine, don't worry about it. So your friend wants to keep an eye on us, so what?"

Now, I know by his playful manner that's he's kidding but I can't help but be cautious when defending Quil.

"No, no! That's not what he's doing, I assure you. I mean, yeah sure, he can be a little over-protective sometimes but there's no way that he'd actually follow us to spy or-"

Just then I broke off for two reasons. One, Cody's face seemed to have turned to stone as he glanced at something over my shoulder and two, I could have sworn I heard my name being called.

"Claire, oh, Cl-aire," the sing-song voice echoed across the half-full room.

I stiffened and gripped my ice-cream. I'd know that voice anywhere…

Slowly, I turned in my seat and directed my glance to the corner table.

There, sitting a good twenty feet away, sat Courtney who was still calling me whilst frantically waving, and Quil, looking very sheepish hiding behind a menu.

My eyes snapped back to Cody for a second and saw that his arms were folded, his gaze fixed on me.

"You were saying?"

* * *

- Quil's POV-

_Oh shit, oh shit, she's seen us! Damn that woman! I told her not to call Claire! Fuck, I am sooo dead!_

I held the menu up to my face, hardly daring to take a peek out. It seems I wouldn't have to bother however.

"Quil, can I speak to you for a minute?" came a voice, nearly making me jump several inches off my chair. I lowered my menu, my eyes trailing upward to where Claire now stood at our table, glaring down at me, her hands on her hips.

"Uh…sure…" I replied lowly, giving Courtney a nod and a soft, "be right back," before following Claire out the back door of the ice-cream parlour. I held my breath as we stepped out into an alley and Claire stood with her back to me.

"So what-"

"-What the hell is the matter with you?" Claire spat, whirling around and cutting me off.

I gaped down at her. "What?"

Her eyes narrowed, "oh don't play dumb Ateara," she snarled, folding her arms. "I let the 'going to the same movie and sitting with us' thing go because apparently that was all Courtney's idea, but this? Following us to the ice-cream parlour and spying on us? That's just low Quil, I expected better from you."

Her words stung me, much worse then I could ever possibly describe, but under the surface I felt something bubble in my veins.

"Expect better of me Claire? I expect better from you! Just running off like that! And making me out to be a stalker, all I'm doing is looking out for you! You don't know this Cody guy for God's sake and-"

Claire let out a groan of frustration and kicked a stray can on the ground.

"Jesus Quil! Do you ever stop? I mean seriously, give it a rest will you? I'm sick and tired of all this 'just looking out for me' crap! What you did tonight was an invasion of privacy! I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need your permission to run off anywhere with anyone and I most certainly will not get to know Cody if you keep trying to pull me away from him all the time! So, why don't you do us both yourself and I a favour and go back to your date, let me go back to mine and for once, butt the hell out!"

I blinked at her outburst. We stood there staring at each other in silence, her chest heaving with anger or lack of oxygen or both as I clenched and unclenched my hands at my sides.

She took a deep breath and stared at the ground. "I'm going back in now, hopefully I can salvage whatever's left of this date. I'm going to continue seeing him Quil, I think it might actually do me some good so will you please, please try and be supportive?"

I closed my eyes at the plea in her voice and realised how unfair I was being to her. All she wants is a nice, normal, teenage life, and I'm trying to take it all away from her…

"Sure, Claire-bear, I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to spy on you, of course you can date whoever you want, I won't butt in anymore, I promise," I replied, hating myself a little more with every word I spoke.

The small smile and shinning eyes made it all worth it though. "Thank you Quil."

That seemed like the end of the conversation, so we walked back into the parlour and over to our respective dates. Right then I made up my mind. Claire may want a normal, teenage life now, but I'm determined to make her see a more supernatural life ain't too bad either.

So, I'll tolerate her dating some dweeb for now, but in return I'm going to continue to do some dating of my own, even if it is only to make her jealous.

"Hey Quil, everything okay?" Courtney asked, flashing me a smile as I sat down.

It was infectious, I grinned back as I thought to myself, _bring it on Claire, I'm ready,_ before replying, "yeah sure Courtney, everything's great, never better. Hey, I was just thinking for our second date how about something a little more adventurous? You up for it?"

I saw her eyes light up at the mention of a second date and guilt immediately seeped into my veins.

My original plan didn't work unfortunately, so I guess its time now, for Plan Lana.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Hope ya liked it, if so, let me know!! -wired2damoon- x**


	12. Surprises And Spanish Speaking Parrots

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 12: Special Surprises And Spanish-Speaking Parrots**

**A/N: Hello! Well I thought it was about time I introduce some Embry/Erin into my story, wouldn't you agree? So, here you go, hope you all like it. Thankies again to all my lovely reviewers, I don't deserve you! -wired2damoon- x**

-General POV-

A soft sigh erupted throughout the small guest bedroom, disrupting the tranquil silence. The turning of a page sounded like chainsaws in a forest, scratching at the sensitive ears of one Erin O' Connell. Her bright green eyes flickered rapidly across the words as she bobbed her head to the soft music omitting from her ipod, the ear plugs lying on her pillow. This happened to be the first time she was entirely alone (bar Lana downstairs making dinner and was refusing any help) without Nessie or Claire and she was feeling a little bored.

Erin practically had to force Nessie out the door, knowing well she had to meet Jake. It seemed the mysterious, bronze-haired girl had taken a shine to the Irish girl (and she to her) and was refusing point blank to leave her. But eventually Erin wore her down and she had left an hour before, promising she'd be back later on in the night, after Claire came back from her karate lesson.

Throughout the last two weeks, the three girls had been getting to know each other a little better. It seemed that they each had a lot in common, but simultaneously had many things that made them unique. For example, they all liked the same music - yet had mock arguments of which bands were the best. They all had a love for horror movies - yet the all debated which were real "classics". But these were just small, simple things.

Even as she thought about it now, Erin knew that there was something different about Claire and Nessie. There was something about them, about their friendship, that seemed so…true, deep, like they were both in on some massive, amazing secret. But the weirdest thing of all, is that even though Erin had no idea what exactly caused her to think this way, she was sure that every moment that passed between herself and her new friends, she was slowly beginning to "get in on the secret" too.

One concept that always made her feel this way was "boy talk". No matter when the topic came up, where or how, Erin always felt that when they talked about boys together, there was always some mysterious air about it…and maybe she was just being crazy but every time the Quileute gang that hung out at Emily and Sam's cropped up in conversation there would be a strong feeling that the other two girls were keeping something from her.

She didn't like to dwell on it, obviously it was none of her business, she hardly knew them after all. But there was something about their frequent glances at one another when they asked her to elaborate on her "love-life" that left her wondering what exactly the girls knew that she didn't. As the familiar thought of dating sprang into her mind, the Irish girl couldn't help but think about Claire's predicament.

A smile crept on Erin's face as she thought about Claire and her date. The American girl really did fascinate her with her obliviousness. Hell, she had only been here two weeks and she could already tell that her best friend Quil was completely and utterly head over heels in love with her… Granted she had a knack for knowing such things, that was a given, but still, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she thought about it. She really did like Claire, she knew almost instantaneously that they would undoubtedly get along like a house on fire and the constant niggling piece of dread that she'd actually have to leave here eventually, made her frown.

But it wasn't just the friendships with Claire and Nessie that the young girl was going to miss once she left. The face that had been occupying her mind for exactly fourteen days now, appeared behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes and lay on her back on her bed.

Embry Call.

She didn't know what it was about him, but he was just so majorly captivating. She had talked to him a number of times now, whether in Sam and Emily's or in passing when he was with Jake or Quil. It seemed, each time she saw him, was like a breath of fresh air - and it killed her to think that.

Erin - even as a young girl, never had a lot of trust in the opposite sex. Her father was a drunk who beat her mother to a pulp on a daily basis, and soon started on her. He eventually drank himself into an early grave but with him went her mother soon after due to lung cancer. The girl had had a tough life, but being brought up by her grandparents from the time she was ten years old had made it bearable. However, it was when she started dating that things started to get bad again.

In her seventeen years she had only ever had two boyfriends. One, made up rumours about her and spread them all over her school all because she refused to have sex with him, whilst the other was wonderful to her, encouraged her, gained her trust, built her confidence, and then cheated on her with the biggest slut in the town. So, yes, to say that she and the opposite sex really didn't get on at all well, was indeed an understatement.

But even with bearing this in mind, something about Embry Call gave Erin the slightest bit of hope. That not all young guys are dickheads and grow up to be even bigger dickheads who beat their wives. But, its not like it mattered, she knew in her heart and soul that a guy like Embry would never be interested in a girl like her. He was, to put it lightly, drop dead gorgeous, and had such a great sense of humour and was so caring and loveable and…

Erin snapped herself out of her daze with a roll of her eyes. She really didn't know what was getting into her lately, she hardly knew this guy and already she was having the girlest crush him that would have horrified her only two weeks ago. But then again, two weeks ago she didn't know Embry…

"Oh for God's sake!" she muttered, putting her hands behind her head and gazing up at the ceiling.

You don't know him. Even if you get to know him, its not like you're sticking around. And even in the short time you have its not like anything could ever happen…oh crap, I think way too much…Erin thought to herself snapping her eyes shut again.

But before she could continue her silent monologue, she heard her name being called from downstairs.

"Erin, Erin can you come down here for a minute?" called Lana from the bottom of the stairs.

Quickly, Erin jumped up and skipped her way out of the room and down the stairs, stopping on the last one as she saw who was accompanying Lana.

"Hey Erin," came his beautiful, melodic tone, his eyes shinning brightly as he stared down at her.

Her face immediately reddened as her throat dried up.

"Hey Embry."

* * *

"You kids have fun now," Lana Young smiled as she waved at Erin and Embry from the front porch. Erin waved back at Lana whilst unbeknownst to her Embry glared warningly at the women, not one bit impressed by her tone. Lana just smirked at him, a familiar twinkle in her eye.

The two climbed into Embry's car and Erin let out an appreciative whistle. "Whoa, nice car," her eyes raked over the interior, a small smile gracing her lips.

Embry, elated to see her smile, murmured, "thank you, not many girls comment on it."

Erin felt blood rush to her cheeks and she glanced out the window as he started up the car. It really was a nice turn to the evening, Embry turning up at Lana's looking for Jake and Nessie and deciding that it was far too nice a night for Erin to spend it indoors. So, out of the kindness of his heart, he offered to show her La Push's "wild" night-life by taking her for a walk on the beach.

"So, Erin, tell me about yourself," Embry smiled as they turned out of the driveway. Erin swallowed roughly, keeping her eyes adverted from him, it was only hitting her now how alone she was with him - the first time ever, and she really didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

"Ha, I feel like I've told you everything already, I'm not that complex," she laughed, trying to hide the bitterness she felt with the sheer irony that her words could not be farther from the truth.

Embry sensed it too, but let it slide, he didn't know her long enough yet for asking those types of in depth questions and raising certain issues so he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"You've hardly told me anything about you though," she smirked and Embry was immediately suckered by her.

"Alright well, I've heard these 'getting to know each other' conversations are supposed to go both ways, so I really should tell you about myself a bit then," he smiled, beaming wider as she fiercely nodded her head in agreement.

"Well…let's see…I'm from here, La Push - been here all my life, I'm an only child, my amazing mom raised me on her own, I'm an Aquarius, I love classic rock music and timeless movies like Back To The Future. I don't have a favourite food really, especially if its Emily's cooking because its all awesome. I absolutely despise golf and everything related to it, I have a pet iguana named Alfie and a parrot called Chino who speaks Spanish better than I do, oh and I'm a mechanic and own a business with Quil and Jake."

Erin gaped at him as she processed all the information. In one short minute, he had basically described her perfect man. He's respectful and appreciative towards his mother, he loves rock music and timeless movies, he's not a picky eater, he hates golf, he's an animal lover, he speaks another language and he has a good job with his own business. A mechanic no less!

"Wow, your own business? That's impressive, a mechanic sounds so cool, it must be nice to work for yourself," she said, the smile evident in her tone as she noticed that they were almost at the beach now.

Embry slowed the car and put it in park, grinning to himself as he heard that she was impressed, "yeah, its awesome, the best thing is that I get to work with the two guys though, it makes work bearable you know? Anyway enough of my yammering, you ready to see the beach?"

Erin, although disappointed that Embry was done talking, found herself beaming with excitement.

"Just lead the way, Mr Call."

* * *

- Nessie's POV -

I tip-toed quietly into the apartment, wincing a little as the door shut with a slightly loud snap. Shaking my head, I continued down the corridor and towards the living room/kitchen area. I rolled my eyes when I noticed the state of the place, clothes lay just about everywhere. On the backs of chairs at the counter, thrown across the "monster couch", on the lamp-shade, on top of the TV…God these guys are pigs.

Sighing, I looked around myself tiredly, before calling, "Quil, Quil are you in here?"

I heard a soft thump coming from one of the bedrooms and was startled to hear a loud, Hispanic-sounding voice omit throughout the room.

"¡Ay, es demasiado ruidoso! Silencio por favor."

I whirled around rapidly, and was surprised to see a colourful parrot in a cage, sitting in the corner of the room, angling his head towards me.

Ah yes, I'd heard about the famous Mr Chino the Spanish-Speaking-Wonder-Parrot (as Embry dubbed him).

Grinning I walked towards him, "hola Chino, ¿Cómo estás?"

I giggled heartily as I saw him jump up and down on his perch, "muy bien, muy bien, bella dama, gracias."

I smiled as the parrot called me a beautiful lady, it was hard to believe his owner is Embry Call. Before I could answer the bird, I heard heavy footsteps traipsing down the hall and turned slowly.

There, looking dishevelled and exhausted, stood Quil Ateara, stretching widely and looking at me with mild interest. "Hey, what's up Nessie?

Rolling my eyes and smirking I replied, "not much Quil, you just get outta bed or something?" I watched intently as he dragged his hand across his eyes, groaned and plonked down on the couch, putting both his hands over his face and tilting his head back towards the ceiling.

I frowned, moved the clothes off the armchair and sat down opposite him. "What's wrong Quil?" I asked, confusion and curiosity getting the better of me.

He groaned again, louder this time and mumbled something, even I with enhanced vampire hearing, found hard to understand.

"Uh…sorry?" I asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I said, I haven't slept properly in two weeks," he murmured, his voice strained as he began to yawn.

"Why not?"

Before he could answer however, his cell phone started ringing loudly.

"Oh for fuck -" he snapped, digging his hand into his pocket, holding his phone at arms length and gritted his teeth at me.

"THIS is why I haven't slept in two weeks," he growled, glaring at his cell that continued to ring and ring and ring.

I stared at it, then it him, "well, why don't you just answer it?"

He glared at me with a hard look in his eyes, "I have answered it. Many times! But she just won't leave me alone! She just talks and talks and talks and I swear to God if I hear any more whining about her dog Fifi's non-fluffy tail I will actually kill myself!"

I hid a smile behind my hand as I pretended to cough, "Courtney's been calling you a lot huh?"

Quil's non-verbal response was another glare and slamming his cell phone down on the coffee table so hard that it cracked into two pieces, the splintered wood crunching loudly.

I whistled lowly, "I'll take that as a yes."

My response got another groan from Quil as finally the ringing stopped, only to start again five seconds later. Even I was beginning to get irritated, so I jumped forward, clutched the phone and switched it off.

"There, problem solved," I smiled, waving his phone triumphantly.

"Yeah you'd think so, wouldn't y-" Suddenly, another phone started ringing somewhere in the apartment.

"Oh crap, she's ringing work now!" Quil spat, clenching his fists tightly.

I frowned. I told Rachel to be enthusiastic and clingy, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Hey, Quil, listen, why don't you just answer it, organise your date and then tell her you've an early day and have to go?" I suggested reasonably.

This apparently, was not what Quil wanted to hear. He snorted loudly, "believe me Ness, that's the last thing I wanna do. I don't want to date her, I don't want to talk to her and I seriously don't wanna do any dog-grooming with her! That's why I haven't been returning her calls, I thought I could do the whole plan Lana talked about, but I can't, I just can't…if Claire wants me to date, well then I'm just gonna have to say no…"

It was now my time to snort, "yeah Quil, good luck with that. When have you ever said no to Claire exactly?"

He sat forward determinedly, looking as if he was about to say something but his mouth soon snapped shut, he was stumped. He knew I was right. "Yeah well, I'll say no this time. I can't date Courtney, Nessie, I just can't. I'm devoted to Claire, always have, always will be, I mean I can't even fake liking Courtney, and besides as annoying as she is, I don't want to date her, get her hopes up and then dump her when Claire decides that I might be boyfriend material. It's not right, I wouldn't do that to someone."

I smiled, the Quileute guys really were a decent bunch, she decided to put him out of his misery. "Quil, I've something to tell you about Courtney, something that I didn't want you to know before…"

Quil's head tilted to the side with interest, "how do you know something about her, I thought you never met her?"

I rolled my eyes, "that's what I mean, listen, Courtney isn't who you think she is…"

Quil's eyes widened as I began to tell him everything.

* * *

- Claire's POV-

I breathed a sigh of relief as the large gust of wind blew against my reddened cheeks. I wrapped my arms around myself as I waited walked towards the grocery store to wait for my mom to pick me up. I had just spent the last hour and a half in my rigorous karate class and was aching to get home, relax and watch a movie with Ness and Erin.

I was in a trance like state as I sat on the bench outside Stanley's Deli, just barely watching as the people walked by. The loud beeping of my cell-phone snapped me out of my reverie with a start.

Laughing at myself, I reached into my pocket and pulled the small, black, cell out.

I smiled as I glanced at the screen.

**1 Message Received**

**Cody**

**Hey Claire, how r u? Haven't heard from u in a while. Cody x**

I frowned as I read the message. I knew I'd be avoiding Cody, but I didn't think he'd realise that I was being deliberately distant. I sighed, knowing I couldn't ignore his message, and besides I didn't want to, I quite liked Cody, he was a nice guy -even if he wasn't Quil, but at the same time, I didn't want to be the type to lead a guy on, and I just didn't know what to do about me and Cody. I mean, do I keep dating him and what, hope that Quil imprints and puts me out of my misery? Or, do I not date him and hopelessly wait until I get old enough where Quil might look up and notice me as girlfriend material?

Either way, I didn't want to hurt Cody. I know I told Quil I'd keep dating him, but the guilt was getting to me, so much so, that I'd hardly contacted him after our first date, where we exchanged phone numbers.

As I sat there on the bench, I decided that I had to do the right thing. I would meet up with Cody and tell him that I just wanted to be friends. Hopefully, he wouldn't hate me and I would gain a friendship in the long run. My fingers started pushing the buttons.

**Hi Cody, I'm fine tanx, sorry I didn't get bak 2 u. Want 2 meet up on Friday? Claire x**

And now, all I had to do was wait. I just hoped beyond hope that I really was doing the right thing for once…

* * *

-Erin's POV-

I let out another hearty laugh as I walked along the shore. It was a beautiful night out, the moonlight was glimmering over the waves, casting shadows along the beach where I was walking and talking with Embry Call.

He was so funny, telling me stories of his childhood, jokes and various mishaps with his friends. I found I was immensely enjoying myself just listening to him, he's very entertaining and fun to be around.

I hadn't realised, as we chatted easily that a full hour and a half had passed until the moonlight caught my watch and drew my attention.

"Oh wow, its 10 o' clock, I really should be getting back, Claire will be home soon," I mumbled, feeling a little disappointed that I had to leave.

Embry nodded, "yeah, sure, I'll drop you back…"

I don't know if it were just wishful thinking but I could of sworn that he sounded just as disappointed as I felt.

We began walking back to the car, and came across a particularly rocky part in the sand. As usual, I wasn't watching where I was going, (this time I was too busy staring at Embry's muscular arms) and slipped on the rocks, my legs going from under me.

I must of looked absolutely ridiculous, as I stumbled to the ground, limbs going everywhere.

"ERIN!" I heard Embry exclaim loudly as I connected with the rocks. "Ow!" I hissed, as I scraped my knee, instantly drawing blood.

Before I could even look at it however, Embry was at my side, clutching my arm and gently helping me to my feet. I couldn't bare to look at him, the embarrassment was over-whelming, my cheeks flushing dramatically. I was just thanking God that it was dark.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice deeply laced with concern as he brought me over to the sand hill and sat me down softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just scraped my knee that's all," I mumbled, feeling stupider by the second. Before I knew it, Embry was kneeling down in the sand on front of me and inspecting my knee with deep concentration.

He began fumbling in his pockets and quickly withdrew tissues.

"May I?" he asked, indicating that he wished to clean my cut. "Uh…yeah, sure," I mumbled, gesturing him to go ahead. He was insanely polite and gentlemanly, which confused me deeply. From what I heard from various sources, Embry Call was quite the deviant, in a hot sort of a way. This, puzzled me.

But all thoughts soon went out the window as soon as his fingers graced my skin. It was if an electrical current shock up all the way up my body and I jumped a little.

"Oh crap, sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, his beautiful, chestnut eyes shinning with worry.

"No, no, I-I'm fine," I stuttered, a little shocked by my own reaction to him touching me. This really was strange indeed.

He smiled at me then and I'm sure my heart fluttered in my chest. Oh dear God, this man was gorgeous. Stunningly so. I could feel myself already becoming deeply attracted to him, against my better judgement.

Sighing, I just watched as he softly dabbed my knee with the tissue, the last few drops of blood getting soaked up. As he finished, his finger graced my knee again and I had the same fluttering of the heart and bit my lip.

He slowly raised his head then, to look me straight in the eyes. I found myself unable to look away from his captivating stare. I had no idea what was happening to me, it felt as if there was no oxygen left in the entire universe and I was suffocating, getting light-headed and dazing and yet was still clinging to his gaze. My throat went completely dry and I was clenching my hands together so tight I was beginning to cut off the circulation in my fingers, and yet, none of that mattered.

Suddenly he blinked and began to raise from the sand, effectively breaking the intensity of the moment.

"Are you okay now?" he asked lowly, reaching down to help me up. Once I straightened up, my feet firmly on the ground, my arm linked through his, I replied nervous, "uh yeah, I'm fine, let's go."

He never let go of my arm, until we were safely back to the car, there, he opened my door and helped me in and soon we were on our way back to Claire's.

There was one thing for sure. I was deeply beginning to like Embry Call. But there is just one problem. I've absolutely no idea whether that's a good thing or a very disastrous thing.

I guess, only time will tell…

**A/N: And there you have it. Some Embry/Erin love! Hope you liked it! If so, let me know! -wired2damoon- x**


	13. Invasions And Interruptions

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 13: Invasions And Interruptions**

-Nessie's POV-

I sighed into my phone receiver as I heard the dial tone become engaged yet again. I had sat on the comfortable sofa was all night and my patience was seriously beginning to waver. I gritted my teeth and groaned as I yet again was met with the seriously annoying answering machine.

"Hey, this is Rach, I can't pick up my phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP! Hehe, no just kidding, here's the beep now…wait for it…wait for it…" I groaned as I heard the real beep this time, God this girl really can be an idiot sometimes…

"Hi Rachel, its Nessie, listen I have to talk to you about the whole Quil thing, I know you've been calling him a lot on your other cell and stuff but uh…I…just, just call me back as soon as you get this message okay? Thanks…bye…"

As soon as I hung up, I felt a soft weight resting on my shoulder, a soft breath of air bouncing against the nape of my neck. I smiled, instantly recognising the familiar scent.

"I thought you were on patrol tonight?" I murmured, a smirk on my lips. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me on the couch. My body automatically leaned forward into the embrace.

"I let the guys off a little early, it's a quiet night out. Who were you talking to?" asked Jacob quietly, pulling me onto his lap and shifting his chin closer to the nape of my neck.

I smiled softly at his touch, "I was calling Rachel, you know, the girl who is impersonating Courtney? It seems she's been a little too enthusiastic when trying to woo Quil; she's been calling him non-stop, from his cell to the work phone and the poor guy hasn't got any sleep in two weeks…" I mumbled, feeling slightly guilty as I remembered how exhausted Quil looked earlier on in the week.

Jacob laughed a little, "aww poor Quil, he never catches a break." I nodded heartily, knowing well just how much he was right about that. I mean, he's spent the last fourteen years trying to hide the fact that he's in love with the most important person in the world to him, who in turn, just so happens to know be torturing him by going out with someone who's insanely good-looking and closer to her age and practically forcing him to date a 'potentially insane' woman against his will. Yeah, poor Quil could do with a break…

Sighing, I leaned back into Jacob's back as his arms tightened around me. "What's wrong Ness?" Jacob asked, concern lacing his tone. I attempted a smile, but failed miserably. "Ah I don't know Jake, I guess, I'm…I'm feeling a little guilty about the whole Quil and Courtney thing. I mean, I was the one who brought Rachel into it in the first place, but-but at the same time I'm glad I did, because well, hopefully, in the long run, Claire and Quil will finally get it together and be happy…like us," I finished shyly, a soft blush rising to my cheeks.

I heard Jacob chuckle softly, as he turned me around slowly, so that I was straddling his lap, my knees digging into his hips. I flashed a cheeky grin at him, noticing the familiar mischievous smirk grace his handsome face. He placed each hand on either side of my waist and stared up deeply into my eyes, "don't you dare blame yourself Nessie. You're only trying to help and it's not your problem that Rachel is being a little eccentric, in fact she reminds me of another Rachel I know," Jake smirked as I rolled my eyes, "your just being your normal, caring, mischievous self and believe me, any help Quil can get to win Claire over will be greatly appreciated in the long run."

My lips twitched and turned up at the corners. Jake always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. "Yeah, you're right. I'll try ringing Rachel again in the morning," I mumbled, my fingers trailing his cheek, down over his neck and stopping at his chest where his shirt lay partially open. I heard Jake's breath hitch and smirked once again at the sheer control that I had over him, I have to admit, it gave me a little bit of a thrill. I'd never admit he has just as much power of me, though.

Realising that this was an infrequent moment where me and my beloved where entirely alone, I decided to take full advantage of it. Leaning forward, I smirked as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek before slowly trailing down the trek my fingers gently travelled moments before, stopping at the small fraction of skin that was exposed by two open shirt buttons.

I felt his hands tighten on my waist as he leaned forward, turned his head and placed a chaste kiss to my neck. I brought my hands up to run through his hair - that was slightly grown out, not too long but not a tight cut, just how I liked it. I saw him bite his lip as I began massaging his scalp, eventually causing him to close his eyes. I took that opportunity to edge myself closer to him, my chest pressed plush against his, and pecked his lips softly with mine.

I felt Jake respond almost instantaneously, his lips pressing eagerly against mine. His tongue attentively darted out and began trailing my bottom lip - begging for entrance. As I opened my mouth and out tongues began to dance, I felt Jake shift me, gently but quickly, so that I was now lying on his couch, him crouching over me, one hand on the side of my head, the other resting on my hip. Without breaking our rhythm I kept one hand tangled in his hair, whilst the other raked over the exposed skin of his chest.

Oh how I desperately wanted to rip open that shirt and touch and taste all that it had once hidden…but, I knew that no matter how much we both wanted it, Jake wouldn't allow it, he was still under the strict rules of my father after all.

Ugh! I never found it fair of my dad to lay down such laws on mine and Jake's relationship just because of a few technicalities. Okay, so maybe I've been looking eighteen since I was seven but that gives him no right to treat me at my proper age! Hell, if I'd have my way I would have insisted a romantic relationship with Jacob the second I reached maturity, only seven 'technically' or not.

I never cared about such minor things, just because I was seven in the amount of years I'd lived on this earth, did not mean I had to be treated as such. I mean I looked just as old as my father for heaven's sake! But alas, no, I was treated like a baby and now, even at fourteen, I still am, eighteen year old body or not, which is why Jake now does this:

"N-Nessie, we-we have to…stop," Jake gasped, grabbing my head as he pulled away from me, effectively sitting me up. I hated this part. I always feel extremely frustrated, both in annoyance and sexually and that's a never a good combination. But, before I can argue my point however, a loud ringing erupts throughout the apartment.

"That'll be Rachel or Courtney…whatever," Jake mumbled, looking slightly uncomfortable as I just gawked at him. Sighing, he stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen, mumbling something about, "drinks" and "cooling off." Rolling my eyes, I picked up my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?…Oh hi Rachel, oh you got my message good, listen its about Quil, you see the thing is…"

* * *

- Claire's POV -

I sighed, reached up and knocked for the third time in the last minute. The door still refused to open. _Damn! Why did I forget my key?_

"Quil, Quil are you in there?" I called loudly, knocking again. It was weird, I knew he was in, his car was parked in its usual spot out front. Maybe he'd fallen asleep or something, but even I didn't think Quil could sleep that heavily.

Just then, I remembered something. Embry always kept a spare key somewhere near the door because he was always misplacing his own. Quickly I began my search, under the mat, under the fake rock. Rolling my eyes, I stood up on my tip toes and felt around the door-frame and smirked when I felt the familiar coldness of metal clamped in my fingers.

Seriously, Embry really had to hold onto his own keys, it was just too easy to rob this place! Thankfully, I'm no burglar (which I was truly grateful for, I could just imagine the horror of trying to rob three burly werewolves single-handedly) and let myself in quickly and quietly.

I stepped in gingerly and shut the door softly behind me. I glanced around myself and wasn't surprised to see the place in its usual mess, clothes strewn everywhere, pizza boxes lying empty on top of the over-flown trash can, bowls of stale potato chips and used coffee mugs sitting on the coffee table and games consoles and DVDs scattered about the floor.

Typical boys' apartment.

"Quil, Quil its Claire…where are you?" I called louder, glancing down the hall towards the bedrooms. Perhaps he was asleep after all…

I decided to walk down the hall, just to check if he was asleep, then I would leave. I took soft, attentive steps down the hallway, being careful not to trod on any sneakers or other various items scattered about on the floor. I began to tip-toe as I reached Quil's bedroom at the very end. Reaching out, I turned the handle and gingerly placed a foot inside. I realised that I may be over-stepping some boundaries by just walking into Quil bedroom unannounced, but I seriously had to talk to him, now.

Squinting, I let my eyes get adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom and sought out a figure in it. As far as I could tell, the bed was empty but I edged a little bit closer just to be sure. It was then that a familiar noise was brought to my attention. My eyes widened, my breath hitching.

_Oh crap, I have to get out of here!_

I turned quickly, tripping over my own feet and running smack into the door. "Ow!" I hissed, rubbing my forehead - a small welt already forming there. Before I could attempt to open the door however, I heard the thing I dreaded the most, or more so, two things. Footsteps.

_PANIC! PANIC! CRAP! WHY THE HELL WON'T THIS FRICKIN' DOOR OPEN!?_

Suddenly, the lights turned on and the whole room was flooded with a bright glare.

"Claire?" came a voice from behind me.

_Oh shit. Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around!_

Slowly, I turned around and was met with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my entire life.

There, right in front of my very eyes, stood Quil Ateara, clad in nothing but a towel around his waist, his tanned skin still most, small droplets of water spilling from his hair and down his broad shoulders to rest on his muscular chest.

_Oh. My. God. Is it just me, or has the temperature in the room gone up by about a billion degrees?_

"H-Hi…" I croaked, my hands shaking a little as I immediately felt my cheeks burn. I really, really should've looked away from him by now, to well, anywhere, but no matter how hard I tried I just…couldn't. My eyes raked over every inch of his body I could possibly see, thankfully Quil didn't notice…yet.

"Claire, what're doing here?" he asked, not sounding angry or embarrassed, just, curious. It seemed he hasn't realised the sheer intimacy of this situation, or maybe he just doesn't give a damn…oh I so hope that's not it.

"Uh…I…" my mind went completely blank. _Why was I here again?_ Whatever it was, it sure had nothing to do with how sexy Quil's pecks looked under this light or how badly I wanted to reach out and run my hands through his soft, damp hair…

He was walking towards me now, running another towel through his hair and down his neck. I'm definitely sure by now I should be dead, because I'm certain my heart has stopped beating for a good minute and a half.

His eyes were boring into mine now, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. There was a strange glint in his gaze, one I failed to distinguish in my hazy state of mind. I realized that I hadn't answered his question, and there was beginning to be somewhat of an awkward silence in the room, so I decided to put myself out of my misery and break it.

"Uh…I-I'm here because I-I need to talk to you…" I stuttered, my eyes finally leaving his body to look at the ground. Yes, I should be fine now, as long as I keep looking at the nice, pretty, interesting floor, I'll be able to be coherent.

He took even more steps close to me. By now I could smell his aftershave. _Oh God, I'm going to faint…_

"Talk to me about what?" he asked casually, walking over to desk, grabbing a comb and running it through his hair. I tilted my head to the side as he stood with his back to me, watching with an open mouth as his muscles expanded and contracted by the such simple motion. I was beginning to hyperventilate now…I had to get out of here! _I mean, dear God did he not realise he was naked? Well, partially naked, in my company!? I mean, what the hell is with that?_

"Uh…actually, you know what? This can wait until tomorrow, I'm kinda tired, I'm just gonna head home…" I rambled quickly, turning around and reaching out for the door.

"Wait, Claire," he called in his deep, melodic voice that made my heart flutter. I am such a loser…

"What about my good-bye hug?" he asked, his voice sounding a little hurt, his arms outstretched.

_Oh he has got to be kidding me!!! How much more of this torture am I going to have to endure? What's he gonna ask me next? Help him get dressed?_

"Uh…I-I…uh, okay…" I mumbled, my voice getting higher every syllable, "sure…" I finished, with a nod of my head, more so to convince myself to actually walk towards him. As I inched slowly closer to his fingertips, I felt my heart beat faster as beads of sweet formed on my forehead. I tried desperately to tell myself that was due to Quil's insanely high body temperature but I knew I was only lying to myself.

I closed the last inch between us and immediately, Quil's strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me close. The side of my face was buried in his well…abdomen, so much so that I could feel every one of the indentations in his six pack. If I were to die now, I'd die one happy girl…

Smiling softly, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist as tight as I could possibly manage. This was just unbelievable, too good to be true, like a dream…

_Wait…oh crap…this-this isn't a dream is it?_

* * *

-Erin's POV-

I threw back my head and let out another shrill laugh. This guy is just hilarious. It's been the fourth night in a row that Embry and I have gone for a walk on the beach and I swear, I have more fun every time I go.

I can feel him staring at me as I laugh, but the funny thing is, I don't feel self-conscious. That's the weird thing about Embry, he always makes me feel entirely at ease, never, not once, has he made me feel uncomfortable in his presence. Quite unlike just about every other guy in my life…

"So…you looking forward to starting your new school next week?" he asked, offering me a handsome smile as I soon calmed from the reactions of his earlier joke. I returned his smile as we sat on a towel a few feet from the shore.

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I've heard some stuff about American High Schools and well…I guess I'm just curious about what's true and what's just…I dunno…stereotyping and legends."

Now it was Embry's turn to laugh heartily, "ha, and what types of legends would that be then?"

I blushed a little then, "oh, I dunno, stuff like, the head cheerleader always dates the star quarter back and you know becomes king and queen of Homecoming…" I trailed off then, feeling stupider by the second.

This made him laugh harder, "do you even know what you just said?"

I considered that, "uh…no not really, all I know is that a cheerleader is someone who jumps around a lot and a quarter back is something to do with American football, and I-I'm not really sure what Homecoming is…" I admitted, laughing with him, not caring if I sounded completely idiotic.

"You watch too many movies," he snorted, "and Homecoming is a High School dance just to let you know. Anyway, are you nervous?" I stilled a little at his words, looking down at my lap. I think he must of sensed my unease, because suddenly, he reached out and softly laid his hand on top of mine.

"There's no need to be nervous Erin, you'll be fine, I promise, American High Schools aren't that different. You'll fit in just fine." I couldn't concentrate on his words with his hand enveloping mine. He really was like a radiator on full blast, heat just wafted from him and he was making me extremely dizzy in such proximity…well, at least that's what I told myself.

"Thanks…thanks Embry, I-I really needed to hear that…" I mumbled, bringing my gaze up from my lap, to stare straight into his gorgeous hazel eyes. Again, I felt my breath hitch at the expression on his face. It was another one of those moments, similar to the one we have the night before, when I scraped my knee.

We just sat there, staring at one another, basking in each other's silence. Yes, I was really beginning to like this Embry Call…

* * *

-Quil's POV-

I waved slowly as I watched Claire step out of my apartment and into the hallway.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay getting home Claire-bear? 'Cause if you just wait until I get dressed, I can drive you back…"

She shook her head vigorously. "Oh…n-no Quil, that-that's alright, I-I'll be okay, I borrowed mom's car. I-I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I could barely contain my smirk. "Oh, okay, once you're sure. Later then."

I saw her take a deep breath and glance once more at me. "Y-Yeah…later…"

My smile broke out onto my face as soon as her back was turned, chuckling softly as she half-stumbled down the hallway and out of the apartment block.

It looks like the whole being half-naked thing worked. Claire was finally beginning to see what she was missing, and to think that hug was improvised. It turned out to be genius, if I do say so myself! But the plan itself, thank God I decided to go with it, it worked superbly. I'd have to express my deepest gratitude to Lana the next time I see her…

* * *

-Nessie's POV-

I rolled my eyes as Rachel/Courtney went on and on about how much she really liked Quil. It had been a full ten minutes now I still hadn't been given the opportunity to talk yet. Finally, I heard her take a breath and took my chance.

"Yeah, yeah Rachel that's great but remember, you're only pretending to be Courtney as a favour to me because I got you those tickets to the London fashion show. You're only supposed to be pretending to like Quil and be as irritating as possible, you seriously don't have to call him all day, every day, the poor guy isn't getting any sleep," I rambled quickly, fearing that if I didn't get my point across soon enough I would be cut off.

I heard her sigh on the end of the phone. "Silly girl Nessie, I'm not calling Quil because I want to be as irritating as possible! I'm calling him because I genuinely like him. He's so cute! Do you think he'd really want to date me if I tell him the truth?"

My eyes widened as I heard let her reply sink in. _Oh dear God, no…_

"No, no Rachel, remember I told you? Quil's in love with Claire. Claire Young. The girl you're trying to make jealous in order for her to realise that's she's in love with him? Remember? That was the plan? Quil won't date you because he wants Claire and only Claire, besides, he already knows the truth, I told him a few days ago…" I didn't want to be mean, but I just had to be blunt with this girl.

There was stone, cold, silence on the other end of the phone, and I have to admit I was a little unnerved. The seconds ticked by like hours and I was holding my breath until I started turning purple.

"Rach-"

"-I like him Nessie. Not you or that…girl Claire will stop me. I always get what I want. Always. And I want Quil and he'll soon want me, even if he doesn't realise it yet. So you tell him to be ready for me, on Saturday to take me out for a luxury dinner, alright? Or there will be serious consequences…."

I wanted to laugh out loud at her tone but something told me she wasn't kidding. I felt my blood run cold. There was something definitely a little creepy in her tone, but I'm not easily scared.

"Now you listen here-"

I was cut off by the dial tone.

That…woman…just hung up on me!

I heard Jake come back into the room and sit down on the couch beside me. I remained gaping at the phone, still not quite believing what just happened.

"Ness…Nessie what's up?" Jake asked worriedly.

I turned to him, my mouth still hanging open. "R-Remember when you asked me was Rachel a little bit of a psycho and I said no, not really?"

Jake nodded, looking a little confused. "Yeah…"

I twisted my hands nervously, looking away, "yeah, well, I think that I'm gonna have to change my mind…"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! Rachel is a psycho, Rachel is a psycho! Hehe, hoped you liked, if so, let me know! Thankies to all my reviewers so far, you're all fabulous! -wired2damoon- xx**


	14. Jaded And Just Friends

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 14: Jaded And "Just Friends"**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to heyyodude who is just amazing!**

**Okay, so a little maturity notice for you all. There's some tiny smut ahead, barely mentionable (nothing compared to my usual R-Rated stuff), but just in case…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

- Claire's POV -

I threw myself against the door with all my might. It swung open wildly, banging violently against the wall, its hinges creaking loudly. I stood there, in the doorway, gasping like a wild, deranged animal, probably looking quite alarmingly crazed, if Quil's expression was anything to go by.

"Claire what-" I cut him off by racing towards him and jumping up into his arms, crashing my lips into his. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms tighter around me, one caressing my back as the other cupped my ass. I smiled into the kiss, wrapped my legs around his waist and began trailing my tongue along his bottom lip.

He tasted heavenly, a mixture between mint and some other alluring taste, maybe his own. My heart raced in my chest when Quil's tongue began teasing mine. The kiss was getting frantic now, my body was screaming for much needed oxygen but neither of us was willing to break the embrace.

As I clung desperately to him, my arms draped down his bare back, I felt myself being leaned back so that I was sitting on the kitchen counter, my back resting against the wall. Quil leaned down over me, one hand resting on the wall, supporting himself, whilst the other clutched her hip.

I could feel the blood rapidly flowing in my veins, my heart beating so fast and so rough that it was beginning to hurt, my lungs screamed and burned and I began to feel dizzy…but it was not the lack of oxygen that was doing this to me. No.

It was Quil. Quil who was licking and nibbling my neck making me moan loudly. Quil who slipped his hands under my shirt, making me gasp as they travelled slowly upwards towards my breasts. Quil who was groaning my name over and over in my ear as I ran my fingers down his chest…

And unfortunately, "QUIL" was the name I screamed at the top of my lungs when I shot up straight in my bed, sweating and breathing extremely heavily. Damn! That's the forth time this night I've woken up like this!

I put my hand over my heart, trying desperately to ease my breath as the rush of my dream came flooding back to me. I bit my lip as the flashing images whizzed before my very, tired eyes. It was serious too early in the morning to be this sexually frustrated…

Sighing, I lay back down and turned my head to glance at my clock. 6:30. Perfect, only another three hours until Quil would pick me and Erin up to go shopping for new school supplies. Super. I'd have to see him, again, was I had clearly not recovered from my late-night, dream-rendezvous without having to spend all day with him in real-life too?

Life's a bitch…

Sighing, I resided myself to the fact that I clearly wasn't going to get any more sleep any time soon, so having no alternative, I decided to get up. Rolling my eyes, I slid my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, trudging into my en-suite bathroom to take a shower. I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like something out of the Blaire Witch Project. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Firstly, I have seriously sexually frustrating dreams about me and my best friend (four in one night, I mean what the hell?!?) and secondly have to wake up and look at myself resembling something out of a horror movie.

What a perfect start to the day…

* * *

I groaned loudly, banging my head roughly against the door for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes. I was still standing at the entrance of the small coffee shop, (where Erin and I would more than likely be spending the rest of our lives) waiting on my morning coffee which Quil offered to get.

This was a morning where I decided to put my arguments aside and just let him buy me some damn coffee, I was so not in the mood to even look at him right now…not after the night I've had. I could feel Erin's curious gaze from the corner of my eye and I decided to answer the question she'd been asking all morning before she got another opportunity.

"I'm fine Erin, just a little tired," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, again.

She didn't look too believing, "yeah, you've been sayin' that for about an hour now and I still don't believe ya. What else is annoyin' ya?" she asked, her Irish accent sounding funny to my ears when she was being so insisting.

I sighed, realising that there was no point keeping up with this charade. "Alright so I'm not tired, well, I am, but it's more so why I'm tired that's pissing me off…" I trailed off, knowing I'd already gone too far to not continue. Erin seemed to think so too, which is probably why she nudged me with her elbow so hard.

"And…why are you tired?" she asked, her eyes shinning with anticipation.

"…Because…" There was no way I was going to tell her so near to Quil. I didn't care that the place was full of people and he was a good twenty feet away from us, there was just no trusting those werewolf ears! I'd have to go outside.

"Okay…come with me…" I mumbled, taking her by the elbow and dragging her out the door and outside to sit on one of the benches. I'm not sure if this was still too close but Quil didn't even notice we'd gone so I figured it would be safe.

"What's going on Claire, why are you been so secretive?" Erin asked, a small smirk on her face.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, turning my head away from her and muttering uttering my breath.

"Uh…what?" she laughed, "I didn't quite catch that."

I sighed, turning back to her and repeating myself lowly but clearly, "I kinda had a near-sex dream about Quil last night and it kinda kept me up a bit…" I muttered, biting my lip nervously.

Erin looked like she'd just been told the most top secret information from the FBI. Her green eyes lit up like lanterns and she started waving her hands frantically, "oh my God I knew it, I knew you liked him!"

I hissed and grabbed her arms, "keep your voice down! Quil will hear you!"

She snorted, "he's all the way inside, he won't hear."

"Oh you'd be surprised what that guy will hear, trust me…" I mumbled, letting her arms go and putting my head in my hands.

I could feel her gaze on me once more as I hid my face behind my hands. I took a deep breath, tried to relax and turned back to look at her. She had a sympathetic look on her face, as if she knew exactly what I was going through and for a fraction of a second, it hit me that maybe she did, or at least would when she spent a bit more time with Embry.

"So, wait, what do you mean by near-sex dream?" she asked, frowning a little. Oh crap, now I'd have to go into detail. I'd have to be really careful here.

"Uh…well…it was more of me just sort of jumping him, kissing and fooling around really, I kept waking up before we got to the good stuff…" I was horrified to find myself blushing as I finished the sentence, which was odd for me, I usually can talk about things a lot more sexually explicit than that without bating an eyelash…I guess when discussing Quil it's different…

Erin nodded, not able to keep the small, sly grin off her face. "Have you got the chance to tell Nessie yet?"

My eyes widened. That, I hadn't thought of. I mean, I never really, truly told Nessie how I felt about Quil, I always just assumed she sensed it by her 'knowing glances' but now, actually telling her that I had such a dream about him seemed…scary. Like I was afraid to tell her in case she just told me I was being foolish and that its stupid to fall in love with a werewolf who would probably imprint on someone someday or something. But I felt guilty too, for not telling her. She is my best friend after all, I really do owe her that much.

"Nope, haven't got a chance yet, but I'll let her know soon…" I murmured softly, my head snapping up as I realised Quil was now walking over to us, coffee cups in hand.

"Hey, there you two are. Here's your coffee," he smiled happily, handing one to each of us. Erin smiled in thanks, but I just gaped at him, my mouth open.

Was it just me or did he look too happy? Too cheerful…a little sly…like he knew something he shouldn't. I felt my blood run cold. Oh no…

My fingers brushed his as he passed me the cup. My head snapped up and saw his chocolate-eyes twinkling brightly, mischievously. My breath caught in my throat.

_Could he know, did he hear me? Or was I just being paranoid?_

_God I hope it's the latter…_

* * *

"So…you two get anything good?" my mom asked, as we arrived home later that evening, feeling exhausted and probably looking it too. I groaned, trudging in the door and plonking down on the couch, leaving my bags abandoned in the hall.

I heard Quil laugh as he picked them up and brought them inside, "I think they bought half of the book-store and are planning on opening a stationary department soon," he teased, eyeing the many bags that me and Erin accumulated over the space of the last six hours.

"Hey, hey, hey, it was Erin who went crazy with the stationary, not me," I mumbled, sprawling out on my back and stretching widely. Erin, who was slumped in the armchair opposite me, stuck out her tongue.

"Oh before I forget, Quil, Nessie called for you earlier, she said that she tried your house, work and cell phone but was getting no answer, she wants you to call her back," my mom called as she walked back into the kitchen to start dinner.

I looked at Quil, a puzzled gaze on my face and he returned it. It seemed he had no idea what that was about either. "Alright, I'll go call her, back in a minute," Quil mumbled, stepping out of the room, leaving Erin and I alone again.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Erin sat up, all traces of exhaustion gone, and stared right at me. "So…?" she asked in a sing-song tone. I rolled my eyes, she had practically been saying that all day.

"So…what?" I humoured her, sitting up too and folding my arms. She looked exasperatedly at me, flicking her long purple and black hair over her shoulder with a determined expression on her face.

"So, how have you been around Quil today? You two haven't been alone yet have you?" she asked, a sly smirk on her face. I frowned, wondering what she was up to.

"No…why?" I asked slowly, suspiciously.

Before she could respond however, my mom bustled in. "Claire, I'm off to the store now, do you girls wanna come?" The sheer thought of more shopping brought tears of agony to my eyes so I vigorously shook my head. It was then that my attention was drawn towards Erin.

"Yeah, I'd like to go," she smiled sweetly, too sweetly in my opinion. I got sat there, completely gob smacked as she threw me a wink and followed mom out of the room without a backwards glance. I sighed, that girl is devious.

I heard them say goodbye to Quil, he was obviously finished talking to Nessie and was making his way back in. Perfect. This so won't be awkward…

I kept my eyes firmly locked on my lap as I heard him stride back into the room. He remained silent as he walked towards the arm-chair and sat down surprisingly lightly. It took another few seconds of silence for me to register something was wrong.

Bravely, I lifted my gaze and stared right at him, and was surprised to see that Quil had his head hung low, his eyes on his lap, mimicking my pose from moments before.

"What's up Quil?" I asked, frowning as he was startled by my merely speaking. I mean, I know I'm loud but geez…

"Wha-oh, uh, nothing's wrong Claire, sorry I-I was just in my own little world," he replied, smiling a smile that nowhere near reached his eyes. The lie was so transparent, I really didn't know why he bothered telling it. But, I decided to let it drop for the moment, I was too curious.

"What did Nessie want?" Wow…now who's the transparent one?

I could almost swear I saw him grimace, but in a flash, it was gone.

"Oh it was just about her car, I'm installing a new stereo," he replied, almost too keenly, like he really thought about what he was saying.

This just confirmed my suspicions. But I knew there was no point trying to weasel any information out of Quil now, not when the very embarrassing moment we had yesterday and the very alluring dream came flooding back to me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I thought about it.

His dripping wet hair, his flexing muscles, that small, solitary towel being the only source of clothing for his otherwise naked body…

"Claire?" his voice snapped me out of my reverie violently.

"S-Sorry what?" I stuttered, annoyed with myself.

"I said, I'm gonna head home now," Quil said slowly and clearly, a bewildered look on his face.

Funny, I don't remember him standing…

"O-Oh, alright then, well, I-I guess I'll see you later then for our annual movie-night-before-I-go-back-to-school-thingy" I smirked, standing up and walking him out to the door.

We halted as he held the door open, "wouldn't miss it for the world, Claire-bear," he smiled as I felt my heart sing.

I didn't know quite what to say to that but before I could even think, I felt two strong arms envelop me. I gasped, not really prepared for one of Quil's "wolf-hugs" (bear-hugs) but hugging him back anyway. (I couldn't help but realise that this was not nearly as awkward when both parties had all their clothes on…)

We broke apart after a moment and as I stared up into his eyes I saw a flicker of what looked like worry and…well, something I couldn't quite place, behind his gaze. I decided to let it slide however, knowing Quil, he would tell me what's up when he's ready, he always does.

As he walked down the driveway, got into his car, threw me a small wave and drove off I couldn't help frowning however. He looked really troubled now, come to think of it, and left rather suddenly.

Maybe I should have-

Before I could finish that thought, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I hurriedly wrenched it out.

**Incoming Call**

**Cody**

Trying to put my Quil-thoughts at bay, I flipped open my phone and said in what hopefully was a cheery tone, "Cody…hi!"

_I wonder if tone of voice can be transparent?_

* * *

- Quil's POV -

"This is bad, this is like earthquake bad or erupting volcano bad or-"

"Okay, Mr Simile, we get it," Nessie interrupted me, sighing and putting her hands over her face.

I was standing in the middle of my apartment, looking helplessly around me as Nessie, Jake, Embry and Seth all stared up at me with the same expression on their faces, worry.

Shaking his head, Seth murmured, "don't you think we might be over-reacting just a little? I mean, how dangerous can a human be against us?" he finished, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not us I'm worried about," I mumbled, "it's Claire, she practically threatened her when she was talking to Nessie."

Nessie nodded in agreement, "yeah she said neither me, nor Claire, could stop her."

A silence was met with those words, only to be interrupted three seconds later with a loud snort from Embry.

"Oh come on, I think we're getting a little hyped up about nothing don't you? I mean, do you remember this Rachel girl? She's a bimbo, probably doesn't have two brain cells to rub together, how exactly is she going to be a threat to anyone? You know…except talking them to death…"

I glared down at him, so much so that he retracted a little, "I'm not taking any chances when it comes to Claire's safety, Embry."

He nodded in understanding, as Seth rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath.

We were engulfed in silence once more, each of us thinking to ourselves. Minutes passed and I felt that we were just not talking, not for the lack of subjects, but more like if we were to, it would make the situation worse.

"Are you going to tell Claire?" Jake asked suddenly, almost startling me. I thought about it for a moment, "no, it will just bring on unnecessary worry for her and she has enough on her plate already. I think, I'm just gonna go on this date on Saturday, calmly talk to Rachel and see what does from there."

Various grumbles came after my words but I just waved them off. "Look, I think I can handle a 110 pound girl, guys, geez give me some credit!"

Even my pathetic attempt at humour didn't lighten the mood though. I guess we were all just a little on edge.

Woo…roll on Saturday night…

* * *

- Claire's POV -

"So…you looking forward to tomorrow," the suave, smirking tone asked down the line. I made a face in response, but quickly remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Oh…yeah…it'll be fantastic," I replied, the sarcasm dripping from my voice, "I'll have tonnes of fun!"

I heard Cody laugh heartily, "aww c'mon Claire, it won't be that bad. Hey, you'll have Erin this time, and…me."

I blushed intensely at his words, "oh…well…in that case, I guess it won't be terrible," I mumbled, knowing that I must of sounded a total idiot but couldn't stop myself. He laughed once more, but more so with me than at me, which I am extremely grateful for…its just…how the hell do I tell him I just want to be friends? I've been on the phone with him for a half-hour now and still haven't gotten around to it yet.

"Hey Cody, why-why don't you come over tonight, me and Erin are gonna watch a movie," I asked, hoping I sounded genuine and not the basket of nerves I was in reality. Hopefully, I can somehow convince Erin to leave me and Cody alone for a few minutes (maybe distract her with Embry?), or we could go outside for a bit, and I'll explain the whole situation to him - okay, maybe not the part that I'm head over heels for my best friend, but maybe that, I'm just looking for a friend in him, nothing more.

"Yeah sure, cool, what time will I come over?"

I was truly elated when he said that, I would really like him as a friend, "uh, about seven, we're ordering in some pizza and stuff…"

After we'd finalized our plans and I hung up, something suddenly occurred to me.

_How the hell am I going to get rid of Quil?_

* * *

I glanced at my watch for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. It was just coming up to 6:45pm and I'd nearly everything ready. The movie was in the DVD player, the pizza was ordered, everything was set for school tomorrow, all the was left now, was for my 'guests' to arrive.

Nessie, of course, was a good hour early and was bustling about the room with bowls of popcorn and nachos as Erin sat cross-legged on the floor, glancing up at her every so often.

"So, who's coming Claire?" she asked, as she saw me, yet again, glance out the window, biting my thumb-nail nervously. I turned around feverishly, as I saw someone approach my porch, it was far too dark to see who, but considering as he just lived three doors down I presumed it was Cody.

"U-Uh…ya know…Quil, Cody - Embry, Jake…people like that," I mumbled, skipping over Cody's name quickly.

Nothing gets passed vampire ears however.

"Did you say Cody?" Nessie asked, stopping in her tracks and shooting me a look of disbelief. I immediately felt uncomfortable, "eh…yeah…" I mumbled, suddenly feeling as if I did something incredibly wrong.

She fixed me with a sort of…not glare, but, like a look of displeasure, "do you really think that was a good idea?" I almost recoiled at her tone, but found that I was too confused.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? He's my friend, friends hang out," I mumbled, trying to justify myself, standing up a little straighter, angling my chin higher, something I always tended to do when I was trying to make a point to Nessie.

She opened her mouth pointedly, but no sound came out. She soon snapped it shut again, resembling a gapping goldfish. I angled my head at her, pondering her strange behaviour but before I could further continue my rant, the doorbell rang. Taking one last look at Nessie before whirling around (ignoring her mumbled, "sounds like he wants to more then just your friend…") and storming out into the hallway to open the door.

"Hey you're - oh…hey Quil," I frowned, trying to look around him to see if anyone else was with him.

"Hey Claire-bear," he smiled down at me, his expression making my heart jump in my chest, but I hastily shook it off. Now, was definitely not the time. I could feel him staring at me as I just stood in the doorway looking distracted.

"Uh…so are you gonna let me in?" he asked jokingly, but I could sound the suspicion mixed with concern in his tone. His voice jolted me out of my trance and I jumped aside, "uh, yeah, sure, sorry," I rambled, peering once more out at the darkened porch for any sign of life, before turning around and closing the door behind me with a snap.

"Looking for someone?" he asked, as we walked back into the living room.

"Uh, yeah, I was just wondering when Embry and Jake are getting here?" I replied automatically, keeping my eyes firmly adverted from Nessie's knowing gaze and instead concentrating on listening out for the doorbell.

"Oh, they'll be here soon, they're working late as far as I know, I finished earlier today," Quil smirked and I rolled my eyes at his smugness.

"Typical you Ateara, always the-"

I was cut off by the shrill ring of the doorbell. I practically bolted out of the chair and raced out of the room, skidding on the wooden floor. I shakingly raised my hand to turn the doorknob.

_Why was I feeling nervous all of a sudden? It was just Cody, no big deal. It doesn't matter that Quil's here, doesn't make it awkward…_

_Oh crap, I can't even fool myself! Why the hell do I get myself into these messes?_

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I laughed as I watched Claire bolt out of the room. I can't remember her ever being this excited to get our annual "back-to-school-night" started, usually, she was depressed and moaning.

"Quil, Quil there's something you should know," Nessie hissed suddenly, clutching at my arm. I turned to look at her and saw that she had a serious expression on her face.

"What're you talking about Ness?"

She looked solemn for a moment, "it's Claire, she-she's invited-"

I stopped listening however as a familiar scent came wafting in from the hallway, the just as familiar voice sounding throughout the room. My fingers clenched the arm-rest tightly as the blonde boy stepped into the room, followed closely by Claire, whom I couldn't help but notice, was avoiding everyone's gaze.

Wow…this night just can't get any better, can it?

All we need now, is Courtney/Rachel, the potentially homicidal maniac and the night will just _perfect_.

**A/N: Okay, I was going to continue, but I really think that the chapter is getting a little bit too long! So, I'm cutting it into two pieces, so the next instalment should be up really soon. Hope you're liking it so far, if so, let me know! -wired2damoon- x**


	15. Smoothes And Stars

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 15: Smoothes And Stars**

**A/N: Please, after reading this chapter, don't hate me too much… XD**

- Claire's POV -

In all my sixteen (nearly seventeen) years of being on this earth, I can say that I've had my fair share of awkward moments. I mean hell, awkward is practically my middle name. Ever since I was a kid, I was the social-outcast, and damn proud of it, so yeah, you can say that when it comes to being awkward I'm the frickin' Queen. But, growing up the way I did - having full knowledge of a supernatural world beyond all imagination, was never the cause of any awkwardness or discomfort in my life, believe me - it probably should have, but no, I was just this way all on my own.

But even with my special adaptation to uncomfortable situations, nothing, and I mean nothing, could prepare me for the situation I found myself in tonight. Just like nothing could prepare me for how unbelievably confused I'm likely to feel for a long time from now…

As I sit here, on my bedroom windowsill, tears streaming down my face, I cast my mind back to how I got here, how I locked myself out from the rest of the world, and for once, let my emotions take over…

- Flashback -

_I shifted uncomfortably as Cody and I walked back into the living room, feeling everyone's stares on us. Thankfully, Nessie seemed to feel my discomfort and leapt forward to greet Cody. _

"_Hey Cody, I'm Nessie, nice to meet you," she smiled, shaking his hand, and even I (who could not see his face) could tell that Cody's jaw dropped as he saw Nessie in full light, her beauty emphasised. She really was so beautiful, it often makes me want to cry…_

"_Nice to meet you Nessie," he mumbled, turning his attention to Erin who was now standing to greet him. "Hi, I'm Erin," she smiled, extending her hand. Cody smiled back and turned his head, stilling instantly. Quil, it seemed, didn't bother to rise to greet him, he just sat in the armchair, adverting his gaze. Cody didn't bother acknowledging him, and to be honest I don't blame the guy…_

_As I ushered everyone to sit down, the doorbell rang out, once again. Gritting my teeth and grumbling under my breath, I stormed back out into the hallway, wrenched open the door, not bothering to greet whoever it was and just walked back into the living room. Soon, we were joined by Jake and Embry and finally all the gang were here._

_Yippee! Let the sheer disaster begin!_

_For the next hour everything went reasonably to plan. Cody was getting on alright with the guys, Quil it seemed, even managed to be somewhat tolerant with him, and the pizzas arrived with no mishaps - believe me, it would have been complete pandemonium if there was something slightly amiss with toppings or the 'right crust'. _

_So yes, everything was going well. Embry even got to sit next to Erin - whom of course remained oblivious to the fact that during the entire movie Embry's stare was directed only at her, seriously, how can imprints be so blind? I mean for God's sake, if I ever had the luck to get someone to imprint on me, I'd sure as hell know about it! Okay, so maybe Erin doesn't know about imprinting and all yet but geez, can't she tell that the guy is like practically drooling over her?_

_I envied Jacob and Nessie the most though, out of all the shape-shifters and their imprints. They had by far, the weirdest relationship known in the history of imprinting, with not only Jake imprinting on someone so young - but the fact that she was technically half his ultimate enemy. It was the stuff of legends, literally. But it wasn't their strange relationship that captivated me, it was the sheer comfortable, solidity of it. _

_Despite what I led others (namely Quil) to believe, I wanted desperately for something as solid as that. For another half, true love or whatever you want to call it. I feel pathetic for it really, I mean, I know I'm only sixteen but that doesn't mean I don't think about my future. Believe me, I'm not all about commitment and crazy-serious relationships right now, but as I sit here and watch Jake and Nessie merely hold hands as they fix their stares on the TV, I can't help wanting what they have…someday._

_Unfortunately, that just further leads me to think back on my very current problems. Quil. Me and Quil. Our relationship. Or lack of. Slowly, I lift my gaze, my eyes darting to the left where I can see his profile from the corner of my eyes. I notice that, if Cody failed to be here, the rest of us would look like three couples: Jake and Nessie, Embry and Erin, Quil and Claire._

_My heart plummeted at that thought. It just killed me that, two out of those three, really were proper couples, the last would never be…_

_My eyes widened as I came to that revelation. Quil and I were never going to be a couple. EVER. So, why was I killing myself by dwelling on dreams and hoping on the hopeless? More importantly, why the hell was I about to throw away the chance to be in a relationship with a guy who was actually interested in me?_

_The more I thought about it, the more I could not believe I actually brought Cody here tonight to tell him that I just wanted to be friends. What the hell is the matter with me? I think I'm in serious need of some sort of mental health help._

_With that in mind, I smirk as I feel Cody's arm stretch out behind me, curling around my shoulders. Thank god he wasn't as lame to fake a yawn before hand. Nodding my head - more so to force myself, I ignored everyone in the entire room and brought my hand to rest upon Cody's free hand._

_Yes, I could make this work. I just fell off the wagon for a bit, fantasying about stupid things like my best friend naked. But, I'm finally thinking clearly now. Here, I have a good guy, who seems to like me and I like very much (okay, not love, but…maybe in time…okay, maybe not, I am only sixteen and already find it difficult to be in love with my best friend, but I'll work on it) and who could help me get over Quil._

_I'd be crazy to throw that away right? Especially for something that will never happen, with a guy that will never want me…_

_I sighed, and gripped Cody's hand tighter…_

- End Flashback -

That wasn't the reason for my current anguish however. No, that bit came later.

I ignored the soft knocking on my door now, and the gentle voice of Nessie asking me to open up. She can call all she wants, I can ignore everything all night…

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I growled and kicked the trash can with all my might. It flew about a hundred feet away from me, before crashing against a tree - splintering it instantly. I felt the fury flow through my veins as I began to shake uncontrollably.

"Quil, calm down man," Embry cautioned, hanging back a little as I continued to yell and kick things. I let out a roar of frustration at his words, "I CAN'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Embry let out a low whistle and ran his hand through his hair. "C'mon man, Jake will be here in a minute, try and control yourself…"

His words just angered me more, and a familiar rush came over me, a shaking, deep down in my core. Embry, noticing this, began shoving me towards the woods, "go on, phase, quickly!"

I definitely didn't need telling twice, and found that I was already bursting out of my clothes, tearing them to shreds…and then, I ran. Ran with all my might, delving deep into the woods. Almost instantly, familiar voices began to fill my head.

"_You okay Quil?"_

Gritting my teeth I hissed back, _"do I sound okay to you Seth?"_

I heard Seth's murmured apologies, but I was far too worked up to care about it right now. _"Just, leave me alone Seth, please…" _

Silence met my words and I presumed that he'd already phased back. Sighing, I stopped running and sat down near an old log. I could feel my fur rustling in the strong breeze as I stared transfixed at the night around me.

I have no idea how long I sat there. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours…it didn't matter. I couldn't pay attention to anything really. Nearby, I knew crickets sang, birds flapped their wings and small creatures moved almost silently. But none of this nature could possibly serve as a distraction for the complete and utter torment I was suffering from now.

Every time I close my eyes the flashing images streaked across them, making me wince with definite pain. I don't know how much more I can take of this…

Suddenly, my ears pricked up at a shuffle behind me. I sniffed the air eagerly and instantly relaxed as I recognised it. Jake.

"_I brought you some clothes," _his voice crept into my mind, remaining indifferent. I felt his large form brush past, to halt opposite me. I saw the clothes in question, tied tightly to his leg. I murmured a soft noise of gratitude.

I sighed and lay down on the ground, my snout resting on my paws. I could feel Jake's gaze burning into me but he remained mostly silent, merely glancing around himself. After a few moments, when I felt calm enough, I voiced my thoughts: _"it was hell Jake. Pure hell." _

I saw him bow his head, _"yeah Quil, I know. I don't blame you for getting a little out of control, I just, I think it upset Claire…"_

I whimpered as I saw the image of Claire's beautiful, hurt face flash across my eyes. The last thing I ever wanted to do was upset her…but every time I thought about her and…_him_, I just felt so… betrayed and my pain at hurting her, swiftly turned to anger. Pure, unadulterated fury.

I snarled loudly, breaking the quiet, completive moment between Jake and I. He didn't look at all surprised however, merely turning his head to regard me. _"What am I going to do Jake? I can't put up with this anymore, I just can't!"_

He murmured apologetically as I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the vivid images that kept creeping back into my brain. It was all in vain however, as it all came flooding back to me…

-Flashback-

_I gritted my teeth tightly and watched from the corner of my eye as Mr Jackass put his arm behind Claire on the couch. I struggled to keep my eyes on the TV but quickly found that my attention was snapped back as I saw Claire's hand reach out to clutch Cody's._

_I felt the gazes of Nessie, Jake and Embry on me as my hands shook dangerously._

"_Hey Quil, will you help me get more drinks from the kitchen please?" Nessie asked suddenly, her voice giving away nothing as she pulled me successfully out of the armchair and roughly pushed me towards the kitchen._

_As soon as the door closed behind us, I gripped the counter with all my might, making the wood groan under the pressure._

"_Quil! Calm the hell down will you?" Nessie hissed so low that I knew human ears would fail to hear her._

"_I…am…calm…" I spat, my shoulders hunching as I cracked my knuckles._

"_Oh yeah, you're as cool as a cucumber," she replied sarcastically, "you might want to ease up on the table there Quil, I don't think Lana would appreciate splintered wood all over her kitchen floor."_

_I loosened my grip instantly, taking a deep, steady breath._

"_She-she was holding his hand, Nessie," I muttered, turning around to face her, the grimace evident on my face. She nodded curtly, sitting down on the kitchen table, heaving a deep sigh._

"_Yeah, I know Quil, I know, but you can't freak out alright? Claire will just get angry and upset and its already bad enough that she's starting back school tomorrow, you know how she despises that place…" she trailed off looking pensive._

_I grumbled in agreement. Nessie was right, as always. I couldn't lose my temper, no matter how much I desperately wanted, and surely needed to. I would not hurt Claire by doing something…well…I won't say stupid, I wouldn't think ripping that Cody guy to pieces and hanging him up on a flagpole by his underwear, particularly stupid, but somehow I don't think my Claire-bear would see the funny side to it…_

_Either way, I couldn't risk Claire getting hurt._

_But that still left me in one hell of a predicament. Dilemma. How exactly am I going to cope?_

"_I-I think I should go…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. I saw Nessie glance up at me in surprise, but ignoring her, I started pacing around the kitchen. She stood up, folded her arms and watched as I walked back and forth._

"_What do you mean go?" she asked suspiciously, as if what I was telling her was somehow too good to be true. Truth be told, I could see her point._

"_I mean go, get the hell outta here before I do something that I definitely won't regret but Claire might castrate me for! All I know is Ness, there is no way, and I mean no way, I'm hanging around here to watch that jerk make kissy faces at my girl!" I growled, being careful that my voice was extremely low._

_Nessie rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath. Probably to do with the 'my girl' part, she knew Claire would hate that. Sighing, she leaned forward and rested her hands on my shoulders, looking up at me._

"_Look, Quil, you do whatever you need to do right now to prevent causing some sort of scene but for the love of all that is good will you please tell Claire the truth soon? For all our sakes…" she half-grovelled , giving me a gentle push towards the kitchen door that led out into the hall._

_I wasn't quite sure how to respond so I just nodded grimly and left the room to go grab my coat. I hastily threw it on as I strained my ears to hear what was going on in the living room where Nessie had just gone back in. Everyone was relatively quiet and I decided that I better be decent enough to say goodbye or I'd never hear the end of it._

_Sighing, I pushed open the door and frowned when I saw Nessie still standing, glaring down at Jake and Embry, hands on her hips, hissing lowly. Neither Claire nor Cody was anywhere in sight. My blood began to boil…_

"_Where the hell are they?" she hissed, either not realising my presence or just plain ignoring me._

_Jake shifted uncomfortably, if this had been any other type of situation I would of smirked at how one glare from Renesmee could make him squirm like a unhappy puppy, but this was definitely not the time._

"_Uh…well Erin's upstairs grabbing some CDs and uh…I-I'm not sure where Claire and Cody went, I think Claire said something about getting some air…" he trailed off and I noticed that this was one time where Jake was actually intimated by me. Which was completely understandable as I probably looked like I wanted to brutally murder someone right about now._

"_And you just let her?" I hissed, trying desperately to control myself, friend or no friend, Jake still is my Alpha after all._

_Jake and Embry stood up, "well I mean what was I supposed to do Quil? Tackle her? Put a barrier in the middle of the couch to block her from Cody? Tie her to the chair until you got back? You can't stop her from going outside for some air," Jake snapped back, he too keeping his voice low._

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "whatever," I muttered, before turning on my heel and storming out, banging the door behind me. I could hear the noises of protest behind me but I was already wrenching open the front door, not paying attention to anything around me._

_That is, until I looked up._

_My jaw dropped._

_There, standing on the porch, in full view of the whole neighbourhood, stood Claire and Cody…kissing…_

_My heart shattered as I looked on, completely speechless, as Cody hands planted themselves firmly on Claire's waist as her arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck, her fingers running through his hair…_

_No, no this couldn't be real. My eyes were deceiving me. I was dreaming. It was an illusion, a mirage a…ANYTHING! But it was definitely not real that was for sure, it couldn't be!_

"_Quil wait you-"_

_Nessie's talking abruptly stopped as she reached the doorway and witnessed Claire and Cody spring apart from each other as if they were electrocuted by one another._

_I wanted desperately to look away, but immediately my eyes sought Claire's and I inhaled a sharp breath at what I saw in her beautiful cerulean gaze. Shame. Pure and utter shame._

"_N-Ness…Quil…how-how long have you been standing there?" she asked, her voice delicately soft, something I know happens when she's extremely nervous and uncomfortable._

_I felt Nessie's palm slide across my back and suddenly my mind was flooded with calming images, sunsets and puppies playing in the park and ice-cream sundaes…I gritted my teeth._

"_Oh, only a second, Quil and I were just leaving actually, I got a call from my mom, gotta get home, Quil offered to drive me…" Nessie lied automatically, which I was undoubtedly thankful for, considering I was finding it particularly difficult to even think coherent sentences, never mind say them._

_I saw my angelic girl frown at Nessie's words, confusion clouding her once untainted features, that now, every time I looked at any part of her, my mind just saw flashes of her embracing that moron…_

_As my jaw tightened, I felt another wave of pleasant thoughts begin to wash over me. It seemed Nessie wasn't fooled by my quiet demeanour anymore then Cody was by the looks he was giving me. He was like a scared rabbit…pathetic waste of-_

"_-Quil are you ready?" Nessie broke through my ranting by giving me a soft shove, causing me to stumble forward. Claire reached out to grab my arm but I quickly wrenched myself back so not an inch of my body came in contact with her._

_The look of pain on her face made my heart ache…but not nearly as much as it had (and still is) moments before._

"_I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Quil, same time, same place as always right?" she asked, her soft voice sounding hopeful, her eyes shinning bright._

_I looked down at her, but not directly into her eyes, I really could not handle any more of that gaze. "Uh…I'm not sure Claire, Jake has a new client lined up for tomorrow and I'm the only one available…so, maybe get your mom to drop you and Erin home from school instead?"_

_I hated myself right then. But I knew, I knew by tomorrow, I still wouldn't be able to look at her without wanting to go completely insane with sheer agony._

_Her gaze lowered to the ground. "Yeah…sure…" she whispered, barely audible. Nessie was really beginning to shove me now, her hard fingers digging into my lower back, egging me to go, and go now._

"_Well, I'll see ya in a bit Claire okay? I'm just gonna head home for a few minutes, see what's up with mom and I'll be right back," Nessie promised, giving Claire a one-armed hug (which she did not return) and practically led me down the steps, across the driveway and to my car._

"_Get in," she hissed frantically, grabbing my keys, jumping into the driver's seat and slamming the door._

_So much for me 'dropping her home.'_

-End Flashback-

I opened my eyes slowly. I can't believe its been five hours since then. It feels like years…well…you know what they say about tragic events.

"_Quil…" _Jake broke through my thoughts, _"look, maybe you should just tell Claire the truth, now, before any of this gets any way further out of hand."_

I thought about that for a moment, but like all the other times over the years, my usual fears came creeping up on me.

"_No Jake, she's still too young, she's not ready to hear it yet. I-I can't risk her getting freaked out and running, that's what Claire does when stuff gets to her, she avoids it at all costs! I don't want her to flip out and never speak to me again, I have to wait and tell her properly, and not just because I saw her…kissing…some other guy," _I thought determinedly.

Jake sighed, the true impact of my problem hitting him.

Why was it, that us two, out of all of the two packs, had the most difficult imprints? It just didn't seem far.

"Will you be alright?" he asked after a moment's silence. I nodded, "I'll phase back in soon, just, can you leave the clothes? I wanna be alone for a while…"

I watched as Jake bent down to his leg and pulled off the extra clothes with his teeth, leaving them resting on a log nearby.

"Take it easy man okay? I'll talk to you soon…" he called out as he retreated away from me, back out through the woods.

I didn't respond.

I glanced up at the night's sky and found myself naming all the consolations that Claire had thought me when she was in the seventh grade. It made my heart ache painfully in my chest.

With the crickets' songs echoing in my ears, I took one last, long look up at the sparkling stairs, opened my mouth and with all my might, my pain seeping through, howled into the darkness…

**A/N: Wow…angsty huh? I've decided to stop it here as if I keep going it will just depress everyone so…stay tuned for the next instalment, it should be up soon! I promise, it won't be too bad from here, things will get a little more exciting, fun, happy, scary and weird! (Great combination huh?) And I'm sure with shocks, surprises and more questionable imprinting, things are bound to look up soon right? Well…let's hope for the best anyway!**


	16. Sick And Suspicious

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 16: Sick And Suspicious**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Siobhán, she's such a distraction!!! She's a fruit-basket! Enjoy my fellow hyperactive amigo! **

_- Nessie's POV -_

"So, she just locked herself in her room?" came the heavenly, sweet voice, wafting down the stairs and into the living room. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two hours. I was just feeling so helpless…

"Yeah, I begged her to come out but she wouldn't. Finally, Lana came home, I explained the situation to her and left, promising Claire that I'd come with her mom to collect her from school. I feel terrible for leaving her…" I trailed off, head in my hands.

Two cold, pale hands came to rest on either side of my face. "Nessie…" my aunt Alice cooed, sitting down beside me on the couch, "you are a great friend to Claire, but its understandable. She had to go to bed, there's nothing you could have done to make her feel better other than what you already tried."

I sighed, taking my aunts hands away from my face and squeezing them gently, "I know, I know, I just feel…like somehow, I could have prevented this. I mean if she only knew about the imprinting then all of this would go away, but Quil is just being too damn stubborn-"

Alice cut me off with a snort, "yeah, stubbornness tends to be a common trait with those guys. But still, I can see where he's coming from, I mean, Claire is still extremely young, barely seventeen…"

"Mom was seventeen when she fell in love with dad," I replied automatically, "and I mean she didn't even know of the existence of werewolves or vampires, at least Claire does. I just wish he'd tell her and put us all out of our misery," I sighed, again.

A soft chuckle omitted from my pixie-like aunt, "yes well it seems that love isn't quite that easy…although I'm sure you've had first hand experience knowing just how difficult being with the one you love, truly is…" she replied cryptically, her knowing, golden eyes dancing with amusement.

I groaned at her words, "oh please, do not get me started on my own non-existent love-life, dad will be back in a minute and I really don't want to have another conversation of just exactly why his stupid rules are the right thing for me!"

Alice laughed, her high-pitched tone echoing in the room as she danced over to the table and began watering the flowers. She was humming lowly to herself, her angelic voice not so appealing to the ears as say Esme's, but I smiled all the same. Alice always made me smile.

"I just, I don't know how Claire's going to act around Cody and Quil now," I murmured, looking out the window and watching the rain drops softly splash as they hit the ground.

Alice, without turning around, heaved a deep sigh, "believe me Nessie, I wish I could tell you…"

_

* * *

_

_- Claire's POV -_

My eyes drifted closed for the third time in the last hour. Just as I expected, no sooner had my eyes succumbed to darkness they were jerked open again when a sharp pain wafted through my arm.

"Ow! Quit doing that!" I grumbled to Erin, rubbing my arm where she just elbowed me. She rolled her eyes, "I'll stop doin' it when you stop fallin' asleep! That's the third time and its not even lunch yet." Sighing, I repeated the words I'd been saying all morning, "yeah well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

I almost snorted at my obvious understatement, "actually, try no sleep at all last night, I just stayed awake and stared up at my ceiling."

A sympathetic look passed over Erin's face, "has Quil answered any of your calls?"

I looked around the classroom from where we sat at the very back table, Mr Woodruffe was busy writing equations on the chalkboard and none of our fellow students were paying any attention whatsoever to him or to us.

I kept my voice as low as possible, "no, he hasn't. Its so weird I mean, its not like Quil at all. I could tell yesterday he was a bit freaked out at seeing me kiss Cody, but I don't see why he's making such a big deal about it…"

Erin looked like she badly wanted to say something but before she could open her mouth, our math teacher turned back around and began addressing the class. It seemed out little chat was being postponed for now…

* * *

"Oh dear God, that was the longest class I think I've ever sat through," groaned Erin as we made our way to the cafeteria. I laughed and shook my head, linking my arm through hers. "You've a long way to go Erin, its only your first day."

It seemed though, that even with the "long" classes, Erin was enjoying her time at La Push High School. She felt a little out of place though (which is understandable as most of the kids in this place are Native American and she isn't even American) but I soon assured her that this was my third year here and I still didn't fit in anywhere, so there was really nothing to worry about.

"So, where's this amazing friend you were dying to introduce me to?" she asked as we stood in line for food.

"Oh that's Kara, she's a senior, she moved here last year from Missouri, she only called me last night, she's been away all summer at camp, she said she'd meet us in here," I told her as I rapidly filled my tray. Hey, I'm a girl who happens to like my food, thank you very much.

Once we'd paid for our meal, my eyes darted around for a place to sit, that's when I noticed someone wave at me from the back of the room.

"Its Cody," Erin confirmed unnecessarily, "are we gonna sit with him?"

I froze, not knowing what to do, or say but fortunately I was saved, for the moment anyway.

"Claire!" came the screech of a familiar voice, making me smiled broadly and turn around. There stood a 5'10" red-headed girl, beaming down at me, her perfectly straight, white teeth in full view.

"Kara," I said warmly, putting down my tray on a near-by chair and hugging her tightly. After a moment, we stood back and I took the opportunity to introduce Erin.

"Kara this is Erin, the girl from Ireland I told you about and Erin this is my friend Kara."

They smiled at each other and shook hands, exchanging "nice to meet yous."

Unfortunately, after all the introductions were made, we found ourselves looking around for a table and once again Cody caught my eye, smiled and motioned for us to join him.

"Ooh that's the new guy," Kara smirked slyly, "I've English with him, he's so hot! Oh my god, Claire, he waved at you! Do you know him? Oh, look! He wants us to come over!"

A familiar smile came to my face as Kara talked, she had the funniest voice when she got excited.

Accepting that I'd no alternative, I made my way over to the table where Cody and two other guys I vaguely recognised were sitting.

Well, this should be…interesting?

_

* * *

- Quil's POV -_

I rubbed my eyes roughly, leaning back on my chair and yawning widely. It had been one hell of a day. I'd been talking with clients all morning, working on an engine that seemed determined to keep dying on me and successfully dodged my friends' frequent troubled glances all frickin' day. But even all this was not what was making me feel so down in the dumps, it was the fact that usually after a day like I've had, I'd cheer myself up by going to see the most important person in my life, but today, of all days, that just wasn't an option.

I sighed deeply and sat forward, banging my fists lightly on the desk - watching as it shook violently but did not splinter (I'd been careful when choosing it for these exact purposes) and shook my head. I was slowly beginning to drive myself crazy, I'm not kidding. The more I tried to not think about…it…the more I tortured myself trying to think about other things. It was a nightmare, granted, not as bad as the nightmares I endured last night (when I finally did manage to fall asleep) but still, pretty bad.

Just as I heaved another sigh, I heard footsteps approaching. I sat up straight and pretended to look immersed in paperwork, silently praying that it wasn't another client, my mind just wasn't in it today.

"You don't need to pretend to be busy Quil, its just me," came a familiar voice. I looked up, gob smacked as I saw Courtney/Rachel standing there looking gleeful.

_Oh shit…_

"Courtney…uh…Rachel?" I mumbled, it coming out as a question. This seemed to amuse her, "ah yes, Nessie said she told you. I never understood why you weren't in on it in the first place, please, call me Rachel…"

I just gaped at her, my mouth hanging open, utterly unsure of what to do.

She sauntered slowly towards my desk, her hips swaying from side to side in a way that would make a man (who isn't completely and utterly devoted/bound to only one woman) drool worse than a basset hound. Silently, her eyes boring into mine, she took the seat opposite me and leaned across the table, propping up her elbows and resting her chin in her hands. All she was short of doing was batting her eyelashes at me!

"How-how do you know Nessie anyway?" I asked nervously, merely to break the extremely tense silence, well, tense for me anyway.

She threw me her 100 watt, fake-ass smile, "oh we met last year at a fashion show in Berlin. Her sister Alice has quite the eye for clothing, although I must say, Nessie doesn't have the same vision…" she trailed off for a moment, as if accessing her judgement, "but all the same, even if fashion isn't quite her thing, she's a nice girl…at least I thought she was up until a few days ago."

My attention was immediately peaked, "what do you mean?" I asked, almost fearful of the answer. She leaned even closer to me, so close in fact that her perfume was beginning to smother me.

"Well, it seems that Nessie isn't at all happy at the idea of you and I dating in reality, you know, as Quil and Rachel, at least that was the impression I got from our phone conversation…"

I took her pause as opportunity to take a deep breath and carefully choose my words. "Rachel…" I began timidly, "you're a wonderful girl, beautiful, smart and funny but-but I'm not interested in you in that way, I-I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else…" okay, so I know the last bit was sort of cheesy but it was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Claire tends to bring out the big, sappy, romantic in me.

I watched impatiently as her face moulded into a frown, her bottom lip pouting a bit. When she still didn't say anything I began to grow nervous. Suddenly, the words Embry had spoken the night of my date echoed in my brain, so I decided to take his advice.

"I know I'm an ass-"

"-Claire?" she interrupted me abruptly, her face still frowning, her voice sounding a little hurt.

"Uh…what?" I asked confusedly.

"Is Claire the girl who owns your heart?" she asked quickly, her tone starting to sound a little hysterical.

I sat in silence, completely stumped on how to respond. On one hand I know that it was useless lying to her as I know that Nessie already told her I was in love with Claire, but on the other hand I didn't want to give this potential nut-job any ammo to hurt my girl.

"…I-" it seemed my pause told her what she needed to know. Grumbling to herself furiously, she nodded her head, stood up quickly, turned her back and stormed towards the doorway. Just as she wrenched it open, she whirled around and glared at me, "you ought to be ashamed of yourself - that_ girl _is far too young for you," she spat and I grimaced as she stressed the word 'girl'.

"You're sick!" she snarled, whirling back around and storming out, slamming the door behind her.

I let out a low whistle of relief as I heard her car pull away, but I can't say that I feel a whole lot better, worse even. I mean Jesus, I told Courtney/Rachel I was twenty-two and she still thinks I'm too old for Claire? I hate to think what her reaction would have been if she knew that I'm actually nearly a decade older…

Maybe she's right, maybe I am sick…

* * *

- Claire's POV -

"So, how did Erin's first day go?" Cody asked with a soft smile. I angled my head to look at him properly and noticed that he was looking a little pale.

"Oh yeah it was good…how are you Cody? It was your first day too," I mumbled, a little unnerved as I looked closer at him and realised that he did not look well at all.

"Oh, I'm alright, I mean I knew it would be hard coming to a new High School on my senior year but I'm managing," he smiled again, but this time I noticed he grimaced a little.

It was the first time today that we'd been entirely alone (and by that I mean we were standing in a crowded hallway waiting a few feet away as Erin and Kara grabbed books from their lockers) and I desperately wanted to discuss our kiss yesterday but had no idea where to begin.

"Listen, Claire, about yesterday…"

_God I swear this guy can read minds, ha I wonder what would happen if I put him and Edward in a room? Focus Claire, focus! _I scolded myself, realising he was still talking.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything but I-I really wanted to kiss you…" he finished quietly and I immediately felt the blood flow to my cheeks rapidly.

I lowered my gaze to the ground and mumbled softly, "well that's alright because I really wanted you to kiss me…"

_Oh seriously, what is wrong with me? Not only am I lying through my teeth but I'm being grossly mushy too…eww!_

He laughed then but it wasn't his usual, boisterous tone, it was more, withdrawn, caged. "Well, that's a relief," he murmured softly.

I looked up and tried desperately to smile at him, I really did, instead however I asked, "Cody are you sure you're alright? You look a little sick…"

He brushed me off instantly with an unconcerned, light-hearted wave, "nah I'm good Claire, just think I'm getting a cold, that's all…"

I couldn't help but get the feeling he was hiding something but before I could open my mouth we were rejoined by Erin and Kara.

Looks like I'd just have to be silently suspicious for now…

* * *

- Nessie's POV-

"What do you mean she just walked into your office?" I asked worriedly, gripping my phone a little too tightly, ignoring the puzzled glances of my family.

"I mean, she just walked straight into my office, sat down and started talking to me…it was weird Nessie," came Quil's reply and I could tell that he was more than a little freaked out.

I sighed deeply, stood up and began pacing around the living room. "Okay, so the worst she said was that you ought to be ashamed of yourself blah, blah, blah, but I mean, surely that's the end of it? She won't be a problem anymore right? She didn't say anything cryptic before she left did she?"

As silence engulfed the other end of the phone, I took the opportunity to look around myself. My mom and dad were sitting at the piano, eyebrows raised, Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch exchanging curious glances whilst Alice and Jasper stood by the window, frowning.

"…No, she didn't really say anything, threatening, she just called me sick and stormed out…"

My heart sank, poor Quil. He sounded so dejected, hurt, but worst of all, he sounded like he believed every word that psycho said to him, "you listen to me Quil Ateara, don't you dare believe a word that woman said to you. She was just bitter that you've no interested in her, sour grapes, that's all…"

I heard him grumble lowly and bit my lip, I hated hearing anyone like this, especially someone like Quil who can't help his imprinting. I was beginning to feel the helplessness seep back through my veins.

I reassured him as much as I could but I knew that only one person could lift him from this mood, and it wasn't like we could let Claire know that Quil's all down in the dumps because he feels sick at the thought that he imprinted on a girl fourteen years his junior. Somehow I knew Claire wouldn't really be over the moon about that.

"Look Quil, you haven't doubted your and Claire's relationship in a long time and you know that we all understand and I'm sure she will too when you finally tell her and that's all that matters," I said determinedly.

He sighed, thanked me and hung up. I stood for a moment, listening to the dial tone. Slowly, I turned and saw my family members all looking at me with interest. "Is he okay?" my mom asked, walking over to me.

I shrugged, knowing that they all heard the conversation anyway so there was no point in retelling it. "I suppose, he just feels a little, I don't know, worried I guess. Alice, can you see anything about Rachel?" I asked, turning towards my aunt curiously.

I stared at her beautiful, pale face that now had gone completely blank, a face she always got when she was scouring. She shook her head, "nothing's coming to me…"

I frowned, "is that good or bad?"

She looked pensive, "well…that all depends, my vision usually gets fogged when someone's future gets involved with a shape-shifter so, I can't really be sure," she grumbled, looking highly frustrated. I know it bugged her that she couldn't see everyone's fate, including mine.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes, "dad, do you think if I could get her over here you could read her mind?"

Edward looked a little dubious for a second, "no one is supposed to know we're here Nessie, you told her yourself that you're still in France…"

I folded my arms and shook my head, knowing he was right. The only person that was safe to roam about Forks and La Push was me.

"Well…I'm at a loss of what to do…I guess I'm just going to have to hope that we've seen the last of her…" I mumbled, turning away from them all.

* * *

- Unknown POV -

I pulled up outside the gates and killed the engine. I grabbed my bag-pack from the back seat and pulled out the small, digital camera. Craning my neck I waited impatiently as the many varying students pilled out of the High School.

I squinted against the rare sunlight that was shining outside and raised the camera as soon as the familiar figure that I'd been waiting for, came into view. Been quick, I snapped many pictures as they stood with their friends at the gate, I knew I only had a few seconds before they spotted their ride and left.

A smirk came to my face as I saw their care-free expression whilst they ran across the road with a girl with long, black and purple hair.

_Soon Claire, soon_… I thought, my fingers caressing the screen of my digital camera.

Yes Quil, you haven't seen the last of me…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Psychotic!!! Did you like it? If so, let me know! Thankies to all my amazing reviewers!! -wired2damoon- x**


	17. Tears And Tenderness

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 17: Tears And Tenderness**

**A/N: WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE IN IRELAND? BAH! I'm not going to see Twilight until the 12th of December!!!!! GRRRR!!!!! I was going to watch it online (shhh!!!) but I want the whole cinematic experience you know??? Anyone wanna tell me if they enjoyed/hated it? I'm dying to know what you all thought of it!!! **

**Oh…right…now, the chapter! Hehe:D enjoy!! **

**Dedicated To beautyXXbrilliancy For Her Sheer Genius! (She Knows Why...)**

**-wired2damoon- xx**

-Embry's POV-

I've been standing in the garage for twenty minutes now, silently watching as Quil stood with half his body underneath the hood of a car. Folding my arms, I decided to make my presence known. "Quil man, I've been waiting for you to finish for the last twenty minutes, ya wanna hurry it up a bit?" I finished a little impatiently. But hey, I had places to go and people to see, very important people…well, person actually.

Quil sighed and without turning around, grabbed a cloth, slammed the hood down and began wiping his hands. "I dunno why you just don't go Embry, I already told you, I've got stuff to do…"

"Since when have you ever not collected Claire from her first day of school? Seriously Quil, I know you're mad at her and all but-"

"-I'm not mad at her!" he spat, effectively interrupting me. He gritted his teeth before muttering lower, "I'm mad at myself…"

I frowned as I heard this, "what do you mean you're mad at yourself?" I asked, although I know I probably shouldn't have, we'll more than likely end up being here all day and I'd never get to see Erin…sigh…the downfall that is being a good friend…

"I'm mad at myself because I completely lost my cool! I should of just pretended that it wasn't a big deal, at least that way I wouldn't of been so horrible to Claire. I can't even bear to face her now…" he trailed off and I gotta say, I felt really bad for the guy. I know I sure as hell wouldn't be able to keep my cool if I saw Erin kiss some random guy and hell I've only known her a little over two weeks, I'd hate to think how Quil feels…

"Listen man, its completely understandable how you felt…she's your imprint after all. I mean, yeah, sure Claire was a little upset but, I'm sure she feels more bad at being the reason why you got so upset. She's probably really confused now, I mean, you didn't really act like an over-protective brother, hell you were more like-"

"-A jealous ex-boyfriend? Yeah, I know," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, in all fairness Em, you would of done the same thing if you and Erin were in mine and Claire's position so don't even try to argue with me."

Well, he had me there.

Rolling my eyes I grumbled in agreement with him, anything to make him stop ranting. I glanced at my watch hurriedly, noticing that it was already four o clock. Erin would be back from school now, probably having a snack with Claire and Nessie. I was itching to see her, almost bobbing up and down on the spot. Quil must of noticed this because he rolled his eyes at me.

"Em, just go and see her before you explode…" he murmured, a hint of a laugh in his tone. I frowned at him, "sorry Quil, I just can't help it, you know how it is…"

"More than anyone…" he replied in a monotone. Again, I felt terrible for the guy, I mean, I'm finding it hard keeping my secret from Erin for two weeks and yet Quil has hid his imprinting from Claire for almost fifteen years, geez, that guy has some awesome self-control!

"Are you sure you're not coming Quil? You haven't once missed Claire's first day back at school," I reminded him, knowing fully well that I didn't need to. I saw him stiffen at my words. I could tell it was killing him to keep away from her, but I also understood that he needed his space. He probably spent all last night torturing himself and didn't get any sleep at all.

"Yeah Em, I'm sure…" he mumbled, turning away from me again. I shrugged, knowing that no one could convince him otherwise, (well, maybe one person could) and sighed to myself.

"Alright, later man," I called, turning and walking out of the garage, head held high. I felt a little bad for leaving him, but I was just so antsy to see Erin and her adorable accent.

Humm…I wonder if Claire's as down in the dumps as Quil?

* * *

- Claire's POV-

It has been a week now. A week, since I've seen Quil. I was really disappointed when Embry had come up on our first day of school and Quil wasn't with him. I remember asking Embry specifically where Quil was and he just stood there and shrugged, saying that Quil 'had to work'. Had to work my ass! Every time I've called him in the last week I've either gotten his machine, or one of the other guys have answered. I'm really starting to worry now, just what exactly is his problem?

_He didn't like seeing you kissing Cody,_ said my mind-Nessie smugly.

I rolled my eyes, why the hell would that bother him? Yeah sure, it was a little awkward, but it wasn't so bad that he has to avoid me like the plague! I just couldn't understand it, no matter what scenario I spun. Sighing, I lay back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, a frown coming to my face. You see, it isn't just Quil I haven't seen in a week, it's Cody too…

_Wow, you really do have a way with the opposite sex don't you?_

I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face. Cody hadn't been in school in the last week and when I had called him, I again, got an answering machine or his dad, telling me that he has been sick. I was worried, I knew he didn't look at all well the last time I saw him. But I couldn't help but worry that he was deliberately avoiding me, was he really that sick that he couldn't pick up the phone? Wow…does that sound selfish? Okay, now I feel horrible…

Letting out a deep sigh, I turned over to my side and glanced at my clock. It was six pm on a Sunday night and I was all alone. No Nessie, she was off hunting with her family, no mom, she was out with her friend Sandra and no Erin, Embry came and whisked her away for the evening. And the poor girl didn't even know he was treating it as a date…silly imprints.

The house was eerily silent, my breathing the only source of sound. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but on a night like tonight…it was heavily raining and for their sake's I hope Embry and Erin were inside, it was like a frickin' monsoon out there. So yeah, I was a little on edge, a little jittery, a little-

RING, RING!

Holy crap, I think I just peed my pants a little. I jumped half a mile off the bed at the sound of my cell-phone ringing on my bedside table, the vibration trembling against the wood and making an awful noise. Putting my hand on my chest and breathing deeply, I reached over and snatched my phone and didn't even bother to check the caller ID I was so irritated.

"Hello?!" I demanded, ignoring the fact that I was definitely not using my 'polite phone-voice' my mom always expects me to use.

"Uh…Claire?" came the one voice I had not expected to hear. Well, speak of the devil!

"Cody…hey…" I replied a little softer, calming down immediately, "what's up?"

* * *

-Erin's POV-

My legs ached as we ran extremely fast towards the huge umbrellas and picnic tables that stood in the middle of the park. My hair was soaked, and stuck to my face as I flung some of it over my shoulder in my hast to beat Embry. We were racing, and he was undoubtedly letting me win. There was no way, a guy that athletic, with muscles that…well, huge…was actually slower than a scrawny thing like me. My mouth dropped open as he jumped clear over a table in a flash, I twisted to look to see if he landed okay. Unfortunately, that was the precise moment my legs decided to be defective and slide from under me.

"Whoa," I yelled, as I slid forward on the grass and collided straight with a picnic table. Out of nowhere, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and stopping me from falling on my arse. "Omph!" I cried as instead of falling on the wet grass, I landed on something extremely solid. Immediately, my face began to redden. (A/N: It's not what you think people, god you're all so dirty-minded!)

Twisting around, I turned my head and looked up, seeing Embry's face hovering inches from mine. It seemed he slid too and we both ended up on our arses, his on the grass and mine, on his lap. His arms were wrapped around me from behind, resting on my stomach, pulling me into his chest. Out of instinct I found myself placing my hands on his. They were so warm…immediately I felt my body temperature rise. Wow…this wasn't terribly awkward at all…

"Uh…I won…" I mumbled, trying not to close my eyes and revel in the sensation that was his ragged breath colliding with my skin. I felt his chest vibrate with his laughter against my back as he stared down at me. "Ha, ha, yeah, I guess you did, even if you did cheat!"

I shot him a look of mock-outrage, "excuse me, I did not cheat! I slipped and happened to get to the table faster that way, and if I recall you did not say that we had to run to the tables, you just said last one there has to buy dinner, so ha, ha yourself!"

He laughed harder at that, and it seemed that he was not at all bothered by our odd positioning, and in fact, neither was I. He was so unbelievably warm that for a moment I worried that he had a very high fever, but as I looked up into his face I saw that he look one-hundred per cent healthy. I wanted to say something, anything that would break the silence between us, but I found myself speechless as I stared up into his deep, chestnut eyes.

I could feel my mouth drop open a little as I took in his features. He really was the most handsome guy I've ever come across and I just couldn't believe that I was sitting on his lap in the pouring rain, his arms wrapped tightly around me, I mean really, what did I ever do to deserve this? Someone, somewhere, must like me.

"Hey, we better get you under that umbrella, you're soaked," Embry said suddenly, breaking our staring match. It was then that I realised that I was shivering due to my drenched clothes. I wanted desperately to argue that I was just fine exactly where I was, but I just didn't have the guts. I attempted to stand up off him but found that he still had his arms wrapped firmly around me. I whipped my head around to look at him and saw that he was, once again, staring at me intently.

"Uh Embry…you have to-"

He cut me off abruptly as he leaned down and brushed my lips with his. My eyes bulged in surprise but I quickly snapped them shut and began to kiss back. As he felt my response, he brought one of his hands up to cup my cheek and I turned a little more so I was angled better. I felt his tongue trail my bottom lip so I opened my mouth, my tongue dancing with his.

This was by far the best kiss I've ever experienced. My mind has gone completely foggy and I was barely aware that the rain had grew even heavier, all I could think of was how amazing it felt to have Embry's lips against mine and have his arms wrapped around me, nearly completely shielding me from the rain. I felt his warm hand caress my cheek and felt my heart soar as he pulled me even closer to him. I could only imagine what this must of looked like to any wandering person, two people sitting on the grass in the pouring rain, kissing each other furiously as if it were to be the last time they'd meet…

…But that's how it felt. Never, not once, have I ever been embraced so…eagerly, so…oh I don't know, I'm only seventeen I can't put it into applicable words, but the bottom line is, Embry Call is an amazing kisser.

Much too soon, I felt him draw away from me, his thumb tracing circles on my cheek. "I…I'm sorry Erin I…" he gasped hurriedly, his arm falling from my waist. I frowned a little as he began to stand up, making me grip the table that was a few inches on front of me and stand up too. Without turning to look at him, I threw my leg over the bench and plonked down under the umbrella.

After a moment of sheer silence, (well, once you ignored the loud noise of the rain pelting against the top of the umbrella and the pavement nearby) I felt him move closer and sit down opposite me. I kept my gaze firmly rested on my lap, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment that I could die from - well, at least I'd die happy…

"Erin…" he murmured softly, lifting my chin up so that I could look up at me. "Please…say something…" he continued, his voice and face growing extremely worried. I felt my eyes drag upwards to stare right into his dark orbs and heaved a deep sigh.

"I just…I really wish you weren't sorry for doing that, it might stop you in future," I replied, a soft smile gracing my face as I saw him physically relax. His thumb traced over my skin, so feather-light, "I-I thought I was…I dunno, going too fast I guess…I -I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything I-"

I cut him off abruptly, placing a finger to his lips. Leaning forward slightly a tilted my head as I regarded him, replying softly, "I beg to differ, I was in fact, extremely comfortable…I kissed back didn't I?"

He laughed heartily then, seemingly over-joyed at my response.

Well…isn't this a nice surprise?

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I yawned widely as I stretched out on the couch in front of the TV having absolutely no idea what stupid sitcom was on. I was barely awake, my eyes drifting shut every so often. I was dozing now, on the edge of sleep and awake, finally relaxing after a hard, long day at work.

That's when I heard the thing I most dreaded at a time like this. Footsteps.

"Quil, its Jake," came a voice, rousing me from my slumber. I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I heard the voice drift towards me, I stretched widely again. "What's up Jake?" I croaked, clearing my throat loudly. I felt him walk into the living room, around the couch and sit in the armchair beside.

"Hey Quil," be replied, looking a little sheepish, "listen man, something has come up that I think you should know about…"

My head snapped up automatically at the seriousness of his tone. "What is it Jake? Pack stuff?" I asked, my attention peaked.

He looked down at his lap for a moment, clasped his hands together and brought his eyes up to meet mine, "we've got a new member…"

* * *

- Claire's POV -

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other as I rubbed my hands together feverishly. It was like below zero degrees outside, and yet here I was shivering my moron-ass off at nine at night while some old dude kept throwing me weird glances from the bench across the street.

_Holy crap, I hope Cody gets here soon…_

It was so weird when he called earlier tonight. He sounded so…mysterious and just kept insisting that he had to tell me something and that he wanted me to meet him here as soon as possible. I couldn't help but frown as I remembered the urgency in his tone, he really sounded like he was freaked out about something, big-time.

Sighing, I glanced at my watch for like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. _What the hell is taking that guy? He said he'd be here in a minute and that was ten-_

"Hey Claire," a quiet voice jerked me from thoughts. With a grateful smile, I turned on the spot, towards the voice. "Cody thank G-"

My voice died in my throat as I saw him standing before me. I jerked my head up, my mouth falling open as I stared up into his face. "Co-Cody, what-what the hell?…" I trailed off, motioning wildly with my hands. He smirked down at me, looking a little awkward, "so…it-it's that noticeable is it?"

My eyes widened as I took in his stature and let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in. "Jesus Cody, yeah it is…what, how, I mean…wow…" I was at a loss for words. In the last week it seemed that Cody had sprouted about six inches and gained major upper-body muscles, it was actually rather astonishing. I was too shocked to even come up with a better response, so I ended up just gaping at him, my mind going a mile a minute.

I can only remember one time where someone grew this dramatically…

_Oh boy…_

"C-Cody, didn't you say you had something to tell me?" I asked shakingly, almost fearing his response. He laughed nervously and I realised that it sounded more husky than usual. "Oh, yeah, sure Claire…I just wanted to tell you…"

I only grew more surprised as he began to tell me what happened to him over the last week…

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I phased back quickly and threw on a pair of pants before bolting towards the front door and banging on it loudly. As soon as Jake had told me, I came straight here, not wasting a second, I just hope that I'm not too late.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE OPEN UP IT'S QUIL!" I yelled, banging my palm against the door again and it shuddered dangerously, damn, I better be more careful or Lana will have my head on a platter.

"C'MON CLAIRE! OPEN UP!"

Damn! Where is that girl? Lana said she should be here, be she's not! Panic was soon setting in as I raced around to the side gate and leaped over the wall into the back yard. Quickly, I raced to the back door and tried it, it was locked. Gritting my teeth I fought the urge to hit something as I soon heard lightly falling footsteps come up the driveway.

"CLAIRE!" I yelled, leaping back over the wall and storming out towards the porch.

"I'm here Quil," came a soft voice and I squinted in the darkness to let my eyes adjust. There, standing about six feet from me, was Claire, her head hung lowly, looking utterly dejected, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

In a flash I was barely two inches from her. "Claire-bear, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly (even though I already had a fair idea), my eyes raking over her, drinking in her complexion. A small sob escaped her lips and she closed the small space between us by practically jumping on me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her head in my chest.

"O-Oh Quil…I-I'm s-so sorry-I-oh God…" she cried frantically, her words muffled as she sobbed into my shirt. I frowned and wrapped my arms around her tightly, lifting her off her feet and gently carrying her back towards the house.

"Shhh baby it's okay, I'm here," I mumbled into her hair as she clung to me tightly, burying her face in the nape of neck and wrapping her legs around my waist. I shook my head, if it wasn't for the particular situation I may have been slightly more…ahem…uncomfortable by this, but now I was too worried about her to let it bother me.

I walked gently across the porch, cradling her to me, running my hand through my hair. I pried the house key from her hand that also had a lump of my shirt too and opened the door silently. Without turning, I stepped into the hall and kicked the door closed behind me. Carefully, I made my way to the living room, wrapped one arm around her waist whilst I reached out with the other one to turn on the lamp, and sat down on the couch softly, shifting her so that she was sitting side-ways on my lap and wrapping both arms around her.

She was still sniffling into the collar of my shirt and I wasn't pressuring her to talk if she didn't want to. So I just sat there, listening to her mumbles, whispering reassurances into her ear and rubbing her back gently. Finally, after about twenty minutes, she seemed to calm down a little and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I ruined your shirt…" she half-laughed, lifting her head from my shoulder and placing her palm on my chest where my shirt was damp from her tears. My breath hitched as I realised how close our faces were but I couldn't bring myself to look away from her. Suddenly, her eyes met mine and I found it hard to breathe. She looked absolutely beautiful, her hazel hair tossed, her cheeks a fresh crimson and her cerulean eyes sparkling against the soft light in the room.

Almost subconsciously, I brought my thumb up to her face as wiped away the last of her tears slowly. I saw her take a deep breath, a small smile on her lips as my skin came in contact with her. I had to bite my lip roughly to stop myself from trailing my thumb across her lips too. She tilted her head to the side as she continued to stare into my eyes, looking as if she was deep in thought about something. Immediately I began panicking, almost certain that she'd figured out how I really felt about her by just looking deep enough into my eyes. You know what they say? Eyes are the windows to our souls…

"Are you okay now Claire-bear?" I croaked, my voice sounding hoarse. I had to say something, anything, to break the too comfortable silence, otherwise, I may of done something I certainly wouldn't of regretted but may of gotten in a lot of trouble for. She blinked, the spell that was ensnaring us, broken, and smiled softly, leaning forward and hugging me tightly, "yeah Quil, I'm okay…now that you're here…thanks…" she said quietly, before standing up off me and turning around and sitting on the arm chair.

I missed the warmth of her body immediately, but I tried not to let it be shown on my face. I nodded vigorously, looking down at my lap, trying desperately to squash my frustration , this was about Claire now after all.

We were engulfed in silence once more, but I couldn't help but notice it wasn't as comfortable as before. I picked at the hole in my jeans, waiting patiently for Claire to say something, as I was sure that she would sooner rather than later.

"So…I'm guessing you already know about Cody…" she mumbled softly, she too looking at her lap.

I nodded my head slowly, looking grim.

She sighed deeply at my reaction, saying softly, "just when I thought I had enough werewolves in my life, along comes another one…"

I frowned at her words. I knew that she was obviously upset about Cody being a shape-shifter and the fact that he obviously didn't imprint on her and that she would now probably have to break up with him, but still, her words really got to me.

I kept my mouth shut though. I had went a week without seeing my Claire and I knew that if I said anything even slightly negative right now I probably wouldn't see her for a month.

So, yeah…they say silence is golden…

**A/N: Well what did ya think? Did you see the whole Cody being a werewolf thing coming? Well done again to beautyXXbrilliancy ****for her genius at guessing what Cody was!!! You clever clogs!! Lol!! :P **

**Don't worry, Claire's and Cody's conversation will be explored in the next chapter, and yes if you're wondering Cody is of Quiluete heritage, that part of the conversation will crop up. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Coming up in following chapters (I'm being nice) :**

**1. Erin goes to a bonfire and hears the "legends"**

**2. A surprise visit from some undesirable people**

**3. Claire's birthday plans**

**4. And two very BIG surprises!!!**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, you rock! ~wired2damoon~ xx**


	18. Love In The Air And Losers Everywhere

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 18: Love In The Air And Losers Everywhere**

**A/N: OMG!! I SAW TWILIGHT YESTERDAY!!! (The date got changed AGAIN until the 19th of December) ! I won't go into what I thought about it, because then my author's note will be ten pages long but…lets just say, it wasn't what I expected, there are things I would change, and every time Jasper came onto the screen I burst out laughing! But overall it was fairly good. (And Robert Pattinson is a complete and utter God!)**

**Sorry for the lateness in my update, things have been hectic coming up to Christmas, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!! ~wired2damoon~ xx**

- Nessie's POV -

"So when's your sister arrivin'?" I heard Erin ask Claire as we sat on the floor in her bedroom. It had been a week since Claire found out about Cody and Erin and Embry kissed and it seemed that finally we had a new topic for discussion - albeit it is only the return of Claire's older sister Suzie but still, I welcomed it with open arms.

I heard Claire scoff loudly as she got dressed in his bathroom. "Sister dearest will be back from the University of Bitches the night of my birthday," she replied and I could practically feel her eyes rolling.

It is a well-known fact that the two sisters weren't exactly the best of friends and I was thankful Erin had let Claire's comment slide. I, however, was already tiring of this subject so decided to change it.

"So, Erin, are you looking forward to the bonfire on Friday night?" I grinned as she immediately brightened.

"Oh God yeah, Embry was tellin' me all about it, it sounds cool," she beamed, not noticing that Claire (whom had emerged fully dressed from the bathroom) and I shared a knowing look. This Friday, the Irish girl we'd become so fond of, was going to know everything. It was both exciting and terrifying, I could only imagine what Embry feels like…

"Yeah, well, hopefully you'll enjoy yourself. Anyway, you guys ready?" I asked, standing up and clapping my hands together. They nodded and we left the room briskly, I was dropping them to school today and there was no way Lana would let me forget it if we were late.

"So Claire, what are your plans for your birthday?" I asked innocently as we sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, laughing silently as I saw her shoot me a death glare. I simply raised my eyebrows in mock-ignorance.

After a moment of staring intently at one another, she sighed, threw up her hands and gave in, "oh I dunno Ness, whatever my mother has planned, you know me, I hate making a big deal out of it…" she trailed off, sipping her juice, probably hoping I'd drop the subject.

I shrugged, deciding that I would for now, God only knows what Alice would say about this anyway…maybe she'd forget about Claire's birthday? But knowing my aunt she more than likely wouldn't, no matter how much Claire hopes.

Once we'd finished our breakfast, we hopped in my car and I sped all the way to La Push High School (I inherited the love of fast cars from my father, and had a little help from Jake) and I was soon waving my friends off and driving away. I heaved a deep sigh as I glanced in the review mirror, I really wish I could of gone to High School with them, it would have been fun (well, as fun as High School can get, I guess) and I would of got to see them a lot more.

Oh well, I guess that's just the downfall of being half-vampire…

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I gritted my teeth for what must have been the tenth time in the last two minutes. I was sitting at Sam and Emily's large kitchen table, surrounded by all my pack members and all Sam's pack members, listening to a seventeen year old moron rambling and asking stupid questions and being filled in on all the gory details of being a shape-shifter. Very thrilling stuff, and yes, that was sarcasm.

"So…I-I'm like this because my grandfather and father are from here, are Quiluete? I-It doesn't matter that I wasn't born here?" he asked for the millionth time. I really gotta hand it to Sam and Jake, they were really being troopers with this guy, I would have rang his neck after the second question, but then again, I'm kinda biased when it comes to my opinion on this guy, he did make-out with my imprint after all…

"No Cody, it's in your blood," Sam responded, "now you know all about phasing and you will find out more at the bonfire this Friday, but there is one more topic we would like to discuss with you before then…"

I held my breath in anticipation as I now knew what was coming…

"Imprinting…" Jake announced and exchanged looks with various members at the table, his gaze hovering longer on me, and I think I could guess why. He was warning me. Keep your cool, Quil I imagined he was yelling at me from across the table.

"I-Imprinting?" Cody repeated nervously, obviously fearing and imagining the worst in that pea-brain of his. "What's that?" he asked, his voice growing higher. I could barely contain my smirk, he was such a little girl…

Jake and Sam exchanged a look before Jake continued, "imprinting is were a shape-shifter finds their perfect match, the one person that was made for them. It's like…like true love only stronger, and when you lay your eyes on this one individual you're bound to them and only them forever…"

Okay, now I knew Jake was down-playing it for the simpleton but seriously, imprinting is a hell of a lot more than that, and he knows it! Just the fact that we had to downplay anything for this jackass got my blood boiling and I think that Jake must of sensed it because he was now ended the conversation.

"Listen, anything you wanna ask, just ask any of us…right now just remember that you'll have to be back here by nine tonight to start your first patrol. Don't be late," he added, a hint of sternness seeping into his voice.

Cody nodded silently and I knew he could feel the pull towards Jake, the one that told him he had to obey, the one that screamed 'ALPHA' in his head over and over…that brought a smirk to my face. Jake was more than just an alpha to me, he was my friend…and I wasn't intimated by him as Cody was.

_Take that little boy,_ I growled in my mind. Oh how fun it was going to be when we phased…

"Quil, I wanna talk to you for a minute," Jake said quietly as the others (leading a hesitant Cody) filed out of the room. I stood and made my way over to sit down next to him.

"Sure Jake, what's up?" I asked, hoping what I thought was coming wasn't actually.

"It's about Cody."

Damn.

"What about him?" I asked, trying to sound as off-handed as possible but still couldn't manage to keep the menace out of my tone. Jake rolled his eyes at me.

"Quil, did you not wonder how we managed to keep the fact that Cody was one of us from you?" he asked suddenly, startling me. What the hell did he mean by that?

"Uh…" I was stumped. No, to be perfectly honest, the thought of how I didn't know Cody was a shape-shifter without my knowledge, never occurred to me, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let Jake know that.

"Well…I think the better question would be why you kept it from me in the first place," I informed him, arching my eyebrow slightly. I watched intently as he covered his eyes with his hand impatiently, dragging it down his face, before rolling his eyes, "well, what did you expect Quil? We had to keep it from you until Claire found out, otherwise you would have gone insane and demanded that you tell her, and I can only guess that wouldn't end well…"

Well, he had me there.

"We told Cody that Claire knew everything, we told him what you were, we told him-"

"-Wait, so you filled HIM in on all this and you kept it all from ME?" I snapped, standing up quickly. Man, I was mad. The guy only phased for the first time a week ago and he's already 'one of the pack' so to speak, not just, 'the new guy.'

"You see, this is exactly what I mean Quil. You have to get over your prejudice for Cody because like it or not, he's one of us now…" Jake trailed off with another roll of his eyes.

That done it for me.

I whirled around and glared straight at him. "Alright fine, I'll be Mr-Nice-Guy from now on if you say so boss. But just put yourself in my place for a second. How damn hospitable would you be if Cody fawned all over Nessie? Took her out on dates? Hugged her? KISSED HER?!"

I was practically screaming now, my chest heaving up and down rapidly as I remembered exactly how Cody had acted around Claire. It made my skin crawl and I winced as I saw Cody and Claire kissing on the porch, flash across my eyes, that image is likely to stay with me forever.

Jake gritted his teeth, knowing he couldn't really answer my question, without agreeing with me of course. So, he took the safe route out. "Look Quil, we were just doing what was best for you and Cody alright? I kept your patrolling to a minimum this week and at later times as I knew it would only be a matter of time for Cody, and I really didn't want you to sense anything without knowing first. I know you have a personal vendetta with this kid, but you gotta lay off him alright? He's one of us now, and he didn't know about you and Claire - we'll fill him in don't worry, and besides, Claire has already broken up with him, so please, just let it go…" he trailed off, sounding a little drained.

I sighed, knowing that I was causing him unnecessary stress, so I caved, "okay, okay, I'll let it go. I promise I won't lay a finger on his little, blond head, as long as he stays the hell away from Claire."

Jake held up his hands defensively, "hey man that's something you've gotta discuss with him and Claire. I won't order him to stay away from her."

Damn! There goes that plan! Jake is always two steps ahead…

Sighing for what felt the millionth time, I rolled my eyes, muttered a soft goodbye and headed for Claire's hoping that seeing her would make me feel a little better…

Hell, who am I kidding? Of course it will…

* * *

I'm in hell.

Fiery depths and bastards with pitchforks ain't got nothing on this place.

"Oh Quil! You're still looking as gorgeous as ever!" came the screechy, nasally, nauseating tone of one Susannah Young - older sister of Claire, returning from college. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I saw the dark-skinned, black-haired, brown-eyed, manically- smiling girl bounce towards me. Sometimes, I just can't help my discomfort around her. She was always so different to Claire, and that alone was enough to make me feel awkward around her.

She and Claire are literary polar-opposites, not just in looks, but in personality. Claire is, strong-willed, sarcastic, determined, independent, witty, bubbly, friendly, feministic, charming, intelligent and overall, an impressive girl for her age. She has brains well beyond her years and isn't afraid to speak her mind.

Susannah on the other hand, is a whole other story. She is quite, how will I put it? She's dependent on others, a real girly-girl, ignorant, arrogant, not really all that smart, cunning - but pretends that she's a softy and a little naïve, charming (towards the opposite sex, whereas a bitch to other women) and overall, a bitter, horrid, irritable human being, at least, to me anyway.

Now, now, don't get me wrong, I do feel a little bit bad in feeling this way towards my imprint's sister, but I really can't help it. Susannah was a nightmare growing up, she always bullied Claire and tried to advert my attention towards her, she was always stealing the spot-light from her little sister (even on Claire's birthdays and special occasions) and trust me, the fact that I imprinted on Claire has done nothing to make me biased towards Susannah, none of the other guys can stand her either.

"Suzie, you're home early," I replied in a sickly sweet tone, my fake smile stretching across my face as she practically jumped on me, holding onto me for dear life and planting a chaste kiss on the nape of my neck.

Dear Susannah, as soon as her hormones kicked in, she never did have the tact of concealing the utter lust she felt for me…

After all this time, it was really getting more than annoying and definitely more than a little uncomfortable, (considering my changing feelings towards her sister) and the small fact that said sister is my soul-mate only adds more sticky complications to the already uptight "relationship" of ours.

"Wow, you're only here ten seconds and she's already trying to dry-hump you," came a teasing, yet slightly bitter tone from behind me.

My cheeks flushed as I immediately untangled myself from Suzie's grip and side-stepped her to approach Claire.

"Hey Claire-bear, ready to go?" I asked, feeling a little jittery as she scowled at me, arms folded.

Suzie gaped back and forth between us, "you're leaving already Quil baby? But you just got here!" she whined, sounding like a spoiled kid who was told they couldn't have ice-cream before dinner. I fought the urge to yell at her.

Claire winced as Suzie called me 'baby' and rolled her eyes, wordlessly telling me to keep my mouth shut. I didn't need to be told twice.

"Yeah Susannah, we're leaving, you know, places to go, people to see. We'll be back later, have fun with Mom," she rambled, striding forward and grabbing my hand, attempting to pull me out of the house. I followed her eagerly, (I'd follow her anywhere) and only let go of her hand when we reached my car.

"So, where're we going?" I asked as we climbed in. Claire buckled her seat-belt, cast one last look at her sister who was glaring at her from the porch and grumbled, "anywhere, take me anywhere…"

* * *

Laughter filled the apartment as Claire and I sat on my monster couch, clad with chips and dip and soda, our heads turned towards the TV. "Man, this is even worse that 'Honey I Want To Eat You'," Claire shrieked, her laughter shrill as she watched the pitiful attempt of a horror flick, flash across the screen.

I angled my head so that I could observe her out of the corner of my eye, without being blatantly obvious. I loved when she laughed. The sound of it mixed with mine, the way her cheeks would flush brightly, the way her eyes lit up and shone, unfallen tears glistening behind them, making them look like miniature, private pools. Beautiful.

Wow…I've got it bad.

I reached over and grabbed the remote, switching it off abruptly. Claire was still in hysterics, now giggling (which I would tease her relentlessly for later) and muttering to herself. I caught some words like "stupid" and "looks like spaghetti."

"So, what's it like having the Queen Bee back?" I asked gently, reaching over to get some chips.

Her laughter subsided and she calmed down, tilting her head back and glancing at the ceiling. "A nightmare, as ever. She just keeps going on about Sorority and clubs and big games and all that preppy crap that I don't give two shits about!" she paused with another roll of her beautiful cerulean orbs, "and she's driving Mom crazy! Not only is she over a week early, but she keeps bringing up Dad and Valerie and William and she keeps embarrassing Erin, making her repeat everything because 'apparently' she can't understand her accent. And all of this has only happened in the last two fucking hours!" she snarled and I almost winced at her fury.

Claire was very rarely ever this harsh, it pained me to see her so rallied up. Almost subconsciously, I reached over and pulled her into me, my arms wrapping around her waist. I smirked as she returned my hug, leaning into me and resting her head against my shoulder.

"Its alright Claire-bear, I know she's horrible, but its only for a little while, and then, she'll be gone…" I mumbled, laying my chin on the top of her head, running one of my hands through her strawberry-scented hair.

"I missed you Quil," she murmured into my shirt as I was ensnared by her unique scent. "I missed you too Claire," I replied automatically, trying to keep the utter ache of sincerity out of my tone as to not raise suspicion.

She broke apart from me then, and threw me a small smile, "you always make me feel better Ateara, seriously you should like be a shrink or something," she joked before glancing at her watch, "aw crap, I gotta go, Mom will want me home for dinner…"

I nodded briskly and waited for her to get up. That's when several things happened:

First, she stood, whirling around to put on her coat, then she lost her balance, tripped over the coffee table and began to fall. Instantly, I reached out to catch her but her legs caught under mine and we both ended up falling - me on top of her.

"Oh my God, Claire, are you alright? Oh shit, I'm probably hurting you, I-"

I was cut off abruptly by the shrill laughter of Claire as she watched me squirm above her, it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest that we were sprawled out on my living room floor, I half on top of her, our noses merely an inch from each other.

"I-I'm so c-clumsy! Ha! I-I made y-you fall too!" she gasped through her fits of hysterics and as I stared down into the face I loved so much, it's as if I lost control over my body and my hand reached out and gently cupped her cheek.

Claire's laughter halted immediately at my touch, her eyes snapping up and boring into mine - shinning with what almost looked like a mixture between panic and excitement. Her mouth hung open forming a silent "o" as she continued to stare up at me. I could hear her heart racing in her chest as my fingers absentmindedly brushed against her skin. Perhaps now she realised the position we were in - excuse the pun.

"Quil-" she gasped, her breathing uneven and shallow, "what…?" she couldn't seem to finish as she now saw me drawing ever so closer to her.

I don't know what is wrong with me exactly, my mind is screaming at me to get the hell up now and don't be an idiot, but another, bigger part of me is egging me on, telling me to finally do what I've been dying to do, make the inevitable happen!

My eyes flickered up one last time to hers and saw what I understood to be shocked anticipation and my gaze back to her lips, those luscious, pink lips. I started to close the gap between us, a mere centimetre away from pure bliss, I took a breath to steady myself…just one more millimetre -

" LOVE IS IN THE AIR, EVERYWHERE I LOOK AROUND!" a voice screeched loudly, making me jump of Claire at my natural werewolf-speed and startled Claire so violently it were as if she was going into cardiac arrest, in fact she was breathing so rapidly and clutching her chest so tightly I was beginning to fear that was what was actually happening.

"What the…?" she gasped, spinning around towards the voice.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed the source of interrupting singing. Damn that stupid parrot! It just ruined what could have been the greatest moment of my life!

"Shut up Chino!" I growled as it kept squawking, "LOVE IS IN THE AIR, EVERY SIGHT AND EVERY SOUND…"

He stopped abruptly and Claire and I were engulfed in a chilling silence. Suddenly I wanted an encore of the parrot's rendition of John Paul Young's 1978 classic.

That's when my thoughts came screaming back to me._ 'Now look what you've done! You've ruined everything you idiot! You'll be lucky if Claire will ever even look at you again! She wasn't ready for this, she's too young and now you've gone and freaked her out after she just broke up with someone! Are you crazy or just stupid!? You see, this is the consequence when you let your hormones take over for just a second!'_

_Oh fuck._

* * *

I sighed deeply as I watched Claire's front door close behind her. To say that the ride home had been awkward, would be the understatement of the frickin' century.

I was at a loss of what to do. It would seem that Claire was ignoring what happened and just kept rambling on about crap, barely taking a breath - probably afraid of the terrible silence that would ensnare us if she were to breathe, whilst I was utterly mute and barely croaked out a 'goodbye' as she got out of the car.

This is not good…

No, this is a frickin' disaster!

What the fuck have I done?

* * *

- Erin's POV -

I grinned widely as I saw Embry waiting outside on the porch for me. It was Friday and we were on our way to the bonfire down at La Push beach. I was practically skipping around the house in excitement all day, which of course, probably drove Claire completely mental, but then again, she may not of even noticed.

She has been acting extremely odd since she came home from Quil's on Wednesday. She's been really skittish, barely breathing a word (which is completely abnormal) and looking extremely confused about something all the time. I've tried talking to her about it, but she just keeps telling me she's fine. I don't mind if she doesn't want to let me know what's up, I mean, I understand, she has only known me a little over a month now after all, but I'm still a bit worried, maybe I should talk to Nessie…

"Erin? You okay?" a voice interrupted my thoughts suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie. I shook my head violently and smiled at him, "yeah I'm fine, I was just thinkin' that's all…so, we ready to go?"

His heart-warming smile broke out on his face then, flashing me his pearly whites, "yep, we're just waiting on Claire…Quil, Jake and Nessie will meet us there. CLAIRE, C'MON LET'S GET GOIN'!" he finished, practically bouncing up and down, shouting behind me, into the house.

I could tell that Embry was anxious about something, he was very fidgety as soon as he came over after school. I wanted to ask him about it, but I feel like we on sort of uncertain terms at the moment. After our kiss he's taken me out a few times, we've held hands and talked and stuff but I'm not quite sure if we're "boyfriend and girlfriend" yet, so to speak. Wow, I really hate this side to me.

So, I've settled on teasing him, "God Embry, do you need to go to the bathroom or somethin'? It kinda looks like you're doin' the toilet dance," I scoffed as he continued to bounce up and down and pace around the porch.

He halted immediately and threw me another smile, "I'm only impatient to get to the beach that's all. The bonfire is awesome and I don't want you to miss a second of it."

I smiled back at him, shaking my head at the boyish explanation, "okie dokie then…" as I trailed off I heard Claire bound down the stairs and join us outside.

"'Kay, I'm ready," she mumbled, looking a little distracted as she threw on her jacket. That's all Embry needed to hear as he immediately sped to his car, threw open the doors for us and jumped into the driver's seat, seat-belt on and engine started in a matter of seconds.

I merely gaped at him before following Claire silently. This was going to one interesting night…

* * *

I have met a hell of a load of people tonight. It seems that this bonfire is a big thing and nearly every member of the reservations' inhabitants come out to it. I've eaten probably three-quarters my own body weight in food, (Emily is just one hell of a cook) and have more soda in me then a bloody vending machine and we haven't even got around to the stories part yet.

Embry said that's coming up soon though, its usually the last thing of the night and we've been here for a good few hours now, loads of people have already left. One thing I have noticed though, is that the guys that are always hanging around in Sam and Emily's are all still here (as is there respective others) whilst everyone else has left.

I couldn't dwell on it for too long though as Embry was now motioning to me as other's began to sit down around the fire. I smiled and walked towards him, noticing that Claire was just a little to my left. As I took my place next to Embry, I frowned as I saw Claire veer off to the side, completely passing Quil and sitting next to Jared's wife, Kim.

_That's odd_, I couldn't help but think, but my attention was soon peaked elsewhere as an elderly man and another man in a wheelchair began to shuffle around.

I felt Embry nudge me softly and I turned to look at him. He looked absolutely breath-taking, his dark skin practically gleaming against the light of the fire. Almost subconsciously I beamed brightly at him, hardly noticing as Nessie and Jake sat down next to me.

The soft murmurs were soon silenced as the man in the wheelchair (whom I knew to be Billy Black, Jacob's father) leaned forward with a determined look on his face. I knew this was going to be the beginning of these stories Embry had been so vague about.

I too leaned forward in anticipation as I heard the pure majestic voice echo out into the night.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the very beginning…"

* * *

- General POV -

"Thank you ma'am and enjoy your stay," the perky dark-haired girl cooed in a southern accent as she handed the keys over to the tall, blonde woman. The woman merely grunted in response and made her way towards the guest rooms down the hallway.

Gritting her teeth, the blonde slid the key-card into the slot and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the door to open. Once it did, she stormed in and locked it behind her, before flinging her bags down on the floor and making her way straight to the desk that sat in the corner of the small, simply-furnished room.

Hurriedly, she dumped the contents of her smaller bag onto the table, various items spilling everywhere. Her long, manicured finger nails raked through the items and began gathering the bundle of polaroid pictures that were scattered about.

With a smug smile on her tanned, make-up filled face, she stared at the pictures, all of them containing the same thing.

A young, brown-haired, teenage girl.

The blonde, named Rachel St. James (or by the teenage girl as 'Courtney') laughed bitterly, tracing the girl's features lightly with her index nail. "Oh yes, you'll do perfect Claire, you're exactly what I've been looking for…" she cooed, over-joyed at the thought of her reward once she completed her task.

"Oh yes, my master will be very pleased with you…"

* * *

- Erin's POV -

The drive back from the bonfire was a little quiet. Claire had decided to get a lift home from Jake and Nessie, so it was just me and Embry.

The reason I was being so quiet was that the amazing stories that I'd just heard over the last hour had been spinning around in my head. Certain words sticking out such as 'cold-ones' and 'shape-shifters'. I had never met a person better at spinning a tale than Billy Black and I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Hearing of vampires and werewolves and all their crazy adventures had been extremely entertaining, either that or I'm just a fantasy freak.

I have no idea why Embry is so quiet though…or why an amazing (yet slightly silly) story, is of such importance to him…

Before I could begin a conversation however, we had pulled up at Claire's house, Jake's car already visible in the driveway. I flashed Embry a shy smile before reaching forward to pull open the door.

"Wait, Erin, I-I wanna talk to you…" he mumbled, his hand on my arm, lightly pushing back into my seat. My brow furrowed at the tone in his voice, he sounded a little, nervous or…worried, which in turn, made me nervous and worried.

"What's up?" I asked, almost flinching at the fake bravado laced in my tone.

He turned to me then, his face all screwed up and tense, his hand squeezing mine tightly. "What-what did you think of the stories?" he croaked, looking so nervous at this point he was beginning to unnerve me.

His question threw me a little, "uh…they were…good. Interesting. Very enjoyable." I finished, not quite knowing if this is what he wanted to hear.

He bit his lip then, was silent for a moment as he stared straight into my eyes. I felt my heart flutter.

"Well…what-what would you think, if-if I told you that…those stories that you heard tonight were all true…?"

My eyes widened, my mouth dropping open, "…what?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! What on earth will Erin think of that? Will she be convinced Embry's out of his nut, or will she instantly believe him? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!!**

**Up next:**

**1. Claire's birthday**

**2. MORE IMPRINTING**

**3. We get a glimpse of just what Rachel/Courtney's up to**

**4. Quil & Claire interactions after their near-kiss!!**

**Sorry again for the late posting. Hope this chapter made up for it. If you liked it, don't be afraid to tell me, I won't bite…that hard!! Lol!! ~wired2damoon~ xx**


	19. Displaying Ignorance And Demanding Proof

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 19: Displaying Ignorance And Demanding Proof **

**Part 1**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SPLIT INTO PART ONE AND PART TWO and is dedicated to Mindy Ann, thank you for your very kind reviews! Hope you like this! **

**NOTE, PLEASE READ: Up until now, you may have noticed that my story has mostly a light-hearted, comic relief sort of feel to it. I would just like to say that for the next few chapters, well, a great chunk of the story actually, isn't going to quite like that. There is serious development in genres coming up, with angst and various other more serious topics. But hopefully, if I do it right, it will flow with the natural feel of the story…either way, it is a necessity for my particular plot. I'm a little nervous about it, but anxiously hope you'll like it.**

**Just a word of warning, there is very mild "mature-ness" (yes, I'm aware it's not a word LOL) in this chapter, in the form of Quil's imagination. I feel that I should develop his feelings for Claire (up until now we've only seen the innocent thoughts he has about her, yet we've seen Claire's more 'smutty' ones for him…cough…SHOWER SCENE…cough) in a not-so-innocent form. I just hope it works out! Well, I'll shut up now! Enjoy! ~wired2damoon~ x**

**

* * *

**

- Erin's POV -

I blinked. _Had he just said what I think he said?_

"What…what do you mean they're all true?" I asked, surprising myself that I could actually talk. I was already extremely busy going through scenarios in my head, was Embry psychotic? Was he just joking around? Or was he delusional, as in he actually believed in old myths and legends?

He nodded slightly, looking as if he were trying to convince himself of something in his head, "I-I mean, everything you heard tonight…all those legends…are based on fact," he replied, sounding a little more determined. "Werewolves…vampires…they-they exist…" he murmured, so lowly in fact, that I had to lean forward slightly to hear him.

I bit my lip, half tempted to laugh at the seriousness of his tone (and of course at what he just said), but something, I'm not quite sure what, made me not laugh. I just really didn't think it would be a wise thing to do. Instead, I merely stared at him, trying to decipher what exactly was going on in that brain of his.

"Is…is this a joke?" I asked, feeling a little uneasy, perhaps Embry was too good to be true and he was just messing me around. My heart panged heavily in my chest at that thought, I really, really hoped not. I could not get hurt again…

He shook his head violently, "no, no its not a joke Erin, I-I know it's a lot to take in, just-just please, please hear me out okay? Let me explain what I mean and then…then if you still think I'm crazy or I'm kidding or something then I fully understand if you don't want to…be with me anymore. Okay?"

I nodded slowly, letting out a breath. I'd give him an opportunity to explain himself, I did like him after all. But if I found out this was just some sick joke, this guy will live to regret the day he ever met me.

That's a promise.

--

- Claire's POV -

I sighed as I glanced out of my bedroom window. Nessie and Jake were downstairs with my mom, talking about the bonfire. My eyes flickered to Embry's car where I could vaguely see Erin sitting in the passenger seat, staring at Embry as he talked.

More than likely, he was telling her that the legends she heard tonight were real. I winced as I knew that she would probably freak out and think he's a complete lunatic, but then again, that's why Jake and Nessie stuck around, to help her believe I guess.

I knew that Nessie wasn't terribly over-joyed at Erin being told of vampires just yet, (she thought the existence of werewolves was enough for her to take in for one day) but Embry thought differently. He seemed to believe she could take it, and dear god I hope he's right.

It of course, has crossed my mind that Erin is not going to be here forever. I'm not sure if this realisation has hit Embry yet (or if he's just choosing to ignore it) but I have thought about it. Erin was only staying until December 22nd after all, and it was already October 3rd. What exactly was going to happen then?

As I thought about it, its hard to believe she's only been here a month, I feel like I've known her forever, I'll really miss her when she leaves. I can only imagine how Embry's going to take it. Maybe I should mention something to Jake? Although…I'm sure he's already thought about it…

I ran a hand over my face tiredly, walking away from the window and plonking down on my bed heavily. It was just a waiting game at the moment, and I'm sure I'll hear Erin enter the house as she'll probably be accompanied by her own loud voice (calling Embry a psycho or something) followed by Embry's soft pleas. It's all too predictable, that is basically what has happened with most imprints so far, why should Erin be any different?

I rolled my eyes and lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Just talking about imprints and shape-shifters and their weird love made me think about the one thing I've blocked from my mind the past two days.

Quil.

I snapped my eyes shut as his face began to form behind my eyelids. Almost subconsciously, I felt myself drifting back to Wednesday night where I lay on his living room floor, him practically on top of me. I sighed contently as I clearly remembered how my skin tingled when his hand cupped my cheek, how my heart sped up as he drew ever so closer to me…how I desperately wanted him to close the small gap between us and let his lips grace mine…

But was that really what would of happened if that stupid parrot didn't start singing and scare the bejesus out of me? Would Quil Ateara, my best friend in the entire universe, kiss me, Claire Young, a girl he's known forever and treats like his little sister?

The sheer thought of it almost made me snort with laughter. Except, of course, that that the more I thought about it, about how he looked at me and how he slowly drew his face closer to mine and applied feather-soft touches to my face, the more I was convinced that he was actually going to kiss me.

But that was ridiculous wasn't it? Surely, he wouldn't want to kiss me? Surely he wasn't the type to fall in love with his best friend and had tonnes of other women lined up? Surely…

Although, I knew that he didn't have a line of women. Hell, I practically had to force him to go on a date with Courtney (who I haven't heard a whisper of since then, I might add) and I've never seen him date anyone else…

But could that mean something? Did that particularly mean that he wanted to kiss me that night? I mean for all I know, he was going to whisper in my ear, tease me about falling over, or was just wiping something off my face.

Was it just my love-sick, teenage mind overplaying it for something it wasn't? I mean, I know I'm not exactly a romanticist (despite what my star sign says) but could I just be deluding myself into thinking that Quil actually thought of me in a 'romantic' way or was I just being hopeful as I had recently come to conclusion that I was exceptionally, unconditionally, irrevocably in love with him?

Yes. That had to be it.

Suddenly, I felt extremely foolish for practically ignoring him for the last few days. _Of course I shouldn__'__t feel weird around him, he wasn__'__t going to kiss me, I realise that now. God, how could I be so stupid? There is no way that he__'__d be ever interested in me, I mean, hell, he probably sees me as still a child! He watched me grow up for God__'__s sake! There__'__s no way he__'__d have romantic feelings for me, I don__'__t know why I ever let myself believe that there ever would be a possibility, wishful thinking I suppose. I should know better than to fall for a werewolf who could imprint on anyone at any time. That was one of the main reasons I broke up with Cody after all, well, that and the fact that he__'__s not Quil__…_

_Damn it! I really have to stop obsessing over this! I always told myself I would not be one of those gushing girls whose entire universe revolves around a guy that they have absolutely no chance with! I'm a strong, independent, smart young woman, I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. Wow…even as I thought that I had an answer prepared. I may not need a boyfriend, but I do need Quil. He's my family, my best friend. My best friend I happen to have extra feelings for. Why the hell am I torturing myself so much!?! This is getting painful at this point…_

Rolling over onto my stomach, I punched my pillow roughly, before shoving my face into it. I was just about driving myself crazy, I actually regret the day I found out that I was in love with my best friend. It is true what they say…

Ignorance is bliss.

Before I had time to further contemplate my impending (and certainly inevitable) insanity however, I heard the front door slam. Not as loudly as I thought it would mind you, but still, I had to go investigate. Jumping off my bed, I swiftly raced out of my room, and down the stairs, my steps softening along the way.

Odd. There were no raised voices. No screaming obscenities. No stamping feet. Or door being slammed off their hinges. Humm… that is very odd.

With my brow furrowed, I tip-toed towards the kitchen, were I could plainly hear a murmur of voices. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for what was sure to be a gruelling event.

_Here goes._

Softly, I pushed open the door and slipped quietly in, my eyes focused on the inhabitants in the middle of the room. It seemed that no one, bar Nessie (who threw me a worried glance), had noticed my arrival. Everyone was too busy staring at Erin and Embry as they in turn stared at one another.

"What…?" Embry asked, obviously answering the question I had failed to hear.

I hardly dared to breathe, neither did Jake by the looks of him, and if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty Nessie actually has stopped breathing. It was deathly quiet for a number of seconds, before Erin shook her head, put her hands on her hips and glared up at Embry, a determined look on her face.

"You heard me wolf-boy. Prove it."

My mouth dropped open. This, I was not expecting. Erin really is a weird girl…then again, she is _Embry__'__s _imprint, so I guess that's a given…

--

- Erin's POV -

I was pretty sure that everyone in the room were gawking at me as if I had lost my mind, which I found a little funny considering I wasn't the one claiming to be a werewolf, but I continued to glare up at the young man in front of me, ignoring everyone else.

The past half-hour kept whirling around in my brain as I remembered what he had said to me in the car. I had really begun to think he had escaped from a mental institution and was suffering from severe head-injuries or something but there was something that was holding me back from voicing these particular thoughts.

There was something in me, that badly wanted to believe him. I scoffed at that thought. Maybe I am the crazy one? I mean, how many girls can there be exactly that want to be with a guy who claims he's a 'werewolf'? My ex was right, I am a freak.

So, I decided to do something drastic, I asked him to prove it. Prove to me that he is a werewolf, at least, that way, I can see that he's delusional, except it and get over it. Erin O' Connell will not be made a fool of.

"You…you want me to prove that I'm a werewolf?" he asked softly, utter fear lacing his tone. I almost smirked in satisfaction, I was going to make a fool out of him, not the other way around.

"Yeah, so go on…uh…oh what's it called again?…Oh yeah, phase. Go on."

I watched as he shot a look at Jake, who seemed to be silently communicating with him with just his facial expressions. I rolled my eyes, why the hell wasn't everyone finding this extremely weird? Why wasn't everyone looking at Embry like he had gone completely la-la? Were they just humouring him?

I took this opportunity to glance at my fellow female companions in the room. Claire, Nessie and Lana's faces all held the same expression, which confused me even more. Anticipation.

Shaking my head, I glanced back at Embry who was no longer looking at Jake, but staring right at me. "All right," he said, looking a little strained, "all right, I'll-I'll show you…but there's a few things we have to go over first."

I frowned. Okay, that was not the reply I was expecting…

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I pulled my shirt over my head roughly as I stormed into my bedroom. I felt so agitated that I could hardly keep still as I underdressed to take a shower. I removed the rest of my clothes in a hurry as I entered the bathroom and turned the faucet. Little spurts of water drizzled down the wall before I turned the knobs and stepped into the shower. I tilted my head up and let the water run down my neck and back, taking deep, calming breaths as I rested my palm against the wall, my head now bent lowly.

Tonight had been extremely tough on me. Listening to the old legends had practically been torture to me with Claire in such proximity but not actually sitting beside me. I couldn't take the fact that there was this…awkwardness between us. I thought it was bad when I saw her kiss Cody, but the aftermath from when _we _nearly kissed…that was a whole other story.

These last few days have just been a nightmare for me. Suddenly, it's as if I can't keep my hormones in check. My dreams have been…ahem…well, lets just say I've taken a lot of cold showers in the last two and a half days, and every time I even think of Claire, I…well…my mind goes into over-drive. This, I suppose, is a natural development in our relationship, but still, that doesn't take away the shock-factor or complete…unease I feel when I think of her in that manner.

It's the near kiss that sparked all this of course, I'm sure of it. I can't remember a time when I've ever felt this…frustrated around her. In one way I'd give my right arm for her to be beside me at all times, and yet, there's another part of me that wishes I could stay away from her so I wouldn't feel so, teased, taunted.

As I ran my hands through my hair, I shut my eyes and let my mind wander back to Wednesday night when Claire and I were lying on my living room floor. I bit my lip as I remembered how close our bodies were, how flushed Claire's skin was…how I could hear her heart beating a mile a minute as her chest heaved heavily…

I groaned as I pictured her. My God, I feel worse than any hormonal teenager. I could plainly see the image of Claire as she had been in my latest dream, flancing about behind my eyelids. She always looked the same, heavenly, dressed in a flowing, cream, summer dress (something I'd highly doubt she'd ever actually wear in reality), her dark hair flowing about her shoulders, her odd, crystal eyes gleaming in the sunlight…her luscious, pink lips begging me to kiss her senseless.

I felt myself tense up again, the blood rapidly flowing to my lower regions as I let my mind wander, and I imagined the soft, delicate skin just above her breasts…_NO! No Quil! _I scolded myself, banging my fist against the wall (causing a deep crack to form), my teeth clamped and jaw set. Damn this new-found lust! Just when I thought being innocently in love with her was complicated enough, now I had to go and…well…find her sexually attractive.

And there's that word again! God, there really is no escaping it, is there? I mean geez, don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude, (well, Claire seems to think I am, but just because I don't announce every single dirty thought that I have, like she does, does not make me prudish) but sometimes I really do shudder a little when I find myself drifting off to my own personal daydreams more often than some may define as 'healthy'.

I knew I was only fooling myself when I say that these new feelings have only showed up in the last few days. In fact, if I'm completely honest with myself, I've been feeling like this ever since that night at the beach when we went swimming, a few weeks after her sixteenth birthday, nearly a year ago now…

I found myself smirking as I remembered that night. Claire had had the bright idea to go swimming at like eleven on a Saturday night and I, being the love-struck fool that I suddenly found myself as, did as she wished and brought her to the beach. But nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for the sight that was the suddenly womanly-looking Claire in a (modest, one-piece that somehow still managed to be alluring) black bathing suit.

And that, I am ashamed to say, is an image that has stayed with me to this day (and visiting mostly at night)…something I am less than ecstatic about, I might add. Sometimes I feel downright disgusted with myself, sometimes I found myself wishing that my feelings never changed for her and we'd be the first imprint and shape-shifter whose relationship didn't turn romantic.

But, in my defence, knowing that this was inevitable, I find that it is better this way, rather than actually acting on my feelings. I'd sooner let a vampire rip me limb from limb than make Claire in any way uncomfortable(…huh, it's just a pity I didn't think of that on Wednesday night…), so, (however sick I may find it) my own imagination is the alternative. I just, I wish I wasn't as -'angsty-teenager' about it, it was rather embarrassing sometimes and was getting beyond difficult to hide it from the guys whenever I phased.

Heaving a deep sigh, I rinsed the last trace of suds out of my hair, turned off the faucets, opened the shower door and reached out to grab a towel.

Only to have one handed to me.

"WHAT THE-" I yelled, snatching the towel from a dark-toned hand, tying it around my waist and jumping out of the shower in a matter of milliseconds, glancing wildly around me.

A high-pitched giggle pierced my over-sensitive ears (the same ears that should have alerted me of an intruder, but then again I was pretty deep in my own thoughts) and I winced deeply, recognising that irritating shrill anywhere.

"Have a nice shower, Quil?" she asked sweetly, as I shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinising gaze that was running up and down my body with quiet contemplation, her eyes bulging with what I certainly hoped wasn't what I thought it was. Lust and greed. _Oh please, don__'__t let her have seen me naked. Please GOD don__'__t let her have seen me NAKED!!!_

"What the hell are you doing here, Suzie?" I demanded loudly, walking passed her, out of the bathroom, without waiting to see if she was following me. Undoubtedly, she was. Humm…lap-dog much?

"Oh…you know…I haven't been in your apartment in sooo long…I just, had to check it out," she replied in that same tone that made me sick to my stomach, practically running to keep up with me as I stormed around my room desperately looking for some clothes. _Oh god, why oh why does TODAY have to be laundry day?!?_

"Uh, well, it's the same apartment as always," I muttered distractedly, almost yelling with frustration as I realised I only had suitable boxers in my room, all appropriate clothes were in various places around said apartment.

She merely stared at me as I stood there, frowning at the underwear in my hand. "They're boxer shorts Quil," she murmured teasingly, "you know, you put them on to cover your-"

"-I know what they are Suzie! Do you mind, you know…" I ushered towards the door, for her to leave as I got dressed. She merely smirked at me in response, shrugged her shoulders and turned around where she stood.

"I meant leave the room Susannah," I almost spat, having to grit my teeth now to keep my temper under control. Ugh! The nerve of this girl!

"Oh don't worry Quil baby, I won't peek," she said softly, and I actually shuddered at the sound of pure…mischief and seduction in her sultry tone. She really lays it on thick…

I could practically see her smug grin even with her back turned to me, as I sighed heavily and began drying myself with another towel, (keeping a firm hold on the one around my waist, obviously).

"How the hell did you get in anyway?" I asked, swiftly pulling on my underwear and walking out of the room before she could even notice I was done. Unfortunately, she noticed far too quickly, I barely made it to the kitchen before she was hot on my heels once more, and again, I was painfully reminded of my lack of clothing. Boxers or no boxers, towel or no towel, I was still practically naked in the company of my imprint's older, scarily-'seductive' sister. This, above all, made me extremely nervous.

You might think it sounds stupid, a 6ft 7", 225 pound werewolf was 'afraid' or 'intimidated' by a 5ft 6" barely over 110 pounds human girl. But you would be the stupid ones to think there was nothing to be afraid or intimated of because you seriously do not know Susannah Mae Young.

She was like a demon child growing up. Seriously, that kid from the Omen, Damien, got nothing on her. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a 666 birthmark etched somewhere on that tanned skin of hers. And when she started getting the hots for me? Well, its safe to say that that was some of the most scariest years of my life. I almost cried with joy when she left for college…I'm not kidding.

"Oh…well…I remembered where your spare key is," she replied quickly and innocently, a little too innocently if you ask me. I was beginning to get even more wary. "Is there any particular reason you're here Susannah? You know, apart from, wanting to see if my apartment was still the same?" I asked tiredly, not caring if I sounded rude or not. After all, Claire would have just kicked her ass out by now…I am the polite one in that equation.

She started to walk towards me then, slowly but with determination. I stared down at her and my immediate response was to step backwards, away from her, but soon found the backs of my legs were already touching the armchair. I almost groaned with annoyance as I noticed she had halted a mere foot from me, her head angled to the side, as she stared up at me, a look of what I supposed was supposed to be coyness, etched upon her face.

She would just have to take one more step, before my knees buckled and I sat down on the chair behind me. Smirking evilly, she seemed to notice this too and slowly raised her foot and placed it almost on top of mine, causing me to lean back, and as I suspected, fall down onto the armchair. I barely had time to collect myself (fix my towel etc.) before I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

My head snapped up and I saw Suzie standing above me with the oddest look of…triumph and excitement on her face. I opened my mouth to ask her why she was looking at me so weirdly but found I was stunned into silence when she suddenly bent down and straddled me, sitting in my lap, her knees on either side of my waist.

"What-" I began to hiss but she covered my mouth with her manicured fingernails. "Shhh Quil baby, this is not a time for talking…" she cooed softly, her other hand tracing circles across my bare chest. My eyes bulged as she leaned forward and began kissing and biting my neck. WHAT THE HELL!?!

I wanted to badly jump up and throw her as far from me as I could possibly manage, but I knew that she would not appreciate it and neither would Lana, whom I'm sure Suzie would go running to if I ever did such a thing, and I for one did not want to end up in that woman's bad books. She was Claire's mother after all, and did take my imprinting on her youngest daughter pretty well, so, I certainly didn't want to do anything to upset Suzie, because God only knows what she'd do to fuck up my already complicated relationship with Claire…

"S-Suzie, look I-I'm not, I c-can't," I tried mumbling as I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off me. She pouted down at me, obviously not getting why I was interrupting her. "But Quil baby, I-I thought you wanted this…wanted me…we've known each other a long time now and, well, I'm not a little girl anymore…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "and don't try argue with me, why else would you hang around me all these years, other than just waiting for me to grow up so we can…you know…" she trailed off, throwing me a seductive wink.

Well, doesn't that just make me sound like a paedophile!? This girl actually thinks I've been hanging around her since she was four years old just so I could make a move on her when she got older? Is she that deranged?! I knew we should of told her the truth about me and Claire as soon as she got older, but Lana always said that she wouldn't take it well…

Then again, how the hell do you explain to the girl that's been crushing on you for a solid six years that you're actually destined for her younger sister? Don't worry, it was a rhetorical question…

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as I stared up at her. She was still sitting on my lap, her knees digging into me (so tightly that it may have been painful to an ordinary human guy), her arms locking around my neck.

I couldn't help but sigh as I looked up at her. It would be a lot easier if I'd just imprinted on her, she was totally less complicated than Claire…but God, didn't I love how complicated she is? They say the best things in life don't come easy, but damn, sometimes I wish that things were as complicated between me and Claire as they are between me and Suzie, which is virtually non-existent.

But, deep down, I know that a girl like Suzie needs a simple guy, a guy that can put up with her, a guy that could actually love her…and that guy just ain't me.

"No Suzie, we can't do this, I'm sorry," I mumbled, although I did sound more curt this time, "c'mon I'll take you home…" I finished, making a movement to sit up.

"NO!" she yelled suddenly, gripping me tighter with her arms and legs. "I refuse to take your pathetic excuses Quil! I know you like me, I KNOW you do!" I almost snorted at her childish ways and stood up, not caring that she still had her arms and legs firmly locked around me, and began walking to the door.

"No, I don't Suzie, I'm sorry," I told her gently, lightly putting my hand on her waist to stop her from falling on her ass (I'm not that mean, I don't want her to hurt herself) as I reached forward to open my door. I planned on just letting her down there, where she could wait until I threw some clothes on.

Her arms fell from my shoulders then, and I almost laughed as she folded them across her chest, an angry glare on her face now. "Well then, why the hell did you bother hanging around all this time then huh!? It sure as hell wasn't for the scenery…"

I tilted my head back and regarded her, not wanting to give her such a straight forward answer. When nothing came to mind, I just shook my head, mumbled incoherently and threw open the door.

"Now you can wait-"

My voice died in my throat as I looked out into the hallway. Suzie seemed to freeze too, (her legs still wrapped around my waist, one of her hands resting on my shoulder), as she saw what I was looking at.

There, standing right outside my apartment door, was a familiar teenage girl, her hand raised, obviously about to knock on the door, but now stood frozen in shock, her mouth hanging open as she saw the two of us.

I was the first one to recover and took a deep breath before biting the bullet.

"Hey…what's up Claire-bear?"

**END OF PART ONE! PART TWO WILL BE UP IN A LITTLE UNDER AN HOUR**


	20. Displaying Ignorance Part 2

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 20: Displaying Ignorance And Demanding Proof**

**Part 2**

**A/N: Still dedicated to Mindy Ann! Hope you all enjoy! There are shockers ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

- Quil's POV -

"So…Embry told Erin huh?" I asked, trying desperately to keep my emotions under control as I drove towards Claire's house.

Claire hadn't said a word since she saw me and Suzie in the…awkward position fifteen minutes ago. She merely nodded at the question and kept her head angled to where she was gazing straight ahead of her, her body utterly still and uptight.

I knew by her body language that she was totally uncomfortable (obviously at what she'd just seen) but I doubt that now is the time to explain everything, especially with her sister in the backseat, glaring daggers at her.

But I was relentless, I was determined to keep talking to Claire (and keep ignoring Suzie) until we'd safely arrived. "So…what exactly does Jake want me for?" I asked for the second time since she'd arrived.

At this, I saw a little of the normal Claire come out as she rolled her eyes and scolded (a little harsher than usual), "I told you already Ateara! He wants you there purely for a little back-up proof."

I nodded in understanding, a little baffled at the way that Erin reacted to the news of Embry being a werewolf. I would of half expected her to run for the hills screaming her head off, or at least get completely freaked out and demand he stay the hell away from her…but this? This I was not expecting, and neither was anyone else, I gather.

I heard Suzie snort in the backseat, mumbling something that sounded like, "she probably is used to weird creatures with leprechauns and all…" before she clamped her mouth shut as Claire whirled around and shot a look of pure and utter fury at her. "Keep that mouth of yours shoot too Suzie or so help me I won't be held responsible for what I do to you…" she growled so threatening that even I felt a little pity for Suzie as I saw the look on her face.

I think we all knew that wasn't the real reason why Claire was so worked up.

I don't think I'd even been so relieved to see Claire's front yard as we finally pulled up. "Well here we are," I almost sang (and cringed at the unadulterated, pseudo-cheeriness to my tone) and barely had another breath out before Claire slammed the car door in my face, already half way across the lawn. I jumped out of the car and caught up with her in a second however.

"So…this should be interesting, right?" I asked, getting extremely desperate for her to talk to me in a normal tone but, just as I suspected she merely glared at me and stormed into the house.

I shivered as I felt fingers trace across my back and turned to see Suzie smirking evilly, blowing a kiss at me before following Claire.

I shook my head tiredly, trying to get my act together. I was needed now…I trudged into the house, my head hung lowly.

_Here we go…_

* * *

- Claire's POV -

"CLAIRE! OH CL-AIRE! GET UP SLEEPY HEAD," a loud , yet melodic voice called, successfully waking me from my slumber. I groaned, turning over my side and refusing to open my eyes. Not today, any day but today.

"Go…away…Nessie…" I murmured softly, yet irritably, into my pillow. I knew she heard me, though. Stupid vampire-enhanced senses. Today was Friday, October 9th, my 17th birthday. And I sure as hell wasn't getting out of bed for something as insignificant as that, no matter what she or Erin did about it.

"Oh come on Claire! It's your birthday! You have to get up! C'mon I know you aren't that big into it, but, I don't allow my family to celebrate my birthday anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't torture you with yours!" I snorted at her explanation, so this is why she really wanted me to get up. To get some sweet payback for all the years I helped Alice and the rest of the Cullens go all out for her birthday.

Well, I was not going to make it easy for her.

"Nope! No way am I getting up now, knowing that you have a hidden agenda," I murmured, my back still turned to her as I snuggled deeper into the mattress. I could almost feel the frustration coming off her and got an idea of what it would be like to have Jasper's gift. I seriously underestimated my best friend however, because what she did next almost gave me a frickin' heart-attack.

"NESSIE!! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as suddenly I was snatched up from the bed and suspended several feet in the air.

Nessie merely smirked as she held me in her arms like a baby, "aww…you're so adorable I could just pinch your cheeks," she laughed, setting me down on my feet and feigning fear as I whirled around and glared at her. That's when I realised that we weren't alone in the room, Erin was standing there, mouth hanging open as she looked at the two of us in awe.

"Wow…you really are strong…" she whispered, looking completely dumbfounded. It had been a week since Embry had proved his were-wolfishness (okay, so that's not a real word, but just go with it) and of course he had told her all about the Cullens. Erin had yet to see them first hand, only seeing smidgens of Nessie's weird 'quirks' the last few days.

"Yeah…I guess I am," she replied off-handily, before throwing the first items of clothing she'd seen at me (she certainly didn't share her aunt's love of fashion) and pushed me into the backroom. "Now hurry up and get ready Claire, we're going on a little road-trip…" she informed me, her voice full of mischief.

I groaned as I started to get dressed. Don't get me wrong, I love Nessie and all, but unfortunately, she did inherit something from her father…her tendency to drive extremely FAST!

Some road-trip this was going to be. Oh well, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger…

* * *

"…So…is there any particular reason why you've brought us to Port Angeles? 'Cause I know its definitely not to shop…" I muttered, remembering Nessie personal vendetta with anything loosely related to the art that is walking around malls and buying various, vast amounts of items.

"Well…I just thought that you'd like to get away for a while you know, we could go get something to eat for lunch, talk a little, you know, I've hardly seen you the last few days, I thought we could all catch up," she replied in a light-hearted tone, the same tone that wasn't fooling anyone.

"Uh huh," I agreed sarcastically, narrowing my eyes at her, "now would you like to tell me the real reason why you're keeping me away from La Push for the entire day?"

Nessie and Erin exchanged defeated looks before Nessie sighed, "I knew we wouldn't be able to fool you…alright, alright we'll tell you, but first you have to promise that you won't get mad."

I rolled my eyes, but by the looks on their faces I knew I'd have to play ball. "Okay, okay, I promise I won't get mad," I assured them, knowing I so wouldn't keep it once I knew what was up.

My two friends exchanged one last look before Nessie rambled quickly, "your mom is throwing you a surprise party and she told me to keep you occupied for the whole day so you wouldn't walk in on anything or interrupt their preparations! It wasn't my idea so please don't be mad, I had to do what she asked because your mom but me in a tight spot and-"

I held up my hand to make her stop her insane ramblings. I sighed as I took it all in. A surprise party, well that's just frickin' perfect!

"It's alright, I know what my mom can be like sometimes…so how big is it going to be, like ten, fifteen people?" I asked as we sat down on the near-by benches. Nessie looked a little worried and I instantly tensed. "I-It's not more then fifteen people is it Ness? 'Cause you know I can't stand big parties…"

At her continued silence I got more and more uneasy. "Ness, tell me how many people are coming!"

She bit her lip, looked away from me and mumbled something under her breath. I frowned, "what? I didn't catch that…"

Bowing her head, she turned around to face me and said a little louder, "well, I don't know how many people are actually coming, but your mom invited about…150."

My god. I think my heart just stopped.

"She-she invited one hundred and fifty people to my birthday!?! WHAT!?! I wasn't even aware we knew that many people!" I spluttered, slightly exaggerating my hand movements as I got more and more worked up.

This is not good. This is not good at all!!

* * *

"Deep breaths Claire, deep breaths," Nessie tried to calm me as she fixed my hair in front of the mirror, hours after my little outburst in the mall. We (meaning Nessie, Erin and I) were now sitting in front of the one mirror in my room, fully dressed and preparing our hair and make-up for the big shin-dig tonight.

I'm not supposed to know anything about it of course, so I was just told (very obviously) by my mother to 'dress up a little' as we were going out for a 'meal'. So, I was now dressed in a light purple, knee-length skirt and black tank-top (modest, classy and casual all at once, according to Alice with whom I talked to on the phone today, apparently she had seen a vision of me wearing the exact clothes) applying a little bit of eye-shadow to my eyelids as Nessie fixed my hair.

I really don't go into all this girly stuff, but I suppose I ought to make the effort, if I'm supposed to look half-decent in front of over a hundred people. Oh god, I'm panicking just thinking about it!

"Relax…" Nessie cooed, as if she had her father's gift, "it'll be fine. Just a little party that's all…"

I arched an eyebrow at her, "little? One hundred and fifty people, Ness! I hardly call that little! And don't talk crap, I know for certain that if it were you, you'd have run all the way to Canada by now!"

She threw me a small smile, signifying I was right.

"…So…have you…talked to Quil?" she asked gently, and I could tell she'd be trying to boost up her confidence to ask me for a while now.

I nodded, not elaborating, but at the look she and Erin were throwing me, I did. "He called, wished me Happy Birthday, you know, as he does every year if he can't make it over straight away…he said he'd see me tonight," I finished, stepping up and away from the two of them, to grab a jacket from my wardrobe.

I feel there gazes burning into my back, but hastily ignored them. I could already tell what they were thinking. After I caught Quil and my sister…I shuddered, hardly able to think about the way I found them, I had vented to Erin and Nessie about what I saw.

Nessie had assured me that it was all Suzie's doing, (Jake had seen so in Quil's head once he phased) but I still felt extremely awkward and confused around Quil after the night where I think he might have tried to kiss me. (That was the part I failed to mention to either of them.)

Quil and I were fine for the most part, neither of us mentioned what happened on either awkward night, which was fine by me, and more so adapted to a somewhat ignorance of anything being wrong. Which was true, there was nothing the matter, we just nearly kissed and then I found him almost completely naked and wet with my sister wrapped around him.

Like I said, there's nothing the matter.

"Just c'mon and do this!" I grumbled, irritated all of a sudden, startling both my friends. I was already out the door, down the stairs and listening to my mother gushing about how beautiful I looked before either of them could respond to me.

This was going to be one hell of an annoying night.

* * *

"Why are we stopping at the beach?" I asked, hoping that I sounded surprised (Nessie begged me to) as we pulled up in the parking lot opposite the beach (which happened to be a lot fuller than usual, humm…I wonder why that is?). My mom turned around and smirked at me, "we've got a little surprise for you, birthday girl," she beamed before practically jumping out of the car.

I rolled my eyes when she turned her back to me, and followed, pretending to be completely confused as to what was going on. I walked behind her obediently, noticing that the street lamps that usually filled the beach with a soft glow were somehow dimmed so that I could hardly see anything. Suddenly, my mom turned to me, took my hand, pulled me towards her and placed her hands over my eyes. I really didn't know what to expect now.

I mentally prepared myself all the same.

As I drew closer, I peered between the gaps in mom's fingers and I could just make out tables and chairs and if I listened extremely intently, I could just about make out hushed voices over the lapping waves. I took a deep breath, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

My mom removed her hands from my face and before I even had a chance to open my mouth I jumped a mile in the air as I heard many people shout a loud chorus of "SURPRISE!"

I glanced around me and saw loads of beaming faces staring back at me as the beach was now flooded with light from car headlights, portable lamps and flashlights. I must of looked hilarious, just standing their gaping at everyone because suddenly everyone was laughing and joking around.

Again, I tried to say something but now I was being enveloped in hugs. Aunt Emily somehow materialised by my side and managed to hug me first, but I could hardly hear what she was saying to me over everyone. Nessie wasn't kidding when she said a hundred and fifty, there was definitely around that amount of people, geez, if I didn't know any better I'd say all of La Push and half of Forks were here!

It took nearly a half an hour for all the hype to die down and for everyone to begin to get in true party mode, getting food, setting up the bonfire, dancing to the music, idly chatting etc. and that's when my eyes finally settled on the one person I'd been dying to see all day.

"Quil!" I called loudly, as he smiled at me from a little to my left, waving off whoever he was talking to and walking towards me. He looked devilishly handsome, I admit, wearing a nice black shirt with some loose-fitting jeans. Classy but casual. Alice would definitely approve.

"Hey Claire-bear, happy birthday," he beamed, leaning down and hugging me tightly, before lifting me off my feet and twirling me around. I laughed, half-heartily slapping his shoulder and trying desperately to ignore the image of my sister in a very similar position to this, (well, a little less raunchy) with him a few days ago and yelled at him to put me down.

When he did, I swayed a little and looked up into his face. Suddenly, it felt like everyone had simply vanished and Quil and I were the only people left on the beach. Flashbacks of Wednesday night, him hovering above me, barely an inch from my lips, came flooding back to me and suddenly the urge to lean up and kiss him was over-whelming.

_Snap out of it Claire! _I scolded myself for what felt the billionth time in the last few months, this was really beginning to get ridiculous! Someone cleared their throat behind us and I was spat out of my reverie.

"Uh…hey Claire…" came a familiar voice I haven't heard in a while. Slowly, I turned on the spot and was met by Cody smiling down at me. I thought I heard a low growl coming from the vicinity of Quil and quickly snapped my head back to glance at him, but he looked innocent enough and shrugged at me.

"Oh…hey Cody, h-how are you?" I asked nervously, looking at a spot to his left, where I saw Suzie was beginning to slowly approach us. Ha! Yes! I knew exactly how to get myself out of this conversation!

"Oh I'm good, the guys have been really helpful with like helping me fit in and stuff so its good," _humm…did he always sound this stupid? _"oh and happy birthday!" he finished as an afterthought. I fought the urge to roll my eyes but saw that Suzie was almost here and I rushed forward, grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where Cody and Quil were standing.

"Oh Cody have you met my sister Susannah?" I asked, practically shoving Suzie towards him, anything to avoid this utter awkwardness.

I kept my gaze on Susannah who immediately brightened when she saw how good-looking Cody was and only noticed how quiet Cody was being when I heard Quil mutter softly, "oh…no…"

It was then that I looked up into Cody's face and saw a very familiar expression.

_Oh shit. You have got to be kidding me!?!_

* * *

"MY SISTER! MY OWN FUCKING SISTER!" I half-screamed at the startled looking Quil as I paced back and forth at an alarming speed in the parking lot adjacent to the beach.

"I MEAN THERE HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF LAW AGAINST THAT! HOW IS IT FAIR, THAT A GUY CAN DATE ONE GIRL, TURN INTO A WEREWOLF AND NOT IMPRINT OR HER, BUT ON HER FRICKIN' SISTER?! AHH!" I was absolutely fuming with pure rage, screaming at the top of my lungs, (I wasn't even bothered to worry about if someone heard me - besides the music and waves practically drowned me out to every human) ignoring Quil as he tried to calm me down.

"Claire just-"

"-And you know what?" I hissed, whirling around and almost walking smack into Quil, who grabbed onto my shoulders and held me at arm's length. "What?" he asked softly, looking down into my eyes. I fought not to get lost in them, I was too damn pissed!

"Not only is Susannah getting at me by being a complete tramp and practically trying to rape you, but now…_now _she has stolen my ex-boyfriend! How classy is she?!" I finished, gritting my teeth so tightly that my jaw was really beginning to hurt as I tried desperately to not let the angry tears that were forming in my eyes, fall. But fall they did. One, solitary tear after another…

Quil, hearing the sadness laced in my tone and reading my face, pulled me into his arms, lifted me up and put me sitting on the hood of his truck. He stepped into the space between my legs and continued to hold me close to him, muttering reassurances into my ear. I immediately began to calm down.

"Shh Claire-bear, don't cry…its alright…so what if Cody's not for you huh? He's a dumbass anyway, he and Suzie are perfectly suited for each other, neither are smart enough realise how unbelievably amazing you are," he smirked, hearing my soft sob turning into a snort of laughter as I pressed my face into his shoulder.

As I continued to laugh, he stepped back from me a little, his arms wrapping around my waist and I couldn't help but notice how close he was standing to me, how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight or how good he always seems to make me feel…

"Quil I-" I cut off, not knowing exactly what I wanted to say to him. There were so many things running through my mind at that very moment. I wanted to tell him that he was the most important person in the world to me. I wanted to tell him that he was the only person I'd ever dream of giving my heart to and that I was just being a stupid teenager with Cody. I wanted to tell him that (even though I claimed never to believe in it) I fell in love with him, hard and there was no going back now…

But instead, as I sat on the hood of his car, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my knees digging into his sides as I stared up into his beautiful hazel eyes I did the first thing that came to mind, not even stopping for one second to think of how incredibly, one hundred per cent, utterly stupid it was.

I kissed him.

Full on the lips. I mean, I just reached behind his neck, pulled him down so that his face was directly above mine, leaned up and brushed my lips against his.

As soon as our lips came in contact its as if the entire world just exploded. There was a complete igniting in my heart, where it felt like I was floating on air, I had never felt so amazingly giddy and soaring and wonderful as I did when I felt his lips began to work against mine.

He was kissing me back!

I felt his hands tighten on my waist and he leaned further down, our kiss growing more heated as I felt his tongue trace my lower lip. I gasped at the sensation it was stirring within me, still not quite believing what was happening, but opened my mouth a little and my god I nearly died right then and there.

_Why the hell have I not spent the last three hundred and sixty five days kissing this guy? Am I a total idiot!?!_

As our tongues danced I was beginning to feel light headed. I'm not quite sure if it was due to the intensity of the kiss itself or whether it was lack of oxygen but I knew if we didn't stop now I'd surely pass out.

So, reluctantly, I brought hands down from where they now were, entangled in his hair, and rested them on this chest, pressing against him. I knew I'd never have enough force to actually push him away, but thankfully he got the message.

Unfortunately, as soon as the kiss broke and our lips were no longer in contact, happened to be the very moment when I'd realised just exactly the seriousness of what just happened.

_Oh holy mother of fuck! What the hell did I just do?!?!?!?!?!_

Gasping heavily, I bravely looked up into the face of the person I'd fallen in love with and saw that his eyes were still closed. But that wasn't what bothered me, it was the little crease between his eyebrows, the frown that was beginning to form, the way his teeth were now clamped down on his bottom lip, (the same lip I had caressed moments before) that worried me terribly.

"Q-Quil," I croaked nervously, beginning to shake (and definitely not from the cold), "Quil…are you-" I was cut off abruptly as he held his palm up in the air to silence me, his eyes still closed. I frowned, he had never dismissed me like that, ever before. _Oh crap, what the hell have I done!?!?! _

Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinked twice and brought his head back down so that he could look at me. For the first time in my entire life, I had no idea what he was thinking, I couldn't read the expression on his face if my life depended on it. This deeply scared me.

The silence was really beginning to get to me now, I was almost at my breaking point, my hands were visibly shaking , so I clamped them into fists and held them tightly at my sides. I would not let Quil see how badly this was affecting me, if he was going to be all 'Mr-Hide-My-Emotions' then I would too.

My eyes searched his desperately, trying to find some trace of anything that I recognised, but nothing worked, he was just unreadable. I was beginning to feel very frustrated at the impending silence that was engulfing us, so, me being me, I decided to break it.

"Are you just not going to-"

"-I have something to tell you," he interrupted me, speaking suddenly, turning away from me and beginning to pace back and forward.

_Oh, no. Why did I suddenly just get a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach?_

"Uh…shoot…" I mumbled, not knowing how exactly to answer him. We were in such dangerous waters here, I'd do anything to make it right again.

He laughed then, loudly, so loud in fact that I actually jumped, utterly startled.

"If only it were that easy," he murmured, seemingly reflecting on something. I frowned at him, he was acting weird…well, weirder than usual. I wasn't quite sure how to take to it.

He was still pacing back and forth as I remained silent, watching him intently. Whatever it was that he had to tell me, it was something that was eating up inside, I could definitely see that.

_And there's that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach again. Wonderful. _

"I-I just something…uh…I-I don't know where to…ah…Claire why did you kiss me?" he asked determinedly, his pacing halting abruptly, his eyes burning into mine.

I forgot how to breathe. He was staring at me in such a peculiar way and his question was so horribly terrifying I just sat there, gaping at him, my eyes widening by the second. _How the hell do I answer something like that?!?!_

He took a step closer to me then, slowly making his way back to where I still sat on the hood of his truck. I merely watched in amazement as he came as close to me as before, only this time he leaned forward a little and rested his two hands on either side of my thighs, effectively trapping me.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked again, sounding a little more confident, a little more mischievous, and that unnerved the hell out of me.

"…Uh…I-I…I don't know…" I mumbled, not looking in his direction, already feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, burning with fresh embarrassment. _Oh god, how could I have been so stupid!?! Quil is my best friend! Of course he's going to tease me over kissing him! He probably finds it extremely funny! DAMN!_

"What-what do you want to tell me?" I asked, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

I saw Quil's face dramatically change, from almost emotionless to downright fearful.

"I-I wanted to tell you that you're-"

But what Quil wanted to tell me, was something that I wasn't going to find out, as suddenly I heard the horn of a car honk at me, from the entrance of the parking lot, effectively cutting him off.

We both whirled around at the noise and I saw immediately that it was Kara, late as usual. Sighing, I slowly turned my head back to Quil, to find that he had moved away from me again, and was now standing with his back turned to me, his hand rubbing his neck.

"I-I…Kara wants me to come with her to bring her car back to my house…I-I'll be back soon and we'll talk then…okay?" I asked quietly, hating the fact that I'd have to leave things like this between us, even only for a few minutes.

He half turned his body and nodded. I took that as a yes and turned to go, walking briskly away from him and closer to Kara's black Mini Cooper. I didn't know whether to smile at her or glare at her as her face came into view.

"Hey Kara," I decided to leave my face passive as I opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey Claire," she replied, a little stiffly. _Humm…I wonder what's wrong with her? She's not the one who just had probably one of the most important conversations interrupted._

She began to reverse and I just had enough time to take one last glance at Quil before we drove away. He was turned around now, facing me, his hand held up slightly, in a half-wave, his face looking a mixture between sad, anxious and totally elated. Man that guy can confused the hell outta me!

I lifted my hand and half-waved at him too, offering him a small smile I knew he could see before Kara turned the car around and he was out of sight.

As we pulled out of the parking lot and drove steadily for a few minutes, I couldn't help but notice that Kara seemed a little quieter than usual, in fact she hadn't spoken one word. I frowned at her, noticing that she was gripping steering wheel extra tight, so that her knuckles were turning white.

"What's wrong Kara?" I asked worriedly, barely noticing where we were as it was so dark.

She barely had time to shoot me a panicked glance however, before I felt something draw across my neck and pulled me back into my seat as a low, hushed voice whispered into my ear, "not one scream now, or I'll slit your throat…"

I gasped as I felt the coldness of what surely was a knife of some sort, being held at my throat. I saw that Kara was silently crying now, shooting frantic looks at me before returning her eyes to the road. It seemed that we weren't going to my house after all…

"W-Who-" I stammered but the person in the backseat merely growled so I shut up. It seemed that they were now giving directions to a terrified Kara.

"Just up here on the right, red-head, remember, don't try anything or your little friend here will meet a sudden end…"

I desperately tried to think of tactics to get us out of this mess, but before I could think of something, Kara was pulling over. I felt the arm around my neck tighten to almost an unbearable hold.

"Now Red, we're going to take this nice and slow okay? What I want you to do is, park the car here, get out and come over to open my door and the passenger door. Remember, no funny stuff, or your friend will have me to answer to," the menacing tone continued to whisper.

I frowned, trying to make out the voice. I couldn't even figure out if it was a man or a woman, the whispering made it almost impossible and they were wearing gloves too so I couldn't see their hands. With one last look in my direction, Kara did as she was told, turned off the engine, opened her car door, stepped out - without bothering to close the door behind her, walked quickly around the side of the car, opened the back door and then mine. When she was finished, she stood, rooted to the spot, waiting for the attacker to speak again.

"Very good Red, now you stand there like a good girl, while I get out. I needn't remind you what I'll do if you move a muscle. Same goes to you, Claire."

My heart stopped as they said my name. _Oh God, they know my name! _I thought frantically before my brain caught up, _of course they know your name, they heard Kara calling you Claire! _

Suddenly, I felt the pressure around my neck vanish, but my relief was short lived as I now heard what sounded like a gun being cocked. I whipped around to find the attacker, dressed in all dark clothes, wearing a hockey mask, pointing a gun at Kara.

"Now…Claire, its your turn. Get out of the car, slowly, hands raised…"

Taking a deep breath, with shaking hands I unbuckled my seat belt and got slowly out of the car, holding my hands up on front of me. As soon as I was upright, the attacker lunged at me and grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back.

They rested their arm on my shoulder, pointing the gun at Kara.

"Now, Red, what I want you to do, is get down on the ground and put your hands over your head and do not attempt to move until your friend and I are long gone, do you hear me?!" the attacker snarled, Kara whimpered and nodded her head.

Meanwhile I was panicking. This person was kidnapping me? _Oh God…_

"Do it, now!" they hissed, and Kara leapt down onto the ground, lying face down in the dirt, placing her hands on the back of her head.

I barely had time to blink before I was shoved towards a black jeep (I was too distracted to notice before) whose back doors were wide open.

"Get in the back and lie down on the floor!" they ordered me, roughly shoving me into the car. I did what I was told, not even daring to glance over their shoulder to see if Kara was okay.

As soon as my back hit the floor, I felt my legs being tied together. They told me to sit up then, and they put handcuffs on me and tied a blindfold around my head. Suddenly, I was plunged into darkness.

I heard the doors close and a muffled voice speaking, (probably the attacker telling Kara not to move) before I heard the driver's door open and someone slip inside and turn the engine on. I didn't have time to take a breath before the car swerved around wildly, and speed away at an alarming rate.

"Phew!" a voice called, speaking in a louder tone once we were driving for a full three minutes.

"That was a lot of hard work right?"

I froze. That voice. It was so familiar. I'd recognise it anywhere.

A high-pitched giggle pierced my ear-drums as I audibly gasped.

"…Courtney?…"

* * *

-Quil's POV -

Claire had been gone almost twenty minutes now and I was already getting anxious. I was back on the beach, sitting down on a log beside the bonfire, trying desperately to ignore the shrill giggles of Suzie as she and Cody chatted.

I couldn't block what had just happened out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Claire kissed me. Claire kissed me. I kept saying it over and over in my head and it still sounded ridiculous, a stupid fantasy, and yet, Claire actually did kiss me!

Oh and how it felt amazing! It was beyond describable how wonderfully blissful it was, finally, FINALLY being able to kiss the lips of the girl who captured my heart all those years ago. It felt like nothing out of this world!

And yet, this wonderful, elated feeling was tainted now, by Claire's speedy departure. I was yearning, aching to have her back with me, so I could kiss her again and finally tell her what I was in the middle of telling her before her friend rudely interrupted.

I was in love with her. She was my imprint. My soul-mate, my other-half, my better half, my true love, my world, my universe, everything.

But now, now I had to wait until she came back. That is, if she ever comes back…

That's when a fearful thought struck me! What if she never wants to come back? What if she's at home, packing her bags, planning on moving to Australia because she can't bear the fact that kissed me? Oh man, I think I'm actually losing my mind.

Faintly, I can hear hurried footsteps, scrambling towards me from across the parking lot. Someone was definitely in a hurry, but I was too engrossed in my thoughts to pay much attention to them. That was, until I heard my name being called.

"QUIL! QUIL!" the voice screamed desperately, between gasped as the figure raced towards the beach. It seemed that the person had attracted the attention of most of the people at the party, not just me. I leapt forward, instantly worried and ran towards the person.

I could feel others follow. I pushed through mounds of people and saw that it was Kara, Claire's friend who was screaming my name. I frowned. What was she doing her? Where the hell was Claire?

"QUIL!" she screamed again, looking downright wild and stumbling towards me. I caught her and stopped her from falling. She was beginning to sob heavily now.

"Kara, Kara what is it? What's going on? Where's Claire?" I asked, the questions just tumbling from me as a familiar sense of worry began to form in my gut.

Kara's sobs only intensified as I asked that and she yelled something completely incoherent.

I looked around myself confusedly, noticing that the many people who were crowding around us hadn't the faintest idea what she said either.

"Uh…sorry…say that again?"

Kara pulled away from me then, and I saw that she was covered in dust, a little scratch on her cheek had a bit of blood oozing out of it. She really looked like a wreck.

She took a deep breath, looked around at the many concerned faces for a moment, before finally resting on me.

"It-it's Claire, Quil, she-she's been kidnapped."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! Ha, told ya it was going to get a little darker! Well, there you go! Oh and after all that scariness, just a fun fact : I wasn't originally going to have Quil and Claire kiss, my fingers just sort of pushed the buttons on their own accord.**

**Now, please, please REVIEW. My fingers have lost all feeling at all the words I've written today (over 13,000!!) Please help my fingers feel again! (Eww…that sounded…weird) but you know what I mean!!**

**Thankies!!**

**~wired2damoon~ xx**


	21. Psychic And Psychotic

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 21: Psychic and Psychotic **

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, you're all amazing. This chapter will be relatively short as the next one will be extremely large. Hope you like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to maximumcullenxxx for all her amazing support! A little surprise in store now, finally, we see the rest of the Cullens! ~wired2damoon~ xx**

- Alice's POV -

I beamed brightly as I flicked through the electronic pages, immensely enjoying my online shopping spree. As we were back in Forks, it was difficult for me to shop for real, considering that some people may recognise me (and the fact I haven't aged in the last fifteen years), so I found myself spending most of days stuck indoors.

But, I was making this sacrifice for a valuable reason - my niece's happiness. Because of her, our family ventured back to Forks once a year (always in hiding) and staying there for a number of weeks. During this time, said niece - Nessie, got to visit her grandfather - Charlie and her best (human) friend, Claire Young.

She was the only one, out of our entire family, that could roam about freely, coming and going as she pleases, due solely to the fact that hardly anyone ever recognised her. She never talked to anyone other than her family, friends and the two werewolf packs, so she hardly ever rose suspicion. It made me happy sometimes (when I'm not mourning my lost months in which I could spend in beautiful, furnished malls) to revisit Forks, our old house. It brought back many memories (not all good) but I loved holding onto the past, especially since I had no recollection of my human one.

I began typing frantically on Jasper's laptop, describing exactly the style of top in which I would like to purchase (satin, flowing sleeves, purple V-neck) when suddenly a familiar sensation came over me and my vision fogged…

* * *

- Jasper's POV -

"Alice…Alice…" I called softly through the house, wondering where on earth my wife was. I hadn't seen her for a number of hours now. Knowing she was probably doing some online shopping, I ventured down the stairs and into our living room, and sure enough, there she was.

"Al-" I stopped abruptly when I noticed the expression on her face. She was having a vision. I waited patiently for her, noticing that her hands were frantically typing on my laptop, presumably recording what she was seeing in her vision. It was then that I began feeling anxiety, shock and fear wafting from her.

Suddenly, she gasped loudly and leaned forward. This startled me a little, so I bounded over to her, enveloping her in my embrace and waited for her to say something.

"Oh Jazz…oh Jazz…" she murmured, obviously disturbed by what she just saw. I could feel her emotions getting stronger, so I sent her some calming waves, but unfortunately she was more worked up than I originally thought.

"I HAVE TO CALL QUIL!" she exclaimed loudly, jumping up from the love seat and whipping out her cell-phone.

* * *

- Quil's POV -

"Hello?"

"Quil! Oh my God, its Alice, I had a vision of Claire, she's been kidnapped! I'm so sorry I didn't see something sooner but she was too close to all the werewolves and I couldn't see anything until it was too late and-"

"-Alice I know, Kara told me, we'll be over to you in a few minutes," I interrupted the frantic Alice who was practically screaming down the phone. I quickly handed the phone to Nessie who was bouncing up and down beside me, eager to talk to her aunt.

"Alice? What did you see!?" I heard her ask franticly.

The party broke up pretty quickly and everyone immediately went into panic mode. Lana was clinging to Emily as if she were her life support while Suzie just looked on - astonished, Nessie was running her hands through her hair and pacing up and down as she talked to Alice, Jake and Sam were rounding all the guys up, looking extremely serious - giving orders, and various stragglers - including Billy and Charlie were busy interrogating a frazzled Kara who stood with a blanket around her, still in a state of shock.

I, on the other hand, hardly paid any attention to any of this. I merely stumbled over to the bonfire and sat down on the log, burying my head in my hands. I was aware that Jake hadn't called me over with the other guys and for that I was grateful, as I now felt tears sting my eyes.

_Claire, my Claire. Gone…_

I buried my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees, taking deep breaths. I was split in two - one part of me was dying to just phase now, run as fast my legs could carry me and follow Claire's scent until it disappeared, do something, _anything _to get her back NOW! But the other part, that was more, rational. That part of me was saying that I had to wait, make a plan to help me find Claire. After all, I didn't have the first clue where she went or who took her, I had to take precautions.

_FUCK PRECAUTIONS! Your girl has been kidnapped for Christ's sake and all you can think about is precautions!?! What the hell is the matter with you Ateara?! Get the fuck up and go find her now! Anything could be happening to her! Quit bawling and GET HER BACK!!! _My mind screamed at me, angry at my sudden weakness.

I couldn't help it though, I felt like I was drowning. Without Claire here, I felt, empty, incomplete. My heart was slowly tearing apart and I actually felt physical pain, an aching in my chest that would not go away until my eyes gazed upon her face again.

I let out a shallow breath as I clamped my eyes shut tightly. The beautiful, glistening face of Claire, in all its glory, her cheeks a fresh crimson, her blue eyes shinning bright. My heart lurched painfully as I pictured her, the last time I saw her, staring back at me, her hand raised in a half-wave as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

_Damn! I should of known something was wrong! I should of known that there was someone in the back seat, I should of caught their scent, heard them shuffling around, something, ANYTHING! But no…I was too busy deep in my own thoughts and freaking out about Claire's and my kiss, I was too damn distracted by my own subconscious and stupid musing that I didn't! And now, the result is my girl getting kidnapped by some psycho! If something happens to her, it'll be all my fault…_

I began to shake violently as that thought occurred to me. How would I ever forgive myself? Actually, no, that would be simple, I'd just cease to exist. There is no way that I would ever stay on this world for one second when Claire is not here with me…

"Quil, c'mon man, we're going to the Cullens," Embry murmured softly, coming up to stand behind me. My head jerked to the side a little as I sniffed and quickly rubbed my eyes with my hands. There is no way I'd let anyone see me cry…

"Alright, okay," I replied quietly, standing up and shoving my hands into my pockets. I felt so useless as I walked over to the rest of the guys and half-listened to Jake. My mind was too boggled to think properly, I felt numb, hollow…

"It'll be alright, Quil," I heard Seth mumble lowly, only for my ears to hear.

I sighed deeply, Claire's face flashing across my eyelids once more.

_God I hope he's right._

* * *

- Nessie's POV -

I flung the front door open, and if Jasper hadn't of caught it before it slammed, it would have broken off its hinges. I didn't even acknowledge my uncle as I was already storming towards the living room (practically dragging a frazzled Erin with me), having caught Alice's scent. I could hear Jasper greet the many werewolves that were also accompanying me, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam, Jared and Paul.

"Alice!" I exclaimed loudly as I caught sight of my aunt, seating on the love-seat, opposite my parents, grandparents, Rose and Emmett. My entire family were present, each with the same expression etched onto their pale faces. Worry.

Claire, not unlike my mother, had been another human that wormed her way into my family's heart. They really loved her, enjoyed having her around, and appreciated how well she treated me as a friend. They always liked her, invited her over whenever they were in town, sometimes they even invited her to wherever we were staying outside of Forks, she had accompanied us on vacations and even helped us move too.

So I could understand why they felt the way they did, and incidentally, why Jasper was keeping his distance, the worry, anxiety, fear and god knows what else coming off all of us, must be killing him.

"Please, everyone, come in," Carlisle called politely, addressing the group behind me, who merely stood in the doorway. Once everyone was in the same room, I rushed over to Alice and sat down beside her (gently pulling Erin with me), eager to hear more in detail what she had seen in her vision.

Once everyone was settled (well, maybe that's not the right word, everyone was terribly on edge) we all looked to Alice expectedly, (all except for Quil, I noticed, he had his gaze lowered to the floor) and looked around for a moment at all of us, before her eyes settled on Quil.

"Quil, are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked quietly, sensitive to the lack of privacy and the intimacy of his situation. Without lifting his gaze from the floor, he nodded minutely, for her to continue. On his permission, my aunt opened her mouth to begin to re-tell what she'd seen.

"She's okay as far as physicality goes, she's lying on the floor of a black jeep, her legs and hands are bound and she has a blindfold on. They will be driving for over two hours before they reach their destination. Because it's her future I'm seeing and not the attacker's, everything is black, and certainly undecided. When I shift to see the attacker's fate, their thoughts are too indecisive, they keep changing their mind so I can't tell for sure what they're going to do to Claire. But, what I can tell for sure, is that they have no intention of physically harming her, themselves anyway."

As she finished, I could practically feel the frustration coming off of everyone. The vision obviously, isn't as informative as we would have liked. I frowned deeply as I glanced over at Quil. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, and now his eyes were clamped tightly shut. Pain was etched on his face and I could see him shake a little. Jake and Embry reached forward and patted him on the back, both looking solemn. If I were to guess, they were mentally putting themselves into his shoes, imagining what it would be like if they were to find out their imprints were kidnapped.

"Can you see the attacker Alice?" I asked quietly, gripping Erin's hand and throwing her a reassuring, soft smile, as I saw her bite her lip. I was a bit worried about bringing her here, we had a talk about my family - she knows what we are, I've told her our story, but I knew she was still nervous and didn't quite know what to expect. I made a mental note to introduce her properly to my family when a suitable time arose.

"When I saw Claire getting kidnapped, she was already lying down in the back of the car with a blind-fold on, so, no, I've had no sighting of them yet," Alice regretfully informed us.

"I wouldn't advise that Quil," my dad said suddenly, looking over at Quil, who was now glaring at the floor.

"I have to do SOMETHING Edward! I can't just stand here and…wait for something to happen…it's…it's killing me…" he gritted his teeth at the end of the sentence, looking physically in pain.

I could see from my father's face that what Quil had been thinking had been particularly rash, because he was frowning deeply. This, in turn, made me frown deeply. I hoped Quil didn't have any crazy ideas, I really didn't want him - or any of the guys - to get hurt.

"Quil, I know its hard, but we have to have some sort of plan. I've already sent some of the guys to track Claire's scent to get an idea of what direction they're heading in. Then, maybe if Alice has another vision we can figure out who we're dealing with-"

The words were no sooner out of Jake's mouth before I saw Alice's expression cloud over and I knew she was having another premonition. I felt Erin tense up a little, and I squeezed her hand, letting her know that it was okay.

Everyone's attention again, was drawn to my aunt, looking on in silence as she sat upright, staring into space, deep in concentration. After a few moments, she let out a deep sigh and hung her head.

"What is it Alice? Is Claire alright!?!" Quil asked frantically, racing towards her to sit on the adjacent armchair, leaning forward on the edge of the seat, looking utterly spooked.

Alice shook her head, "Claire's fine Quil. She'll be out of the car in exactly three minutes and thirty seconds. Then, she will be led into what looks like an abandoned house about sixty miles from here. But it won't be easy finding her, it would seem that the attacker is not our only problem…"

Quil gaped at her, "what do you mean? Can't you just find out exactly were she is and we can just go and get her?"

My aunt cut him off with another curt shake of her head. "No Quil, it will not be that easy. You see, the attacker is not alone. She has accomplices, or I should say…she is an accomplice."

Everyone was frowning now, but I caught something immediately.

"She?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, she. I believe you know her Nessie, the woman that kidnapped Claire is the same one you met at the fashion show in Berlin, the one that went on the date with Quil…Rachel ."

Many gasps erupted throughout the room as I heard my heart momentarily stop. Carlisle was the first to speak up. "So this, Rachel girl, is working with someone?"

Alice tilted her head, "more like working for someone…"

Silence met her response and she took the time of our momentary quietness to deliver the final blow from her shocking vision.

"She's working for vampires…"

My jaw dropped. This could not possibly be happening…

* * *

- Claire's POV -

The car stopped abruptly and I heard Courtney get out swiftly. Before I could even prepare myself, my door was wrenched open, and she grabbed a tuft of my hair and started dragging me out of the car not before the rope binding my legs was cut free. I yelped loudly as I stumbled backwards, out the door and crashed into what must have been the back of her legs, landing sorely on my ass.

"Get up," she snarled, jerking her fist that still clutched my hair, roughly. With another yelp, I shakingly got to my feet and staggered forwards, still blindfolded. She kept pushing my head forwards so I took that to mean to walk forwards. After a few moments I felt my feet collide with a step so I began to climb, blindly up them.

If I were to guess, I'd say now that I was standing on the porch of a house. I heard a door creak open from in front of me and a soft, feminine voice speak softly. "Oh good, you're here…come in…"

I don't know what it was about that voice but I felt involuntary shivers flow up and down my spine at the sheer sound of it. I heard the door creak open further as Courtney's hand rested on my back and shoved me through.

Once I was inside, the door snapped shut. It was deathly silent as I was led down a hallway, pushed through a door to my left, shoved forward and pushed down onto a chair.

"Very good, Rachel, she'll please Lukas," the creepy, feminine voice praised.

I frowned, _who the hell is Rachel? _

"Thank you Cassandra," Courtney replied, triumph evident in her irritable tone.

Before I could further dwell in my impending confusion however, I felt Courtney drawing nearer to me. "Now Claire, I'm going to remove your blindfold, but I don't want to hear one word from you. Do you understand?"

Slowly, I nodded.

Instantly a rough blow came to the side of my cheek, jerking my head to the left, a painful stinging beginning. _That psychotic bitch just slapped me!_

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" she growled, before wrenching off the blindfold. I kept my eyes firmly shut as I felt the other woman draw her face close to mine.

"Oh now Rachel, don't be too rough with her…that's Lukas' job…" she replied, and I could hear the smugness in her delicate tone.

"Now…Claire…be a good girl and open your eyes," the woman named Cassandra ordered sweetly, her breath bouncing off my skin lightly. As I was over-whelmed with her sweet scent, suddenly my mind began to swirl and I felt extremely light-headed.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly began to open my eyes. I blinked and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. When they did, I was met by the most terrifying sight I've ever witnessed in my entire life.

There, staring straight back at me, were the deep, dark, blood-red eyes, of a blood-thirsty vampire.

_Oh, no…_

**A/N: Mawhaha! (*Evil Laugh*) THE PLOT THICKENS!! Again, sorry its so short! It's just that the next instalment will be particularly long so… anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you did!!**

**Happy New Year!!**

**PS: PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! =]**

**~wired2damoon~ xx**


	22. Caged And Concerned

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 22: Caged And Concerned**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness in my updating, my friend got hit by a car and I've been on edge and worrying like crazy about her. She's alright, thank God, so now I'm using this time to write and distract myself until I can see her. **

**Hope you like this chapter, let's just say this is where things get a little weird. Don't ask me what I was thinking when I came up with this particular plot, because I really couldn't tell you. Let me know if you like it. **

**DEDICATED TO: ButterfliesxAndxHurricanes whom I think can me the biggest review I've ever received, thank you again. ~wired2damoon~x**

- Claire's POV -

Ever since a young age, I've always wondered why I'm not quite like the rest of the girls that surrounded me. I never had many friends, but even the ones I did have, always commented on my…ahem… "uniqueness" and "originality."

Bullshit.

I'm a fuckin' freak (as my kind sister would always put it) and damn proud of it!

Well, that is, I was proud of it, up until this very moment.

"Wow…you are a strange one, didn't even batch an eyelash…Lukas will have great fun with you," the female vampire, Cassandra cooed, tilting her head to the side, her crimson eyes boring into me for a moment, before she walked away from me, over towards a large cabinet at the end of the room.

I merely gaped at her, my mouth hung open - with no intention of replying, hardly daring to breathe I was so freaked out. _Just what the hell is going on?!? What is with Courtney being in cahoots with vampires? Why is that Cassandra woman calling her Rachel? And who the fuck is Lukas!?!_

Many questions flowed through my mind as I sat there, motionless on the wooden chair, my legs free of bonds, my hands still in cuffs but my blindfold well removed. I now knew why Courtney had been so lenient with my securities, why the hell would she bother her ass binding me to something when there's a frickin' blood-sucking vampire in the room?

"Rachel…" a soft, melodic voice called from somewhere in the house.

Suddenly, it was if all the oxygen had evaporated from the entire room. My eyes widened, my breathing becoming shallow. _That voice…that beautiful, sensational, elegant voice…It was the most pleasurable thing I've ever heard in my entire life. The sound of it - better than any symphony, the way it echoed throughout the house…it made my heart flutter vigorously in my chest._

My eyes closed automatically as I heard someone step into the room and was hit by the most sumptuous smell I've ever encountered, my mouth was practically watering. I bit my lip and waited for whomever it was that sounded and smelled so fantastic to enter.

"Rachel, love, there you are…" the angelic voice continued, getting a little louder and I felt someone stand behind me.

"Hello Lukas," Courtney (or I suppose I better start thinking of her as Rachel now, seen as her vampire friends are so insistent that that's actually her name…) replied, sounding a little indifferent - almost stiff and uncomfortable. That made me open my eyes and stare at her. _How the hell could she possibly be so curt with this person with the amazing personal qualities? _

But it seemed, my opening my eyes, may have been a mistake (or a great pleasure - depends on how I look at it) as I now seemed to have drawn the attention to said wonderful person. "And I see you've brought someone for me, how nice of you," the dreamy voice replied, and I could feel the owner draw nearer to me, edging around the chair.

I tried desperately to focus on something else, anything else, but all my mind seemed capable of doing was practically worshipping the voice and smell that were enveloping me. In my almost drunken haze, I could feel that there was something wrong, something amiss, as surely, I shouldn't be feeling like this_. Why the hell was I so captivated by a voice, a smell? Why was my head swirling with lustful thoughts of whom said voice and smell could belong to? What the hell is happening to me?_

But before I could think another coherent thought, through my heavy-lidded eyes, I saw a figure walk around me, only to stop dead in front of me. Almost subconsciously, I slowly raised my eyes from the floor and carefully let them travel up the body.

Starting at the feet, my eyes drank in the feet, legs and abdomen slowly, attentively, admiring the crisp, clean clothes, before gently easing up to the chest (which I couldn't help but notice was firm and quite muscular - even evident when the shirt was entirely buttoned up), and tracing the extremely pale skin of the neck, before finally, eventually, resting on the face.

This is where I audibly gasped. _Oh dear God. It was the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my entire life!_

_Wait…what am I thinking? No its not! It can't be! The most beautiful face I've ever seen in my entire life is Qui-_

_-Whatever this magnificent creature's name is! With his honey golden hair, his prefect, unscathed, pale complexion, his strong jaw and cheekbones, his…blood-red eyes…_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!? I CAN'T BE CRUSHING ON A FRICKIN' VAMPIRE!_

When I was having this internal battle with myself, it was if the dashing not-quite-man on front of me knew exactly what I was thinking. _Humm…maybe he has Edward's gift?_

"Well hello there, and what might your name be?" he asked suddenly, looking straight down at me and flashing me a wide grin. Up until now, I'd been nearly calm in this utterly terrifying situation, but now, now as saw him smile at me like…_that_…I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. I don't know if I was having a momentary lapse of judgement before, but now I definitely was not thinking how unbelievably beautiful this man was, no, now I was thinking about how unbelievably creepy he was…

_This is not good._

"I-Claire, my name is Claire," I replied nervously, trying desperately not to look into his face, somehow I could sense, that if I did glance in his direction, my thoughts would suddenly turn all weird and loving again.

"Claire, such a beautiful name, I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Lukas," he responded politely, (I could hear that he had a slight accent - English or Australian maybe) holding out a pale hand for me to shake.

I stared at it intently. _What the hell is up with this? Since when do vampires play nice with their food? Is this some sick joke they're all playing before they devour me?_

Against my better judgement, (you know, to co-operate and all) I shook hand.

As soon as my flesh touched his, I felt like my whole body was on fire. Even with its severe coldness, his touch ignited a raging fire within me and I my head was spinning once again - filled with thoughts of lust and desperation.

I shook my head vigorously and withdrew my hand from his reluctantly. Automatically, I felt another pull towards him and my head jerked up on its own accord and my eyes focused on his.

"Humm…you're a strong one…" he murmured quietly almost to himself as I struggled to stop looking at him. It was insanely difficult, it was like I was in some sort of trance. Those fiery, crimson eyes were burning a whole into mine and no matter how hard I tried I was unable to look away. It was like watching a burning house, I was absolutely horrified by what I saw and yet completely glued to the spot, powerless to look away.

Then it stuck me. This must be his gift. I was told that some vampires have special gifts, Edward with his ability to read minds, Alice who can see the future, Bella with her shield and amazing self-control, Jasper who can manipulate people's feelings and Nessie who can show people what she's thinking by simply touching them.

So this…whatever this is…must be Lukas' gift. And I was not going to let it push me around!

Biting my lip, I turned my head to the side with a sudden jerk and the spell that I was under, broke. I took a few shallow breaths, trying to block out the lustful and sickening sweet image concerning this young-looking vampire out of my head. _My god, this is crazy! He's like a hypnotist or something._

My reluctance to look at him seemed to amuse him greatly. "Ha! I like you! You really are a strong one! And I was trying my damnest too. Rachel, take this remarkable girl here into the next room and make sure she's comfortable, she's definitely passed the first test. What a keeper!" he exclaimed excitedly, his voice growing slightly higher.

My brow furrowed deeply as his words sank in. _Passed the first test? What the hell does that mean?_

"Come on, get up," Rachel said softly but sternly, clutching my elbow and pulling me to my feet. I wanted nothing better than to wrench myself from her grip but I knew it would be rather a foolish thing to do when there were two very strong, very human-blood-drinking vampires in the vicinity.

"I will see you later Claire," Lukas called as Rachel (its still weird calling her that) led me out of the room. I cringed as I heard that he sounded slightly agog. That certainly didn't make me feel any better. I jerked my head back around to face forwards, shaking off the now familiar feeling that I get before I start being "hypnotised" or whatever by the strange vampire.

I winced softly as Rachel pushed me towards a large pair of oak doors at the end of the hallway. Roughly, she pushed them open and shoved me through, holding me at arm's length.

I shut my eyes as pain began throbbing up my arm as she clutched me exceedingly tight. "Get in!" she hissed suddenly and I realised that we stopped walking.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and glanced about myself.

I gasped as I took in the scene.

"W-What…" I murmured softly, my eyes practically bulging out of my sockets.

Rachel laughed evilly, throwing her head back, but I was too transfixed in what I was seeing to notice.

There, a mere three feet from me, were lines and lines of iron cages about six feet by six feet and barely five feet high.

But that isn't what was bothering me. What _was _bothering me, was what was _in _the many cages.

Girls. In every cage, there was one, teenage, terrified-looking girl.

_Oh my god, I think I'm going to pass out…_

* * *

- Quil's POV -

"_Quil! Quil put me down!" Claire giggled heartily I lifted her up and swung her around. I shook my head, smiling cheekily at her, before putting her up on my shoulders. I could practically feel her beam even more so brightly as she now had a full view of the beach._

"_Quil! Quil I can see the WHOLE beach from here!" the six year old yelled loudly, proudly as we began to jog lightly against the sea shore._

_*_

"_You're such a prude Ateara," fourteen year old Claire laughed as my cheeks flushed a fresh crimson. "Shut up," I mumbled in reply, looking away from her. This only succeeded in making her laugh even harder so I turned back and scowled at her. She was practically choking with giggles now and that only made me frown deeper. Note to self - don't ever watch old re-runs of sitcoms with Claire ever again, no matter how much she begs._

_I don't think I'll ever get over seeing Eric Mabius' bare ass plastered all over the TV screen._

_*_

"_Higher! I want to go higher!" Claire screeched as I pushed her on the swings in the playground. I laughed and shook my head, "Claire, if you go any higher you'll be flying over the bars."_

_She laughed louder, "I want to fly Quil!"_

_Ah…the silly demands of a four year old._

_*_

"_You're my best friend Quil, you know that right?" the sixteen year old sniffed, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her head in my chest._

_I nodded minutely, stroking her back as I felt her begin to cry again._

"_I-I dunno what I'd d-do with-without you…" she stammered, pulling me closer._

"_I don't know what'd I do without you either Claire-bear…shhh… I'm here, I'm here, it's okay…"_

_*_

I shook my desperately trying to block out all the memories that came flooding back to me as I stood, motionless, in the Cullen's living room. I could feel Edward's eyes on me but I continued to stare at the floor, ignoring that he could hear and see every one of my thoughts.

Alice gasped suddenly and my head snapped up in anticipation. Briefly, I saw Edward looking at me with sympathy etched all over his face whilst Jasper frowned deeply at me. Ignoring them, I quickly turned my attention back to Alice and saw that she was indeed having another vision. I held my breath, desperately waiting for her to come out of it and give us something, anything…

The look on her face when it was over however, made my heart sink and worry eat at my insides…

"I-Claire's…there's something strange going on in that house…" she mumbled confusedly, "I could see…girls, lots of them, human teenage girls, locked up in small cages in what looks like some sort of banquet hall…"

Silence met her words and a number of scenarios were running through my brain. _Claire wasn't the only girl that was captured by Rachel and brought to vampires? There were many girls, but why? Why would vampires need just teenage girls? Surely the aren't that picky with their food are they?_

Edward's eyebrows rose at my thought. "Some vampires can have preferences Quil, just like humans, but it is a little odd…usually any human blood is enough to quench their thirst…"

Alice nodded her head in agreement as I winced slightly, "yes, Edward's right…but-but I don't think that's what's going on here…" she mumbled, trailing off again obviously deep in thought.

All of us waited with bated breath as Alice went back through her vision in her mind. I have to say, I was getting a little impatient, especially as I saw Edward's expressions change as he looked at Alice's vision in her mind. They went from unease, to downright shocked, to digested.

_What the hell is going on?!? Their silent conversation is killing me!_

Edward threw me an apologetic look before Alice turned towards me.

"Quil, when I tell you this, I beg you, please try and control yourself and don't do anything rash…"

Okay, I so didn't like where this was headed.

I frowned at her, folding my arms stubbornly, "Alice just tell me what the hell is going on! This is Claire we're talking about, my Claire, I need her back!" my voice was growing louder and more desperate every syllable I spoke.

I felt a number of hands on my back and shoulders, reassuring me, restraining me, I'm not really sure. I was grateful anyway.

"Okay…if you're sure…" she trailed off, looking away from me, before taking a deep, unnecessary breath, "from what I can gather from the vision, Claire will find out that the reason she was brought there, why all the girls were brought there, was not to be sources of food like she originally thought. No, there's a specific reason why they are all teenage girls of various shapes, sizes, styles and ethnicities…they're all there to be…possibly, a future mate for one of the vampires…"

My mouth involuntarily dropped open but I hadn't enough time to take a breath before Alice was speaking again, "it seems that there are four vampires altogether, which Claire will meet soon enough, they won't harm her though. The one who is desiring a mate will make sure of that. His name is Lukas and is originally from London. He is over a century old but is physically around eighteen. He has quite an unusual gift too - the ability to completely captivate anyone around him. My guess is that he was quite the charmer as a human…but it seems he has grown tired of looking for a mate amongst his own kind and has ventured out towards human girls who he can personally turn…"

She paused for a moment, shifting in her seat as if she were uncomfortable before continuing in a hushed tone, "if I were to guess, I'd say the tale of Edward and Bella may have reached his ears…so that's why Claire was taken, Rachel was instructed to reach a certain quota and I suppose she must have had a personal vendetta when it comes to Claire. She hand picks the girls herself - from all over. I don't know the reasons why she would help these vampires and in turn why they seek her help, as of yet, but I'm sure I'll suss it out somehow. She will divulge all this information to Claire soon enough…"

I peered at the pixie-like vampire for a moment before speaking slowly - no louder than a whisper, "so you're saying Claire was kidnapped so she could be…what? Interviewed by a vampire who - if he thinks she's good enough will turn her into one of you and make her his mate?"

Alice nodded lightly and I could now understand the look of disgust on her and Edward's face a moment ago. I caught the grave expression she now wore…she had already seen my next question but her gaze almost dared me to still ask it out loud.

"And what happens to her if he decides she's not good enough? What if she isn't the girl that's chosen? What happens to her and all the other girls?"

There was just one beat of silence as I saw everyone exchange unnerved glances. I guess that answers my question…

Before I knew it, the minuscule resolve within me snapped and I had turned, punched the wall to smithereens - leaving bits of plaster and rubble crumbled at my feet, before storming out the front door and into the night, ignoring the calls which wafted after me.

I was done standing around talking about it. Done! There was just no way I was going to let some pack of filthy, human-killing leeches devour my girl, (or any other innocent girl) or turn her into one of them so she could be a…._mate _to some sick, twisted, pathetic bastard who couldn't get a girl his own species.

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

-Nessie's POV-

I jumped, gripping Erin's hand, utterly startled as Quil lashed out and punched the wall with such unbelievable force that it crumbled to the floor. For one, split second, no one dared move of even take a breath and within that same second, Quil had vanished, bolted straight out the front door without as much as a backwards glance.

Embry and my Dad called out to him but Jake mumbled quietly to just let him go. My dad sat back down, telling us that his thoughts were all over the place but from what he could gather, he was only planning on going home.

I glanced around myself then and noticed that everyone was beginning to morph into 'action mode.' Such a dramatic outburst from the person who's entire world is Claire, provoked everyone to snap out of it and start making plans.

Now, as I am her best friend, I desperately wanted to be in on those plans, but I knew, with one look from my father, that that was never going to happen. _Damn him and his mind-reading!_

"Nessie, why don't you take Erin upstairs and show her your art-studio?" he spoke suddenly and as if I had his power I could tell what he was thinking. Erin must be totally freaking out right about now. I really have to talk to her…

"Uh…sure…c'mon Erin, let's go upstairs," I mumbled softly, gently pulling Erin off the seat and leading her out of the room and up the stairs in complete silence. I could feel both Jake's and Embry's gazes burning into our backs but I hastily ignored them, keeping my focus straight ahead.

When we reached the room that - in fairness, could not be classified as an art studio, more like a storage room for all my canvases (I couldn't fit them in the cottage anymore) I turned to face Erin. She was extremely pale, almost to vampire-degree, and looked as if she'd seen a ghost, or you know…just come to terms that she'd already met the love of her life who happened to be a werewolf and hung around with a bunch of vampires every once in a while.

"Erin, I just-I wanna say that I'm so sorry about all this. It must be such a shock for you…taking all of this in. I mean, you've been so great, first with seeing Embry in wolf-form and accepting it so calmly and then finding out about me and…what me and my family are…I-I just don't know how you do it. If I were you I'd have run for hills long ago…"

Erin took a moment in which she just stared at me, before replying in a voice barely above a whisper, "oh believe me Nessie, I feel like runnin' away and never comin' back whenever I think about…all this. I mean, I'm a 'gotta-see-it-to-believe-it' kinda girl and when I saw…when I saw Embry…I was terrified. But not for the reason you might think. I was terrified not because he frightened me, I could never be scared of him…but because I just HAD to accept that all this was real.

"All this…fantasy crap that you read about, vampires and werewolves and stuff, all that, was actually reality. I didn't know what to do! And when Claire explained to me about you, how you…ya know, drink animal blood and how you're different to actual vampires and all the stuff wit' your Mam and Dad, even though I was only told the bare essentials, I won't lie, I was completely over-whelmed! I mean, Jesus, your parents look young enough to be your brother and sister for Christ's sake!

"And as for Embry, well, I mean, I know he's not as young as he looks and apparently this…imprint-werewolf thing is pretty serious and I'm like, kinda his…life and yeah, that freaks the shit outta me because I'm still so young and not all that committed to anythin' never mind one guy, because ya know I've been hurt before and have always had this opinion that all men are bastards no matter what age they are.

And now wit' Claire goin' and gettin' kidnapped by bad vampires and some crazy-ass psycho Barbie, well, yeah I can say that running for the hills looks pretty damn good to me right now. But I won't go…"

She trailed off then, walking through the door that I'd just opened and stood in the middle of my art-studio. I just gaped at her, trying to process all her rambling (man that girl sure does talk fast- maybe its an Irish thing?) before following her into the room.

"Why?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why what?" she mumbled, turning to face me.

"Why don't you run for the hills?"

She frowned then, obviously thinking through her reply.

"Because…" she started slowly, "because even with all this madness and so-called "mythical" creatures suddenly existing and with scary-ass crap happening left, right and center, I hav'ta admit, all the people I've met since I've gotten here have never once made me feel like an outsider. This may be new and freaky as hell Nessie, but not once have I ever felt uncomfortable or a weirdo around you or anyone else for that matter. And believe me, that's a first."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her reason. "Oh Erin don't you worry, with the company we all keep, you'll never be the freak. In fact, you'll probably be one of the only normal ones…and that's saying something."

She flashed me a grin and without even thinking about it, I stepped forward and enveloped her into a hug. I could feel her respond instantly.

I think maybe, just maybe, this is the start to a wonderful friendship…

I just wish Claire was here to celebrate this with us…

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I stormed through the apartment, blindly gathering my various belongings and shoving them into a duffel bag. I'd had enough! There was no way that I was just going to sit in the Cullens and wait for Alice to another fucking vision so I can have an idea where Claire is. No freakin' way! I'll find her myself and without any stupid premonitions too.

I mean, how the fuck are they all so calm about this? Claire, my Claire, is being held captive by a psycho Barbie and four human-blood-drinking vampires! One of which may want to turn her into a leech and make her his fucking mate!

Ugh! God! It's enough to make my stomach turn, heart ache and blood boil all at the same time! I have to get out of here!!

I flung myself around the apartment, gathering supplies and in my haze I barely registered that I wasn't alone until it was too late.

"You're not leaving Quil," a voice spoke suddenly, and I stiffened immediately, my back still turned.

"And why the hell not Jake?" I spat back, leaning back down to zip up my bag and get the hell outta here.

"I understand how you're feeling, really I do, but I can't let you leave Quil. We need to think this through, we need to have a plan! Alice had another vision while you were gone, one of the vampires has a gift that can make things untraceable. There is no way that you will be able to find that house! That's how they've been getting away with this in the first place! Its like Bella's shield in a way, no one can get in or out without this guy's say, but its like, no one can see the location he's protecting either. Alice could only estimate that it was sixty miles away but she doesn't really know, her vision could have been blocked off by this guy. You have no idea what to do Quil and I'm not risking your safety, not when we can be absolutely sure-"

"-DAMMIT JAKE! STOP PSYCHO-ANALYSING ME! FOR FUCK'S SAKE DON'T YOU REALISE THAT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY SAFETY? ALL I CARE ABOUT IS CLAIRE! THAT'S ALL! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I GET HURT IN THE PROCESS AS LONG AS I GET HER BACK THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS SO PLEASE, IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP ME, JUST GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" I exploded, not caring that he was my alpha or my friend, all I kept seeing over and over in my mind was Claire. The way she looked the last time I saw her…I had to get her back.

I was desperately trying to control my temper, I really didn't want to phase now, not until I was ready, but I was beginning to see red and my frustration at Jake was building.

I whirled around and went to shove passed him to he blocked my way. Gritting my teeth, I glared up at him, taking a deep breath to try and calm down, "Jake, please…move…"

Jake returned my glare and folded his arms, "no Quil. I'm not risking you getting hurt. Alice says that they won't hurt her, not yet, we have time-"

"DAMMIT JAKE MOVE!!" I roared, shoving him away with all my might.

He stumbled back, obviously in shock at what I just did, but I was so far gone at this point I don't think it even registered the dangerous waters I was now threading in.

"Quil…I really didn't want to do this…" Jake spoke softly, biting his lip. "Please know that I'm only doing it for your own good, I only want to keep you safe, I can't risk you going out on your own, anything could happen."

I tried shoving passed him again as he talked but he just pushed me back.

"JAKE STOP! JUST LET ME GO! I HAVE TO-"

"QUIL, I ORDER YOU TO STAY HERE!" Jake yelled, cutting me off.

I stared at him for a second before I felt that familiar feeling in my gut, the one that screamed 'Alpha - obey' before letting out a thunderous roar and kicking the kitchen counter, hearing it collapse as I whirled around and punched the bookshelf, kicked over the coffee table and smashed the TV.

When I was finished completely destroying the living room, all that could be heard was my gasping breath and Chino The Parrot's frantic squawking. Then, as Jake's eyes caught mine, I crumbled and collapsed onto the floor erupting into angry, frustrated sobs, not even caring how pathetic it must of looked.

Jake just stared down at me, his face tortured with guilt. "I'm sorry Quil, I'm so sorry…"

Yeah…so was I…

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I don't know why, but this chapter has been so far, the hardest (and took the longest) to write…and I'm still not happy with it. Oh well, maybe I'm just my own toughest critic. Please review and tell me what you thought, it would make my day. ~wired2damoon~**


	23. Pain And Plans Of Action

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 23: Pain And Plans Of Action**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating, I've been sick and had a lot on my plate lately. Hope you enjoy yet another plot twist. ~wired2damoon~ x**

- Nessie's POV -

"Knock, knock," I called, walking through the doorway. I felt bad for just sauntering in, but the door was slightly ajar and I'd been knocking consistently for the last few minutes. It was when I stepped in further to the apartment door, I got the shock of my life and gasped loudly.

_Oh crap…what the hell happened? _I thought frantically as I took in the sight before me. The entire apartment was in shambles! There were broken glasses and plates around the kitchen floor, in the living room the armchair lay over-turned, the TV was smashed to bits, the coffee table was split in two and the bookshelves lay splintered - books and DVDs strewn everywhere. Basically, the entirely place was completely trashed!

"Quil? Quil!" I started to yell, frantically searching for his scent but found it practically everywhere. I was utterly alarmed by what I saw. I knew when Jake came back to the house a few hours ago after seeing Quil something had definitely gone down, I just knew it!

"Quil, where are the hell are you?" I practically yelled, racing down the hallway and crashing through every doorway until finally there was only one room left. Quil's bedroom. Slowly, I reached out and turned the door knob, pushing the door open gently.

"Quil…" I mumbled softly, peering into the darkness and taking an attentive step forwards.

It was two-thirty in the morning and the room was void of all light. It seemed that the curtains were drawn and all lights extinguished. Frowning, I continued into the room - my eyes adjusting instantly (being half-vampire has its perks) and looked around me.

As I drew closer to the bed I saw that the covers were askew and yet nobody was under them. "Qui-" I started but was cut off abruptly.

"-What do you want Nessie?" a tired voice asked from my left. Whirling around I looked down and saw Quil sitting on the floor, his arms sprawled on his knees, his head resting on them, face down.

"Quil…what…I…what happened to the apartment?" I mumbled, not knowing where to start in my interrogation of him. There were so many things I wanted to know. What went down with Jake earlier tonight? Was he planning on doing something stupid to try get Claire back? Has he been sleeping? Eating?

A soft, yet oddly bitter laugh erupted from him, making the hairs on my neck stand on end, "why don't you ask your perfect, smart, brilliant, control-freak of a boyfriend?"

I frowned at his response. It was all off. The words he was saying, the tone in which he said them in…none of that sounded like the Quil Ateara I knew.

"Quil, what the hell happened with you and Jake? Why are you acting so weird?" I asked hurriedly, for some reason getting the feeling that Quil wouldn't let me finish if I took too long to ask.

This evoked another snide laugh from him, "oh you know how it is with us shape-shifters Ness…a little bit of this, a little bit of that, a little bit of your so-called best friend/Alpha suddenly going all Lieutenant Ass and barking orders left, right and center…"

My frown deepened. _What? There was no way that Jake ordered Quil to do anything! He hates the whole ranking thing, maybe he just strongly suggested something…_

As if being able to read my thoughts Quil spoke before I got the chance, "and yes, before you ask, it was definitely an order. That little hypocritical "never-use-my-status-do-order-people-around" rat bastard ordered me to stay here and not go looking for Claire! I mean, can you believe that!?! My own, so-called BEST FRIEND fucking ORDERS me to STAY HERE instead of going to RESCUE my fucking IMPRINT! WHAT A GOD-DAMN DICK-"

"Quil!!" I scolded him loudly, "now I'm not saying what Jake did was one-hundred per cent right but don't forget who you're talking to here! In case you've forgotten, I'm his imprint! And I don't really like what you're saying about him! I know he's said in the past that he'd never actually use his status to be boss of you guys but obviously he only ordered you to stay here for your own-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY FOR MY OWN GOOD NESSIE! DON'T FUCKING DARE! THIS IS CLAIRE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! CLAIRE! YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT IT'S 'FOR MY OWN GOOD' IF CLAIRE IS COOPED UP SOME PLACE WITH A PACK OF BLOOD-SUCKING, HUMAN-KILLING VAMPIRES FOR COMPANY!?!?!" he roared, suddenly on his feet and storming towards me. I stood my ground however, and glared up into his face.

"There's no need to shout at me Quil, I've just as good hearing as you…" I hissed angrily, not even blinking as his glare turned almost murderous, "and don't get all pissed with me either. I want Claire back just as much as you do, like you said, she's my best friend. But, I do understand where Jake's coming from. It's too dangerous to go looking for her on your own Quil, there's so many things we don't know yet. You could be completely ambushed and torn apart and what good will you be then huh?

"How the hell do you think Claire will react when she finds out that you went out on your own looking for her and were met by four very angry vampires and were torn limb from limb? How well do you think she'd take that!?! Jake was only looking out for you and for Claire, he doesn't want anything to happen to either of you, he doesn't want either the imprint in agony over losing their love or the shape-shifter in agony over losing their imprint. Ordering you to stay put was the only way…hell, because we all know how unbelievably stubborn you are! You wouldn't of listened if he just 'asked' you…"

Quil blinked several times after I'd finished speaking. We were only standing a foot a part, still glaring at each other, but as he took a deep breath - inwardly processing my words, I saw his shoulders sag in defeat. He knew I was right, but something was telling me he wasn't letting Jake forget this anytime soon.

"I just-I need her back Ness, every second I'm not with her…every moment I've no idea where she is or what's happening to her…it's… killing me…" he choked out and I could hear the emotion building up in his voice. The hostility I felt immediately disappeared at that sound and I stepped forward, placing my hand on his shoulder as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I know Quil, I know, but we're doing everything we possibly can to get her back. Jake and Sam have rounded up all the guys who are patrolling the area, searching for either Claire's scent or one of the vampire's scent, Alice is desperately forcing her way through visions to get a feel for what we're up against, Jasper is busy going through certain tactics that we may need if we find ourselves up in some sort of battle, it doesn't matter that they're only four of them - Alice has yet to find out if the others have powers and we can't underestimate anything. Carlisle, my mom, dad and the rest are working through how we can save the other girls…we-we're all trying our hardest to get everyone back safely while also being safe ourselves, Quil…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to continue.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know…I-I just wish I was better help, that's all. I can't seem to focus on anything, not when-when she's out there, alone and probably scared out of her mind. I mean, she's probably the one person who really knows what the kidnappers are, the rest of the girls probably don't have a clue…can you imagine how she must be feeling right now?"

* * *

- Claire's POV -

I clawed desperately at the iron bars, searching for something, anything to help me get out of this situation.

"That's not gonna help…" a voice came from the darkness to my left. Again, I ignored it and picked up the water bowl from the floor and flung it with all my might. It crashed loudly to the floor, cracking into small bits and landing at my feet.

"That iron is strong girl, you ain't gonna break it," another voice muttered from my left.

I gritted my teeth, as stubborn as ever. I'd been in here for nearly five hours now, with no food and very little water and I was beginning to grow desperate and these other girls certainly didn't help.

"Well what exactly do you guys suggest?" I snapped at them, my patience wearing extremely thin. I guess their negativity and my impending helplessness were beginning to get to me. Either way, I could not control my ever-growing anger, frustration, fear…

"Well, it doesn't really matter what we suggest does it? Nothing is getting us outta here, 'cept that blonde woman when it's our turn to be interviewed," another voice chirped matter-of-factly. I glared in their direction as I couldn't tell where exactly that sat due to the dimness of the room.

"Have any of you even tried to escape?" I couldn't help but ask, knowing that all of the twenty odd females were listening. A chorus of voices replied, varying from, "no…" "sort of…" and "are you crazy?"

Rolling my eyes, something suddenly occurred to me, "what do you mean, interviewed?" I asked, disgusted at the sound of the nervousness in my voice.

Silence met my question, it seemed that they either didn't know or were unwilling to talk about it. It had been the same since I got here, none of them wanted to talk to me. They all had just kept to themselves, wallowing in their own pity in silence. It was only when I had started making a fuss about escaping that they decided to speak up.

"Will someone please talk to me!? I wanna know what the hell is going on!" I snarled, trying in vain to keep my temper in check. I just kept telling myself over and over that they were just as frightened as me (well, maybe not as much considering they'd no idea that their kidnapped planned on not just killing them but surely draining all the blood from their bodies too) and were my age, not used to dangerous situations…but I was still as frustrated as hell.

"Calm down short girl," an aggravated voice came from directly opposite me, "you'll find out exactly what's happening to you as soon as Malibu Barbie comes back…there's no point in us telling you what going on, we're all told different things…"

This made me grind my teeth, "what do you mean you're all told different things?"

A chorus of whispers answered me and I fought to hear. "One at a time, I can't understand you all!" I said hissed, trying to keep my voice in check as I thought of the vampire enhanced hearing that was surely about the house.

The girl opposite me spoke first, "well…I was told I'm here because my Dad did some bad things…and this is his punishment…"

I clamped my teeth down on my bottom lip.

"I was told that I'm here because of that DUI I got last year…" another voice came from the darkness.

I was beginning to sense a pattern here.

"I'm here 'cause I-"

The third girl was abruptly cut off by the loud, screeching sound of the large oak doors being shoved open. I watched, open-mouthed, as Rachel (…that's still weird) sauntered into the room, her head held high, nose stuck up in the air.

I'd love to slap that bimbo into next century.

Before I could have another arduous thought however, Barbie veered off to her left and stopped right in front of the cage that kept me prisoner. _Oh boy…another wonderful confrontation with the 5ft 6" umpa lumpa. _

"Come on, out." she ordered curtly, unlocking the cage and holding the door open. "And don't even try any funny stuff either, it wouldn't be very smart…" she warned. I had to refrain myself from snorting, she's telling me what's not smart, that's good coming from someone whom I doubt has an IQ higher than a first grader, never mind a fifth.

Trying to keep myself calm, (the thought of meeting that guy…Lukas, again was unnerving me) I clambered out, huffing and puffing as I 'gracefully' landed in a total heap on the floor. Not my proudest moment, in a room full of on-looking teenage girls, but hey, I doubt the give a damn about my lack of grace when they're being held captive with no clue what the hell is going to happen to them.

I have a fair idea…and I'm not really sure if that's a good, or bad thing.

Although, I have to say, I'd probably feel a little better if these 'people' were just your ordinary, every-day psychos, you know, instead of the human-blood-drinking kind…I guess it is true what they say, ignorance is bliss.

Before I could even attempt to straighten myself, that orange bitch reefed me up by my hair and shoved me in front of her, right out of the room. My heart was hammering so violently in my chest it was a wonder that Barbie couldn't hear it in the utterly, chillingly silent house.

"W-Where are you taking me?" I stammered, not out of fear (well, not entirely) but more so because of the searing pain in my head from where she most definitely pulled out some of my hair…just another reason to despise the bitch.

"You'll see…" she replied and I could hear the teasing and sadistic tone come through in her voice. It almost made me gag, god this woman is sick!

What the hell could possibly make her sound like that?

Somehow, I think, I really don't want to know…

* * *

- Nessie's POV-

"So, is he okay now?"

I stilled at Erin's question, my face grim.

"Well…okay is not the word. He won't be okay, until Claire is back. But, he's in with the other guys strategizing, ignoring Jake of course, but still, at least he's not hauled up anymore."

She nodded slowly at my reply, looking as grim as I felt. It was nerve-wrecking, just sitting up in back up in my 'art-studio', not being filled in on anything. I had told Erin all about my little excursion to Quil's of course. I haven't had the chance to confront Jake yet, but he's surely heard me talking about to her.

I'm still not sure how I feel about it to be honest. I mean, I know Jake was only trying to keep his best friend safe but I don't know, seeing Quil like that…let's just say I wouldn't be able to do what Jake did. It really must be so hard to be Alpha…

"Nessie…?" Erin mumbled, waving her hand in front of my face, "are ya okay? Ya have a kinda away wit' the fairies look on your face."

I smirked at Erin's phrase, she really does say the oddest things.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about -"

"-Nessie, come down here for a minute please," the voice of my dad interrupted me from downstairs. I knew he had just spoken in his normal tone of voice and Erin couldn't hear, so I just smiled, mumbled a soft, "okay" before motioning her out the room.

I began to grow tense as we walked down the stairs and into the living room. It felt like I had Jasper's gift, the tension wafting throughout the room as Erin and I appeared at the doorway was almost unbearable.

"What's…going on?" I asked slowly, my mind reeling with many crazy images of what might of happened. My dad tried to reassure me with a thin smile, but I saw right through him. He was beyond angry, nervous and his patience was wearing unbelievably thin. This was not good.

Before I could question further however, a loud growl omitted from my left and I snapped my head in it's direction.

"It would seem," came an angered, gruff tone, "that Alice has had another vision."

My eyebrows furrowed at the tone of Jake's voice. He looked ready to kill…it was not reassuring in the slightest.

I merely gaped at him, before turning to my aunt, my face asking my non-verbal question.

She grimaced at me slightly, before mumbling, "well…I saw that the vampire, Lukas - who seeks a mate, has changed his mind and wants Rachel to find him even more girls to choose from."

I nodded, trying desperately to understand what she was saying. She cleared her throat, looking a tad nervous and not looking me in the eye.

"A-And in saying that…I-I have come up with an idea."

I tilted my head to the side. _Why do I suddenly feel like this has got something to do with me?_

_

* * *

_

- Claire's POV -

Rachel shoved me down into a wooden chair and proceeded to tie my hands behind my back. I didn't struggle, merely letting her tie me up, knowing that it was inutile to do otherwise, I mean, geez, I'm not an idiot.

It's a simple equation.

Human + Botched Escape = Getting The Blood Sucked Out Of You By Very Thirsty Vampires.

Like I said, I'm not an idiot. Not like this creature who was now pacing back in forth in front of me. She, most definitely, is. _Maybe I could use that to my advantage?_

"So…you're obviously not Courtney Norton?" I started attentively, on my quest to gain what may prove to be valuable information.

She stopped pacing abruptly, and stared at me, looking astonished that I'd spoken, or maybe it was my pseudo-calm demeanour, I'm not really sure.

She laughed loudly, making me wince. The laugh, unlike her name, was definitely the same as the last time I'd seen her back in the movie theatre.

"No, I'm not, stupid…"

_Stupid? Seriously? Did that twenty-something year old troll just call me stupid as if we were in kindergarten?_

"So, who are you then? And why were you impersonating Courtney Norton?" I asked coolly, hoping that I had enough time to keep the bimbo rambling and maybe finding out something that could help me out of this stink-hole of a situation.

"Oh, you mean Nessie never got around to telling you?" she asked, sounding both curious and teasing simultaneously.

My head snapped up at the familiar name.

"You…you know Nessie?"

A smirk slowly began to form on her plastic face…and I had no idea how to feel about that.

* * *

"So…Nessie hired you to pretend to be Courtney so you would go on a date with Quil?" I asked, trying to add up all the details she just told me in the last ten minutes in my head.

"Yes."

_Wow. I am so confused._

"But…why would Nessie do that? How did she even cancel the date with the real Courtney? How-"

"-Look kid, I don't know, alright? I just went along with it 'cause I saw it as a good opportunity to stake out the place for some girls for Luke. Now shut your trap."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from yelling at her or bursting with more questions. I guess I'd have to find out more later…

I heard voices begin to drift towards the doorway and held my breath with nerves. It would seem, that now, would be a time for introductions.

Rachel turned her head towards the voices and her face instantly became all…gooey, a sickening smile appearing instantly.

I sat up straighter, inching my head higher to see.

There, standing in the doorway, looking in with interest, all equally beautiful, enigmatical, and frightening were not two vampires, but four.

_Well…this stink-hole of a situation, just got a tiny bit worse…_

_

* * *

_

"I think that's a great idea."

"NO!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

I rolled my eyes as the voices of Jake, my mother and father all merged together in protest, perfectly in unison.

"Jake, mom, dad, Alice is right, it is the only way…" I reasoned, turning to face the three of them, who all looked like they wanted to pick me up, wrap me in cotton wool and shove me in a panic room.

Said Alice, had her eyes glued to the three of them, her gaze pleading.

"Please, hear me out. Now all of you know that I'd never intentionally put Nessie in danger, she is my niece after all and I love her just as much as you do. But please, realise, that this, is the only way to both get Claire back and save all those other girls…"

Yes! Go Aunt Alice! Finally, someone who speaks sense.

"No, no Alice. I won't allow it. There is no way I am letting my daughter be kidnapped and shoved in a house where there are human-killing vampires around! No way!" my Dad replied roughly, striding back and forth, looking as if he were going to take off at any moment.

I fought the urge to grumble with frustration. I was all for this plan, it made perfect sense. Alice knew that Rachel was going to go scouting for girls to kidnap, knew the exact location of where she'd look…it was perfect. She already knew me, knew that I trusted her, to the unbeknownst human, it would seem like easy pickings and yet, really, I would know exactly what was going on and would be brought to the location of the girls. Then, when there, I would use my natural vampire strength and abilities to get them out and save Claire, simultaneously. It's like I said, perfect.

My dad, having listened to my rational plan, shook his head in disagreement.

"Nessie, Alice's vision is clouded where you're concerned. She would have no idea what was going on if you were there, at least, this way, she can still see if Claire and the others were safe. If you were in the house, there's potential for her visions to be-"

"-I know that Dad, but I mean come on, I think you guys are underestimating me. I can handle myself, I think I am capable-"

"-Really? You think you're capable of freeing all those girls and go up against four vampires alone? Ness, as soon as you get within one hundred feet of that house, those vampires will get suspicious. You won't slip under their radar, they'll sense you're a vampire…" Jake interrupted, scowling at me.

"Half vampire," I corrected, "they won't know what to make of me Jake. Not many vampires are aware of a half-human, half-vampire existing, never mind being off-handily being 'kidnapped' by someone who they could easily rip apart as soon as blink if they wanted to. They won't know what to make of me, and hopefully, there confusion may be exactly what I need to help those girls…"

Now, I knew it was a long shot, but I knew at least some of what I said made sense.

"I mean, I could pretend to be a Nomad, there are so many things I could lie about. I could even gain their trust. Admit it, it is a good idea. At least, with me there, Claire the girls may stand a chance of not becoming dinner!"

I also knew that by mentioning Claire would pull at their heart-strings, especially of the one guy who we'd failed to hear from so far…I just prayed it would be enough.

"She…does have a point…" Quil spoke suddenly, walking towards me. "If she were there, she could keep the girls safe, at least, until we found out a way to find out their location…"

"Oh no! No! You are not doing this to me Quil!" Jake suddenly snapped, turning to glare at his friend. "Look, just 'cause you're pissed at me for making you stay here, do not take it out on my imprint and potentially put her at risk to be killed. If you want to vent, take it out on me, not her!"

Okay, now, I'm pissed.

"Hey!" I yelled, striding up to Jake and pointing my finger right in his face. "You listen to me! This has got nothing to do with you or Quil or your stupid fight okay? This is about Claire and those innocent girls and getting them the hell away from murderous psychos. So why the hell don't you pipe down with your over-protective alpha crap and help us strategise! Huh? Unless you have a better idea?"

The whole room was engulfed with silence. Jake merely gaped down at me, his eyes widening. I had never talked to him like that before, hell, I'd never talked like that before, never mind to him. I guess the stress was finally getting to me. I instantly felt bad at yelling at him like that, I mean, I know he's only looking out for my safety because he loves me but…sometimes I just wish someone would realise that I'm no longer a baby and I'm not fragile. I'm a frickin' vampire for God's sake!"

"Half-vampire," my dad corrected irritably. "And we realize that you are not as fragile as a human Nessie, but still, you have to know where we are all coming from. You are still young, and not fully trained in combat. Up against four vampires-"

"-But Dad, I don't even have to fight them! I could convince them I want to join their coven or something! I mean, do you realize that whatever worry you have about me going up against four vampires, should increase ten-fold in comparison to Claire and those girls? They're humans! I know I have a limited chance, but I still have a chance! What do they have?"

As soon as I finished, I knew I had them.

I desperately tried to control my breathing and I could feel Jasper sending me some calming waves.

Slowly, I looked up and around to all the members in the room. Their expressions varied from shocked, resigned, fearful, to accepting.

And when one of them spoke, I couldn't help but be astonished at whom it was that was backing me up.

"She has a point…" Jake mumbled, looking more nervous and terrified and angered and god knows what else, then I've ever seen him.

My eyebrows raised.

I did not see that coming.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm not happy with it, my writing isn't as up to scratch as it usually is, I'm still feeling under the weather and not as attentive as I usually am so sorry if there more mistakes then usual or if it's just generally horribly written. The next chapter should be up a lot sooner than this one was…that's a promise! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	24. Definite Determination & Drastically

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 24: Definite Determination And Drastically Daring **

**A/N: Sorry for the still slow updating, my computer crashed and my chapter got deleted and I had to re-write it all again. Which was a major pain in the wazoo. **

**It's also shorter than my usual because the next chapter is the big turning point, the next twisty bit in the plot and will be a very long chapter.**

**The end of this fic is near, haven't mapped it out exactly, but am estimating about six/seven chapters to go… sob :(**

**This is DEDICATED TO: my hubby is no edward for her lovely support. Hope you all enjoy! ~wired2damoon~x **

* * *

-Claire's POV-

Love. Such a complicated, wonderful, scary, perplexing, little word.

And yet, even with it's pros and cons, it's one of the most well known words in the English language.

Why?

Because of the sheer hold it can have over any individual.

Even the most cynical, demanding, neurotic, freakish, depressing, galling, totally insane person in the world can be infected by it, whether it be in a romantic, platonic or family-orientated sense, it still forms within the majority of human kind.

Me included.

Believe it or not.

They say, mere seconds before you die, that your life flashes before your eyes. Now, that, is a load of crap.

Trust me.

You know what really flashes before your eyes before you die?

Every single, minuscule, rampant or reserved mistake you've ever made in your entire life.

And you know what's the main mistake that stands out in my mind as I (let's face it) practically wet myself with fear as I see the four, red-eyed, blood-thirsty vampires edge towards me in a completive yet completely daunting way?

I never told Quil that I love him.

Love. There's that little word again.

Except now, to me, not only is it complicated, wonderful, scary and perplexing, but it is also haunting.

It haunts me.

I'll never get to tell him how I feel about him…

And that's all that runs through my brain as the creatures edge ever closer to me.

I wanted to have faith. Not religious faith per se, I'm not all that interested in religion (much to my mother's chagrin), but faith in the people I love. Quil primarily, my mom, Nessie, Jake, all the other werewolves, the Cullens, even Erin (she's an amazing person and I can tell that she will make an excellent friend) but, the problem, is my lack of faith that I will get out of this, alive.

Logically, I should think that I have a pretty good chance, I mean, I'm in cahoots with other vampires and werewolves for goodness' sake, but, I guess in all the panic and drama, that logic and rationality sort of, slipped away from me.

Which would explain why my entire body is shaking.

"Oh dear, are you cold?" asked the vampire named Cassandra in her pseudo-sweet tone, as her eyes shown knowingly. She knew well I wasn't shaking from the cold.

"You seem, to exert a different type of fear when looking at us," one of the vampires I had yet to be introduced to, murmured matter-of-factly. I fought desperately not to let any emotion escape across my face, to play it detached, impassive. I just hoped no one in the vicinity happened to be a mind-reader.

"Yes, she seems to sense…something…" the other vampire I hadn't met, also male, concurred.

The guy, Lukas, then approached me, squinting at me, drawing his face up to reside mere inches from mine. Again, I was fighting to keep both the grimace from my face and avoid falling victim to another weird hypnotic trance of love of whatever the hell he was doing to me.

"Very interesting…you are a brave one Ms. Young. Very brave." he cooed, tilting his head to the side as he continued to scrutinise me.

Funny. I don't feel brave. In fact, I'm quite disgusted with my behaviour. I SHOULD be brave. Well, maybe not brave, but at least, not be so bone-chillingly numb with unadulterated terror.

Okay, maybe I'm not that scared…not yet anyway.

"So, you like her Luke?" asked one of the still unknown vampires. He was tall in stature, with dark hair, burly too, almost as much as Emmett, only not the type that you would like to give a bear hug to. No, definitely not.

Lukas tilted his head the other way and flashed me a grin, one which both sickened me and oddly made me swoon. _Oh god. I'm swooning? I never swoon! There must be something up with him…because it's definitely not me!_

"She has quite a high threshold for manipulation. She's by far the strongest girl I've met so far, that definitely puts her in the top three…but…there's always room for some more guests…Rachel?" Lukas turned away from me then and walked over to Rachel whom I'd momentarily, in all the fuss, forgotten was there.

"Yes Lukas?" she asked, not looking directly at him. If I were to guess I'd say that she has the same problem as me, trying desperately to look anywhere but him when her entire body is screaming to do the exact opposite.

"I'll be requiring at least five more girls, you know, to make it an even thirty…and try to branch out a little, will you?" he murmured softly, although it was clear to all that it was a distinct order.

Rachel nodded vigorously, still avoiding his gaze and instead glancing towards the taller of the two nameless vampires.

Satisfied with her response, Lukas turned back around to me and flashed another toothy grin, "count yourself lucky Claire - as of now, you're my new favourite, let's just see how long that lasts, shall we?"

I merely stared at my shows as he said this, my jaw set determinedly, trying desperately not to let his words shake me to the core like they so threatened to do. I will show no more weakness.

I will be brave.

* * *

- Nessie's POV -

I nodded vigorously, remaining silent as I heard the murmurs of the various voices echo throughout the room. I could feel Erin's eyes glued to me, her mouth more than likely hanging open as she heard the extent of the plan which I was going to carry out.

I have to say, I don't blame her for feeling a little…edgy…the way everyone is harping on about it would make anyone nervous.

"We're just being thorough Nessie," my father muttered quietly, obviously having heard my thoughts. I glanced up and saw that he was looking straight at me, concern filling his topaz gaze.

"I know Dad, I know…"

That's the problem. I know why they're all acting like this. They are all afraid that I'll get hurt. But frankly, right now, my own safety is not the top of my priorities. I just keep thinking of Claire and all those innocent human girls and I have to say, it makes me sick just thinking about how they're locked up, none of them knowing what their kidnappers really are, all except Claire that is.

I can't decide whether that's a good thing, or a bad thing, knowing exactly what they are.

_How's Quil? _I ask mentally, knowing that my father is still listening.

"He's determined…that's the only positive thing I can say right now," he responded lowly, only for my ears to hear, and under all the loud chatter of strategising, it's very possible that no one else heard, except for Alice of course.

Just as I was about to enquire further, Alice cut me off, with a sharp gasp.

All of a sudden, all chatter stopped and everyone turned to look at her, silence falling over the room. I bit my lip with anticipation as I looked from Alice to my dad and back again, searching for any clues in their expressions. It was the most gruelling thirty seconds but finally, as Alice took a deep breath and sagged her shoulders.

"What is it? What did you see?" Quil wasted no time in demanding, walking over to Alice and peering down at her. In other circumstances it might have been rather comical, a 6'7" burly werewolf, peering down at a 4'10" petite vampire, but this was not the time.

I saw my aunt sneak a quick glance at my dad before angling her head up to look Quil straight in the eye. "It seems that we may have something going in our favour", she smirked before turning our head to me, "I think we have our window of opportunity to get you safely in the house, Nessie."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, something was going right.

* * *

- Quil's POV -

I listened intently as Alice told us what she'd seen in her vision, and finally, _finally_, I felt something like hope seep into my veins. At least we were getting somewhere now. It seems that the four vampires are taking a little trip later on tonight- to hunt as they don't feed on the girls that are captured.

That means, when Rachel goes searching for five more girls and comes across Nessie, brings her back to the house and locks her up, the other vampires will have no idea that she's there until they come back and hopefully, by then, she'd already had the chance to look around and see if there was any way of escaping.

"So, basically, you're saying that I could over-power Rachel, break out of the cage, free all the girls and send dad my thoughts about exactly where we are so you can all come help?" Nessie tried to clarify, her eyes darting from Alice to her father and back again.

"Yes, that's precisely the plan. Now, according to my vision one of the vampires whose name I believe is Sian, is the one that has the power similar to Bella's. He has some sort of protective shield around the house, he can't put it around people, however, only inanimate objects…so I believe once he leaves, the barrier will be down. Which is where we will gain our window of opportunity." Alice rambled, pacing back and forth.

"So…all the them are just going to leave a house filled with kidnapped girls in the hands of one human woman? Doesn't that seem a little…odd?" Rosalie asked, and I had to agree. Vampires don't generally entrust so much responsibility in other vampires, never mind a human and especially in a- well, a human like Courtney…Rachel.

"Well, it would seem that she has struck some sort of deal with them. For some reason, I can't decipher as of yet, but, she is totally trusted, by Sian anyway and from what I can tell, he is the leader. The others, Lukas, Cassandra and Tyson are loyal to him, so whatever he says, goes…and he trusts Rachel wholeheartedly.

"They don't seem to worried about security either, the girls won't know that the vampires are gone, and have only seen Cassandra and Lukas anyway…it would seem they want to all hunt together as Sian is planning (once Lukas has chosen his mate) to relocate. So, really, time is of the essence…" Alice trailed off, standing up and clapping her hands together, determinedly.

It seemed, that urgency had really set in. A total gaggle of voices erupted upon that gesture and everything was finally pushed into place.

We have a plan.

We are going to help those girls.

We are going to get Claire back.

Those stupid bloodsuckers won't know what hit them…

* * *

- Nessie's POV -

It had been another two hours before everything had ultimately been finalised. I can say, that amongst my feelings of anxiousness, worry and a smidgen of fear at the thought of failure - and it's consequences, there are even stronger emotions of determination, strength and self-assurance.

_I know I can do this._

My entire life, my parents, family, even Jake, have tried to wrap me up in cotton wool, but now, now is finally a chance to prove myself. I love Claire, and there is no way I'm letting anything happen to her, or any innocent human girls. And that's what's going to drive me to succeed.

_I. Can. Do. This. _I thought to myself as I stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath. As I nodded and squared my shoulders, preparing to turn and race downstairs, I felt a presence come into the room. Without turning, or even glancing back up into the mirror, I knew who it was.

"Hey… Jake," I mumbled, bringing my gaze up to stare into the mirror, seeing his tall stature reflected back at me as he stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets, his head lowered.

"Hey…" he almost whispered, not bringing his eyes up from the floor.

I knew that his earlier statement about letting me do this was not beginning to haunt him terribly.

I turned and walked over to him, stopping a mere foot away from where he was shifting his weight back and forward from foot to foot. This was his classic nervous pose. I frowned, my hand reaching up to cup his cheek almost involuntarily, so that I could see his handsome, dark orbs.

"Jake…look at me," I pleaded softly.

The words were no sooner out of my mouth before his gaze locked with mine and the familiar sensation of deep, loving companionship washed over us both. Really, it was something that we were accustomed to, but, at times like this, I try to cherish every moment.

"I'll be fine," I assured him quietly, my thumb tracing lightly under his right eye, "I'm a big girl now, and I can handle myself. Stupid, platinum Rachel won't know what hit her…" I smiled, trying to inject some light- heartedness into this dramatic and terrifying situation but alas, failing.

"Nessie, you don't know that! I mean, I know you're half-vampire and she's human and all that but…I mean, things can change between now and then. The vampires could come home early, before we have a chance to swoop in, or one may make a split decision and decide to stay, or they may catch your scent when Rachel is only driving you to the house or-"

"-Jake! Stop! You said it yourself, the only chance Claire and these girls have is to put one of us in the house. To get someone on the inside. Now, seen as I am the only one that's neither fully vampire nor fully human, I can slip in affectively. It's not like I'm typical, Rachel certainly won't catch on - at least not until it's too late, she'll probably just think I'm convenient.

"Once these vampires get back from hunting, yes, I won't lie, they more than likely will interrogate me or threaten me, but hopefully, by then we can have the girls out, and over-power them. I know you're worried, and I understand that, really I do, but please, just for now, for these last few minutes before I've to go, will you please just-just keep it together, have some confidence in me and give me a kiss goodbye…?"

It was only when I finished did I realize I had tears in my eyes and hurriedly blinked them back. There was no way I was going to cry - not now. I had to be strong to help Claire and those girls. They were all counting on me, my family too, and I was not going to let them down, or risk Jake completely freaking out either, that too could be a problem…

Jake sprung forward then, enveloping me in a huge hug, lifting me off my feet and crashing his lips into mine with so much passion I can honestly say that the breath was knocked right out of me. I was so shocked!

Jake had never dared to kiss me within such close vicinity to where my father could maim or murder him, this really was a first. Just when I was beginning to respond however, to my disappointment, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, his dark gaze boring into me.

"I have total confidence in you, Nessie, don't ever doubt that. I know you're strong mentally, emotionally and physically and I know you can do this…I'm just worried that's all. I want you to come back to me in one piece," he mumbled, leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hand in his hair, kissing him back feverishly, before jumping back down from his embrace, onto the floor.

"I love you too, and have every intention of coming back intact," I smiled, standing up on my tip-toes and pulling him down to plant a kiss to his cheek, before letting go, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room and down the stairs to where I knew everyone was waiting.

It was time to get this show on the road.

**A/N: Well there you go! I know it's not the best, but it's necessary in order for the events in the next chapter to unfold.**

**UP NEXT!!**

**1. Nessie's arrival**

**2. Lukas makes a surprising decision**

**3. Claire gets into even more trouble**

**4. And loads more!!**

**ALSO IF THERE ARE ANY "BEING HUMAN" FANS OUT THERE, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC "HEARTLESSLY HUMANE". Thank you!Hope you liked it! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	25. Blatant Blunders & Battling Belligerence

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 25: Blatant Blunders And Battling Belligerence**

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I know it's been ages since my last update but…phew! The last few weeks have been mega-crazy! Seriously! Between my computer breaking down, twice, and getting it 'repaired' twice, recovering from illness, college-stuff, and blah blah blah boring life stuff everything's been majorly hectic. But, I've finally grabbed a few hours to type without being disturbed so… ta -da here is a brand new chappy! Enjoy! :D ~wired2damoon~ xx**

- Nessie's POV -

Guilt.

What a complicated and mysterious emotion.

And frickin' annoying too if you ask me.

That's all I've been feeling ever since I found out about Rachel being a complete psychopath who hooked up with a vampire coven to kidnap girls for them so they could do god-knows-what.

Why the guilt?

Well…because I'm the one that switched the real 'Courtney' with Rachel for Quil to date in order to make Claire jealous. Now, obviously, I didn't know at the time what she was really like (and Alice couldn't predict until it was far too late) otherwise I never would have done it, but now that I have time to reflect on it, the pure, tremendous flurry of culpability seeps into my veins. I can only imagine how Lana feels…

But, here I am. Making things right.

I am fixing the problem that I helped cause.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I continued on my way down the dusty road where my father had dropped me off a mere ten minutes ago. . I knew he was close (maybe only a mile away), I could sense him, catch his scent, but it still didn't stop me from being a little…unsettled.

After all, I am walking, utterly knowingly, straight into a tangled and horrific trap.

I keep reminding myself to walk at a normal human pace, shuffling a little as the small rucksack on my back crumples up my clothes.

It would only be a few minutes now (judging by my advanced hearing) before I would start to see the large, black jeep heading towards me, with the blonde in question behind the wheel. According to Alice, (before her vision clouded due to my interference) Rachel should be making her way out of the state, never mind the town.

She already purchased a plane ticket to Miami following Lukas's instructions to 'broaden her horizons' when searching for the last girl to add to his growing 'collection.'

Hopefully, I would be 'broad' enough. There were still no guarantees that she would 'kidnap' me, after all, as I'm Claire's friend, but something, deep in my veins, told me she would. Even if her motives were purely just to gloat at me. Show me her true colours and take the credit in the fact that it was she who kidnapped my friend.

Little will she know, what big mistake she's making…

* * *

- Erin's POV -

"This is all my fault, all mine…" she murmured, traipsing back and forth in the living room, wringing her hands together.

I bit my lip as I watched the frantic woman, feeling extremely uncomfortable, helpless and out-of-place. I kept my head low, trying desperately to block out what I was witnessing but it was downright impossible! The sheer ambience was enough to drive a person insane, with it's mixture of grief, worry, guilt, panic and hostility - and that was just omitting from Claire's mother.

There were also Claire's sister, aunt, uncle and…best-friend/ potential-lover present in the Young's living room, which wasn't exactly a bundle of laughs.

"So-so Nessie has gone?" Claire's aunt Emily asked after consoling her sister, her voice sounding a little more calm than Lana's but still on the tip of being hysterical.

Embry, whom had flat-out refused to leave my side for more than a few minutes all night (and only promised to if I went to bed and slept - which I in turn, flat-out refused to do) , nodded, looking as grim as I felt.

None of us had gotten any sleep since we'd gotten the word from Kara at the beach, and that was nearly ten hours ago. It was nearly nine am the morning after Claire's kidnapping and we were still feeling as distraught, frantic and helpless.

Yes, there was a glimmer of hope now that Nessie had begun phase one of the plan, but I have to admit, even if I wasn't completely and utterly as over-whelmed, dumbfounded, astonished, worried, confused and plain freaked-out as I was right now, I'd still feel just as powerless...weak.

_I mean, what am I doing here anyway? _I asked myself, now beginning to wring my hands too.

_I'm just some small town, foreign girl whom up until recently, had absolutely no prior knowledge to the existence of werewolves, vampires or any other twilight-zone-esque creatures…and I was happy like that._

_Well, not happy, more like downright miserable, but still, this whole thing was just pure…madness. I have no business being here at all. These people are a close-knit family and I'm just an outsider._

_No matter what Nessie says about me being accepted and stuff, I still feel like I'm imposing, contrary to what I led her to believe. Yes, I do feel like they accept me, I just don't feel like I should be accepted. Call it my very own self-doubt and utter sense of despondency. _

_I guess, that's what urges me to do this:_

"Eh…excuse me, I'll be right back," I murmured, before walking straight out of the room, my eyes avoiding everyone.

I had barely made it back upstairs to my make-shift bedroom however before I heard footsteps sound from behind me.

"…Erin…?" the familiar voice cooed softly, before the low snap of the door being shut, met my ears. I didn't turn from where I sat on the window-sill, staring out and up into the early morning sky.

"…Are you…okay?" Embry asked me softly, sounding hesitant and nervous.

One thing I fail to understand about werewolves and their imprints is the sheer supremacy that can become apparent between the two in times such as these. It really is baffling, to me anyway, how a guy like Embry can be influenced so dramatically by a girl like me to the point where he's all nervous and twitchy and constantly doubting himself.

Again. This. Is. Madness.

FACT.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled, still not sparing him a glance, although I eagerly want to.

If there's any scepticism at my response, it doesn't show on his face as I finally turn to look at him. All I can distinguish on his handsome features are concern, mystification, and fatigue.

_God he looks so tired… _

"Ye look like ye could do wit' some sleep," I mutter, my eyes dropping from his face to now study the floor.

I can hear him shuffling around and when I look back up, I notice that he's now sitting in the chair beside my bed, barely three feet from me.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, staring up at me, "well, so do you."

I almost snort at his obvious attempt at humouring me with his child-like response, but find that I'm just not able. With everything that's happened, I just can't bring myself to.

"You're freaking out aren't you?" he murmured, leaning forward, clasping his hands together, elbows on his knees, his chin tilted as he regarded me with his handsome russet eyes.

Once again, I am mystified at how he just…knows.

"Well, wouldn't you be?" I chided, jumping down from the window-sill and beginning to pace back and forth, not unlike Claire's mother.

Embry merely watched me silently for a moment, before sighing deeply.

This stopped me in my tracks and I turned to look at him. _Yeah, he definitely looks tired… _

"Yeah, yeah I would. This must be so hard for you…" he mumbled, dragging his hands down over his face before rubbing his eyes, stifling a yawn, looking extremely guilty for some reason. Automatically, I bite my lip, I inwardly scold myself.

_Stop bein' a baby Erin, there are more important things goin' on here then you feelin' over-whelmed. Claire's fuckin' kidnapped for fuck's sake and all you can think 'bout is all the crazy shit that's happened to you in the last month! For god's sake forget all that and stop distracting Embry! He's supposed to be helpin' Quil wit' findin' Claire and you're holdin' him up you stupid, selfish eejit! _

_Wow. My conscious is bein' a bitch today._

"Look, Embry, don't worry about me, alright? I'm fine, really I am. Yeah, I'm a little freaked out and over-whelmed but it's nothin' I can't handle. I've…I've dealt wit'…difficult things before, really, I'm fine…" I trailed off, hating how many times I said 'I'm fine' but managing to pull off a small smile and hopin' to fuck that he doesn't ask me what other 'difficult' things I've handled before. That might be an awkward conversation.

Frowning, Embry stands and walks over to me, leaving a small gap between us.

"Erin, don't feel bad for feeling over-whelmed, freaked out, scared out of your mind or whatever else you're feeling. Believe me, I'm pretty damn impressed how you're handling everything. If I were in your shoes I'd be bouncing off the frickin' walls right now.

"I think it's awesome how you're keeping it all together, but please, please if you feel like you can't handle it, don't be afraid to lose it. I…you and I…we're…" he trails off, shaking his head vigorously. I find that my eyes are glued to him, barely breathing as I wait for him to continue.

He bites his lip, looking straight down into my eyes, "you and I have a…_connection_…" I see him cringe as he says that word, and I barely restrain my nose from crinkling. It seems that neither of us are too good or comfortable with all this 'mushy' stuff.

He carries on, however, "a strong connection. I-I know that we only know it other…what… six weeks? But, regardless, it's there and-and I want you to know, that you can…tell me anything. You can…if you want to that it, I don't want to pressure you or anything I just want-"

"Embry, you're rambling," I cut him off, pressing my index finger to his lips.

He smirks, rolling his eyes.

I understand what he's trying to tell me in his own 'unique' way. He wants me to let my guard down. He wants me to open up. Tell him how I 'feel.' Biting my lip, I know what I have to do. No matter how much it kills me…

"Embry, I'm sorry, but, I'm just not ready to…we hardly know each other…I-I like you and all but…" I find my thoughts garbled and confusing, but nothing strikes me more than his face.

It's twisted, pained. I feel my stomach clench and knot agonizingly at the sheer sight of it. I can't believe what I'm about to do.

"Embry, I-I really think that me being here, in these times…it's…I came here to get a better sense of another education system and-and I've come out wit' a hell of a lot more than that….and to be honest, I-I don't know if I can handle it all. Yeah, sure, I've put up a good front but…I'm so, so weighed down...I trailed off, closing my eyes and pinching the top of my nose in frustration.

I'm usually quite articulate, but it seems with the latest development, all my flare has just gone out the window.

Even with my eyes closed I can sense Embry's eyes on me. I'm slowly, but surely, breaking his heart, that much I'm sure of, but really, it was only a matter of time.

No matter how much anyone will try or has tried to convince me otherwise, I have come to one conclusion: I am not good enough for Embry Call. I am, for lack of a better word, a bitch.

I know this 'imprint-werewolf' stuff is supposed to be like destiny and old magic that no one understands or questions or whatever, but I can't help how I feel. I mean, how can Embry feel so deeply for me in such a short amount of time? It's bewildering really, almost unnatural...

I take a deep breath, and open my eyes. I was right - Embry's dark eyes are still fixed straight on me. I look up into them, frowning as I see a flash of pain reflected in them.

_I did that. I hurt him. It's like I said, I'm a bitch. But really, I'm only doin' this for his own good._

"Embry…I-I know that we're supposedly meant for each other and all but…I mean, how…how is this supposed to work exactly? I mean, have you really thought about it? In case you've forgotten, I live in Ireland, thousands of miles away from here. I'm only here for another six weeks or so…I-I can't stay here forever, I have my grandparents at home and stuff…"

_Wow. What a brilliant point…_

I struggled to continue, "it was never my intention to…meet someone like you and…and feel the way I do. And I know that it was never your intention either. As you've said, this imprinting thing just happens and there's nothin' you can do about it. I understand that, I really do.

"But I mean, this is all so…sudden. I know what you meant about connection, I felt it the first time I met you but…I don't understand it. Is it magic that ties you to me? Or is it you, yourself that wants to be with me. Because honestly, if it's just hocus pocus stuff, I really don't think I can stay here for that…"

_What the hell happened to my plan of not distracting him? He does not need to hear this right now wit' everything that's goin' on! What the hell am I doin'?!?_

I really didn't intend to mention this stuff up, especially at such a bad time, but I can't help it. It's been plaguing my mind for a while now and it all just kind of burst out of me. I'm instantly regretting bringing it up though…

"What…you-you think that the some ancient magic is making me love you?" Embry questioned, almost sounding angry as I turned away from him.

_Did he just say love? Oh god…_

When I didn't answer him, he just trudged on, "are you saying that you want to leave? That this is all too much?" he asked, his voice sounding more gentle here, but a flicker of frustration still shinning through.

"No, I-I'm not going to leave, not wit' Claire and everythin' but…I think I…oh I dunno what I think…" I trailed off, my back still turned to him.

I could hear him breathing now, loudly. I hung my head, angry with myself at letting it get this far. I never meant for this…but seen as I'd already come this far, I might as well as one more question.

"Is it?" I whispered, my eyes snapping open as I turned around to face him again.

"What?"

I took a step forward, feeling very nervous. It's not my style - all these proclamations of love and serious issue stuff, but I just have to know.

"Is it some ancient magic that's makin' you…that's makin' you feel a certain way about me? Or is it…all you?"

Now it's Embry's head that hangs lowly, obviously thinking over his response.

"It-It's me," he mumbled eventually, "the-the whole imprinting stuff, that-that just points you in the right direction. Tells you who is best suited for you…but what-what I feel for you, even at these early stages, that-that's all my doing. Well, yours really, you just have to be so smart and funny and…beautiful, how can I not be attracted to you?"

I hope to God that's a rhetorical question, because something tells me that he wouldn't like my answer. Not one bit.

I sigh. My heart aching in my chest. I really, really like him. I truly do. I can't say the great, momentous L word just yet, but I knew, could feel it in my bones, that with enough time, one day, I definitely could.

But time, isn't exactly something I have, now is it?

* * *

- Nessie's POV -

The black-tinted window rolled down slowly, a familiar face came into view.

"Oh my God! Nessie! What the hell are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were supposed to be in France with your family?" asked the sugary-sweet tone of Rachel St. James, cleverly trying to sound as if she's pleased to see me. Although, perhaps she is, in some twisted way.

"Wow. Rachel! What a surprise," I murmur, noting that she sounds a hell of a lot nicer than she did the last time I talked to her. " I got back a few days ago, I'm staying not too far from here. My car broke down a few miles back, I'm just trying to get to some sort of gas station or payphone to call my sister," I finished, my already rehearsed answer flowing from my lips perfectly.

It made me feel better knowing that my dad could hear every word. I can sense him getting ever closer and have to force myself not to look around to see if I can spot him.

Now, I'm sure, if this were any other girl, they would of added up all the supposed coincidences and came out smelling a rat, but, Rachel isn't your average girl, after all.

I truly don't believe she'll grow suspicious that, one, I'm suddenly 'back from France' after being gone for months, right around the same time Claire goes missing, two, I am deliberately not mentioning her disappearance, three, I am acting perfectly polite even after our last very ill-mannered phone call and four I just happen to be walking around the middle of nowhere dangerously close to where Claire is being held captive, utterly 'defenceless' and alone.

No, knowing Rachel, and seeing her eyes flash, she thinks she's just hit the jackpot.

I have to restrain myself from smirking with anticipation.

"Well, why don't you hop on in and I'll give you a ride? There's a gas station back where I just came from, a few miles away. We can chat! I didn't properly get to talk to you, I wanna know everything that's happened since I saw you last year!" she beamed, leaning over and opening the passenger door.

_God this is just too perfect. This is exactly what I knew would happen._

"Uh…" I mumbled, wondering how to respond, "I-"

"Oh!" she cut me off suddenly, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Oh I totally forgot! I'm so sorry about the last time I was talking to you! I really don't know what got into me! I-I wanna let you know that I was talking to Quil and we sorted it all out. I see that he and Claire belong together, it was just selfish of me to get in the way…"

_Okay, I so did not see that coming…_

"Oh…uh…that's great…" I muttered, frowning as I got into the car, truly not knowing what to expect as Rachel began turning around and heading back in the direction she just came.

We drove in uncomfortable silence for about three minutes before Rachel decided to break it.

"So…how IS Claire?" she asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant as she opened the glove-compartment and began shuffling around looking for something.

Oh crap. This was the part that I wasn't sure how to answer. Do I let her know that I know Claire's been kidnapped? Or would that just make her more suspicious and finally make her add all the pieces together? Or, do I pretend I don't know about her disappearance even though I'm supposed to be her best friend and now am back in the same country? Would that look suspicious too?

I decide on the latter.

"I don't know actually, I haven't been in touch with anyone since I got back. I've been sleeping off the jet-lag and unpacking my stuff…" I trailed off, trying not to grimace. I'm aware I'm not actually in any real danger, I mean I could kill or seriously injure Rachel in a split second if I wanted to, but at the same time I didn't want to give the game away until I was absolutely sure she was bringing me to the same place she brought Claire.

It would seem however, that Rachel has other ideas…

Abruptly, she slams on the brakes and I nearly go through the windshield if it wasn't for my seatbelt.

"What the!" I yelp, pressing my hands against the dashboard.

Suddenly, I hear a clicking sound, and automatically I know what it is.

Slowly, I turn my head and gape as I see Rachel sitting their, grinning like a Cheshire cat, brandishing a pistol - directed right at my head.

I remember my dad telling me, about reacting like a human, so I spring into action and scream my lungs out and scamper to the door, clawing at the handle in what I hoped was a act of desperation, when in reality I was trying very hard not to break the handle off, or worse, pull the door off completely.

This is when I hear Rachel's shrill giggle and nearly gag. Of course, the doors are 'locked' so there's no chance of me escaping. Putting my acting abilities to the ultimate test, I squeeze out a fear tears, mould my face into one of pure terror and turn back to the so-called 'menacing' woman.

"Wh-what…?" I mumbled, my voice breaking with 'fear' as I inwardly clap myself on the back with pride. _I have this scared, vulnerable human thing down!_

Rachel continues to laugh, cocking the gun and for a split second I fear that she actually will shoot me. Not that it will do anything to me of course, with my skin being as strong as it is, but I really don't want it ricocheting off my body and accidentally killing Rachel before she can bring me to Claire.

"Silly Nessie…didn't you Mom ever tell you not to get into cars with strangers? I mean, how well do we really know each other anyway?" she smirked, pulling a few more things out of the glove-compartment.

"Now, be a good girl and put this on, we're going on a little trip," she practically sang in that childish tone of hers, handing me a blindfold.

With 'shaking' hands, I take it and tie it around my head. Once the blonde's sure I can't see, I feel her moving closer to me, bending down and tying my ankles together, before sitting back up and snapping handcuffs around my wrists.

_Damn! Now I'll have to be extra careful not to accidentally snap or break any of my so-called confinements. Sigh…another thing to be conscious of…_

Once I'm carefully bound, Rachel starts back up the car, and puts her foot on the gas, driving surprisingly fast, for a human.

So, phase one is complete.

I'm successfully 'kidnapped.'

My father, not even a mile away, is tracking our every move, listening to Rachel's and my everything thought.

I close my eyes and picture Claire.

_Here I come Claire…I'll be there soon…just hold on…_

_

* * *

_

- Claire's POV -

My eyes flicker open, the light in the room, still dim, but noticeably brighter than it was when I'd fallen asleep. How I'd managed to sleep at a time like this and in a place like this is beyond me as I'm not the best sleeper most of the time, in my nice, comfortable bed, but, I guess I'm just flat-out exhausted for being kidnapped and all.

I sigh as I see that Rachel must have been by with bread and water as I was asleep. Sitting up on my knees, I lean forward and pick the stale bread off my plate and hold it up to my lips, hating the fact that my stomach is killing me from hunger pains (wishing I'd eaten more at my party) and grimacing as I see a fly crawling around on it.

I drop the bread instantly, letting it clatter back onto the plate.

"You'll regret that later," a girl to my right said, obviously noticing my untouched food.

I ignored her, still refusing to eat the fly-invested bread, and instead picking up the bowl that was barely half-full with water. I took attentive sips, before setting it back down. I sit for a few minutes, listening to the soft murmurs of the girls, mostly talking to themselves, commenting on how the 'bread sucks' and how their 'backs hurt.'

Suddenly, I feel a gush of fury boil in my blood and I can no longer contain it, so, standing up (thankfully I'm short enough to stand up nearly straight in the cage, whereas most of the girls don't have that privilege) and taking a deep breath, I fling myself at the iron bars, shaking them with all my strength, gritting my teeth and snarling loudly.

"OPEN GOD DAMN IT! FUCKING OPEN!" I roared not caring one bit how pointless it was, how stupid I looked or how I disturbed the other girls.

I am Claire Young. I do not give up. No matter how hopeless the situation.

I scared myself a few hours ago, when I had thoughts of giving up, accepting that I wouldn't be found and I would either be brutally murdered and drained off all blood or turned into a human killing monster.

But now? No, now I can't give up. I just can't!

Why the sudden change of heart?

I had a dream when I slept. A dream where I was with Quil and we were happy. And together. With all our friends, laughing and joking around on the beach, in my house, in his apartment. Smiling. Hugging. Kissing. There is no way in hell, I'm giving all that up just to be a sadistic monster's play thing.

No way.

And so I throw myself at the iron bars, giving myself bruises and slashing my knuckles to pieces as I punch and pull at them, straining my arms until they ache, yelling my head off until eventually I get a damn proper reaction.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET AWAY FROM THE BARS!" came a roar of someone I definitely did not expect to hear from for a while.

Rachel was back, it seemed. And she was not alone.

Despite her warning, I edged even closer to the bars, pressing my face against them and watched with wide eyes as a girl was dragged in, hoping along awkwardly as her ankles were tied. Her face was almost entirely covered by a blindfold but there was just something about her that I was mesmerised by.

I looked at her, my head tilted to the side, wondering what on earth was so familiar about her as Rachel continued to pull her through the room and stop at the cage, right next to mine.

It was then that the girl was shoved into the light and I could see what she was wearing.

I gasped.

This didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, who was now grinning in at me, her eyes flashing evilly.

"Look Claire, I was nice enough to bring you some company," she giggled before wrenching open the cage door and flinging the girl inside, shoving the door closed and putting the huge lock back on before storming out of the room without a backwards glance.

As soon as the door slammed behind her, I scrambled to my left, pressing my face up against the bars and watching mutely, as the girl sat up, raised her handcuffed hands and pulled off her blindfold.

Another gasp escaped me as she crawled to her bars and looked straight back at me, a small smile on her face.

"…Nessie…?"

--

**A/N: Well there you go! Phase one of the plan is officially complete! I'm not really happy with it, and may edit, but for now, that's it. Chapter 25! Phew!**

**Don't worry, everything will start unfolding from here! If you're wondering the vampires are gone hunting when Nessie is captured - that will become apparent in the next chapter, so they won't actually know she's there until they get back. What will they think of her, I wonder?? Humm…**

**What did you think of the Embry/Erin scene? I feel that we hadn't heard enough from them so I added that in because we won't hear from them again for a while. The next couple of chapters will be devoted to Quil and his thoughts, Nessie and Claire and the big plan of busting everyone out.**

**Hope you liked it, more to come soon! (And I mean a hell of a lot sooner than last time!) ~wired2damoon~ xx**


	26. Saviours And Sacrifices

**Enigmatical**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 26: Saviours And Sacrifices **

**A/N: I HATE HATE HATE THIS CHAPTER! But sigh…I don't think I can do anymore with it.**

**Big chapter (both figuratively and mysteriously) lies ahead, there are loads of different POVs but for a good reason. This is one of the last major twists before the end.**

**Hope you enjoy, it was extremely difficult to write. By far, this is the chapter in which I've done the most editing and re-writing etc. but, I hope it was all worth it in the end (for you guys anyway). ~wired2damoon~**

- Quil's POV -

I've always prided myself in having a 'halcyon and quiescent temperament' (Claire's words, not mine), more so than some of the others in my pack, but what I've come to realize in the last ten hours or so, is that it just takes one moment, one miniscule, half-second, to utterly transform everything you once prided in yourself.

For me? That has to be, my nature.

But, I guess that is what's bound to happen when the bane of my existence has been kidnapped. Surely, I can't be blamed if I lash out, lose control and nearly rip off the head of a low-life, teenage, egotistical dumbass.

A growl rises deeply in my throat as I glare right down into said dumbass's eyes, pushing him roughly up against the wall, gritting my teeth and clenching my hands into fists around the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck did you say?" I ask, my voice so damn venomness that the guy's Adam's apple visibly trembles, as my eyes narrowed, I edged my face even closer to his, completely ignoring the fact that I was in the room with not only my Alpha/best friend, but also Claire's mother, aunt, uncle, and sister.

Cody Daniel's eyes widen as he realizes he's been caught read-handed. Fucking idiot forgot about the advanced hearing. By the look on his stupid mug, that comment was most definitely not for my ears.

"Uh…uh…I-I didn't mean anything by it Quil, I-I…" he trailed off, at least having the decency to look guilty.

"Yeah? Well if you didn't mean anything by it then why the hell did you say it you stupid, self-righteous, arrogant, little fuck!?" I hissed, jerking him forward a little before pushing him abruptly back, knowing well that my eyes are flashing dangerously as I continue to glare down at him.

"Quil, please, he's sorry," I hear Suzie mumble, sounding a little frightened, her voice a hell of a lot quieter than usual.

For that one second, her voice reminded me of Claire when she's sad. I guess this is what makes me let go of him and step away before I do something I really won't regret. I mean how dare that little bastard insinuate that it was Claire's fault she got kidnapped?

"_I mean, she really shouldn't have just gone with Kara in the middle of the night…it was kinda stupid of -"_

That's all he managed to say before I bolted at him. But the words still stung like a bitch. If Claire were here, werewolf or not, she'd still manage to kick his ass. So, really, I was just defending her honour, like any decent guy would do.

Fucking dickwad.

With one last turn of my head, I nod at Jake (silently thanking him for not scolding me for my actions), sparing a sympathetic at Lana before walking briskly out the door, my head hung low.

--

- General POV -

"_Jerald, it's Lana. Listen I…I don't know how to say this but…it's Claire. She…she's been…she's gone Jerald. I-I know you're busy but-but our baby has been taken! Can you give me a call when you get this…please? I-I need…just…call me…"_

Wide eyed, the middle-aged man stared at his answering machine, slack jawed. He couldn't believe his ears…

_Claire's gone? What the hell does that mean? _he asked himself desperately, before making a snap decision and beginning to bolt around his home, grabbing his car keys and jacket and racing through his front door.

His fiancée Valerie surely wouldn't be happy with him just leaving and travelling over one hundred and fifty miles without telling her but these were special circumstances, after all.

He just hoped there wasn't too much traffic…

--

- Edward's POV -

My eyes automatically narrowed as I watched my daughter get pulled from a black jeep and into a large, derelict-looking house. Logically, I knew she was in no danger but I still had to force down the feeling of fierce protectiveness that raged within me.

I listened closely to Rachel's thoughts as she planned out what she was going to do with Renesmée. Words like 'cuffs' and 'cage' stuck in my mind. I gritted my teeth at the sheer ferocity that bolted through her loquacious mind, shocked by her fortitude and clandestine manner.

But, even behind all the borderline psychotic ramblings that rake through her brain I can sense something else, deeply concealed. Her thoughts are jumbled, jagged, indecisive and illusive, but, even in all the lunacy there seems to be a certain…pain raging within this young woman.

For a split second, her thoughts make a drastic change from focusing on pulling Nessie up the stairs on the front porch, to contemplating whether her actions will be justified.

_I hope this is all worth it… _her downtrodden inner-voice sighs, almost seeming remorseful.

I shake my head to refocus myself. There is no point in concentrating on such trivial notions like whether or not this woman is remorseful for what she's done. There are more important matters at hand.

From where I stand, concealed by the many surrounding trees, I peer more intensely at the establishment as I witness my daughter being pushed easily through the front door - it snapping closed behind her. This, in turn, leads me to conclude, that the shield (now that the vampires have left to hunt) is no longer in place.

Herein lies, the window of opportunity.

A hint of a smirk graces my lips.

So now, I wait…

--

- Nessie's POV -

"When will she come back?" I asked a jittery Claire, whilst snapping off my handcuffs and flinging them over my shoulder. I'd been incarcerated in this dinky cage for a half hour now and they were really beginning to irritate me - just the clanging noise they made when the rubbed together, after all, it's not like they can harm my skin, of course.

In this time I had managed to explain everything to Claire (in a hushed tone, of course) including the fact that my father was very near by and could listen to our thoughts if we were in trouble.

"I don't know, apparently she usually comes in at around two with the usual crap for 'lunch…' so you better hurry and bust outta here!" she replied eagerly, clutching my hand as tight as she could manage.

I squeezed back as much as I could without hurting her before fixing her with a serious stare, "Claire I already told you, I can't, not yet…" I started, lowering my voice to barely a whisper so that the surrounding girls couldn't hear me.

I almost grimaced as I saw her eyes bulge before her face moulded into one of confusion, "why not?" she whispered back, obviously following my example.

I looked around me quickly and was pleased to find that none of the girls within close vicinity were paying us any attention. My heart panged as I witnessed the pure horror that had been rifling through them these last few days. Some had tear-streaked cheeks, some had bitten-down fingernails, some had terror-filled gazes and some had crestfallen expressions.

I had to get these girls out.

But I had to wait for the opportune moment…

Before I could amply explain this to Claire however, I heard distance footsteps come from deep within the house and smelled the familiar fragrance of peaches, apricots and cinnamon - Rachel.

This may be the moment I've been waiting for…

--

- Quil's POV -

I heaved a sigh as I leant over the hood of a black, Volkswagen Beetle, wrench in hand. I had to keep busy until I heard from Edward, but I was finding it extremely difficult. My brow furrowed as I struggled to remember just what it was exactly I was supposed to be doing.

I leaned down further, my head dipping lower, as I reached down, arm outstretched to the carburettor (carburetor), humming softly to myself.

It was eerily quiet - I had to do something to fill the silence. Claire always said I'm totally 'tone deaf'. I smile fondly as I remember her laughing heartily at my rendition of "Build Me Up, Buttercup." Shaking my head, I begin to hum that softly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

I spun around wildly at the sound of the thunderous roar, dropping the wrench and washcloth. Shielding my eyes against the intruding light, I peered towards the garage door, my mouth dropping open as I saw who now stood before me.

I shouldn't of been so shocked really, I guess…

"H-Hey Jerald," I mumbled, closing down the hood and beginning to walk towards him.

"WHERE IS SHE QUIL? WHERE IS CLAIRE?" he continued to roar, looking wildly around him as if I'd somehow concealed her in the near-empty room.

"I-I don't know Jerald, but, we have a plan in place and-"

"-WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU OUT LOOKING FOR HER? I THOUGHT SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR IMPRINT!? THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!?

"GREAT JOB YOU DID, HUH? I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE AN IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER!? THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT YOU-"

"-Let me stop you there Jerald," I said calmly, holding up my hand to silence him whilst trying desperately to maintain my composure.

I took another step forward and peered down at the shorter man, a look of sheer seriousness in my gaze. I know it will be difficult to hear, but it has to be said.

"Now I know you've never been very fond of me, or the fact that I imprinted on your daughter so long ago, but, don't for one second think that just because I know you hate me already I won't be frank with you…because I will…" I paused, collected my thoughts.

Jerald was gaping at me now, almost afraid to interrupt me.

"Jerald, I knew from the day I set eyes on Claire that you and I would never be friends. Ever. But, in the last fifteen years I've come to accept that. However, what I can't accept is why, after all these years, you continue to treat me like shit. Unlike you, I have been there for Claire in every aspect of her life.

"Her birthdays, school plays, spelling-bees, talent shows, when she got the chicken-pox, her first dance, puberty, her first date, her first kiss, the first time she drove a car, the many times where she somehow injure herself, her first break up AND all the stuff in-between.

"Question is Jerald, where the hell were you?" I paused for a moment to catch my breath and was fascinated to see how Jerald skin had changed from a pale white to a puce purple in a number of seconds…I guess that's what hearing the truth does to you.

"So, my point is, you have absolutely no right to come into my place of employment and yell the odds at me. You know just as well as I do that this is tearing me apart just as badly as it is you. But, if it makes you feel any better, I can describe to you exactly how I feel right now, as I stand here and try to stay calm until I get word from the others…

"Would that make you feel better?" I stopped, only now realising that there was an ache in my throat as I tried desperately to keep myself together.

Jerald could no longer look at me. His eyes were downcast and he was wringing his hands together roughly. In short, he looked exactly how I felt.

Desperate and scared.

"I…" he mumbled softly, "…you said there was a plan in place?"

Humph. I should of known better than to expect an apology from this man.

I nodded, wiping the oil from my hands and motioning for him to follow me. It was time he was brought up to speed.

--

"So, we're waiting for Edward's call?" Jerald asked, after Jake finished going over the plan with him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Nessie is in there at the moment, and as soon as she gets the chance to over-power Rachel, Edward will call, give us the directions to the house, and we'll come as backup to help bust all the girls out and get them all safely back here…"

I kept silent as Jake further explained things. I knew Jerald was still reeling after my little speech, so I didn't want to do anything to set him off when he was being so calm and brisk.

"And what about the other vampires?" he muttered, wrapping his arm around his other daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"They're hunting at the moment, meaning the barrier that was guarding the house is down. Alice says as far as she can tell they will be gone until tomorrow morning but as you know, the future can never be certain. But, if she's right, that gives us roughly, eighteen hours to bust in, capture Rachel and free the girls…" Embry chimed, looking around at all of us.

All of us (me, Jake, Embry, Jerald, Lana, Suzie and Emily) were huddled in the Young's living room whilst the rest were at Sam's or the Cullen's.

"And what happens then? After you break the girls out? What happens when the vampires come back?" Claire's father croaked, looking as if he regretted the question as soon as he asked it.

There was an immediate silence.

Jerald nodded - question answered.

"What if they come back early? And…you know, see Nessie and figures out what she's trying to do?" Man, I understand that the guy is concerned for his daughter's welfare but this really was a stupid question to ask Jake.

My alpha/best friend stiffened, his jaw tightening as he fought the terrible thoughts that I knew were now flooding his brain.

"…Hopefully, it won't come to that…" he started slowly, looking down at his clasped hands, "but, if it does…well…we have a different game plan…"

Jerald's eyebrows raised, silently asking Jake to continue.

"Nessie, at first, will try and convince them that she means no harm, that she is a Nomad and is looking for a coven to join-"

"-That won't work!" Jerald exclaimed loudly, effectively cutting Jake off.

Jake held up his hands, "Jerald, let me finish. At first, she is going to do this, to try and keep the girls as safe as possible, maybe even convince the guy Lukas that branding a human for your mate isn't the best approach. We want to avoid a confrontation because that would put all the girls in jeopardy. So, for starters, we'll try the peaceful approach…"

Jake trailed off, gathering his thoughts.

"And if the peaceful approach doesn't work?"

My friend glanced up into the eyes of my imprint's father, an expression of sincerity and graveness of his face.

"If peaceful doesn't work…then we'll be forceful…"

--

- Rachel's POV -

- Flashback -

"_It's time…"_

_I stiffened when I heard his voice on the other end of the phone. I felt a mixture of excitement and dread as I mumbled in response._

"_Get her ready and bring her to me within the next hour. I will be waiting in the place where we discussed," he continued, and I fought not to get pulled into a trance._

"_Yes, sir." _

"_The others will be arriving soon. I will remain here."_

_I nodded slowly, until I remembered he couldn't see me._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Don't let me down, Rachel, remember our deal…" he cautioned, his beautiful tone a combination of strictness and playfulness._

"_No sir, I will not let you down. I promise, everything will go to plan," I replied, hoping that I sounded more confident than I felt._

"_Be sure that it does."_

_A click, followed by a dial tone met my ears._

_He'd hung up._

_Time to start the show…_

- End Flashback -

I shook my head, remembering the eerie conversation of just a few moments ago as I opened the large, heavy door and stepped into the familiar room full of cages.

Peering around, I caught sight of the very girl I needed.

My smile grew bigger…

--

- Claire's POV -

"Nessie, listen to me. Whatever Rachel does, don't react okay? Just…be normal, play the part of the concerned best friend, but don't dare attempt to escape. Do you understand?" I whispered frantically as I heard footsteps approach the door.

Nessie frowned at me, "Claire, what're you talking about?"

I bit my lip, knowing that there was hardly time to explain.

"Look, I-just…I love you, you know that right? You're my best friend in the entire world and have no idea how much I appreciate your friendship. Just…remember that." I rambled, frantically glancing back at the door.

"Claire what the hell are you talking about?" Nessie hissed, pulling my hand through the bars of my cage and clasping it tightly.

"I-I didn't tell you everything. I-before the vampires left, Lukas brought me into a room and I…I-"

I was cut off by the loud screeching of the heavy door being opened.

As I saw Rachel stare right at me, a large smile forming on her face, I gripped my best friend's hand as hard as I could manage.

"Please, Ness…tell everyone how much I love them. My mom, the guys, Erin, Kara, my sister…" I trailed off as I watched with narrowed eyes as Rachel walked over to the corner of the room and slipped a large bundle of keys off a hook that hung on the wall.

"Claire what-"

"-And…please…tell Quil that-that no matter what happens I-I'll always only love him…" I whispered, interrupting Nessie, my voice barely audible as Rachel sauntered slowly closer, but I knew Nessie had heard.

She gripped my hand back and suddenly flashing images burst into my brain.

Ones of me and Ness laughing as I tried to play basketball with Quil and Jake, when we went to Montréal together last summer, when I helped her move house those four times, when she first tried human food with me, when we used to celebrate her birthdays with her family, when we had our 'who-can-drink-pop-rocks-and-coke-and-not-make-it-squirt out-your-nose' game, when I helped her cope with her Grandpa Charlie being sick, when she helped me get through my Grandma dying and all the memories in between.

It was like watching a movie of our time together and it caused a lump to form in my throat. I fought to control my emotions, I had to explain.

"You said your dad is nearby right? Well, he'll explain everything, I'm going through it all in my head now. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Ness. Please understand, it's for the best. Please, just save these girls…and you-you'll realise why I had to do it.

"Tell my mom, dad, Suzie and everyone I'm so sorry. Especially Quil. Please, look after him for me…" I trailed off lowly, a tear spilling down my cheek as Rachel finally reached my cage.

I took one last look at my friend as I heard Rachel slide the key into the lock. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, her cheeks turning a darker crimson and I was once again reminded the she, unlike other full-vampires, could actually cry. I did not want to see such a devastating sight, so, with one last, small smile, I released her hand and looked away - towards the now open cage door.

"Out." Rachel demanded, and before I could be told twice, I bolted out of the cage and stood stock still as Rachel pulled my arms behind my back and clasped my wrists in handcuffs.

I knew it was killing Nessie to watch this, but I desperately hoped she would do as I asked and do nothing. It would ruin everything if she tried to free me.

As Rachel whirled me around, I cast one last look over my shoulder at my best friend. She was sitting there, her eyes glued to me, her beautiful face mixed with confusion, devastation and heart-ache.

My eyes pleaded with her to obey me as another solitary tear slid down my face.

"You'll be okay, I'll get you out," she mouthed silently but I just shook my head and turned away.

"Walk." came my curt demand.

And so, I began walking towards my new fate.

I just hope that when it all does come out, people will understand why I just had to do this…

--

- Edward's POV -

I gasped as I tuned into Claire's thoughts. She was explaining to me the exact events which she wanted to conceal from my daughter.

"Oh no…please God, tell me she didn't…" I mumbled softly as she recalled in her mind what she had agreed to only a half hour before Nessie had arrived.

After I witnessed the shocking event, I could hear her voice sound in my head.

_Edward, please, if you're listening, please just follow my plan. You know it's for the greater good. At least, this way, Nessie gets out safe, as does the other girls. I know you saw what happened with me and that Lukas guy today, please, don't think of me as foolish. I know it was a dumb move but…I had to do it. I know a lot of people in my position would do the same._

_Try and explain it all to Quil. I know he won't take it well but…there's still a chance I can get out of this. I didn't want to give Nessie false hope and I didn't have enough time anyway, but, I have a plan. _

_Once I'm lead away with Rachel, she will try and mask my scent so I can't be followed. Lukas told me this himself - not in so many words but he said I'd be untraceable. But, he doesn't know that I know of vampires and werewolves, I plan on surprising him._

_I don't know for sure what will happen to me Edward, but be assured, I am not going to give up. I am determined to make it home alive. Vampire or no vampire I am going to beat this guy. I know what he wants from me and I know that he finds me fascinating as I'm not as intimated or as easy to manipulate as the other girls._

_I plan to use this to my advantage, just as I pushed him into our negotiation this afternoon._

_I'm being led out now, Nessie looks so devastated. Please, again, tell her how sorry I am that I couldn't give away anything - it was just too risky._

_If this all works out, I'll see you soon. If not, it was a pleasure knowing you Edward, Nessie is lucky to have a father like you. _

_Rachel is now packing things and is making me change, it looks like I've got a long trip ahead of me._

_Please, tune in to Nessie as soon as I'm finished, I know she badly wants to strategise. I'd wait until Rachel and I are long gone to bust the girls out. _

_Please don't try and follow, and make sure Quil doesn't do anything stupid…you know how he can be rash. You understand that it's just not safe to interfere with the plan, if Lukas gets any sign that something has gone wrong, Rachel will kill me in a second._

_I know the other vampires should be back soon as they can't leave the girls unattended, so kick some serious ass, Edward. Show those guys who's boss._

And with that, Claire had stopped communicating with me and adverted her thoughts elsewhere...

But before I could properly process everything I had heard from Claire I became aware of a very distinctive scent coming my way. It would seem, the vampires had decided to make an early return, (three of them anyway) just as Claire had predicted…

I started to move, fast, covering my tracks as best I could. Hopefully, they'd be too distracted to pick up on my scent…

Shaking my head, I whipped out my cell-phone knowing what I had to do.

Clicking on a familiar number, I held the phone up to my ear and wasn't surprised when it merely dialled once, before being picked up.

"Edward?"

"Jake? It's time."

--

**A/N: Grr! I still HATE IT! That was by far the hardest chapter I've written for this story so far. The plan became way more entangled than I previously wanted but I've finally made it work in my head (I hope!) Don't worry, things will become more clear in the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry that I had to end the chapter here. I know cliff-hangers are a pain in the ass but this chapter would really be too big if I were to continue. So…I know things look a little confusing at the moment, I hear you guys wondering to yourselves, what exactly did Claire agree to? Although some of you may have already guessed…**

**Side Note: Claire will only remain kidnapped for one-two more chapters (depends on how long I make them) as the story is nearly finished. Quil will be coming to the rescue VERY soon.**

**TO COME:**

**1. WE FIND OUT WHAT CLAIRE AGREED TO AND WHAT LUKAS IS PLANNING FOR HER**

**2. WE SEE WHETHER OR NOT NESSIE AND THE GANG CAN BUST ALL THE GIRLS OUT 'PEACEFULLY' OR WHETHER THEY WILL HAVE TO USE A MORE 'FORCEFUL' APPROACH.**

**3. QUIL GETS A LITTLE REVENGE**

**4. AND A WHOLE LOT MORE I CAN EVEN MENTION!**

**Only about 4-6 chapters left…but they'll be pretty big so it isn't that bad. I've already written the last few pages of the last chapter so I'm essentially working backwards lol :P An update will be posted soon! -wired2damoon- x**


End file.
